


Love is Family

by ledger12



Series: Hard to Love [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexuality, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Children, Death, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Other, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parents, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers, Useless Lesbians, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 119,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledger12/pseuds/ledger12
Summary: PART 3 OF HARD TO LOVE: Fast forward 10 years in the future and Catra and Adora are dealing with their 8 very grown and very stubborn children! Follow the BFS and Catradora families as they deal with the life of parenting teenagers and the drama that it entails!MEET THE BEST FRIENDS SQUAD FAMILY AND THEIR LITTLE FAMILIES (first & middle names, followed by their family last name):Adora Lynn & Catrina Alamina Juarez Children:Catarina Grace (15-16), Finn Emmanuel & Mira Alamina (14), Razzlyn Isabela (12), Carter Alamino (10), Adam Lyam (8-9), Adrina Flora Hope (6), Sebastian Vicente (2)Glimmer Maddison & Bow Oliver Ryan Love-Heart Children:Archer Ryan (15), Gunner Oliver (13-14), Zoey Angella & Maddison Adora (9)Perfuma Iris & Scorpia Charlotte White Children:Magnolia Ivory (15), Violet Rose, Camellia Willow, & Scorpio Charles (10), Lillian Catrina (3)******************WARNING::::::: CONTENT CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND/OR TRIGGERING SCENES FOR SOME VIEWERS!!!!!!!********************
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Hard to Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776526
Comments: 231
Kudos: 78





	1. Last Day of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL PART OF THE SERIES HARD TO LOVE!!!!! I am so happy that you guys talked me into doing another part to this series because WOW do I have big plans for it! 
> 
> This part of the series won't have a specific theme other than the BFS and Catradora being parents to their very crazy children! The chapters won't be in sync unless I specify in the titles such as Chapter X Part 1, Chapter X Part 2, etc. or Chapter Y, Chapter Y 2, etc. They will be at random and about random things! We'll have POV of the children, the BFS, and of course Catra and Adora. Chapters will be held in both the past and present, having flashbacks every so often of past memories of the family.
> 
> If you haven't already, make sure you go back and read the first 2 parts of this series: Love is Hard and Love is Pain. Because if you don't, none of this will make sense!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of summer before the children go back to school! The BFS, Mara, the best lesbian doctors and their children are all at the Juarez house having one last little party before the school year starts. Some of the kids are already interested in the idea of dating, Catra having a thorough talk with a couple of them
> 
> ENJOY

10 years had passed and it was now late summer, the final day of vacation before the children went back to school. The Best Friends Squad were doing one last hoorah before the kids went back, the squad celebrating with their very large families, including Mara, Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella, and their adoptive children. Over the years, Catra and Adora had added 3 more babies to the bunch, ending their big family with a total of 8 stubborn and crazy children. There was Catarina, the eldest who was now the spitting image of her mother, Finn and Mira, the troublesome twins with Adora’s sweet side at the same time, Razzlyn, the fiery ball of energy that no one would ever be prepared for, Carter, also known as Catra Jr., Adam, the mommy’s boy who stayed at Adora’s side at all times of the day, Adrina, Catra’s other twin, and lastly, little Sebastian, the baby boy and last member of the Juarez troop. A few months after Catra’s birthday Glimmer had given birth to twin girls, Bow incredibly excited that he was now a father of not just one daughter, but two. They were the last pieces to the Love-Heart family, Glimmer and Bow proud parents to their 4 beautiful children. Perfuma and Scorpia had one more child, ending their little family with a daughter. The friends decided to give tribute to Catra and Adora by making the children’s middle names their names; Glimmer tributing her mother and Adora by naming her daughters Zoey Angella and Maddison Adora Love-Heart, while Scorpia named their daughter after Catra, Lillian Catrina White. Catra and Adora were beyond grateful and appreciative to their friends, never being able to thank them enough for the heartwarming tribute.

It was a warm August day and the Best Friends Squad and their children were at the Juarez house, all talking, laughing, and enjoying their time together. Bow and Scorpia were mastering the grill, the two whipping up some of the most tasty foods for the squad. Catra, Adora, Glimmer, and Perfuma were all sitting on the patio, drinking, laughing and reminiscing on old times. The children were all over the place, the eldest girls, Catarina and Magnolia, off in their own little worlds gossiping about lord knows what. Archer, Gunner and Finn off in the far backyard playing football. Razzlyn, Mira, Violet, Camellia, Zoey and Maddison in another part of the yard playing games with Melog. Carter, Adam, and Scorpio playing with their race cars on the very large and high tech race car track Bow and Catra built for them. Adrina and Lillian playing with the giant dollhouse Scorpia built for them. And little baby Sebastian, working on his walking skills around in his play pin, babbling to himself like a mad man. The group were in deep discussion when suddenly the doorbell rang, Adora walking back through the house to answer it. She smiled warmly as she was greeted by her mother and the doctors, their little adoptive daughter and son standing close by them.

“Hi mom, how are you?” Adora smiled, pulling her mother in for a tight hug. After Mara stepped down from the chair and passed First One’s Tech to Catra, she spent all of her free time either traveling the world or coming by here and there to stay and visit with her grandchildren. She was living her best life now that she had made it all the way to the top, the woman still having the face and body of a woman under 30 years of age.

“Hi cupcake! I’m great, thank you! How are you! And where are my babies?” she smiled back, entering the house.

“I'm good! And everyone’s out back,” she replied, turning her direction towards the doctors and their children. “And hello to you two beautiful women, how are you guys doing?”

“Good, thanks for asking,” Dr. Netossa smiled, hugging Adora as she stepped in.

“We just got back from Salineas, it was wonderful,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, hugging Adora next.

“Hi Auntie Adora,” Rachel beamed, skipping to Adora and hugging her.

“Hi pretty girl,” Adora giggled hugging the doctor’s very grown daughter. It was like it was just yesterday that she saw this little girl for the first time, cooing and swatting at fuzzies in the air. And now she was much bigger, practically the same height as Dr. Netossa. “You’re getting so big! Soon you’ll be taller than both of your mommies!”

“Yea, you can say that again,” Dr. Netossa chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter’s huge height growth.

“Auntie Adora, can I go play in the back yard?” Mikey asked, the doctor’s other adoptive child. The little boy was left behind by his family as well, born to young parents that didn’t want anything to do with a baby. The doctor’s immediately filed adoption papers for the little boy, falling in love with the sweet baby within an instant.

“Of course sweetie! The boys are playing with the race track if you wanna go join them!” she smiled, watching fondly as he quickly scurried to the backyard. Adora led the rest of them to the backyard, walking over to Catra and getting her attention for her to greet the two. As soon as Catra saw them she jumped up instantly, pulling the two women that have vowed to protect her and her family in for a tight hug.

“Glad you guys could make it,” Catra hummed, pulling back with a great big smile.

“Glad to see you’re still a Little Leech,” Dr. Netossa teased, pinching Catra on her cheeks.

“Darling, she’s not a child,” Dr. Spinnerella giggled, shaking her head at her wife that would never get tired of teasing Catra, no matter how grown she was.

“Speaking of children, I still can’t believe how big your kids have gotten,” Dr. Netossa sighed, looking out into the backyard as she saw all the Juarez children.

“Omg is that RiRi?” Dr. Spinnerella gasped, eyes growing wide as she saw the first born daughter laughing loudly with Magnolia.

“Yup, she’s the spitting image of her mother isn’t she,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her extremely grown daughter.

“She looks just like Catarina,” Dr. Netossa smiled, glancing over at Catra who was smiling proudly at her daughter.

“She really is beautiful,” Catra smiled, narrowing her eyes as she watched Archer walking over to Catarina and Magnolia.

“Catra,” Adora whispered, scooting closer to her wife as she watched the first Love-Heart boy stride over to their daughter. Ever since the first time the two children had flirted with each other all those years ago, it was as if they were even more inseparable, both children flirting and blushing here and there whenever they would see each other. Adora thought it was cute that they had crushes on each other, whereas Catra could never let her mama bear instincts go, watching them like a hawk so she was able to prevent whatever it was that was happening there.

“Hey Sparkles, get your boy,” Catra called, pointing in the direction of their children. Glimmer raised her brow and looked over, jaw dropping as she saw her son flirting with the Juarez girl, yet again.

“Stop it, they’re just being friendly,” Adora scolded lightly, eyes growing wide as she saw her daughter’s blush grow brightly as Archer said something to her. “Okay, maybe not?”

“Catarina Grace,” Catra called to her, giving her a look as her daughter looked over at her with an innocent expression. Archer quickly walked away, practically running back over to his little brother and Finn who were wrestling in the far end of the yard. “Ven aquí.” Catarina slowly walked up to her mother, avoiding eye contact with her as Catra was giving her the same look. She slowly stepped in front of her and smiled, batting her long dark lashes at her mother.

“Hi mama,” she smiled innocently, glancing over at Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella who were trying to hold in their laughter. “Hi Auntie Netty and Spinney!” she beamed, trying to get outta the conversation she didn’t wanna have with her mother, knowing that her aunts would help her.

“Hi RiRi,” they greeted, both wrapping the girl in for a tight hug.

“Better run while you can,” Dr. Netossa whispered, pulling back and grabbing Catra in a headlock so Catarina could escape.

“Go RiRi, run!” Dr. Spinnerella laughed, laughing harder as Catra and her wife started wrestling as Catarina booked it back over by Magnolia.

“Hey! Get back here! I’m not done with you yet!” Catra called, laughing as Dr. Netossa continued to try and hold her in a headlock.

“Leave her be,” Adora scolded, flicking Catra on her forehead.

“I just wanna talk to her!” Catra grumbled, narrowing her eyes at her daughter as her and Magnolia scurried further away.

“Now isn’t the time,” Adora scolded again, rolling her eyes as Catra continued to grumble.

“Oh sweetie,” Mara giggled, walking over and pulling her daughter in-law in for a hug. “She’s getting older and is gonna experience new things, such as love. Let her!”

“Yea Catra, wouldn’t you like it better if she started dating my son rather than some hoodlum?” Glimmer giggled with her, joining in on the conversation. Catra thought for a moment, weighing out her options as she bounced her eyes back and forth between her daughter and Archer. Archer was an extremely sweet and respectful boy. He never got in trouble and he was always polite, not just to his aunts and uncles, but to everyone. He had a really good heart, practically the clone of Bow, inheriting his sweet and sensitive personality.

“I mean theoretically yes, BUT that’s still my little girl! I don’t want her getting too ahead of herself,” Catra defended, breathing out a frustrated breath as she knew she was gonna have to accept the fact that her daughter was getting around the age to start dating sooner or later.

“Ohh Wildflower,” Perfuma giggled, shaking her head at her friend. “Just as protective as always.”

“Can you blame me!” she laughed, glancing at her friend and then back at their daughters. She smirked as she saw Finn walking over to Magnolia next, the White daughter blushing as she watched him stride up to her. Catra and Adora started to notice that Finn was highly interested in Magnolia, the two practically making googly eyes at each other whenever they saw each other. Finn may have been a year younger than the girl, but that didn’t stop him from flirting with her, big time. “Looks like I’m not the only one that has to watch their daughter,” she smirked, nodding her head at Finn and Magnolia. Perfuma glanced over and her jaw dropped instantly, shaking her head as she saw her daughter’s blush flushed face.

“What is happening!” Perfuma screamed quietly, blowing out a slow breath to calm herself. “You know what, I’m not gonna do this! I trust my daughter that she—,” she started, eyes growing wider as she watched her daughter walking off in the corner with Finn. “Okay maybe we should intervene?”

“Gladly,” Catra chuckled, leading her friend over to their children. The children were so deep in conversation they didn’t even notice them coming over, Finn flinching as he glanced over and saw the way his mother was looking at him. “Finn Emmanuel Juarez,” Catra called, shaking her head at her son that tried to slink away.

“H—hi mama,” he smiled innocently, bouncing his eyes between his mother, Perfuma, and Magnolia.

“What are you two over here whispering about?” Perfuma asked, eyeing her daughter as she just blushed brightly at her.

“N—nothing,” Magnolia smiled, trying her best to avoid eye contact with her.

“Mhm,” Catra smirked, eyeing the two children.

“Go help your mother Maggie,” Perfuma giggled, watching her daughter carefully as she quickly scurried towards Scorpia.

“As for you, go by Archer and Gunner,” Catra scolded, giving her son her evil eye. “And stay away from the girls.”

“Yes mama,” he mumbled, glancing back over at Magnolia and then going back to what his mother had instructed.

“What are we gonna do,” Perfuma giggled, walking with Catra back towards the patio.

“I don’t know, but is it just me or are children these days more—you know?” Catra breathed out, not even wanting to say the word.

“Uh yea,” Perfuma agreed, shaking her head as she thought about it. “I blame the media.”

“Preach,” she laughed, walking over to Adora as she opened her arms for her to come to her.

“Preach what?” Adora asked, kissing Catra as she made it to her.

“That the media is brain washing our children and turning them all into horn-balls,” Catra explained, laughing as Mara just gave her a look. She went to say something until they all heard crying, every single parent turning their heads to see who it was. As they looked over, they saw Scorpio attacking the girl’s dollhouse, acting like he was Godzilla as he rampaged over it. Perfuma glanced over at Scorpia who was pursing her lips, trying her best to hold in her laughter as she was the one that taught the big boy how to do that. Scorpia blew out a breath and started walking over to him, eyes growing wide as Carter came sprinting over and tackling her son. The two boys started wrestling about, Catra now running over and grabbing her extremely hostile son from off his friend.

“Carter stop it!” Catra scolded, picking him up and dragging him off Scorpio.

“Leave my sister alone!” Carter growled, glaring at Scorpio as he stood up and dusted himself off. Scorpio quickly ran over to his mother as he saw the way Carter was looking at him, hiding behind her as the young Juarez boy continued to lash out.

“¡Carter Alamino, BASTA!” Catra stated more firmly, picking him up and squeezing him tightly. He continued to kick until he sensed his mother’s anger, slowly calming himself down as he continued to glare at his friend. After a few moments Catra slowly put him down, grabbing him by his ear and turning him around to look at her. “What did I say about attacking your friends?!”

“But he was picking on Rina!” he defended, looking over at his little sister who was still blubbering at the sight of her now demolished dollhouse. Adrina got up and ran over to Carter, hugging him tightly as she continued to cry over her broken dollhouse. Catra tried to stay mad but couldn’t, heart swelling as she watched her son comfort his little sister. Catra couldn’t be mad at him, he was only doing what she taught him to do; protect his sisters, and Adora. Carter and Adrina also had an extremely close bond, the young Juarez boy exceptionally overprotective of his younger sister. She was the last daughter after all, the entire family’s little princess. “It’s okay Rina, big brother will help you fix it,” he smiled, grabbing his little sister’s hand and leading her back to the dollhouse. Catra and Scorpia both watched with loving eyes as Carter helped their daughters put the house back together, both women glancing over at each other and back down at Scorpio who was still hiding behind his mother in fear.

“Scorpio,” Scorpia called, pulling him in front of her. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Scorpio just looked up at his mother with watery eyes, glancing over at Catra who was eyeing him carefully as well. He let out a little whine and turned towards his sister and friends, slowly walking over to them with his head down.

“I’m sorry for breaking your dollhouse Rina and Lilly,” he sniffled, hugging both girls. “And I’m sorry for picking on your baby sister Carter.” Carter smiled at him and pulled him in for a side hug, ruffling his hair as they both started giggling.

“Help me fix it?” Carter smiled, high fiving his friend as they made up quickly.

Catra and Scorpia just watched with loving expressions, forever grateful that their children were such respectful little people. They had taught them good manners early on, glad that they had stuck with them after all these years. They helped the children fix the dollhouse and then went back to the patio, both women walking over to their wives as they reached out for them. Catra purred as Adora peppered kisses on her cheek, pulling back and giving her an affectionate smile. They were all extremely proud of their children, even though they would pick fights with each other, they would still bounce back and remain the best of friends. As the day went on, the families ate and continued to laugh, all of them drinking and talking about everything and anything. Soon it was time for the tradition of playing football, Catra, Bow and Scorpia joining in with their children as they all got ready.

“Alright, who’s on team Juarez?” Catra called, smiling proudly as Finn, Mira, Razzlyn and Carter bellowed ‘oorah’ in unison. Catra looked over and noticed her other son Adam was trying to slink away, shaking her head as she saw him trying to run over to Adora. “Hey you! Get back here!” she called after him, giving him a knowing look as he slowly turned around towards her.

“I—I don’t wanna play mama,” he mumbled, giving her a pouty face as she continued to give him her look.

“Too bad! This is tradition!” she chuckled, face growing with concern as she saw the expression on his face. She walked over to him and knelt down to his level, smiling softly up at him as he looked at her. “Why don’t you wanna play with us?” she asked quietly, rubbing him on his arm.

“I’m not good,” he said quietly, picking at his fingers.

“What! Yes you are! You’re my best wide receiver!” she reassured him, smiling as his face lit up a little at that.

“I’m your best wide receiver?” he asked, face lighting up more as Catra nodded her head ‘yes’.

“Heck yea you are! And other than your sister, you’re the fastest runner we have! We need you! _I_ need you,” she smiled, smile growing bigger as he hugged her. As Adam pulled back, his older siblings came running over, all hugging and patting him on his back as they encouraged him to join them.

“Come on Adam! We need you!” Carter smiled, ruffling his little brother’s hair.

“Yea!” Mira agreed, hugging her little brother tightly. “I’ll block for you while you run! Just don’t leave me in the dust!”

“We’re team Juarez! We need you,” Finn smiled, patting him on his back. Razzlyn joined in and started patting him on his back too, pulling him in for a headlock as she gave him a playful little noogie.

“You better not become faster than me or I’ll pummel you,” she giggled, laughing as Adam started laughing with her.

“So what do you say?” Catra smiled, putting her hand out for Adam to place on top of. “Are we team Juarez?” Adam nodded his head excitedly, putting his hand over his mother’s as his siblings did the same. She smiled fondly at her children, giving them a smirk as she turned back to her competitive side. “Team Juarez baby!”

“Oorah!” Catra and the children bellowed, throwing their hands up in unison as they cheered.

“Come on Team Juarez, time to get your butt’s kicked,” Bow teased, eyes growing wide as Catra and her little troop turned to him and gave him a death glare. To this day, they would never get over how similar Catra and her children were, completely freaked out how much they looked at acted alike.

“My marines are ready to KILL! Aren’t we?!” Catra asked, smiling proudly as they all cheered ‘oorah’.

“This is the time Team Juarez goes down!” Scorpia laughed, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

“Oh you’re so on!” Catra laughed back, narrowing her own eyes at her.

Adora and Perfuma just glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads at their extremely competitive wives. The wives, Mara, the doctors, and the rest of the children all set up their chairs in a straight line on the sidelines, creating a little crowd as they watched their family do their traditional football game. It was Catra’s team or Team Juarez, consisting of Catra, Finn, Mira, Razzlyn, Carter and Adam, versus Team White Love-Heart, consisting of Bow, Scorpia, Archer, Gunner, and Scorpio. The adults weren’t allowed to tackle the children, only being able to touch them to get them down. The children, however, were free to do whatever, tackle each other and if they could, tackle the adults. Team White Love-Heart may have looked like they had the advantage as they had two adults on their team, but Team Juarez was a force not to be messed with, especially with Mira, the tall and stocky girl that played just as rough as the boys. She was the athlete of the family. She played basketball, softball, soccer, volleyball, ran track, and even played football. She had won hundreds of metals already, an extremely prominent and outstanding athlete at the young age of 14. Scouts were already looking at her for their colleges, Catra and Adora incredibly proud of their daughter. Catarina used to play with them, that was until she moved more to the makeup and gossiping about boys phase of her life. She inherited Adora’s incredible dancing skills, joining the cheerleading and dance squad at her high school. She was also on their school’s choir, inheriting Catra’s astonishingly celestial vocals. She was even having scouts looking at her for her dancing, scouts from the top ballet and dance schools fighting over her. Her and Magnolia were off in the corner watching the game, Archer glancing over at Catarina here and there, both blushing as they made eye contact. Archer was an impeccable athlete as well. He was captain of the football team at their high school, star of the baseball team and captain of the swim team. He was the best they had, tall, strong, smart and just as good looking as Bow. He had girls fighting over him left and right, but he only had eyes for one girl. One girl that has been close to his heart since they were just little kids.

The game finally started and Team Juarez was on a roll. Razzlyn and Adam were running touchdowns back to back as none of the children or adults were able to catch the incredibly fast and agile two. That was until Archer picked up as quarterback on his team, throwing back to back touchdown passes to his brother and Scorpio, the team, Catarina, and their mother’s screaming wildly for him. He glanced over at Catarina and winked at her, Catarina looking away with a great big blush plastered across her face. He glanced back over at Catra who was glaring him down, the boy losing his confidence as he threw an interception to Mira on accident. Mira ran right behind Finn, the twins working together as Finn blocked her attackers while she dipped and dodged around them. The twins were always in sync like this, using their ‘twin powers’ to run all the way for a touchdown. They both chest bumped and did a little victory dance, everyone laughing and applauding the two for their astonishing teamwork.

“OORAH!” they bellowed, laughing as Catra and the rest of the team bellowed the same thing back.

It was the last play of the game, Team Juarez up by 3 touchdowns. Archer had the ball and was running back and forth trying to find someone to pass to. Razzlyn and Adam got around the offensive line and started chasing after him, Archer panicking as they were running full speed towards him. He saw someone open and launched the ball, Bow catching it as he leaped high in the air. As soon as he turned to run he was met with a heavy hit, Catra tackling him hard into the ground as she speared him. He dropped the ball, causing a fumble on the field. Carter quickly swooped up the ball and ran for a touchdown, the Juarez children running over and picking him up and cheering as he scored the game winning touchdown. Everyone cheered and applauded the team, slowly stopping as they noticed Bow was still curled up into a ball on the field. Glimmer and Adora glanced at each other, Adora handing Mara Sebastian as her and Glimmer made their way over to him. The doctors followed soon after, both women’s eyes growing wide as they saw the man crying as he laid in a ball.

“Bow!” Glimmer called worriedly, running over and hovering over her husband as she knelt down by him. Catra came over a few moments later, eyes growing wide as she saw the grown man crying silently as he continued to lay on the ground.

“What hurts?” Dr. Spinnerella asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“My ribs,” he wheezed, unable to turn over as he was curled into himself tightly.

“I think he broke a couple ribs,” Dr. Netossa whispered, placing her hand gently over the area Bow was clenching. She looked up at her wife and Glimmer, nodding her head as she confirmed her suspicion.

“Oh shit,” Catra whispered, biting her lip as she continued to look down at her hurt friend. “Bow I—I’m so sorry!”

“I’ll call in an ambulance so we can get him checked out quickly. We need to make sure the broken ribs aren’t hitting anything,” Dr. Netossa suggested, grabbing her phone and quickly calling an ambulance to the house.

“Shit! I’m so sorry Bow!” Catra panicked, breathing picking up quickly as she started thinking the worst. Glimmer sensed her uneasiness and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as she knew she was starting to get anxious about the situation.

“It’s okay Catra,” Glimmer reassured, squeezing her friend’s shoulder and giving her a sympathetic smile. “He’s a tough guy, he’s had worse. Besides, he grew up with 11 older brothers who were just as rough with him.”

“Ye—yea,” he wheezed, trying to look over at Catra with a smile. “I’ve had way worse, this is nothing.”

Adora put her arm around Catra and pulled her over, kissing her cheek as she tried to comfort her. Everyone knew Catra didn’t mean to do that to him, I mean, they all knew how competitive she was especially growing up with 6 brothers. Something like this was bound to happen.

“It’s okay baby,” Adora whispered, peppering light kisses on Catra’s cheek. “We know you didn’t mean to.”

The ambulance arrived shortly after and carefully transferred Bow onto the stretcher, Glimmer and Dr. Netossa driving over to the hospital to be with him. The Love-Heart children stayed behind with the rest of the family, Glimmer and Bow reassuring them that they’d be back after a little while. The family finished cleaning up the backyard and headed inside, the younger children going down to the basement to play while the adults and older kids hung around upstairs. Finn, Mira and Gunner were having an arm wrestling match, Mira beating both boys flawlessly as she had inherited Catra and Adora’s brute strength. Magnolia and Catarina were off in the corner again gossiping like no other, Catra watching Archer closely as he tried to walk over there several times. Catra decided it was time to talk to the Love-Heart boy, motioning him to come over to her as she caught him glancing over at her with a nervous expression. Adora noticed Catra and Archer walking off to an empty room, curiosity getting the best of her as she followed behind her wife and godson. She pressed herself up against the wall close to the door, silently listening to their private conversation as it went on.

“So Archie, how have you been?” Catra asked, motioning for him to sit across from her as they sat in her office.

“Go—good,” he stammered nervously, picking at his fingers as he fidgeted under her watchful eye.

“Mhm, got a girlfriend yet?” she asked next, smirking as he blushed lightly at that.

“N—no,” he stuttered again, swallowing a lump in his throat as he knew where this conversation was heading.

“Really? A handsome young man like you? A star athlete of several sports with the brains of Einstein doesn’t have a girlfriend yet?” she chuckled, brow raising suggestively as he looked up at her.

“No ma’am,” he answered, looking back down at his fingers.

“I’m surprised,” she smiled, walking over and sitting in the chair next to him. “You’ve got talent, you’re incredibly smart, and not to mention you have impeccable manners. Any girl would be lucky to have a boyfriend like you. I’m sure you’ll have hundreds of girls falling for you.” Archer mumbled something quietly, Catra’s brows raising as she caught a glimpse of it. She smiled fondly at him as he looked over at her, letting out a little sigh as she could no longer deny what was meant to be. Her daughter was growing up now, and she was now in the stages of dating and getting a boyfriend. Catra knew the kinds of boys that were out there, hell, she even dated one. So if anyone was gonna date her daughter, she was glad that a gentleman like Archer was around to do so. “Say that again,” she smiled, encouraging him lightly. “But with more confidence.”

“I like RiRi. I only have eyes for her,” he said a little louder, Adora, who was still listening, covered her mouth as she heard his confession, smiling fondly as she heard her wife’s reply.

“Well Archie my boy,” she smiled affectionately, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “There would be no one else on this earth but you that I would want to date my little girl. I’ve watched you grow up, so I know how good of man you are and how big of a heart you have. I trust you to take care of RiRi. BUT! That doesn’t mean that I won’t be watching you, especially with how fond of each other you two already are. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two flirting every single time you two come near each other. Remember, I know things,” she chuckled, giving him a warm smile as he blushed. “She’s my little girl, Archie. And I know you’ll treat her right, and I know your parents will give you a talk about the rules of dating and all of that. But don’t ever think for a second that I will hesitate to bring you down if you hurt her or try to force her to do anything she doesn’t want to. Well, actually—I won’t have to worry about that. My girls know how to handle themselves.” Archer laughed at that, knowing as well how strong and capable the Juarez girls were. Catra had taught all of her children how to fight and protect themselves and each other, so he knew that if he ever hurt Catarina, he would be done for. Not by Catra, but from Catarina herself.

“I won’t ever hurt her Aunt Catra, I promise,” he smiled, finally looking up at her with a look of confidence.

Catra smiled fondly at him, pulling him over for a tight hug. She knew she couldn’t protect her daughter from boys forever, finally having to let go as she decided Archer was good enough to court her daughter. They finished talking and headed out the room, Adora quickly scurrying back to the kitchen and pretending that she wasn’t just eavesdropping. She glanced over at Archer as he walked past the kitchen, smiling brightly as he looked at Catarina. Catarina raised her brow at him, face falling as she saw he had just walked outta the room with her mother. Catra gave her a wink and walked over to Adora, Catarina watching her mother and Archer as they both were smiling. Adora reached her hand for Catra to take, Catra taking her wife’s hand and kissing it before leaning in to kiss her lips next. She snuggled up to Adora as she pulled her in for a hug, Adora kissing Catra on her head repeatedly as she was secretly proud of her wife for how she handled everything.

As the night went on the younger children were all starting to get tired. The families decided to stay the night as it was getting too late to drive all the way back to their places. Catra and Adora had decided to move back to Bright Moon after their last son was born, wanting their family to be close to their friends and Mara. They still lived a little ways on the outskirts of Bright Moon, but the children were still able to attend school in the city. It was the last night they would be able to spend time together like this until break, the children going back to school while the parents went back to work. Catra and Adora were still working from home, Adora no longer dealing with any type of work as she chose, well Catra kinda made her, to be a stay at home mom so she could relax and enjoy her time with the children. Catra worked from her home office as she was CEO of First One’s, never having to leave home as she was sorta like a stay at home mom as well. Besides, she had Bow to take over at the company, that was until she had injured him pretty badly. Dr. Netossa called from the hospital and gave the news, Bow had broken 3 of his ribs and needed to take some time off. Catra felt incredibly bad about it all, giving Bow paid sick leave so he could recover without having to worry about his finances. She was now having to step up and go into the office because of it, apologizing to her friends over and over again for hurting her employee and good friend. Catra and Adora showed the adults where they could stay for the night, leaving the younger kids down in the basement to sleep as they were already knocked out on the couches and the pallets they made on the floors. Catarina and Magnolia were bunked up, Finn, Archer and Gunner bunked up as well, Mira, Razzlyn, the White triplet girls, and Love-Heart twins bunking in their room, Carter, Scorpio, and Adam bunked in theirs. Catra watched as Archer said goodnight to her daughter, giving him a knowing smirk as he glanced over at her. He quickly waved goodbye and went into Finn’s room, Catarina raising her brow as she didn’t realize why he had run off so quickly. As soon as she turned her head and saw her mother, her face fell, giving her a nervous smile as she slowly walked up to her.

“Hi mama,” she smiled, walking over and hugging Catra.

“We need to have a little talk,” Catra smiled, lightly pulling her daughter so she could come talk to her and Adora in their room. As they made it to their room, Adora was just finishing getting ready for bed, brow raising as she saw her wife and daughter entering.

“What’s going on?” she asked, already knowing what was about to happen but wanting to play it cool so Catra didn’t know that she had heard her conversation with Archer.

“A little family meeting,” Catra replied, leading Catarina over to the bed and sitting her down. Adora bounced her eyes between her wife and daughter and smiled, walking over and sitting on the opposite side of Catra as their daughter was in between them. Catarina started fidgeting under her mother’s watchful eyes, not wanting to have the conversation she knew was bound to happen. “Soo, you and Archie huh?” Catra smirked, laughing as Catarina blushed brightly at that.

“Uh—I—we,” she stammered, looking over at Adora for help. Adora just gave her a soft smile, placing her hand over hers to calm her down. Catarina took a deep breath and blew it out, nodding her head as she looked down at the floor. “I like him,” she said quietly, glancing over at Catra who was smiling warmly at her.

“I can see that,” she replied softly, wrapping her arm around her daughter and pulling her over to her shoulder. “I know you two have always had eyes for each other, especially when I first saw you two flirting when you were just kids. But even if you aren’t that little kid anymore, you’re still my little girl. And I’m always gonna be protective of you. You, your sisters, your brothers, and your mom,” she continued, glancing over at Adora with a soft expression. Adora wrapped her arm around her daughter and wife, smiling fondly at the two as Catra continued. “I have to accept the fact that you’re growing up, and you’re getting closer and closer to adulthood. There are things in life that I can’t always teach you, but have to let you figure them out on your own. And love,” she paused, smiling adoringly at Adora again as she returned the same expression, “is just one of those things. It’s one of those things that you’ll have to experience and learn on your own. BUT! Don’t think I won’t be watching your every move! Your mom and I were teenagers ourselves once upon a time! I know how boys are, and your mom, well—she knows how girls are so I mean we can just skip that part and focus on the boy part,” she laughed, dodging Adora’s light swat. “The point is RiRi, I need you to be smart about all of this. I need you to trust us and know that you can come to us about _anything_ you’re curious about, and to trust that we love you with all of our hearts and want what’s best for you. I know Archie would never hurt you, but—like I said, you’re my little girl. I want you to be safe and protect yourself at all times. Don’t do things that you’re not ready for or uncomfortable with okay? Protégete a ti mismo y a tu corazón. ¿Lo entiendes?”

“Sí mamá,” she sniffled, hugging Catra tightly. She leaned over and hugged Adora next, Adora peppering kisses on top of her daughter’s head.

“We love you Catarina. And we need you to promise us that you’ll come to us if you have any questions or if you’re unsure about something. Promise us that you’ll be careful and be safe,” Adora requested, smiling softly as Catarina nodded her head.

“I will mom, I promise,” she sniffled again, kissing her mother’s on their cheeks. She gave them one last hug and kiss and left back to her room, Catra and Adora watching her adoringly as she skipped happily outta their room. Catra turned to Adora and let out a long sigh, leaning back in the bed as she stretched herself out.

“I will never be prepared for this,” she grumbled, rubbing her temples as she was starting to get a headache of the thought of her first born daughter dating.

“You did really good baby,” Adora giggled, leaning down and kissing her wife. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yea well, as long as she comes to us about stuff and doesn’t try to have sex I’ll be okay,” she breathed out, smiling as Adora just shook her head at her.

“I trust her,” she smiled, kissing Catra again before she crawled up to the head of the bed.

“I do too, but,” she sighed, sitting up and turning to look at Adora. “I just think about my teenage years and how that all turned out and I—I’m scared for her.”

Adora’s face softened at her wife’s confession, heart breaking as she realized how her wife felt about all of this. Catra went through hell as a teenager, being sexually assaulted and forced to do things that she didn’t want to. She knew Catra was scared for her children that they’d experience the same things, and if Adora was being completely honest, she was scared too. But her and Catra were there for their children, they taught them early on about all of that and how scary the world could be. Adora opened her arms for Catra to come to her, smiling lovingly as Catra slowly crawled up to her and curled up in her chest. She held her there for a few seconds, kissing her head as she swayed them both.

“Honey, that won’t happen to them. Your mother died and you were practically forced to grow up as quick as you did since you didn’t have a loving parent to teach and protect you like she did. You didn’t get to experience the things that our babies are experiencing, so it’s scary. But we’re both here, we’re both here to watch them and teach them the ways of it all and to teach them what not to do. They’re smart as hell Catra, they know how to handle themselves. You’ve prepared them really great on how to take care of themselves, and of each other. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about any of that. They’re safe. We all are,” she whispered, kissing Catra on her head before she pulled back to look at her.

“Do they still make chastity belts?” Catra asked, laughing as Adora flicked her on her forehead.

“Go get ready for bed, silly girl,” she giggled, shaking her head at her wife as she hopped up to get ready for bed.

As Catra finished getting ready for bed, Adora went out and did a quick sweep of the children’s rooms, making sure that they were all in their own rooms and not mixing with boys and girls. She gave Catarina a loving smile as she saw she was sleeping soundly in bed, walking back to her and Catra’s room and climbing back into their own. Catra came walking outta their bathroom moments later, plopping into bed with her wife and snuggling under the covers. They were about to fall asleep until they heard a tiny and soft knock on their door, both women raising their brows as the door slowly opened. They smiled fondly as their daughter and son walked in, Adrina holding her baby brother Sebastian’s hand as they stood in the doorway.

“Mama, can we sleep with you?” Adrina asked, big heterochromatic eyes pleading with her mother. Catra looked over at Adora who was giving her a knowing look, rolling her eyes as she already knew that her wife was gonna cave.

“Of course,” Catra smiled, scooting over and opening the blankets for the babies to crawl in their bed. Adrina and Sebastian happily crawled onto the bed, snuggling up into the blankets with excited little bodies. Adora just rolled her eyes at her wife who was giving her a innocent smile, leaning over and kissing her children on their heads as they got comfy.

“Goodnight babies,” Adora smiled, heart swelling as the youngest curled up into her chest with a contented sigh.

“Goodnight mama, goodnight mommy,” Adrina yawned, snuggling up close to Catra and falling fast asleep.

“Goodnight, my loves,” Catra smiled adoringly, kissing her children and then Adora lastly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled again, kissing Catra one last time before they both got comfy to go to bed.

The last day of summer finally came to an end. The entire family scattered throughout the house as they all slept soundly. Soon the children would be heading back to school and picking back up on their busy lives, and soon the families would have to deal with the dramas of raising all of their incredibly stubborn, crazy and grown up children.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the Juarez children as they spend their first days at their schools! Catarina and Finn are moving forward and making moves with their crushes while Mira is discovering her highly unexpected and "not at all like her mother's" *wink wink* first crush as well! Razzlyn pulls a Razzlyn as she protects herself and her friend, also peep at her little hint of her sexuality *wink wink*. The mommy's boy and quiet of the bunch Adam knocks some sense into his friend, everyone applauding and praising the young Juarez boy for his actions. The children are driving their parents nuts lemme tell ya
> 
> It's a moderately long read as I made sure to include all of the children and their experiences at each level of school; high school, middle, and elementary
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING⚠️‼️⚠️: mild forms of violence in this chapter, please be advised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I should explain how I came up with Adrina's name! I literally smooshed Catra and Adora's name together! Ad- from Adora, and -Rina from Catrina = Adrina! Yay now it's more sentimental that you know the origins of her name!
> 
> also Kiara is pronounced = Key-are-uh  
> had to clarify that because it also looks like: Key-air-uh AND I LIKE IT THE FIRST WAY OKAY OKAY LOVE YOU BYE

Summer break was finally over and it was time for the children to go back to school. Catarina was gonna be in the 10th grade, Mira and Finn starting their freshmen year at Bright Moon High. Razzlyn was starting the 7th grade at Bright Moon Middle, while Carter was in his last year of elementary, Adam in the 4th grade, and Adrina in 1st grade at Bright Moon Elementary. All that was left at the house was Sebastian, the extremely wired up baby boy of the bunch, happy to be at home alone with his mothers.

It was early in the morning and the children were getting ready for school. Adora was helping the younger children get ready for the day while Catra was making them breakfast. Mornings always went smoothly when Catra and Adora would work together like this, both women doing their part as they got the children ready for daily activities. Catra’s ears perked up as she heard screaming, brow raising as she looked over at Adora who was giving her the same look back. Moments later they could hear stomping through the upstairs, leading all the way down the stairs and towards them. They both turned and saw Catarina in a rage, face twisted with anger as she stormed into the kitchen.

“I HATE HER!” Catarina screamed, slamming her backpack on the table and rummaging through it.

“Well good morning to you too,” Catra chuckled, shaking her head at her angry daughter.

“What happened sweetie?” Adora asked, busy tying Adrina’s shoes for her.

“Mira took my new spandex I needed for cheerleading practice and now I have to wear my old ones! She’s always touching my stuff!” she fumed, sitting down at the kitchen table with a huff. Moments later Mira came strolling into the kitchen, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and peeling it. She just smirked at her older sister, popping a piece of the yellow fruit into her mouth as she taunted her sister with her gaze.

“Get over it,” Mira swallowed, continuing to eat her fruit happily.

“Shut your stupid face!” she growled, narrowing her eyes at her little sister.

“Fight me!” she growled back, tossing the rest of her banana on the table as Catarina stood up at her invitation. Catra and Adora both stopped what they were doing and stood in front of them, eyeing them both as they dared them to make the first move. The girls just looked at their mothers and then back at each other, narrowing their eyes at the other as they silently relayed that they would finish this later.

“Mira, why did you take your sister’s spandex? Where are the ones Abuelita bought you?” Catra asked, moving back to finish cooking as she continued to eye her daughter just in case she tried to lie to her.

“I think they’re in my gym bag at school,” she mumbled with a mouth full of fruit, swallowing it down as she looked back at Adora who was giving her a look.

“You think or you know?” Adora asked, shaking her head at her daughter who gave her an innocent smile.

“Think?” she answered nervously, “that’s the last place I remember having them when I went to volleyball camp this summer! I’ve looked everywhere for them here but I can’t find them! I’m sure they’re there!”

“Well if you’re just _sooo_ sure they’re there then give your sister back hers,” Adora replied, giving her daughter a stern look as she dropped her jaw at her.

“Mom!” Mira whined, pouting as she looked at her mother. Catra just chuckled silently as she continued to make them breakfast, avoiding eye contact with her daughter as she already knew she was pouting at her next.

“Don’t even look at me for help, you know I’m scared of your mother,” Catra laughed, glancing over at Adora who was grinning at her.

“Ugh! You guys are so unfair!” Mira groaned, storming back upstairs to grab the spandex for Catarina.

“Yea Adora, you’re like so unfair,” Catra mocked, laughing as Adora just rolled her eyes at her.

“And Catarina, I know your sister can be a pain sometimes but don’t ever say you hate her. She’s your family. We look out for each other no matter what,” Adora scolded, narrowing her eyes at her daughter as she rolled her eyes at her.

“Don’t roll your eyes at your mother,” Catra scolded next, not even having to look at her daughter as she already knew she was doing it.

“Yes mom,” Catarina sighed, smiling up at Adora as she walked over and kissed her on her head.

“And put your damn phone away, what did I say about phones during meals?” Catra scolded again, still not having to turn around to look at her as she already knew she had her phone out. Catarina let out a sigh and closed her phone, shoving it back into her pocket as she waited for her mother to serve her breakfast. “You’ll see Archie at school, no need to _always_ text him at _all_ hours of the day,” she smirked, setting Catarina’s food down in front of her.

“Mama!” Catarina grumbled embarrassedly, blushing as Adora gave her a knowing look next.

“So how are things going between you two? Taking things slow?” Adora asked, going back to helping Adrina get ready for school.

“Mom it’s been like 2 days, of course we’re taking things slow,” she mumbled, picking at her food as she was too embarrassed to look up at them. After their last night of real summer, Archer and Catarina had a little talk about their crushes and about whether or not they wanted to start dating right away. They were both gonna be super busy with their sports, Archer who was the captain of the football team, and Catarina who was captain of the cheerleading and dance teams. They wouldn’t be able to spend too much time together other than at school when they weren’t doing their athletics, or the occasional study dates they planned to set up once they got into their studies. They decided it was best to take things slow, and with how protective Catra was, _extremely_ slow. “He’s gonna be a starting quarterback this year,” she smiled, glancing up at Adora who was smiling adoringly at her.

“Aww, the star quarterback and the captain of the cheerleading squad as boyfriend and girlfriend,” Catra cooed, making kissy noises at her daughter. “¡Que linda!”

“Mama!” Catarina whined, letting out a groan as her mother started laughing at her embarrassment.

“Why is everyone screaming so early in the morning,” Finn yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

“Did you wash your face and brush your teeth before coming down here?” Adora asked, giving her son a look as she saw he was already trying to lie.

“Mhm,” he lied, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite. Catra walked over and snatched it from his hands, flicking him on his forehead as she glared at him.

“Lie to your mother again, I dare you,” she growled, narrowing her eyes at her son who started to shiver with fear.

“No mom, I—I’ll go right now,” he replied quickly, running back upstairs to finish getting ready. Adora just watched her son as he scurried back upstairs, shaking her head at how dirty of a boy he was. She was definitely NOT prepared to raise a son, having no idea what to do with the filthy gremlin of a boy.

“Why is that boy so gross,” Adora chuckled, helping Adrina sit at the table so she could eat her breakfast.

“I don’t know, because he’s a boy?” Catra replied, smiling as Carter walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Good morning mama, good morning mommy,” Carter greeted them, walking over to Adora and hugging and kissing her next.

“Good morning sweet boy,” Adora smiled, fixing the collar on her son’s shirt. “And I don’t think it’s a boy thing, I think it’s just a Finn thing. I mean Carter and Adam are always clean, like hospital scrubbing-in clean!” She smiled as Adam came walking in, running over to her and hugging and kissing her next. “Hi baby, are you ready for school?”

“Yea! Zoey and Maddison are in my class this year!” he beamed, walking over to Catra and hugging her next.

“Scorpio’s in my class too!” Carter added, sitting at the table as Catra set his plate down, kissing her on her cheek again as a thank you.

“Good! You boys will have some friends there with you!” Catra smiled, going back to finish plating the rest of the food. A few minutes later Razzlyn came walking down to the kitchen, hair frizzy and untamed just like Catra and Grandma Razz used to have their own. Adora covered her mouth to hold in her laughter at the sight of her daughter, having flashbacks of Grandma Razz as she looked at her. “Dude, what is with your hair?!” Catra laughed, walking over and touching her daughter’s lion’s mane. “I feel like you can find an entire newly discovered civilization in here!”

“I don’t know where my brush is,” she mumbled tiredly, smiling up at Adora as she walked over and kissed her on her forehead.

“Come on, you can use mama’s,” Adora giggled, leading Razzlyn back upstairs to her bathroom to grab the brush.

“Hey! No she can’t!” Catra called, narrowing her eyes at her daughter as she turned and stuck out her tongue at her.

“Mom already said I could so, PAH!” Razzlyn teased, running quickly outta the kitchen as Catra gave her an evil smirk.

Catra continued to plate the children’s food and set them down for them as they came in to sit at the kitchen table, each child kissing their mother as a thank you. Mira came down and tossed Catarina her spandex, rolling her eyes at her older sister as she gave her a devious smirk. Adora came walking back downstairs a little while after, holding Sebastian in her arms as she made her way to the kitchen. As soon as the boy saw food he started squirming, eagerly trying to get to his highchair so her could eat too. Adora set him in it and grabbed his food, shaking her head at her son as he dived in immediately. She walked back over to Catra and kissed her cheek, smiling as Catra turned to kiss her lips. They looked at their children with an unamused expression as they heard tiny fake puking sounds, Catra giving them her evil eye as they continued to make fun. It was crazy that the children still acted like their parents giving each other affection was so gross, especially when some of them were interested in the idea of starting to date themselves.

“Catarina I don’t know why you’re acting like you’re not gonna be making out with Archie at school,” Mira smirked, laughing as her sister’s eyes grew wide at her, silently telling her to shut it.

“If Catarina wants her boyfriend to live she’s not gonna be kissing anyone at school. Or ever,” Catra smirked, shaking her head at her daughter as she sat in her seat with a blush.

“Mira leave your sister alone, and Catra?” Adora called.

“Hm?” Catra answered, wincing as Adora flicked her on her forehead next.

“Stop it,” she giggled, kissing her wife as she started grumbling at her.

The children quickly finished their meals and started gathering their things. Since Catra had to go to the office to work now that Bow was out for the next several weeks, she was gonna be dropping them off at their schools. Adora stood at the garage doorway as all the children walked over to get into the van, each one kissing her goodbye as they walked past her. Catra kissed her wife and handed her their son, kissing her one more time before she got in the van.

“Bye babies, have a good first day at school!” Adora called, laughing as the older kids just grumbled in embarrassment at her. They thought they were too old to be referred to as ‘babies’, but they secretly loved the fact that their mother would still call them that. "Love you!"

“Love you,” they all replied, Adam and Adrina waving excitedly at Adora as Catra drove them away.

Catra started heading towards the elementary school to drop the younger kids off first, stepping out and helping them as they exited the van. They kissed her goodbye and ran off to school, already making friends as they made it to the playground. She dropped Razzlyn off next, fist bumping her daughter as she walked past her driver side window. She finally drove to the high school next, turning on some old school rap music as she pulled up, bumping loudly in her minivan. As she pulled up, a bunch of students were staring at the van, Catarina, Finn and Mira hiding themselves as they were living an embarrassing nightmare. Catarina saw Archer and popped back up, both of them smiling as he noticed that she was in the van. He walked over and opened the door for her, blushing as she stepped out and gave him a sweet smile. He looked over and waved at Catra, Catra who was now wearing her shades, threw up a peace sign at him as she continued to bop her head to the beat of the music. Catarina just let out a groan at her mother, shutting the door in her face to end her mother’s embarrassment of her. Mira and Finn hopped out next, the twins fist bumping Archer as he greeted them. Catra rolled down the window and turned down the music a little, giving her children an evil smirk as they looked back at her.

“GOODBYE MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES! MAMA WILL BE BACK LATER TO PICK YOU UP AFTER PRACTICE!” she called loudly, laughing hard as the children started speed walking away from the van and into the school.

It was finally the start of the children’s first day of school, and boy were the schools not ready for the Juarez children.

**HIGH SCHOOL**

Catarina and Archer were walking closely as they headed into school, the two glancing at each other every so often and blushing as they caught the other. Catarina had never experienced feelings like this, a fluttering feeling in her stomach as she walked with her crush. Archer hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend yet, both of them wanting to take things slow for their sake and for their parent’s sake, especially mama Catra. Catarina was happy that her mother was being so cool about her and Archer, knowing very well how hard it was for her to accept what was to come. She was 15 years old, soon to be 16 in a couple of months. She would be getting her driver’s license, going on dates and hanging out with friends on the weekends, something she’s been looking forward to since she discovered the freedoms of being a teenager. She blushed as Archer’s hand swiped against hers, glancing over at him as he was looking the other way, trying his best to play it cool as he hid his blush. Catarina bit her lip and took a deep breath, slowly sliding her fingers into his hand and blushing brightly as he intertwined their fingers. They looked at each other with pink faces, smiling adoringly at the other as they finally took the next step in their little relationship. They were happily walking hand in hand together, in their own little world as they made it through the halls. That was until Mira and Finn came running in between them, the twins interrupting them from their little happy time as they began making kissy noises at the two.

“Aww, look at the happy couple!” Mira cooed, laughing loudly as Catarina glared at her.

“You guys are sooooo cute,” Finn cooed with her, laughing with her as they watched their sister and friend try to hide their embarrassment.

“I’m gonna kill you both!” Catarina growled, chasing after her younger siblings as they took off down the hall running. The bell rang and it was time for them to head to their first classes, Catarina letting out a frustrated breath as her siblings took off in opposite directions to head to their classes, not having the energy so early in the morning to continue to chase after the two. She turned back to walk to her own class, stopping as she ran into Archer. “Oh, sorry,” she blushed, looking up at him with a sweet smile as he smiled warmly at her.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, reaching his hand up and tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear for her. “I gotta go to Pre-Calc first, what class do you have?”

“Mmm Physics,” she replied, looking at her schedule on her phone.

“C—can I walk you to class?” he asked shyly, looking away as his blush grew.

“Sure,” she smiled softly, re-intertwining their fingers and heading towards her class. As they made it to her class, Catarina noticed Magnolia was in her class as well, waving to her friend as she waved from her seat. She went to enter but stopped as Archer still had her hand in his, turning around and looking up at him. “Thanks for walking me to class,” she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear again. “I’ll text you if I can?”

“Sounds good,” he replied, glancing around them as if he was looking for something. Catarina raised her brow at him, eyes growing wide and face turning beet red as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back and his face was just as red as hers was, clearing his throat as he turned to walk away. “Se—see you later!”

“B—bye,” she replied quietly, placing her hand on her face as she felt the heat radiating off of it. She blew out a breath and smiled lovingly, turning back around and heading inside the class. She sat down next to Magnolia and let out a little sigh, heart fluttering in her chest as she thought about what just happened. “Wow,” she whispered, fingers trailing over the place where Archer had just kissed her.

“Did I just see what I think I just saw?” Magnolia whispered, completely stunned by what she had just witnessed.

“Isn’t he dreamy,” Catarina sighed lovingly, blush growing as she thought about how handsome and sweet Archer was. All the girls in the school wanted to be with him. He was their best athlete, had the highest grades of all the boys in their class, and not to mention he was extremely attractive and had the biggest heart ever. Any girl would be lucky to be his girlfriend. And as Catarina sat there and thought about him more, she was glad that she was the one to have the chance to date him, heart swelling in her chest as she thought about their future together.

The twins had their first classes together, Etherian History. They were both well-known already in the high school, both twins having incredible athleticism, not to mention their smarts. Mira was their star athlete, already joining the school’s varsity basketball, track, volleyball and softball teams. Finn on the other hand was on the varsity soccer, track and wrestling team, already gaining the attention of a lot of the girls at the school. But Finn wasn’t interested in any of them, he had eyes for one girl and one girl only. He pulled out his phone and shot the girl a text, heart beating wildly in his chest as he got a reply back instantly.

**_FINN:_ ** _Have a good first day of school Maggie_ 😁

**_MAGGIE:_ ** _Thanks Finn_ ☺️ _Have a good first day of your freshman year! Are you excited to be here?_

**_FINN:_ ** _Yea, now that I’m at the same school as you again_ 😉

He tossed his phone back in his bag as the bell rang again, indicating that it was time for their classes to start. He looked over at Mira who was just smirking at him, rolling his eyes at his sister as he already knew what she was thinking.

“Dude, you are so gay,” she chuckled, laughing harder as he tried swatting at her.

“Your mom,” he whispered, flicking her off secretively.

“Your mama,” she whispered back, flicking him back off. They both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically, high fiving each other for their lame ‘yo mama’ jokes.

“Nice,” they both praised, fist bumping and doing their little handshake.

As the class started, Mira trailed her eyes all around the room, taking in the faces of her fellow classmates as the teacher introduced himself. She was about to turn her attention back to him when she froze, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she saw a girl standing in the classroom doorway. She must’ve been new, not knowing where she was supposed to be sitting as she just stood there in the doorway.

“Can I help you?” the teacher asked, the entire class now turning their attention to the girl standing in the doorway.

“Is this Etherian History?” she asked politely, looking at her schedule and then back up at the teacher.

“Yes, Etherian History with Mr. Olden. Are you in the right place?” he asked again, walking over to the girl and glancing at her schedule. “Great, you are in the right place! I was just introducing myself to the class. Why don’t you go sit—,” he pondered, looking around the classroom for an empty seat, “right over there in the desk next to Mira Juarez. Mira can you raise your hand so she can see you?”

Mira slowly reached her hand up, eyes glued to the girl that stood next to the teacher. As soon as the girl and her locked eyes, the girl gave her a sweet smile, Mira’s face turning bright red as she took in the girl’s beautiful expression. Finn just stared at his sister, jaw dropping as he watched her act like a lovestruck fool as she watched the girl walk over and sit next to her. As the girl was grabbing her things out, Finn leaned over and whispered in his sister’s ear.

“Dude, _you_ are so gay,” he whispered, laughing quietly as she just gave him a look.

“Sh—shut up,” she defended, rosy cheeks brightening as she looked back over at the girl. The girl set her things neatly on her desk and glanced back over at Mira, giving her that same sweet smile she had given to her earlier.

“Hi,” she whispered, giving Mira a small wave. Mira couldn’t even reply, she just gave her a goofy smile and twiddled her fingers at her. The girl giggled at her, a light blush growing on her face as she saw the way Mira was looking at her. She reached her hand over for her to take, introducing herself officially. “My name’s Kiara.” Mira’s face turned even more red at the girl’s name, a warm feeling growing inside of her as she slowly grabbed the girl’s hand and gave it a little shake.

“Mi—Mira,” she stammered, letting out a little laugh as the girl giggled at her.

“Nice to meet you officially Mira,” she smiled softly, glancing over at Finn as she caught him staring at the two. “And you are?”

“Finn,” he smirked, reaching his hand around his sister to shake Kiara’s. “Mira’s brother. We’re twins.”

“Wow!” Kiara beamed brightly, eyes bouncing between the siblings. “That’s amazing! Do you guys have that weird twin power that most twins have?”

“Yea,” they both replied, Mira blushing brightly as Kiara giggled at them. Mira didn’t know why, but the sound of Kiara’s voice and laugh were like music to her ears, a sweet melody she could listen to at all hours of the day, everyday.

“Are you new? Like a transfer student?” Finn asked, taking the first step for his sister as he noticed she was just stuck in her thoughts.

“Yea! My family just moved to Bright Moon a couple days ago! I had to decide whether I wanted to come here or Fright Zone Prep,” she smiled, looking back over at Mira with a soft expression. “But I’m glad I chose here.”

“Yea, me too,” Mira breathed out, eyes growing wide as she realized what she had just said. “I—I mean it’s great that you chose to come here! Br—Bright Moon High is a great school! We’re the best at sports and whatever!” she rambled, grabbing her ear to calm herself. Kiara just giggled at Mira’s chaotic rambling, giving her another sweet smile as she looked back at her.

“So are you the Mira that’s the only freshman to make varsity in pretty much all of the sports?” she asked, still giving Mira that soft expression.

“You know about me?” she asked happily, blushing again as Kiara giggled at her excitement.

“Well, as I was walking here I overheard a couple of the upperclassmen talking about this Mira girl and how good she was at all the sports she tries! I was in awe because I’m not that good at those kinds of sports,” she giggled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“What do you do?” she asked, wanting to know more and more about this girl.

“I dance and wanted to try out for the cheerleading team! I’m supposed to have tryouts after school on Friday!” she explained, looking down at her fingers as she got a little discouraged. Mira noticed the sudden change, face growing with concern as Kiara looked back up at her with a sad expression. “I hope I make it.” Mira’s heart quivered at her expression, wanting more than anything in this world to comfort her. She thought for a moment and smiled, earning a raised brow from Kiara as she didn’t know why she was so happy all of a sudden.

“My older sister is the captain of the cheerleading squad! I could put in a good word for you!” she suggested, smiling brightly as Kiara’s face lit up at that.

“Really! Would you?!” she beamed, smile growing wider as Mira nodded her head frantically at her.

“Yea! I’d love to see you dance!” she admitted, eyes growing wide as she realized what she had just said. She turned her head and glared at Finn as she heard him giggling to himself, turning her attention back to Kiara as she grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

“That’d be great! Thank you so much Mira! I owe you big time!” she giggled, giving Mira’s hand a light squeeze.

“No—no problem,” she blushed, smiling softly at Kiara as she mirrored the same expression. Mira couldn’t figure it out, but everything this girl did was mesmerizing to her. Her hands held the same softness as her voice and laugh did, Mira’s heart skipping several beats as the girl continued to gaze at her with a tender expression. The teacher cleared his throat and the two of them looked back over at him, blushing as they noticed they had been in their own little world while the class was going on. Kiara let go of Mira’s hand and Mira turned back fully towards the teacher, covering her mouth with her other hand to hide her growing smile.

As the teacher went back to explaining about their class, Mira and Kiara stole glances at each other, both girls blushing brightly as they caught the other. The lecture came to an end and it was time for the students to go to their next classes. Finn was waiting for Mira to finish packing up her things as they had their next class together. She was about to go with him when she felt a hand on her arm, turning her head in the direction of it and blushing as she saw the hand belonged to Kiara.

“What class are you in next?” Kiara asked, blushing and pulling her hand away as she realized she was just holding onto Mira.

“Geometry,” she replied, smile gradually growing bigger as Kiara’s face lit up at that.

“With Mrs. Jones?” she asked again.

“Yea!” she beamed brightly, heart beating rapidly as she realized her and Kiara had another class together.

“Me too!” she said excitedly, looking away with a blush as she worked up the courage to ask her next question. “Do you mind if we go together?”

“SURE!” she practically screamed, clearing her throat as she realized how loud she was being. “I—I mean, if that’s okay with you! Yea!”

“Cool,” she giggled, brow raising as she noticed Finn just staring at his sister. “You okay there Finn?”

“Oh I’m greaaaat,” he smiled mischievously, giving his sister a knowing smirk as she turned in his direction. “I’ll let you two ladies walk to class together, see you there!” Mira just glared at her brother as he walked off, but silently thanked him at the same time so she could be alone with Kiara. She didn’t know why she wanted to be alone with her, but as she turned back to her and saw the way she was looking at her, it hit her. And it hit her hard.

“Let’s go,” Kiara smiled brightly, practically bouncing with joy as her and Mira started making their way to their next class.

Mira just followed the girl blindly, heart racing in her chest as they made their way to their next class. She would always tease her brother and sister about their crushes, making fun of them for even entertaining the idea of love. But as she continued to walk to class with Kiara, listening to her as she told her all about where she came from and why she moved to Bright Moon, she knew she was in trouble. And as they sat next to each other in their next class, continuing to steal glances here and there, she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

“Best first day ever,” she whispered to herself, a big smile on her face as she looked back over at her very first and unexpected crush.

**MIDDLE SCHOOL**

Razzlyn was on her way to her 3rd period, bopping her head as she listened to her music on her headphones. As she was walking, she felt someone coming up behind her, a smirk on her face as she ducked underneath the person’s arm and shoved them playfully into the locker. She let out a laugh as Gunner hit his arm on the hard medal, holding his arm as he looked at her with a stunned and pained expression.

“How do you always do that!?” he asked in disbelief, not knowing how she always knew when someone was coming up behind her, especially when she couldn’t see or hear them.

“I have a sixth sense,” she grinned proudly, laughing as Gunner started laughing too.

“You’re weird,” he chuckled, a blush growing on his face as a girl he liked walked past them. Razzlyn noticed the change in his demeanor, giving him a knowing smirk as he tried to hide his blush from her.

“That your girlfriend?” she giggled, shaking her head at her friend as he just stood there with a red face.

“N—no,” he mumbled, swiveling his head around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “Okay, but I like her though.”

“I can tell,” she chuckled, putting her arm around his shoulder and pulling him in for a side hug. “Ahh, you kids and your love.”

“You’re younger than I am!” he laughed, shoving her off of him. “And don’t think like that for too long, you’re gonna be crushing on boys sooner or later.” Razzlyn thought for a second, trying to figure out if she actually did have a crush on someone and was just hiding her feelings. But as she thought about it more, she realized she never had those kinds of feelings for anyone, shrugging her shoulders as she determined that she probably never will.

“Na, I’m not into that stuff,” she admitted, motioning for him to walk with her as she headed to her next class.

“What do you mean you’re not into that stuff? Well, I guess you just haven’t found the right guy yet, or girl?” he suggested, shrugging his shoulders as Razzlyn gave him a look.

“I’ve never had feelings for either,” she admitted again, stopping in her tracks as she started to _really_ think about it. Gunner went to say something but stopped as he was shoved into a locker, Razzlyn turning quickly as she heard the commotion.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Bunny Bunner,” a large kid cackled, shoving Gunner back into the locker as he tried to move away.

“Leave me alone Mark,” Gunner grumbled, trying to move away again but getting shoved back into the locker again.

“No can do! I told you I’d find you this year,” he grinned, turning his head towards Razzlyn as he noticed her standing there, glaring death daggers into his body and soul. “Can I help you street rat?!”

“Yea, you can start by leaving my friend alone,” she stated bluntly, eyeing the large kid up and down.

“Yea? What are you gonna do about it? Go tell the teacher?” he laughed loudly, kids now surrounding the trio as they stood in the middle of the hallway.

“I’ll show you what I’m gonna do about it if you don’t leave him alone,” she stated again, taking her headphones out and placing them and her phone in her backpack.

“Razzlyn, don’t,” Gunner pleaded, already knowing that the small Juarez girl was capable of murder. He promised Auntie Catra that he would watch over and make sure nothing happened to her, but as he saw the anger in her eyes he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

“Shut it Bunny,” Mark growled, shoving Gunner back into the locker and holding him there. He turned back towards Razzlyn, giving her an evil smirk as she set her backpack down away from her. She stood up and walked back over towards him, eyes blazing with anger as she watched the large kid continue to pick on her friend. “Step back, street rat!” he laughed, shoving Razzlyn back, tiny body falling to the ground.

“Razzlyn!” Gunner called, eyes growing wide as he watched her stand up, brush herself off, and give the kid named Mark her own evil smirk.

“That’s not very nice,” she smiled devilishly, taking a step forward. Mark went to shove her again but stopped as she quickly grabbed his arm, twisting it in an impossible direction and kicking him straight in the chest. The large kid went flying back, tumbling repeatedly as he hit the ground. As he stopped rolling he looked back up at Razzlyn, face lighting up with rage and embarrassment as he saw everyone laughing at him. He quickly got to his feet and ran at her again, the young Juarez girl dodging his swing effortlessly and jumping on his back, using his large and heavy momentum to slam him to the ground. She slapped him one good time on the side of his head, resulting in a loud smack. The boy howled in pain, trying to roll Razzlyn off of him but unable to do so as she was too quick for him. She took the heel of her shoe and slammed it onto his hand, an evil smirk on her face as she listened to his painful cries. She dug the heel of her shoe into his hand hard, holding it there as she waited for him to beg for her mercy. “Apologize to my friend,” she demanded, putting more pressure on her foot as she forced his apology from him.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Gunner!” he cried, tears streaming rapidly down his face as he looked up at the Love-Heart boy.

“You’re done picking on him, and you’re done picking on everyone else in this school! Got it?” she growled, waiting patiently for his reply.

“Okay! No more bullying! I swear!” he cried loudly, whimpering as she released her heel from his hand.

“Good boy,” she smirked, flinching as she heard a teacher yell her name.

“RAZZLYN JUAREZ! TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE NOW!” the teacher yelled, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and dragging her towards the office. Everyone cheered as the teacher led Razzlyn to the office, all the student applauding the young Juarez girl for taking down the biggest bully in their middle school. As she made it to the office and stepped inside the Principal’s office, she gave her a nervous smile, slowly inching over to the seat she was to be sitting in.

“Good morning Mrs. Stewart, you’re looking as lovely as ever! My, what a nice shirt you’re wearing!” she smiled, pursing her lips as the Principal just gave her an unamused look.

“Have a seat Miss Juarez,” she breathed out, grabbing out the girl’s file and putting it on the desk. “And don’t try to butter me up, you know that doesn’t work with me.”

“Why, what ever do you mean?” she smiled innocently, giggling as Mrs. Stewart just rolled her eyes at her.

“What is this? A tradition for you?” she asked, shaking her head at Razzlyn as she went through her file. “You got into a fight on your first day last year as well! Are you gonna continue this little thing next year too?!”

“Na, I’ll think I’ll end the tradition next year. Give you guys a break on my last year here,” she joked lightly, pursing her lips again as Mrs. Stewart gave her another unamused expression.

“What am I gonna do with you Razzlyn,” she breathed out, shaking her head at the young Juarez girl.

“Forget all about this, not tell my moms and let me go back to class?” she suggested, giving her a nervous smile as she continued to shake her head at her.

“I’m calling your mother,” she replied, picking up the phone and dialing the number.

“Which one?” she asked with a laugh, eyes growing wide as she heard her mom answer on the other line.

“Hello?” Adora answered, hushing Sebastian as he babbled loudly through the phone.

“Hi Mrs. Juarez, how are you doing this morning?” Mrs. Stewart asked, glancing over at Razzlyn and giving her a knowing smile as she saw she was visibly terrified and no longer a sarcastic smart-aleck.

“I’m good! How about you?” she asked back, continuing to hush the baby as he just babbled repeatedly.

“I would be better if I didn’t have your daughter here so early in my presence,” she breathed out, pointing to the chair as Razzlyn tried to quietly slink away.

“Is she okay?!” Adora asked worriedly, having no idea that her daughter was in another fight.

“She’s fine, she’s in my office cracking jokes like she’s a free woman,” she chuckled, letting out another sigh before she continued. “I’m calling you today because Razzlyn was brought in for fighting. She beat up an 8th grader that was supposedly picking on her and a friend. Normally I would just give her detention but, the boy’s arm and hand is in pretty bad shape. Your daughter hurt him pretty good.”

“She WHAT?!” Adora screeched loudly, blowing out a frustrated breath as she tried to calm herself down. Razzlyn flinched as she heard the anger in her mother’s voice, entire body trembling as she heard what she had to say next. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Stewart, I’ll be on my way right now!”

“Sounds good Mrs. Juarez, see you soon,” she replied back, ending their call and placing her phone back on the hanger. She looked back over at Razzlyn and blew out a long breath, shaking her head at the Juarez girl as she sat visibly scared in her chair. “I didn’t wanna do that, but you need to learn that you can’t do this Razzlyn.”

“He was hurting Gunner and he shoved me! What else was I supposed to do?!” she defended, wiping her tears away as they started trickling out.

“Tell a teacher!” she suggested, standing up and walking over to her and kneeling to her level. “I understand that bullies are tough to deal with, heck, I had my share of bullies when I was your age. But that doesn’t mean you can use violence to fight violence! I’m sure your mother will explain this to you better when she gets here.”

Razzlyn just sat there quietly, legs bouncing up and down as she thought about what her mother would say to her. Mama Catra wouldn’t have much to say, she would most likely praise her for what she did. She stuck up for her friend and protected herself, something Catra taught to all of them. It was mom Adora that was the one she feared most, not wanting to know what she would say to her once she found out how badly she beat the kid. About half an hour had passed and Razzlyn felt an angry aura step into the office. She turned her head slightly to the side to see who it belonged to and practically cried, face falling as she saw her mother standing in the office with her baby brother in her arms. As soon as Adora turned her head towards the Principal’s office and made eye contact with Razzlyn, Razzlyn flinched, putting her head down as she listened to her mother’s angry steps coming into the office.

“Good morning Mrs. Juarez, thank you for coming,” Mrs. Stewart smiled, motioning for her to have a seat as she shut the door.

“Yes of course,” Adora greeted her, sitting down in the chair next to Razzlyn, bouncing Sebastian on her leg as he babbled happily at the Principal.

The Principal began explaining the situation to Adora, Razzlyn glancing up here and there at her mother as she listened to the events. She flinched and put her head down every time Adora looked back at her, practically being able to feel all of her mother’s emotions intensely as she sat right next to her. As their little meeting ended, Razzlyn was given a suspension for the rest of the day, and to return to in school suspension for the rest of the week. Adora thanked the Principal for her time and led her daughter out to the car, practically speed walking as her anger drove her to do so. Razzlyn just trudged slowly behind her mother, silently crying to herself as she started to get anxious for her talk with her mom. Adora was scary when she was angry, Razzlyn knew how bad it could get especially when it was directed at mama Catra. Hell, Catra was even afraid of Adora and her anger, so how was she supposed to handle and survive her mother’s wrath if her wife couldn’t even do it? Razzlyn slowly got into the backseat and buckled up, glancing over at Sebastian as he was trying to grab onto her hair. She looked up at her mother and regretted it instantly, body shaking again as she could feel her mother’s disappointment in her. They drove in silence as they made their way back to the Juarez house, Razzlyn hating her very first day of school yet again this year.

**ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

The younger Juarez children were all having recess together, the school allowing all grades to have one long break together for their first day back. Carter, Scorpio and Adam were all hanging out together, tossing a football between the three as they went on. Carter noticed his little sister skipping over to them, motioning to the two to play without him as he walked over and greeted her.

“Hi Rina! How’s your first day going so far?” he smiled, hugging his little sister as she jumped happily into his arms.

“Good! I made new friends!” she beamed brightly, giggling as her big brother smiled brightly at that.

“You did! On your very first day! That’s great!” he praised, smiling fondly at his little sister’s excitement.

“Do you wanna come play with us? We’re playing hopscotch!” she asked excitedly, waiting patiently for her brother’s answer.

“Hopscotch! I’d love to!” he smiled brightly, allowing the small girl to hold his hand while she brought him over to where she was playing with her new friends.

“Loser!” Scorpio called after him, flinching as Carter gave him a death glare.

Carter was extremely protective of Adrina, the two having an incredibly powerful bond. He didn’t care how much of a loser he looked, if his little sister wanted him to come play with her and her little friends, then by golly he was gonna hopscotch with them until their little hearts are content! He began hopping goofily with the little girls, laughing with them as they all cheered him on excitedly. Scorpio just scoffed at his friend, not understanding why he was so submissive when it came to his little sister. Adam noticed Scorpio glaring at his older brother, a tint of anger growing inside of him as he watched him.

“Dude, you better leave Adrina alone. Carter doesn’t mess around when it comes to her,” Adam mentioned, tossing the football at him and walking towards his siblings.

“You’re just a big of a loser as the both of them,” Scorpio smirked, eyes growing wide as Adam turned to him with his own death glare. Adam wasn’t a fighter, he was very sensitive and a huge mommy's boy, always stuck to Adora like glue. But when it came to his siblings, and you pushed him or them far enough, he could be a little demon.

“Take that back,” he growled lowly, storming over and shoving his friend.

“Make me!” he shoved back, eyes growing bigger as Adam cocked his arm back and swung full force at his face, fist connecting loudly with his nose. “AHHHHHH!” Scorpio screamed in pain, bouncing and rolling on the ground in agony as his nose began gushing blood.

Carter came running over to his brother’s side, holding him back as he was ready to attack again. Carter grabbed Adam by his face and forced him to look at him, taking a deep breath and motioning for his little brother to follow suit. Adam followed Carter’s breathing and slowly calmed back down, tears wading in his eyes as he realized what he had done. Adrina came running over next, hugging her big brothers tightly as she was scared by all of the commotion happening. Scorpio’s sisters came running over next, eyes bouncing between their brother and the Juarez kids. They rolled their eyes at their brother and walked over by Adam, patting him on the back as they praised him for finally knocking their brother in his place.

“Way to go Adam!” Violet cheered happily, patting him on his back.

“Yea, nice shot,” Camellia agreed, pulling Adam in for a hug.

“Yo—you guys aren’t mad at me for doing that?” he sniffled, wiping away his tears as he watched his friend writhe in pain on the grass.

“No he deserves it! He’s always picking on us, Zoey, Maddison and even poor little Adrina! He had it coming,” Violet giggled, waving to Zoey and Maddison as they came running over next. “Guess what Adam did!” she giggled again, pointing to her crying brother as he continued to roll around in pain on the grass.

“No way! Way to go Adam!” Zoey praised next, walking over and hugging him.

“You’re amazing for doing that Adam,” Maddison smiled, hugging him next as her sister released him.

Adam couldn’t believe that everyone was being so nice to him. He has never used violence before, so he was scared of what he did. But as everyone continued to praise the young Juarez boy, he felt sorta good. That was until the teacher came running over, curious to what all of the commotion was about.

“OMG! WHAT HAPPENED?!” the teacher screamed, running over to help and comfort Scorpio. Adam just froze, unable to do or say anything. Carter sensed his brother’s terror, kissing him on his head and stepping in front of him.

“I did it Mr. Burner, I punched him in his nose,” Carter confessed, motioning to his brother to take their little sister and walk away.

“Carter,” Adam whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at his big brother. Carter turned slightly to him and gave his signature smirk, but at the same time, a soft expression laid on his face as he silently told his brother it was gonna be okay.

“You look out for me and I look out for you,” Carter whispered back, turning towards the teacher as he got up with Scorpio.

“To the office, now Mr. Juarez!” Mr. Burner scolded, leading both Scorpio and Carter to the office.

Mr. Burner led the boys to the office, leaving the large crowd of students behind to watch them go. Adam stood there frozen, tears wading in his eyes as he watched his brother get taken away. He didn’t know what to do, that was until he felt a tiny hand grab onto his. He looked down and noticed Adrina was crying too, a new wave of strength rising within him as he looked at his little sister’s face. He wiped his tears and knelt down to her level, giving her a great big smile as she looked at him.

“Big brother will be okay Rina, he’s doing what mama taught us all to do. To look out for each other,” he sniffled, continuing to give his little sister his best smile he could.

Adrina wrapped her little arms around Adam and pulled him in for a hug, continuing to cry silently in his shoulder. And Adam just let her, he let his little sister cry her eyes out for however long it would take for her to feel better. Because at the end of the day, the Juarez’s look out for each other, no matter what.

**HOME**

Catra was on her way to pick the older kids up from school, checking her phone as she had finally turned it on. As she continued to drive, her phone kept buzzing, indicating that she was getting multiple messages coming through. She arrived to the school and picked up her phone, eyes growing wide as she had numerous messages from Adora. She read through the messages, frustration growing inside of her as she read the contents of them. She blew out a long breath, rubbing her temples as she started to get a headache. She lifted her head up as the doors of the van opened, her 3 very grown children climbing in. She just watched them, eyes narrowed at them as they got in. As they got in and buckled up they looked at their mother, not understanding why she was looking at them like that.

“What?” Catarina asked, eyes bouncing between her mother and her younger siblings.

“What did you guys do to your mother?” Catra asked, eyeing her children carefully.

“What?” Finn asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

“Two of you are driving your mother mad! Which two of you is it?!” she asked again, looking back at the twins that she knew were always the ones getting in trouble, especially together.

“Why are you looking at me! I didn’t do anything!” Mira defended, holding her hands up in a defensive manner.

“Me neither!” Finn agreed, doing the same action as his sister. Catra turned her attention to her eldest, narrowing her eyes at her as she just fidgeted in her seat.

“You look suspicious,” Catra accused, leaning in closer to examine her daughter. “What are you hiding?”

“Mama!” Catarina scoffed, blush growing on her face as she started to think about her and Archer today. She looked at her and then back at her younger siblings, narrowing her eyes at them as they gave her a devious smirk. Her eyes widened as they looked at each other, knowing very well they were about to spill the beans.

“Archie kissed RiRi today,” Finn smirked, laughing as Catarina’s face lit up with a dark red blush.

“He WHAT?!” Catra screeched, eyes bouncing between her daughter and son.

“FINN!” Catarina screamed, moving to unbuckle her seatbelt to attack him. She was about to pounce when Catra put her arm on her seat, blocking her from jumping into the backseat at her brother.

“There will be no more violence today,” Catra growled, eyeing her children with her evil eye. “No talking, no phones, no nothing until we get to the house and have a family meeting. ¿Entienden todos?”

The children just remained silent, too afraid to answer out loud or to even speak. They sat there, nodding their heads in confirmation as their mother continued to hold her evil gaze at them. They knew when mama Catra was pissed like that to not even try to sweet talk her. And they _especially_ knew that if mom Adora was pissed, to not even come home. Because once they got home in a little bit, they knew their lives were over. Because with how mama Catra was acting right now, they knew two of them were in deep shit.

Catra drove the kids home and pulled into the garage, letting out a frustrated breath as she exited the car. The kids slowly got out next, inching like snails as they practically crawled inside. Catra led them to the living room, eyes growing wide as she saw her wife already sitting there with the rest of the family, face twisted with disappointment and anger. She set her things down and walked over to her, sitting down next to her and rubbing her on her back. Adora’s legs were bouncing, her breathing was heavy, and her body was shaking. Catra knew Adora was pissed, snapping her head at all of her children as they came trickling in slowly, one by one. As they all sat in the living room, far away from mom Adora as they knew better to get too close to her when she exploded, Catra began, and she was NOT happy.

“All of you will explain what happened at your schools today. Catarina,” Catra snapped, looking at her eldest daughter who was shaking with fear as she bounced her eyes between her mothers. “Start first. And make your way down to the last,” she finished, giving a softer expression to Adrina.

“Sc—School was good,” Catarina stammered, beginning to fidget as she didn’t wanna repeat what her brother told for her. She looked up at Catra and flinched, cowering under her mother’s evil eye. She looked back at mom Adora, who was just as mad, and blew out a deep breath, knowing she was gonna have to throw herself into shark infested waters if she wanted to survive. “Archie kissed me today—BUT IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK I SWEAR!” She watched as her mother’s facial expressions changed, the two of them glancing at each other and then back at their daughter. Catarina couldn’t tell what they were thinking, letting out a sigh of relief as mama Catra moved on to her younger siblings.

“Next,” Catra instructed, turning to the twins.

“I made captain of the volleyball team?” Mira replied, not knowing what bad thing she could’ve done to get her parents to be mad at her. Catra and Adora glanced at each other and then back at Mira, eyeing her before they moved on to her brother.

“I made a vase in pottery class today?” Finn replied next, shrugging his shoulders as he didn’t know what he was supposed to be confessing that he did so wrong. Catra raised her brow at him, eyeing him carefully. “Also I beat the captain of the wrestling team today in a spar match, so I might be taking over?” Adora and Catra nodded their heads, turning to Razzlyn next.

“You’re next,” Catra growled, already knowing after what happened last year, Adora’s anger had something to do with the little tigre and her fighting. Razzlyn mumbled something, the entire family raising their brow as they couldn’t understand her. “Habla más alto,” she growled again, narrowing her eyes at her daughter as she looked up at her.

“I beat up an 8th grader today because he was picking on Gunner and he shoved me to the ground,” Razzlyn repeated, looking down at her fingers as she began to pick at them.

Adora’s legs stopped bouncing, letting out a long breath as she covered her face. Catra just watched her daughter, guilt hitting her as she realized she was the reason why her child was so hostile. She leaned over and kissed Adora’s head, continuing to run soothing circles around her back to calm her down further. She looked at Carter next, raising her brow as he just sat there quietly.

“You, go,” Catra instructed to him next, brows raising as Adam intervened.

“I hit Scorpio in his nose today because he called Rina and Carter losers! I didn’t mean to mommy I just got so angry! I’m sorry! I—I didn’t mean to!” Adam cried, wiping his tears as they poured from his eyes.

Adora lifted her hands from off her face, mouth hanging wide open as she looked over at her son. Adam was normally the sweet one, the one they never had to worry about getting in trouble or using violence unless absolutely necessary. The entire family’s jaws dropped at his confession, having no idea their little brother had it in him to retort to violence over communication. Adora looked at Carter, brow raising at her son as he rubbed his little brother’s back. She had gotten a call from their school that Carter had gotten into a fight and needed to be picked up. When Carter explained to her what happened, he told her that he was the one that hit Scorpio, not Adam. Adora’s heart swelled as she realized what her son had done, tears forming in her eyes as she bounced her eyes between her boys.

“You look out for me and I look out for you,” Adam hiccupped, hugging his big brother tightly.

Catra and Adora were both shocked as their son said that, tears wading in their eyes as they realized their children had done what they had done for each other all those years before and up until now. Their children made the same promises to each other as they did all those years ago, to always look out for each other, no matter what. Adora could no longer hold her anger after hearing that, opening her arms up for her sons to come to her. Adam and Carter ran over to their mother and hugged her tightly, Adora kissing them on their heads, Catra doing the same. After a few minutes they finally let them go, wiping their tears away as they sent them back to their seats. Catra and Adora both looked at each other and blew out a breath, turning their attention to their youngest daughter as she was bouncing with anticipation and excitement to reveal how her day had went.

“Okay princess, you’re last,” Catra smiled, letting out a light laugh as Adrina beamed at her chance.

“Today I made new friends! And we played all day long! Big brother Carter came and played hopscotch with us! And when we went in for recess, big brother Adam gave me his cookie from his lunch! And I got to spend more time with my friends! It was the best first day ever!” she giggled excitedly, running over and jumping on her mother’s laps.

“That sounds like a great day princess,” Adora smiled, kissing her daughter on her head.

“Yea, the best,” Catra agreed, kissing her next. “Why don’t you guys go upstairs and get ready for dinner,” she started, standing up and walking in front of the troublesome trio that got in trouble today, “except you three, we need to talk.” Catarina, Razzlyn and Adam just looked at each other, nodding their heads as they sat back down. Catra waited until the rest of the children were upstairs before she began, starting with the youngest as she knew it was gonna be the easiest to deal with. “Okay buddy, you’re first,” she breathed out, sitting back down by Adora before she continued. “Look, I know mama taught you how to defend yourself and protect your siblings but—there is a time and place for all of that. Just because Scorpio was being a brat doesn’t mean you can just go beating him up every time he acts like that! School is not the place for you to be beating up people, and neither is anywhere else. But the point is mijo, you can’t just go around using the things I taught you to use unless it’s ABSOLUTELY necessary for you to use on people that mean actual harm to you. Scorpio’s your friend right?”

“Yes mama,” he sniffled, wiping his eyes again.

“Okay, and do we beat up our friends?” she asked again, smiling as he shook his head.

“No mama,” he sniffled again, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

“Right. We only use our defensive actions, not our offensive ones. So the next time you think you should retort to violence, think about the situation. Are you in danger? Is it life or death? Or can you walk away? Because walking away is 10x better than using violence. Okay?” she finished, smiling again as he nodded in confirmation.

“Yes mama,” he hiccupped, looking over at Adora next. “I’m sorry mommy.”

“It’s okay baby,” Adora smiled, motioning for him to come over for another hug. “Now go upstairs and put your books away and get ready for dinner,” she smiled again, shooing her son back upstairs. As soon as Adam made it upstairs, they turned their attention to the next one, Razzlyn.

“You,” Catra called, motioning for Razzlyn to look up at her. Razzlyn slowly lifted her head, tears in her eyes as she bounced her eyes between her mothers. Catra blew out a frustrated breath, beginning the same conversation she had with her daughter last year, only this time she wasn't having it. “Razzlyn, I don’t know what kind of shit you think you can keep pulling but I’ve had enough of it! Your mother and I, we’re sick of it. This is the 4th fight you’ve been in at school in the last year! TWO OF THEM BEING ON THE VERY FIRST DAYS OF SCHOOL! I get that you were trying to protect yourself and Gunner, but come on Razzlyn! I taught you better than that! I taught you how to be smart, when and where to use it! Like I told you last time, it’s okay to tell the teacher! You’re not being a tattletale! You’re doing what’s right! This violence stuff, I’m not putting up with it anymore. The next time you fight at school so help me Razzlyn Isabela, I will send your ass to a boot camp! Or better yet! I will send you to go stay with your uncle Miguel! Let him set you straight!” Razzlyn’s eyes grew big at that, not wanting to go stay with her mean and strict uncle. Catra's brother Miguel was a military veteran, serving as a commanding officer on back to back duties in the wars. He was strong, strict, and had the power to discipline even the most troublesome and stubborn person. She knew if she went there then she’d go through hell, and she’d rather face the devil himself than deal with her uncle.

“No mama, I’m done! No more fighting, I promise,” she quickly promised, watery eyes bouncing between her mothers. “I’m sorry mom, I won’t do it again.”

“I’m exhausted dealing with this Razzlyn, I love you but you give me no choice,” Adora breathed out, standing up and holding her hand out. “You’re grounded, for a month. I need your phone, your headphones, electronics, whatever you have that is a ‘fun’ activity. You can use the family laptop down here in the living room for school and that’s it. You will come home straight after school, no going to the art club after school or going to the YMCA. Do you understand?”

“Yes mom,” Razzlyn sniffled, pulling out her phone from her pocket and giving it to her mom. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered, hugging Adora tightly. Adora let out another sigh, hugging her daughter back. She knew Razzlyn was sorry, and she felt bad for having to ground her. But she gave her no other choice, it needed to be done.

“Now go upstairs and go get ready for dinner,” Adora whispered, kissing her on her head and shooing her along. “I’ll be coming up later to grab the rest of your stuff.”

“Yes mom,” she smiled sadly, walking upstairs to do what her mother instructed.

All that was left was Catarina, the eldest of the bunch sitting alone in front of her extremely pissed off parents. She just sat there bouncing her legs, biting her thumb nail as she waited for her scolding next. She watched her parents as they silently relayed their messages to each other, having no idea what they were saying. She flinched as Catra looked back at her, her mother’s heterochromatic eyes piercing into her soul. She gulped as Adora looked at her next, brow raising as she saw her mom trying to hold in her laughter.

“Mom?” Catarina called, flinching as Catra stood up.

“You’re the worst of them all!” Catra accused, shaking her finger at her daughter.

“ME?!” Catarina squawked, bouncing her eyes between her mothers. Adora just sat there with her hand over her mouth, trying her best to hold her composure. But as she bounced her eyes between her wife and daughter, she couldn’t hold it in, finally letting out her loud and hysterical laughter.

“Babe! This is serious!” Catra whined, pouting as Adora continued to laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she wheezed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she was laughing too hard. “Continue.”

“Now, as I was saying! You’re—,” she started again, letting out a groan as Adora started laughing again. “Adora!”

“What! I can’t help it! So Archie kissed her on the cheek! It’s not like they’re doing anything else!” she giggled, grabbing Catra’s arm and pulling her back on the couch with her. “Lighten up honey! Let her bask in her excitement!” Catra just looked at Catarina, grumbling at her daughter as she smiled happily at Adora.

“So I’m not in trouble?” Catarina asked, looking between her mothers.

“No sweetie,” Adora giggled, hushing Catra as she just looked at her with her jaw dropped. “You promised us that you’d be smart about this all and take things slow, and that you’d come to us if you had any type of concerns. We trust you. And we trust that you’re making good and keeping your word on your promise.”

“Speak for yourself,” Catra mumbled, wincing as Adora flicked her on her forehead.

“Your mother and I just want you to be safe, but above all things—we want you to be happy,” Adora finished, smiling lovingly at her daughter as she beamed brightly at her. “Now run along and go get ready for dinner, I’ll calm mama down,” she cooed, kissing Catra on her cheek.

“Thanks mom, love you guys,” Catarina smiled, walking over and kissing her mothers on the cheek before she headed upstairs.

Catra just continued to grumble, narrowing her eyes at her daughter as she skipped happily up the stairs. Adora just watched her with a fond expression, pulling Catra’s face over for her to look at her and kissing her on the lips. Catra melted into the contact, purring as Adora ran her fingers through her hair. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, breathing each other in as they continued to calm themselves down further.

“What a day,” Catra breathed out, kissing Adora once more before she got up.

“You can say that again,” Adora agreed, getting up and grabbing Sebastian from his walker.

The two got the dinner ready and set everyone’s plates at the table, smiling as all of their children walked down and kissed them as a thank you. Catra and Adora don’t like to scold and discipline the children, but sometimes they left them no choice. And as the night went on, the family enjoying each other’s company as they talked and laughed during dinner, it seemed like the day’s events never happened. Like most of the children weren’t in trouble, and it was just a normal family time.

Dinner came to an end and the children all headed upstairs, Catra and Adora tucking in the younger ones for bed. They walked over to the older kids rooms and kissed them goodnight, scolding them to not stay up too late. The oldest kids all got ready for bed, except Mira. Mira had a lot on her mind, thoughts continuing to race as she thought about her time at school today. She remembered her promise to Kiara, getting up off her bed and heading to her sister’s room. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer, Catarina opening the door with a raised brow as she saw her younger sister standing there.

“What?” she asked, continuing to eye her sister.

“Can I talk to you?” Mira asked quietly, not being able to look up at her sister as she was too nervous to even have this conversation. Catarina noticed her sister’s uneasiness, blowing out a breath and opening the door wider for her to come in. Mira slowly walked in and sat on her bed, picking at her fingers as she prepared herself to talk about something she never thought she would have to.

“What’s up?” Catarina asked, noticing Mira wasn’t gonna speak unless she pushed her to.

“Um—there’s a girl,” Mira started quietly again, hands shaking as she tried to go on. Catarina’s brow raised at this, eyes widening as she realized what her sister was trying to say to her. She shook her head and placed her hand on her sister’s, giving her an encouraging smile as she looked up at her. Mira took a deep breath and blew it out, confidence a little higher as she looked at her sister. “I think I like her.” Catarina smiled lovingly at Mira, pulling her over and hugging her tightly. They might fight a lot but, that was still her little sister, and she was still her best friend. No matter how much they got on each other's nerves. Mira melted into the touch, tears falling from her eyes as she held onto Catarina tightly. She didn’t think she had feelings for her as she thought about it, but as she said it out loud, she knew it was true. She had fallen for a girl, a beautiful one at that. And as she explained to her sister about how she felt when she saw her and how she felt while she was talking to her, she really did confirm that she liked her, more than just a friend. “She’s amazing RiRi, I—I’ve never met someone so beautiful before. Both inside and out,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes as she finished. “I just don’t know what to do about these feelings. Like are they okay to have for her? Do I tell her? What if she gets grossed out? And doesn’t wanna be my friend anymore?! I don’t want that!”

“Mira,” Catarina called softly, placing a comforting hand on her sister’s. “You are so beautiful, and smart, and funny. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, or to have you in their life at all. Maybe just wait it out and see if you think she could reciprocate your feelings? Just wait until you think it’s the right moment to tell her how you feel? Or maybe take the chance and lay it all out on the line altogether! You say that you get butterflies in your stomach whenever you talk to her?”

“Yea,” she admitted with a small laugh, looking back up at her older sister.

“That’s love, MiMi,” she smiled, blushing herself as she thought about Archer. “That’s the same exact feeling I get whenever I think, talk or am with Archie. I really like him. Like a lot,” she chuckled, smiling as her sister rolled her eyes at that. “And no matter what—no matter what happens once you tell her. Don’t give up on that feeling. If she doesn’t accept you, don’t let it destroy your idea or perception of love. Because love is beautiful and a wonderful thing. I mean, look at mom and mama! Look at the relationship they have, especially after everything they’ve been through after all of these years! I want a kind of love that they have, and you should to! So don’t feel bad for the feelings that you have, and don’t be afraid of them. Embrace them, MiMi! And maybe one day I’ll get to meet your little girlfriend!” Mira let out a little laugh at that, smiling up at her sister as she did the same. She cleared her throat as she remembered what she had first wanted to come in here and do, pursing her lips as she went to ask.

“Speaking of meeting her,” she laughed lightly, looking up at her sister with an innocent expression. “You’re going to.”

“What? When?” she asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

“She’s actually trying out for the dance and cheerleading squad,” she continued, giving her sister a look. Catarina sat there for a second, trying to think of who she was talking about. But as she realized who her sister had a crush on, her eyes went wide, jaw hanging open as she came to the conclusion of who the girl was.

“Omg! KIARA?!” she squawked, shaking her head at her sister as she blushed brightly at the name. “Wooooww! You picked a good one,” she giggled, laughing as her little sister grumbled in embarrassment. “She really is beautiful MiMi, like out of this world beautiful. You really did pick a good one.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, looking away as she tried to contain her blush. “Would you do me a favor and help her get on the squad?”

“Mira Alamina!” Catarina fake scoffed, shoving her sister lightly. “You want me to help your little girlfriend get on the cheerleading and dance squad just to make you both happy?!”

“Please,” she pleaded, looking back at her sister with a sincere look. “She’s scared that she’s not gonna make it and—when I saw how sad she looked as she thought about it, my heart broke. I just wanted to comfort her! Please RiRi, I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Hmmm, anything?” she smirked, laughing evilly as her sister gave her an unamused expression. “Just promise me you’ll figure out your feelings _with_ her, okay? If I’m gonna be making her apart of the team she better be dating you within the next couple of weeks!”

“Deal,” she laughed lightly, fist bumping her sister before she got up to leave. “Thanks RiRi, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled, walking her outta her room. “Now get out so I can go to sleep!”

“Loser,” Mira giggled, flicking her sister off as she did the same to her.

The girls said their goodnights and headed to bed. And as they all drifted off to sleep, every single one of the Juarez kids were happy that they finished their first days of school alive, happy that they finished their first days of school with a bang.


	3. Phone and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of fussing, Adora finally gets Sebastian to lay down and take his morning nap. Now that she has nothing to do and is bored, Catra comes to her rescue and saves her from it. Things get hot and steamy between the two as they FaceTime, like spicy hot and spicy steamy. Adora gets an unexpected delivery and the hot and steamy time continues
> 
> SMUT FOR YA OKAY OKAY
> 
> ENJOY

It was an early Wednesday morning, Adora was at home alone with Sebastian cuddling on the couch as she tried to get him to go to sleep. The bouncy boy was a wreck the entire morning, screaming, kicking and crying as he tried to fight his morning nap. He slept on and off throughout the night, something that he did from time to time. Adora was finally relieved that he actually settled down, the young Juarez boy babbling tiredly as Adora held up her phone for him to watch his cartoons until he drifted off. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard his soft snores, exiting outta YouTube and closing out her phone. She was about to fall asleep herself when her phone rang, silencing the ringer immediately and looking down to make sure it didn’t wake up her son. She let out another sigh of relief and answered it, smiling as Catra was calling her to check up on her.

“Hi honey,” Adora answered quietly, slowly and carefully unraveling herself from her son and stepping outta the living room to talk.

“Hi baby, just calling to check in! How’s everything going with the fussy boy?” Catra asked, feeling bad that she had to leave Adora to deal with the monster of a child. They didn’t know why, but Sebastian was the worst of their children when it came to fighting their sleep. They never had this much trouble with the rest of their children, but maybe the terrible two’s skipped the previous and landed heavily with the last one.

“He just fell asleep,” she breathed out, making her way to the kitchen to grab something to drink. “I was just about to fall asleep with him until you called.”

“Oops, sorry! Did you want me to let you go so you can go back and nap with him?” she asked, knowing Adora was usually the one to get up with their son in the middle of the night and hold him until he slept.

“No, I’m wide awake now,” she giggled, placing her cup in the sink and walking back to the living room. “And now I’m bored.”

“You always get like this when they’re finally asleep!” she laughed, shaking her head at her wife. “You get upset because they’re fussy and won’t go to bed and then as soon as they’re asleep you get bored and wanna wake them up!”

“Well I’m sorry that I have to sit alone in this house all day until the rest of you crazy stubborn brats get home!” she giggled, rolling her eyes as her wife laughed loudly.

“Sorry baby, I know how much you miss going to work and stuff. Like I’ve proposed before, I can help you set up another practice!” she offered, knowing Adora was lowkey missing her old one.

“No, it’s okay,” she sighed, flashbacks of the accident and her last and final time seeing She-Ra PT coming back. “I’d rather not go back to that.”

“I understand,” she agreed, already knowing what Adora was thinking. “Well you want me to help you with your boredom?”

“And how might you do that?” she asked, rolling her eyes again as her wife started giggling like a high school girl.

“Mm, I can think of a couple of things,” she purred, continuing to giggle like a child. “Hold on, I’m gonna facetime you!” Catra hung up the phone and called on facetime instead, a devious smirk on her face as Adora answered.

“You’re such a child, you know that?” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife as she watched her run over to her office door and lock it, followed by the closing of her shades.

“Oh you know you love it,” she giggled with her, smirking as she propped her phone down in front of her so she didn’t have to hold onto it. “Now, shall we begin?” Adora looked at their son and bit her lip, contemplating if she should risk this right now. It seemed like whenever she would walk away from him and go relax someplace else he would notice and wake back up, crying and fussing for his mommy. She looked over as she heard the clacking of nails on the floorboards, smiling as Melog came strolling up to her.

“Hi Melog, wanna do me a favor?” she smiled, giggling as he wagged his tail and boofed at her in agreement. “Go lay by Sebby for a little while?” Melog looked over at Sebastian sleeping on the couch and then back up at Adora, letting out a much quieter boof and walking over to the couch. He very carefully crawled on top of it and curled himself around the sleeping boy, Adora smiling fondly as Sebastian curled into the dog and wrapped his tiny hand in his fur. Adora carefully snuck back upstairs, leaving the bedroom door ajar just in case Sebastian woke up. She got on the bed and relaxed back into the pillows, shaking her head at her wife as she saw her extremely heightened excitement plastered across her face. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Mm, good girl,” Catra purred, biting her lip as she gazed at her wife. “Now, go ahead and take your shirt off for me.” Adora gave Catra a sly smile, grabbing a pillow from Catra’s side of the bed and placing it in front of her, using the pillow to prop her phone up. She slowly took her shirt off, a smirk on her face as she saw Catra’s eyes fluttering at the sight of her breasts peeking from her bra. “Take your pants off next.” Adora angled the phone towards the side of the bed and stepped off, slowly and extremely painfully teasing her wife as she pulled her pants down, revealing her black panties. “Ooooh, you’re so sexy mommy,” she purred again, sitting herself up as she prepared to instruct her wife further.

“Hmm, thanks mama,” Adora hummed in a seductive manner, batting her long lashes at Catra as she raked her eyes all over her half covered body. She began trailing her fingers across the straps of her bra, taunting Catra with her gaze and gesture.

“That’s right baby, take that off next,” she purred again, letting out a moan as Adora revealed her light pink nipples to her. “Fuck Adora, you’re so beautiful,” she breathed out, unbuckling her pants as she could no longer fight her growing arousal.

“What else do you want me to do?” she whispered in a sultry tone, trailing her fingers across her chest.

“Talk dirty to me while you play with them” she whispered back in the same tone, biting her lip as Adora did was she had requested.

“Like this?” she asked innocently, a sexy smirk on her face as she began rubbing and massaging on her breasts, teasing Catra with them as Catra continued to pull her pants down. “Oooh baby, I wish you were home. I wish you could be here touching and feeling on me like this,” she moaned, letting out a little high pitched breath as she squeezed and twisted her nipple. “Fuck Catra, I want you to come suck on them. Fill your mouth with them while you swirl your tongue and suck on my pink and hard nipples.”

“I’ll be home soon baby, keep them nice and warm for me,” Catra breathed, slowly trailing her fingers down her pants and playing with her immensely wet folds. “Take your panties off and continue.” Adora did what she was told and took those off next, sitting back on the bed and spreading her legs so Catra could see up close what she was doing.

“So naughty,” she purred, slowly trailing her hand down her chest, stomach and in between her legs, using the tip of her finger as she grazed them down her outer folds. “You’ve got me all wet and sticky already baby,” she whispered, using her fingers to slide through her inner folds and gather up her nectar, pulling them back out for Catra to see. “What should I do with all this sweetness?”

“Taste it, tell me how good it tastes,” she moaned, licking her lips as Adora slid her wet fingers in her mouth and moaned at the taste.

“Mmm, so sweet,” she whispered again, sucking and licking on her fingers loudly, pulling them out of her mouth with a loud pop. Adora trailed her fingers back down between her legs, using the tip of her finger as she grazed across her clit, teasing it as she gazed back at Catra through the phone with heavy lids. “She’s all wet and ready for you baby. She’s ready for your lips to come taste and suck on her.”

“Fu—Fuck,” Catra moaned breathlessly, continuing to run her fingers through her drenched folds. Adora slowly began rubbing on her clit, brows furrowing as she was getting more aroused. She watched Catra play with herself as well, both women’s arousals climbing incredibly high as they watched the other. Adora used her other hand to play with her breast, twisting and pulling on her nipple as she went on. Catra just watched with hungry eyes, biting her lip hard as she began to tease her own clit as well. She shivered as she heard Adora’s moan, mouth practically drooling as she watched her wife’s private ooze with her slippery nectar. “Show me how wet you are,” she breathed out, brows furrowing as she watched Adora spread her lips apart and show her just how wet she was.

“I don’t think I’m wet enough,” Adora whispered breathlessly, breathing heavily as she trailed her fingers down to her oozing opening. “Come on baby, get me all nice and slippery with cum. I wanna soak the sheets, leave them all drenched and slimy with my creamy honey.” Catra moaned loudly at her wife’s words, trailing her fingers to her own opening and teasing it as well.

“Go baby, show me how wet you want me to get you,” she whimpered, brows furrowing again as her and Adora both slid their fingers into themselves at the same time.

“Ooooh,” she moaned, biting her lip as she slowly began to slide her fingers in and out of herself. “You feel so good inside of me Catra, fuck—go deeper.”

“I’m going deeper baby, fuck Adora you feel so good,” she moaned breathlessly, shivering as she came.

“God Catra, I want you to fuck me hard. Ahhh, fuck me harder baby,” she moaned, eyes fluttering as she came as well.

“Get ready my love, I’m gonna fuck you until you’re numb,” she whispered, whimpering as her and Adora both picked up their speed and vigor at the same time.

“OH! FUCK CATRA YES! JUST LIKE THAT! OH GOD! DON’T STOP!” Adora cried, fingers quickly and powerfully pumping in and out of her leaking opening. Catra cried out next, hand slamming on her desk as she tried to level herself. She picked up her pace as she listened to Adora’s whimpers, nails digging into her desk as she listened to Adora’s sensual moans. Her and Adora used to have phone sex from time to time, haven’t done so in a while since they both stayed at home now and were able to have sex whenever, especially when the children weren't home. But occasionally, Catra would lock herself in her home office and do this with Adora while they were both home, that same eroticizing feeling in the both of them as they watched each other fuck themselves. Only this time it was different, Catra wasn’t able to just unlock her door, run upstairs and pounce on Adora. She had to wait until the end of the day, especially when all the children were dead asleep. Catra and Adora came at the same time this time, lids weighing heavy as they continued to watch each other finger themselves. “SHIT! FASTER BABY—I’M ALMOST THERE!”

“Me too baby, cum for me,” she growled, eyes rolling back as she climbed over and came back down her peak.

“AHHH I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING! I’M—AHHHH! FUCK! CATRA YES! AHHHHHHH!” she screamed loudly, both women’s bodies racking repeatedly as they exploded. Catra just watched her wife with heavy lids, a tired smile on her face as she watched her pull her fingers from inside of herself, followed by the trickling of oozing, creamy and thick cum down her base and lips. She licked her lips as she watched Adora pick most of it up, biting her lip as she watched her slurp it into her mouth and moan at the taste. “Mmmm, so delicious,” she moaned, pulling her fingers from inside of her mouth and laying them on her chest. “You did great baby, you fucked me so good. My legs are trembling from you.”

“You’re so sexy Adora, I can’t wait to taste you when I come home. Finish you off and clean you up,” she purred, pulling her own fingers from down her pants and licking them clean. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby,” she breathed out, a tired and satisfied smile on her face as she gazed at her wife through the phone. She went to say something else but stopped as she heard Sebastian crying, both women letting out tired laughs as they finished right on time. “Your son is as punctual as ever.”

“That’s my boy,” Catra hummed, standing up to pull and buckle her pants back up.

“What time are you gonna be home?” she asked, walking to the closet and grabbing out a pair of clean underwear and shorts to put on, throwing on a bra and one of Catra’s old long sleeves she usually sleeps in.

“I should be home around 5:30 pm. Scorpia said she’d pick Razzlyn and the babies up from school, and I’m gonna be done just in time to pick the troublesome trio up after their practice,” she replied, picking her phone back up to finish their conversation.

“Can you grab some peppers from the market on your way home? I don’t think I have enough for the sauce for dinner,” she asked, picking her own phone up as they finished.

“Yes my love,” she smiled, leaning back in her chair as she relaxed a bit more. “Anything else you want me to grab?”

“Ooh! Mangos!” she smiled happily, giggling as Catra shook her head at her.

“Anything for my queen,” she sighed, loving the fact that Adora was still a fruit addict till this day but hating the fact that half of their money went towards buying fruit for her wife and 8 chaotic fruit loving children. “I’ll call you on my next break to see how you and Sebastian are doing, okay?”

“Okay baby, have a good rest of your morning,” she cooed, blowing a kiss at her wife as they said their goodbyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catra smiled, ending their phone call and going back to her work.

Adora blew out a sigh and walked back downstairs, smiling as she saw her son and Melog playing on the couch. Even though Melog was a giant horse of a dog, he was the most gentle giant in the world. A great protector and friend to all of the children. He never got upset with the babies if they pulled on his tail or ears, and he never once growled at any of them if they played a little too rough. Adora was grateful for the giant bear dog, a loving smile on her face as she watched her youngest play with the dog’s droopy cheeks and ears.

A couple of hours had passed and Adora was giving Sebastian a bath. The troublesome boy had gotten into Adora’s makeup bag and decided to cover himself with concealer and lipstick, a huge mess all over the chubby boy’s body. She had just gotten him outta the bathtub when the doorbell rang, brow raised as she wasn’t expecting anyone. She quickly put him in a diaper, wrapped him into a towel burrito and toted him down the stairs, brow continuing to raise as she saw Melog wagging his tail happily at the front door. Normally when someone knocked or rang the doorbell he would bark, so she was confused on why he wasn’t barking this time. That was until she opened the door, a loving smile on her face as her wife stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bag of mangos in the other.

“Good afternoon ma’am, I have a delivery for a Mrs. Adora Juarez,” Catra smiled, motioning to the items in her hands.

“I’m Adora Juarez,” Adora giggled, taking the flowers as her wife handed them over to her. “These are beautiful, do you know who sent them?”

“Not sure ma’am, I’m just the delivery woman,” she smiled, looking over at their son wrapped up burrito style in a towel, babbling happily at her. “And who might this little guy be?”

“Sebastian,” she introduced, shaking her head as her happy baby tried to jump for her wife. “I think he likes you, which is weird considering he doesn’t usually like strangers!”

“Well, I do have a way with kids,” she smirked. “May I?” she asked, motioning to the swaddled baby.

“Please,” she accepted, trading the happy bundle of a baby for the mangos. “Would you like to come in for a moment?”

“I’d love to,” she smiled, about to take a step in but stopping. “Is your wife home?”

“No, she’s at work,” she grinned, giving her wife a knowing look. “She won’t be home for some time. And neither will the other children.”

“So you’re here—all alone?” she insinuated with a smirk, giving her wife a suggestive smile.

“Mhm,” she hummed, taking a step back and batting her long lashes at her. “Care to keep me _company_?” she asked, putting emphasis on the word ‘company’.

“Yes ma’am,” she purred, walking into the house and locking the door behind her. Adora led Catra to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase, placing the fruit in the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. Catra just watched her with hungry eyes, never taking her eyes off of her wife as she moved around the kitchen. She placed the baby in his walker and crept up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist as she leaned into her. “Is there anything else I can do during this ‘delivery’?”

“Yes actually, there is,” she smiled, turning around and facing her wife with a suggestive smile as well. She slowly leaned in and kissed her, moaning as Catra slid her tongue into her mouth. They made out for several moments, Catra swiveling her tongue all around Adora’s mouth as Adora sucked and licked on it. She slowly pulled back and looked deep into her wife’s eyes, both women breathing heavily from the passionate and savory kiss they just shared.

“Are you sure your wife won’t be returning any time soon?” Catra purred, trailing kisses down to Adora’s neck and sucking on the flesh.

“No—she’s gone until dinner,” she moaned, letting out a tiny yelp as Catra lifted her up and set her on the counter. “And if she asks, I’ll just say you were doing an _extra_ delivery.”

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” she whispered into her neck, biting down on her neck and licking the wound.

Catra slowly began sucking and licking all over Adora’s neck, Adora holding Catra by the back of her head to keep herself leveled. Catra pulled back for a brief second as Adora started taking her shirt off, Catra biting her lip as she watched her wife reveal her sexy toned body. She leaned back in and licked up her chest, peppering wet kisses down and all over her chest and to her breast. She reached her hands behind Adora’s back and unclipped her bra, eyes fluttering as her wife’s breasts were taunting her with their aroused nubs. She glanced up at Adora and smiled, slowly leaning back in and wrapping one of the swollen nubs into her mouth, giving it a hard suck as she flicked her tongue across it. Adora moaned breathlessly at her wife’s actions, hand tightening its grip in her hair as Catra’s sucks got more powerful. Catra reached back up and kissed Adora deeply, sucking and nibbling on her lips as she kissed her back just as passionate. She reached down and started to take Adora’s shorts off next, Adora leaning up slightly to assist her wife with the action. Catra tossed her shorts to the side and grabbed her panties next, wrapping her finger in the soft fabric and tugging hard. They ripped in an instant, Catra smirking up at her wife as she looked at her with a surprised expression.

“Those were expensive underwear Mrs. Delivery Woman, how are you gonna pay me back for those?” Adora grinned, biting her lip as Catra trailed her fingers up her thigh.

“I can think of several ways,” she purred, kissing Adora’s knee and trailing the tip of her tongue lightly up the length of her thigh. “Will you accept this form of payment?” Adora shivered as her wife slid her fingers in between her legs, entire body quivering as she glided them through her moistened lips.

“I’ll see how things go and accept it as a deposit for now,” she smirked, brows furrowing as Catra began rubbing on her clit.

“Yes ma’am, I’ll do my best,” she whispered, continuing to rub on her wife’s swollen clit with the tips of her fingers, a loving smile on her face as she watched her wife cum.

She slowly grabbed Adora’s legs and pulled them over her shoulders, kissing the length of her inner thighs and slowly trailing her tongue ever so slowly up to her private. Adora leaned back on the counter, letting her head fall back as her wife began licking on her lower lips. She breathed heavily as she swiveled and twirled her tongue, biting her lip as she deepened her strokes. Catra hummed as she licked and sucked on her wife’s glistening folds, purring lightly as Adora began running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. She continued to lick and suck on Adora’s lips and clit for several minutes, getting her wife all hot and ready for the next part. She purred as her wife moaned her name, own arousal growing bigger as she listened to the lust in her voice. She slowly slid her fingers up and in between her folds, lathering them up in her wife’s creamy nectar as she prepared them for their insertion. She pulled herself up and grabbed her wife by her waist, gradually sliding her fingers inside of her and watching as Adora’s face twisted with pleasure at the action. Adora pulled Catra closer to her and wrapped her legs around her, holding her in place as she slowly began pumping inside of her opening. As soon as Catra felt Adora was ready she began pumping faster, moaning lightly as Adora dug her nails into her back, holding onto her shirt for dear life as Catra began to quicken her pace.

“Fuck,” Adora moaned, licking Catra’s lips as she leaned in for a kiss.

“You’re so beautiful,” Catra whispered, pulling Adora’s tongue into her mouth with her own.

“Faster,” she moaned again, letting out several high pitched breaths as Catra did what she was told.

“Come on baby, cum for me,” she growled, pulling Adora closer to her by her waist and pounding her opening with quick fingers.

“I’m cumming!” she cried, entire body shivering as she released a wet load. Catra smiled proudly as she heard the squirts of her wife’s cum, growling as she continued to curl and pump her fingers.

“Good girl,” she purred, licking Adora’s open mouth as she came again.

They went on like this for another 20 minutes, Catra being unrelentless as she pounded into Adora’s opening, squirting sounds coming from her wife’s body every few minutes. Catra’s alarm finally went off, indicating that she was to go back to work. She quickly finished Adora off with the twiddling of her fingers, smiling proudly as her wife screamed out her last orgasm. She slowly helped Adora come back down, peppering kisses on the side of her face as she descended. She removed her fingers from inside of her and pulled them up in between them, both women smiling tiredly as they watched the thick creamy liquid slide down her fingers. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and slid her fingers into her mouth, moaning loudly as she sucked her own gooey juices of her wife’s fingers. Catra’s eyes fluttered at the action, leaning in and kissing and sucking on her wife’s mouth and tongue, humming as she tasted her sweet nectar. She quickly went back down in between her legs and began licking her clean, humming in content as she slurped and cleaned her wife up, just like she had told her she was going to. She finally pulled up and leaned back in, kissing Adora passionately before she pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora again before she pulled back again.

“I love you too,” she smiled back, stroking Catra’s hair as she gazed at her with an adoring expression. “Decided to take a long lunch break, huh?”

“Hmm, yea,” she hummed, kissing her wife’s hand as she cupped her cheek. “I told them I had a little emergency at home that I needed to tend to and I’d be back a bit later. Worth the 30 minute drive though.”

“And this was your little emergency?” she asked with a giggle, shaking her head at her wife.

“Did you really expect me to wait until I got home tonight to taste you?” she smirked, laughing as Adora continued to shake her head at her.

“You’re so naughty,” she giggled, kissing her wife on her nose before she slid off the table. She looked back at the counter and blew out a breath, both women now looking at the giant wet mess on the counter that was slowly dripping to the floor. “Good thing I have to clean the kitchen still.”

“I mean, you did tell me to get you all nice and slippery with cum,” she laughed, dodging Adora as she tried to pinch her.

“Get out,” she giggled again, pushing Catra away from her. She grabbed her shorts and put them back on, grabbing her bra and shirt next and putting those on as well. Catra wrapped her back in for a hug once she was done getting dressed, kissing her deeply as she pulled back.

“I’ll call you on my next break foreal this time,” she smiled, kissing Adora again before she walked over to Sebastian who was babbling happily to Melog.

“Okay, don’t forget the peppers on your way home,” she called, grabbing a disinfectant wipe and wiping down the counter where her and Catra had made a mess.

“I won’t forget,” she called back, kissing Sebastian as he clung to her face. “Bye baby boy, mama will see you later! Be good for mommy!”

“Mama, mama!” he babbled happily, squealing as Catra gave him a raspberry on his cheek.

“I love you sweet boy,” she cooed, kissing him once more before she set him back in his walker. She walked back over to Adora and pulled her in for another kiss, lingering there for a moment before she pulled all the way back. “I love you baby, have a good rest of your day.”

“I love you too honey,” she smiled, kissing Catra again before she let her go. “Make sure you eat something.”

“I already did,” she smirked, laughing as her wife gave her an unamused expression.

“I mean _real_ food, silly girl,” she smiled, walking with Catra to the front door.

“I will, I promise,” she smiled, kissing Adora once more before she opened the door. “I love you, see you tonight.”

“Bye baby, I love you too. Have a good afternoon at work,” she waved, smiling lovingly as Catra blew her a kiss.

Adora closed the door and walked back to the kitchen, blowing out a breath as she watched the remaining drops of her cum drip down to the floor. She shook her head as she watched it, thinking about how naughty her wife could be at times. Catra could be something else sometimes, a loving smile on her face as she glanced over at the bouquet of flowers she had brought her. It had seemed like as the years went on in their marriage, Catra was becoming more and more romantic. She would bring her flowers, leave her love notes, and do numerous different random acts of romantic actions. Adora loved her wife more and more with each passing day, an excited smile on her face now as she had completely forgotten the large bag of mangos she had brought her. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went back in by Sebastian, a smile on her face as she saw him fighting his sleep in his walker. She picked him up and rocked him to sleep, kissing him on his head as she laid him back down on the couch to sleep. She had Melog lay with him while she ran upstairs for a quick shower, feeling refreshed and relaxed as the warm water relaxed her muscles. It had been an extremely eventful day to say the least, a relaxed smile on her face as she got dressed and walked back downstairs to the living room. She curled up on the opposite side of the couch and let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to relax for the first time all day. She didn’t regret her little sessions with her wife, those relaxed her more than anything in the world. And as she slowly drifted off into her nap, she was happy for their little fun. Forever grateful that her wife and her were still able to have these moments of fun and games.


	4. Good Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good things happening for the older Juarez girls! Join Catarina and Mira as they spend their Friday basking in their little loving 'relationships'! Mom Adora isn't like a regular mom, she's a cool mom *referencing to Mean Girls hehehe* gotta help keep Catarina's big secret away from mama Catra or the whole city of Bright Moon will blow up!
> 
> Switching it back and forth between Mira and Catarina POV
> 
> ENJOY

**_CATARINA AND MIRA POV_ **

**LUNCH TIME**

It was mid-Friday day, the children at their schools enjoying their time with friends. Catarina was having lunch with Magnolia when she noticed Archer coming up to their table, her blush slowly forming as she saw him approaching. They’re little relationship has been running smoothly since they first discussed it, the soon to be ‘official couple’ moving progressively fast with their affections for one another. Archer would walk Catarina to and from class, giving her a light kiss on the cheek as he let her go. They respected each other’s decisions to take things slow, knowing how busy their schedules were, not to mention their extremely overprotective parents, mama Catra to be exact. She smiled brightly as he walked over and sat next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked over at him.

“Hi Archie,” Catarina blushed, glancing over at Magnolia who was just shaking her head at her lovestruck best friend.

“Hi RiRi, are you coming to the football game tonight?” he asked, waving to Magnolia as he glanced over at her.

“I think so! I have to go through tryouts after school with a couple of the freshmen and then I’ll be free for the rest of the night!” she replied, blushing as Archer gave her an adoring smile.

“Cool, I’ll be starting quarterback tonight,” he smiled, looking away with a blush as well as he worked up the courage to ask his next question. “Um, wou—would you like to wear my jersey tonight at the game?” Catarina’s eyes grew wide at this, entire blush brightening across her face as she heard him ask that. It was tradition that the players would allow their girlfriend’s or partners wear their other jersey’s, Catarina completely caught off guard by the request. Did this mean that he was gonna be asking her to be his girlfriend soon? Or was this just the beginning of their super long and slow burn of a relationship? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, deciding she would accept the proposition for now and see how things turned out later in time.

“I’d love to,” she smiled warmly, placing her hand over his as he slowly looked back at her with a bright red face.

“Cool,” he smiled with goofy smile, clearing his throat as he glanced back over at Magnolia who was smiling to herself. “I—I’ll see you later then! I’ll give you the jersey after school.”

“Okay,” she smiled again, blushing as he squeezed her hand and got up.

“See you later Maggie,” he waved, giving Catarina a loving smile as he turned to her next. “See you later RiRi.”

“Bye,” she waved dreamily, letting out a contented sigh as she watched him walk away.

“If I have to watch you two flirt one more time I’m gonna throw up,” Magnolia giggled, laughing as Catarina gave her a look.

“Oh you’re one to talk! I see how you and Finn are together!” she teased, laughing loudly as her friend’s face flushed bright red.

“That—that’s so not—,” she tried to defend, blushing even more red as she saw Finn and Mira walking towards them.

“Speak of the devil,” Catarina smirked, waving to her younger siblings as they sat down at their table. “Hey losers, how are your guy’s days/classes going?”

“Lame,” Finn breathed out, glancing over at Magnolia with a smile. “But my day just got better.” Magnolia blushed brightly at that, looking away to hide her reddened face and smile. Mira and Catarina glanced at the two and then at each other, fake gagging as they despised their brother’s flirting tactics.

“My day has been going great,” Mira laughed, dodging her brother as he tried to pinch her.

“That wouldn’t have to do with a certain _someone_ now would it?” Catarina smiled, wiggling her brows at her little sister as she blushed brightly at that.

“Maybe,” she mumbled, face growing even more red as she saw said person. Catarina turned in the direction she was looking and smirked, shaking her head as she saw Kiara blushing herself, stealing glances every couple of seconds at Mira.

“Speak of the other devil,” she smirked, looking back over at Mira as she looked at her and gave her a knowing look. “You two still taking things extra slow or have you talked to her yet?”

“No—No not yet,” she mumbled again, stealing another glance at Kiara before she turned back to her sister completely. “I’m waiting until the right moment.”

“Well don’t wait too long, or someone else is gonna steal her away,” she replied, nodding her head as an upperclassman walked over to where Kiara was sitting and started to talk to her. Mira snapped her head over and frowned, jealousy rising within her as she watched an older student flirting with Kiara. She didn’t know why she was so jealous, I mean, she hadn’t told the girl how she felt about her just yet. But something about the way the guy was talking to Kiara made her blood boil, letting out a low growl as she slowly stood up. “Mira, don’t do anything stupid!” Catarina whispered loudly at her, shaking her head as she watched her little sister walk towards the table Kiara was sitting at.

“Your sister is—?” Magnolia asked, brows raising up as Catarina nodded her head and looked back at her sister as she continued to walk over to the table.

As Mira was walking up to the table she eyed the older kid, face twisted with malice as she sized him up. He was one of the football players, a huge stocky guy that could easily pass for a college kid. Kiara didn’t seem to notice the guy was flirting with her, being just as sweet as she always was to the guy as she talked to him. She was about to steal another glance back at the table she had last seen Mira at but froze, eyes growing wide as she saw Mira coming over with the angry expression she had on her face. Mira strolled over next to Kiara and sat between her and the older boy, back turned to him as she gave Kiara a smirk.

“Hi Kiara,” she smirked, completely interrupting their little conversation.

“Hi Mira,” she smiled back, eyes bouncing between the older kid and Mira.

“Hey, you’re interrupting our conversation,” the guy accused, tapping Mira on her shoulder.

“No I think you guys are done here,” she replied, turning her head slightly to the boy and looking him up and down.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” he snapped, Mira ignoring him as she continued her conversation with Kiara.

“Are you excited about your tryouts after school?” Mira asked, smiling as Kiara nodded her head excitedly at that.

“Yes! I’m so nervous! I hope I make the team!” she smiled, completely distracted by Mira now.

“I talked to my sister, she said she’d go easy on you,” she chuckled, glancing over at the table where her siblings and Magnolia were at and giving them a little sup’ nod.

“Is that your sister?” Kiara asked, glancing over at Catarina who was just eyeing her and Mira.

“Yea,” she chuckled, flicking her siblings off as they continued to watch her. “She’s a bit overprotective of me and our siblings, but she means no harm. She’s actually really nice once you get to know her!” Kiara was just about to say something but stopped as the older kid grabbed Mira by her backpack, Kiara’s expression turning into panic as he lifted Mira up outta her seat.

“Look here, you’re gonna get outta here so I can finish my conversation. Got it?” he growled, moving Mira aggressively to the side with her backpack.

“Get your hands off of me you damn dirty ape,” she growled back, standing up tall to show the guy that she wasn’t afraid of him. He was just about to say something else when suddenly they heard running of feet, all three of them looking over to see Catarina, Finn and Archer standing in front of them.

“You wanna get your hands off my little sister or am I gonna have to make you?” Catarina hissed, eyes narrowing at the larger boy as he looked back at her.

“Yea buddy, you’re barking up the wrong tree,” Finn growled, getting into position just in case he had to attack the larger boy. The guy was just about to say something, flinching as Archer stepped in front of the other Juarez siblings and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“If you wanna play in tonight’s game I suggest you remove your hand from off of Mira, Zack,” Archer suggested, giving him a look to listen to him. The kid named Zack reluctantly removed his hand from Mira’s backpack, giving her a dirty look as he looked back at her.

“Whatever, your dyke ass isn’t worth it anyway,” Zack snickered, giving Mira a disgusted look as her eyes lit up with anger. Catarina, Finn, and Mira were just about to attack the kid, freezing in place and eyes growing wide as Kiara threw her juice in his face. They all looked over at Kiara with a stunned expression, Mira having no idea that this sweet girl had that in her.

“How dare you!” Kiara yelled, face twisted with anger as she raged at the older kid. “People like you are what’s wrong with the world! Have you no shame?! It’s 2020! How are there still homophobic people like you running around?!” Zack was completely caught off guard by Kiara’s yelling, eyes bouncing all over the cafeteria as everyone was now watching them. Other students began to whisper about the older kid, shaking their heads in disappointment and disgust as they heard Kiara yelling at him for being homophobic. “You’re just mad that I won’t give someone as pitiful as you the time of day! So you have to attack people for their sexualities because you’re so insecure about yourself! Go away! You’re the scum of the earth and I don’t want anything to do with you!”

Zack’s face turned bright red with embarrassment, quickly turning on his heels and running outta the cafeteria. Everyone cheered and applauded Kiara for her angry rant, Catarina and Finn reaching over and high fiving the girl. Kiara looked over at Mira and blushed, looking away from her as she saw the way she was looking at her. Mira was completely caught off guard as well by Kiara’s anger, having no idea she had it in her to be that hostile or angry. She smiled lovingly at the girl, now falling in love with her even more than she had done so before. Everyone left the two alone but Catarina, the eldest Juarez bouncing her eyes between the two younger girls as they blushed uncontrollably at the other. They finally noticed that Catarina was still standing there, both girls raising their brows as they didn’t know why she was looking at them like that.

“What are you looking at?” Mira asked, giving her sister a look as she already knew what she was doing.

“Oh nothing,” Catarina smiled, giving her sister a knowing look. “I’ll leave you two alone, let you guys _talk_ a bit,” she smirked, winking at Kiara and walking away. Mira’s face turned bright red at that, letting out a little grumble as she watched her sister walk away. She was about to call after her when she froze, eyes growing wide as she felt Kiara’s hand in hers. She looked over at her and turned bright red, Kiara’s expression matching hers as well.

“Can we talk?” Kiara asked, looking away from Mira to hide her deepening blush.

“Ye—Yea,” Mira agreed, swallowing the lump in her throat as Kiara led her outta the cafeteria and into an empty hallway. Kiara looked around to make sure no one else was there, letting out a shaky breath as she looked back up at Mira. Mira stood frozen, not knowing what Kiara was about to talk about. She went to say something first but stopped, a small smile forming on her face as Kiara began her speech.

“Um, I—I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what that guy said to you and for everything that just happened a minute ago. And I know we don’t really know each other that well but—but I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about whatever or anything you’re having problems with. You’re my first real friend at this school and I—I just wanna thank you for everything you’ve done for me in these past couple of days. You’ve made me feel welcome here and I can’t thank you enough. And—and I also wanted to say that, um—you—you were really cool for standing your ground with that guy. I wouldn’t have had the courage to do all of that if it wasn’t for you. So um—thanks for being so great Mira. I’m glad I met you,” she blushed, looking back up at Mira with a warm smile.

“Thanks for standing up for me Kiara, I really appreciate what you did for me. And I—I could’ve avoided all of that if it weren’t for my jealousy,” she chuckled, eyes growing wide as she revealed her true intentions for interrupting their little conversation.

“Jealousy?” Kiara asked, a smile on her face as Mira started to panic at her words.

“Um—well! Wh—What I meant was! Uh—so—,” she went to defend, eyes growing wide as Kiara took a step closer to her, placing her hand on her forearm as she looked up at her with her shining chestnut hued eyes.

“You were jealous of him?” she smiled, batting her long lashes up at Mira as her face darkened even more red.

“Well—I—,” she continued to stammer, swallowing a lump in her throat as Kiara slowly leaned in closer to her. She was about to tell Kiara her feelings when suddenly the bell rang, indicating that lunch was now over and it was time to head back to class. Both women sighed sadly, Kiara giving Mira a sad smile as she took a step back.

“I guess we gotta go back to class now, huh?” Kiara sighed sadly, waving to a couple of her friends as they walked past them.

“Ye—Yea,” Mira agreed, grabbing her ear to calm herself back down. “Um, I’ll see you later I guess?” Mira turned to leave but stopped, brow raised as Kiara had her hand on her arm again.

“Are you going to the football game tonight?” she asked, removing her hand from Mira’s arm.

“I didn’t plan on it, why?” she asked, a small smile on her face as Kiara revealed her intentions.

“Would you maybe wanna go with me tonight?” she asked again, blushing as she looked down at the floor between them.

“SURE!” she practically screamed, clearing her throat to regain her last shred of dignity as Kiara looked up at her with a excited expression. “I—I mean, yea! I’ll go with you tonight.”

“Okay, I’ll text you when I’m done with tryouts so we can plan everything,” she smiled with a blush, waving to Mira as she slowly began walking away. “Talk to you later.”

“Sounds good,” she hummed, twiddling her fingers at Kiara as she walked away.

Mira continued to stand in the hallway for a little while longer, a warm smile on her face as she watched her crush turn around the corner. She was just about to tell the girl how she felt, a small beam of hope gliding through her as she replayed their little talk in her mind. Kiara was so close to her, practically inches away from them kissing. Mira blushed hard at the thought of it, swallowing a lump in her throat as she began to think about how their little night was gonna go at the football game. Would they pick up where they had left off? Or would they go back to their little side glances at each other, the innocent flirting they’ve been doing these past couple of days? She blew out a breath and walked back to the cafeteria, a smile on her face as she met up with Finn so they could go to their next classes. Soon she would find out just how Kiara felt, and soon, she would hopefully know whether or not she had the same feelings for her as she did.

**AFTER SCHOOL: TRYOUTS**

It was after school now, Catarina on her way to the cheerleading tryouts for the freshman. She had just left class when she saw Archer walking over to her, a loving smile on her face again as he waved happily to her. She greeted him with a hug, heart racing in her chest as she felt his long arms wrap themselves around her and hold her close.

“Hi,” she hummed, pulling back and grabbing his hand as he reached for hers.

“How were your classes?” he asked, smiling adoringly at her as she told him.

“Good actually! I finally figured out the math problem I was having trouble with! Now I can lend you the notes for it,” she giggled, blushing as she saw the way he was looking at her.

“Sounds good,” he hummed, continuing to walk with her to their lockers. “I have the jersey for you at my locker. Mind if we swing by there before I drop you off at the locker room?”

“Yea, that’s fine,” she smiled, continuing to follow the tall boy as he led them to his locker. As they made it he grabbed out his jersey, handing it over to Catarina with a bright blush across his face. Catarina took it happily, pulling the large jersey into her chest as she cradled it carefully. “Thanks Archie.”

“No problem,” he smiled, re-intertwining their fingers as he led her to the locker room next. “So—I’ve been meaning to ask you about what happened in the cafeteria.”

“Oh, yea—thanks again for sticking up for Mira with us,” she blushed, glancing over at him and then back down the hall. “She’s kinda trying to figure herself out and I don’t want anyone trying to ruin it for her.”

“Yea, I understand,” he replied, knowing how hard it is for people to come out, especially as a kid. “I never thought I’d see the day when Mira would like someone! Especially that one girl! She’s really—,” he began, pursing his lips as Catarina looked up at him with a smirk.

“’She’s really’ what?” she smirked, teasing him a little.

“Um—nothing,” he laughed nervously, afraid to admit that the girl was pretty to his future girlfriend. He may not want to admit it, but he was deathly afraid of Catarina. She was beautiful, fiery, and dangerous. Just like how Aunt Catra raised her to be.

“Right,” she giggled, shaking her head at the tall boy. “You know you don’t have to be afraid to tell me things Archie, I’m not gonna do anything! I won't hurt you!”

“I—I know that,” he chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat as he also knew that if he ever hurt her he would be dead, not hurt. “It just feels weird calling another girl pretty when I only have eyes for and want to be with you.”

Catarina was caught off guard by that, her face turning a light pink as she heard him. She shook her head as they continued to walk, both kids walking hand in hand as they made it to the locker room. Archer was about to kiss Catarina on the cheek goodbye when she suddenly cupped his cheek, Archer's eyes growing wide as she kissed him on his lips instead. She finally pulled back after a few seconds, both of their faces a deep shade of red as they looked at each other. Archer was the next to be caught off guard, practically having to rewire his brain quickly as he tried to process what just happened. Catarina giggled at his frozenness and hugged him, Archer finally coming to his senses and hugging her back. As Catarina pulled back, Archer kissed her forehead, both children smiling affectionately at the other as they pulled back. They said their goodbyes and Catarina went into the locker room, letting out a little squeal as she realized she had just had her first kiss. She slowly trailed her fingers across her lips, relishing in the softness of said kiss. She felt like a burst of electricity flowed through her during it, that tiny spark of love that she had always dreamed of having during her first kiss. She was so happy it was Archer that she shared said kiss with, a loving and dopey smile on her face as she slowly made her way to her locker and got ready for practice.

She finally got ready for the freshman tryouts, her and her co-captains at her side as they sat on the bleachers and waited for the freshman to get ready. Catarina saw Kiara standing off to the side of the bleachers, brow raising as she saw her blushing at someone. She followed the direction of where she was looking and smiled, shaking her head as she saw her younger sister standing off in the corner talking to some of the girls on her volleyball team. Catarina stood up and slowly made her way over to Kiara, a smile on her face as Kiara turned to her direction with a nervous expression.

“Nervous?” Catarina smiled, standing next to Kiara as they continued to face in the direction of where Mira was.

“Y—Yea,” she breathed out, glancing back over at Mira and blushing as she saw her glancing over at her. Catarina just watched them, a knowing look on her face as Mira saw her with her. She gave Mira a wink as she noticed her, Mira’s face turning bright red as she watched her sister and Kiara talk.

“So, what’s going on with you and my sister?” she asked, giving Kiara a knowing look as she turned back to her with a bright red face.

“Um! I—I, we—,” she tried to defend, blush turning even more red as she could no longer hold in her feelings. “I um—I like her.” Catarina already knew that they had feelings for each other, hell, every chance the two got they were ogling the other, just not having the courage to move forward with their little crushes. She knew Mira had never felt feelings for anyone before, having to push her younger sister to take the next step before she tried to run away from them entirely.

“’Like like’ or ‘like’?” she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn’t getting her hopes up.

“I like her—a lot,” she blushed, picking at her fingers as she continued. “Like as wanting to be her girlfriend, like.”

“Hmm, something you two both have in common,” she smiled, giggling as Kiara looked up at her with an excited expression.

“She likes me too?!” she asked happily, biting her lip to contain her excitement.

“That’s something you two will have to discuss,” she giggled, glancing over at Mira and giving her another wink as she saw she was still staring at them as they spoke.

“I mean, I asked her to go to the football game with me later! Sho—Should I try then?” she asked, glancing over at Mira with a blush.

“Mira said ‘yes’ to going to the football game with you?!” Catarina asked in disbelief. Normally Mira hated going to the football games, their parents would have to drag her there to watch. If she wasn’t the one playing then she didn’t wanna be there, Catarina completely baffled that her sister was willingly going without having to bribe her.

“Yea,” she smiled, brow raising as Catarina was looking at her with a stunned expression. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” she smirked, shaking her head at her lovestruck sister. “Let’s start these tryouts shall we?”

“Okay,” Kiara smiled, moving to walk with her but stopping as Mira walked up to them. “H—Hi Mira!”

“Hi Kiara,” Mira smiled, glancing between her sister and the girl. She cleared her throat as she continued, giving Kiara an encouraging smile, “I just wanted to tell you good luck!”

“Thanks,” she smiled again, blushing as Mira continued to gaze at her with a warm expression. “I’ll text you after I’m done.”

“Okay, talk to you later,” she smiled, waving goodbye and turning back to go to her volleyball practice.

Catarina just shook her head at the two, letting out a light chuckle as she returned to the bleachers next to her co-captains. The tryouts soon began and it was time for the freshman to show them what they had. Catarina watched each one carefully, taking notes on all of their moves, steps, and turns. She wasn’t amused by any of them to say the least, that was until Kiara went, Catarina’s jaw dropping as she saw the way the girl moved. Mira had asked her to take it easy with her during the tryouts, but Catarina deemed that she no longer needed to. Kiara could dance her ass off, Catarina practically cheering loudly at the end as she finished. She had never seen someone move like that before, proud that her little sister had a crush on such a talented girl. As the tryouts came to an end, Catarina had already picked out 3/10 girls she wanted to join the team. She personally went to tell Kiara the good news, leaving her co-captains to tell the remaining two the rest of it.

“Congratulations Kiara, welcome to the cheerleading squad,” Catarina congratulated, shaking Kiara’s hand as she beamed with happiness.

“Really!” she practically screeched, bouncing up and down with happiness.

“Duh! You can dance like no other! Mira never told me that you could dance like that, she only asked me to go easy on you,” she chuckled, still in disbelief that this girl could dance like that.

“I’ll have to thank her for helping me,” she giggled, blushing as she thought about said girl.

“I mean, even if she didn’t ask me to you still would’ve made the team. You’re really talented!” she praised, waving goodbye to her co-captains as they walked back to the locker room.

“Well, thank you so much Catarina for everything! I really appreciate it,” she thanked again.

“Please, call me RiRi,” she insisted, “and since I’ve done a favor for you, you can do one for me!”

“Um, sure!” she agreed, blush brightening as she listened to Catarina’s request.

“Don’t hurt my sister,” she requested, giving Kiara a small smile. “She’s not very good with her emotions and sometimes tries to run away when things get too overwhelming for her. But she has a good heart, a really big one at that. Just don’t hurt her, okay? Or I’ll have to hurt you,” she chuckled, only half kidding but at the same time dead serious.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ever do anything to hurt her,” she assured, blushing as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “So that means Mira really does have the same feelings I do?”

“You have no idea,” she chuckled again, motioning for her to follow her back into the locker room to get changed. “You might need to pull it outta her but don’t worry, she’ll admit her feelings for you eventually.”

“Yea, I can already tell I’m gonna have to,” she giggled, continuing to follow Catarina into the locker room.

The girls got ready to leave and exited the locker room, both girls talking as they made their way out. Catarina was just about to tell Kiara something else about their squad when she saw Mira walking outta the other gym, a sly grin on her face as she looked over and saw Kiara’s dark red blush. She cleared her throat and nudged her on her shoulder, motioning for her to go talk to her as she looked over at her. Kiara took a deep breath and smiled at Catarina, slowly making her way over to Mira. Catarina watched as the two blushed brightly at each other, Mira looking extra red as she had just got done with her workout. She shook her head at her lovestruck sister and made it towards the doors to the front of the school, waiting patiently for her siblings to meet her there after their practices. Catarina smiled as she thought about the events of the school day, a loving smile on her face as she thought about her very first and official kiss with Archer. This was definitely a day to remember, a Friday for the books.

**AFTER SCHOOL: FOOTBALL GAME**

It was finally time for the football game, Catarina, Mira and Finn at home getting ready to go. Catarina was sitting in her room getting ready, applying her makeup as she did so. She stood up in her mirror and smiled at herself, doing a little twirl as she looked at herself in Archer’s jersey. Having their first kiss and wearing his jersey was like a dream come true, she felt like she was finally getting closer to them dating, even though they had talked about waiting a little bit longer to do so. She was just about to put on her lip gloss when there was a knock at the door, Catarina calling for the person to come in.

“Well, look at you,” Adora smiled, walking in and standing behind her daughter as they looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Just as beautiful as ever.”

“Thanks mom,” she smiled, fixing the corner of her lip and smiling.

“Archie let you wear his jersey for tonight?” she asked, smiling as her daughter beamed brightly at the mention of his name.

“Yea,” she admitted, blushing darker as she thought about their kiss. “Um, something else happened today.”

“Oh? What?” Adora asked, sensing her daughter’s uneasiness. She quickly walked over to the door and closed it, walking back over to Catarina and sitting on her bed as she waited for her daughter to spill the beans. Catarina fidgeted for a moment, but relaxed as she looked over at her mother. Mom Adora had this weird calming effect on all of them, the ability to ease their anxieties with a simple look. She took a deep breath and blew it out, blush growing brightly as she told her mother about her day.

“I kissed Archie today,” she whispered, biting her lip as she watched her mother’s eyes grow wide at that.

“Like on the cheek or?” she asked, eyes growing wider as Catarina gave her a look. “YOU HAD YOUR FIRST REAL KISS?!” she squealed quietly, giggling excitingly as Catarina joined her.

“Yea! And mom, it was so amazing! It was everything I dreamed it would be,” she hummed, reminiscing on the short yet passion of said kiss. “He’s really great.”

“Aww, sweetie,” Adora cooed, tearing up as she realized how in love her daughter really was. “I’m so happy for you! Archie is a really great boy! I’m so happy that you have him!”

“Thanks, me too,” she smiled, a nervous feeling growing again as she thought about mama Catra. “Umm—could you keep this from mama? I don’t want her going all crazy! You know how she wanted to kill him after she found out he had kissed me on the cheek!”

“Waaaaay ahead of you pumpkin,” she giggled, shaking her head at her overprotective wife. “Your mama may be a crazy lady, but she just wants you to be happy. _AND_ safe. Thank you for telling me sweetie, your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks mom, and I know she’s just looking out for me,” she giggled, shaking her head as well at her overprotective mother. “And I’m not the only one she’ll have to watch out for!”

“Oh! Who else is falling in love?” she giggled again, eyes growing wide as Catarina told her.

“Mira,” she smirked, “but I’m not saying anything else! She’ll have to tell you about that on her own!”

“Okay, I won’t push,” she smiled, standing up to get ready to leave. “Hurry up and come downstairs, mama is waiting to give you and your siblings a lecture on being safe.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a moment,” she giggled, grabbing her purse and putting everything she would need in it. She finally headed downstairs and froze as her mother was waiting for her, brow raising as she watched her look her up and down like she was studying her. She went to say something but stopped, giggling as her mother did their traditional lecture.

“FRONT AND CENTER MARINES!” Catra bellowed, saluting her children as the three eldest came forth. “Now, as you already know—I will be watching you _very_ carefully while you three are out at the football game tonight! I may not be there in person, but you can bet your brown little behinds I will be there in spirit! If I get wind of _ANYTHING_ happening tonight that shouldn’t be happening—” she paused, narrowing her eyes at Catarina before she continued, “I will bring my brown behind down to that damn school and drag your little brown behinds back here! Understood?!”

“Sir yes sir!” they all giggled, shaking their head as their mother continued.

“Now, your mother and I have raised you to be respectful, responsible and kind young adults. We expect you to act accordingly without us being around! That means what?” she asked, smiling proudly as they gave their answer.

“No fighting,” they answered, rolling their eyes as she continued.

“Good job marines,” she praised, “Aunt Glimmer will drop you guys off once the game is over with. Corporal Finn, make sure your sister doesn’t get too handsy with Archie on the way home. Got it?”

“Sir yes sir,” he smirked, giving his sister an evil grin as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Alright marines, you have your orders! Be safe! Have fun! And NO TOUCHING OF ANY KIND!” she finished, narrowing her eyes at her eldest again.

“OORAH!” they all bellowed, Catarina rolling her eyes at her overprotective and crazy mother.

“Okay, let’s go before your mother tries to lock you guys away,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife.

“Bye mama,” they all smiled, walking over to Catra and hugging and kissing her goodbye.

“Love you babies, be good and be safe!” she called as they walked out the door, blowing out a breath as Adora walked over to her.

“Nice lecture honey,” Adora giggled, kissing Catra goodbye. “See you in a bit.”

“Is it too late to put the tracking devices on them?” she whispered after Adora, pursing her lips as Adora turned and gave her a look.

“Goodbye child wife of mine,” she giggled again, blowing a kiss to her as she headed to the car.

They arrived to the school and hopped out of the car, each kid walking over to Adora’s door and hugging and kissing her goodbye. As Adora drove away, the children quickly made it towards the field, each one going their separate ways as they went by their friends. Catarina met up with Magnolia as she got to the bleachers, waving excitedly as she saw Archer warming up on the sidelines. Finn ran over with some of the guys from his wrestling team, him and Magnolia stealing glances at the other every so often. Mira was left by her lonesome, waiting by the entry way to the stadium for Kiara. She was about to text her again when she heard her calling for her, eyes growing wide as she saw Kiara walking over to her.

“Hi Mira,” Kiara smiled brightly, walking up to Mira with a great big smile on her face. Mira stood frozen for a second, eyes trailing up and down Kiara as she took in the sight before her. She was wearing a little bit of makeup, her hair was curled and she was wearing their school’s colors, but the outfit was way too cute to be going to a football game. She looked amazing, indescribably beautiful to say the least. Mira swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from her, her blush growing deeper as she continued to try and fight herself from staring too much.

“H—Hi Kiara,” she blushed, glancing over at Kiara and then away again. “Yo—You look really pretty.” Kiara blushed brightly at that, looking down at the ground between them to hide her growing smile.

“Thanks,” she smiled, both girls looking at each other at the same time. The two stood there silent for a moment, Kiara finally taking the first step by slowly grabbing Mira’s hand. “Let’s go sit somewhere private. So we can finish our conversation from before.”

“O—Okay,” she stammered, following behind the girl blindly.

As Mira was following Kiara she glanced over and saw her siblings watching her, both Juarez kids giving their sister an encouraging thumbs up. She just nodded her head absentmindedly and continued to follow, swallowing another lump in her throat as they had finally made it to somewhere where no one could hear their conversation, tucked off somewhere in the corner where someone would have to try their hardest to look at them.

“So,” Kiara started, patting the seat for Mira to sit. “I wanna start by thanking you for helping me get on the cheerleading squad. That really meant the world to me that you did all of that for me.”

“Uh—yea! No problem,” she smiled, blushing as Kiara put her hand on the bleacher seat next to her own, slowly inching it closer to her hand.

“Also, I—I wanted to thank you for everything else you’ve done for me since I started here. You’ve been there for me since day one and I can’t thank you enough,” she smiled, slowly stroking Mira’s hand with her finger.

“Y—You’re welcome,” she stammered, glancing down at their hands and then back up at Kiara who had done the same.

“So about earlier,” she began, scooting closer to Mira. “You said that you were jealous? Of that guy Zack?”

“Mm—Mhm,” she admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat as Kiara slowly slid her fingers through hers, intertwining their fingers.

“Can I ask why you would be jealous?” she asked, batting her long lashes at Mira as she waited for her to answer. Mira sat quiet for a moment, trying to work up the courage to tell her all of her feelings. She took a deep breath and blew it out, looking out at the field as she began her confession.

“I like you Kiara,” she began, face turning bright red as she continued. “An—And I know we barely know each other but I really do—I like you a lot. I’ve liked you since the first moment I saw you. I—I’m not very good with my feelings or emotions or whatever, but I—I know what feelings I have for you. And I know that I wanna be with you, as—as in a girlfriend way. And if that grosses you out I’m fine with just being your friend or whatever but I—” she went to finish, eyes growing wide as Kiara lightly kissed her cheek. She snapped her head over at her, face turning even more red as she saw the way Kiara was looking at her. She had the most adoring expression on right now, not the disgusted or deranged one Mira expected her to have. But it was soft, it was loving, it was beautiful.

“I like you too,” she smiled, scooting closer to Mira so there was no space left between them. “I like you in a girlfriend way too. And I know that we haven’t known each other for more than a week but—I felt the same way too when I first saw you. You’re different from anyone that I have ever met before and I really like how unique and strong-willed you are. How you hold yourself up high and don’t let anyone push you around. The way you carry yourself, just everything about you makes me like you even more.”

“Really?” Mira asked, a goofy smile on her face as Kiara nodded her head in confirmation.

“Yea,” she giggled, tilting her head slightly as she gazed into Mira’s blue eyes. “And I wanna continue to get to know you and learn new things about you. See different sides to you that you don’t show to anyone else.”

“Me too,” she smiled, humming as Kiara lifted their hands into her lap, stroking Mira’s hand in a soothing manner.

“Wo—Would you maybe wanna start dating?” she asked, looking away with a blush as she awaited Mira’s answer. Mira froze at that, eyes growing wide as she was caught off guard by the question. Sure she’s wanted to date Kiara from the first day she met her. She was still trying to process on how this beautiful and kind girl would want to date her, a dopey smile on her face as Kiara turned to look at her. She’d be a fool to say no to her, nodding her head slightly in acceptance to Kiara’s question.

“Yea, I’d like that,” she smiled, laughing as Kiara practically jumped into her lap and hugged her tightly.

As the night went on, Catarina glanced back and noticed Mira and Kiara snuggled up close together, her jaw dropping as she saw her sister and her new girlfriend flirting out in the open. She motioned to Finn to look back too, the twin’s eyes growing wide as he saw his sister and Kiara practically all over each other. They both looked back at each other with wide eyes, silently relaying their approval for the new relationship with their expressions. Kiara was sitting closely to Mira, one leg tucked underneath Mira’s and the other on top of the same one. They were holding hands with both of their hands, Kiara rubbing Mira’s hands in a soothing manner as they talked about anything and everything. As the night came to an end, Mira got a message from Catarina that they were meeting Aunt Glimmer at the entrance of the school. Mira and Kiara got down from the bleachers and walked hand in hand back to the school, loving smiles on both of their faces as they made their way. Mira saw her siblings waiting for her near the school, stopping in her tracks as she noticed Kiara had stopped too. She raised her brow and went to say something, eyes growing wide and face flushing dark red as Kiara leaned up and kissed her on her cheek again. She stared at Kiara as she pulled back with her own blush, biting her lip as she watched Mira gaze so intently at her.

“Well, thanks for tonight. I had a really fun time,” Kiara blushed, stroking Mira’s hand with her finger.

“Ye—Yea, no problem,” she blushed, eyes bouncing all over Kiara’s face. “Can I call you later?”

“Yea, I’d like that,” she smiled, giving Mira’s hand a light squeeze before she let it go. “Bye.”

“Bye,” she smiled goofily, waving like a lovestruck fool as she slowly backed away from Kiara and began to head towards where her siblings were at. Mira watched with an affectionate expression as Kiara walked away from her, letting out a content sigh as she turned around and started walking towards her siblings again. As soon as she made it to them she stopped, narrowing her eyes at them as she saw the goo goo eyed expressions on their faces. “Don’t even say it,” she growled, already knowing they were watching her and Kiara’s entire interaction.

“Lovin’ you, is easy because you’re beautiful,” Catarina sang beautifully, twirling Finn as he grabbed her hand.

“Makin’ love with you, is all I wanna do,” Finn joined in, the two Juarez children singing loudly to their lovestruck sister.

“I HATE YOU GUYS!” Mira yelled, play hitting her siblings.

“LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! DODN-DODN-DO-DO! AAAAAAAAAAAA—OOHHHHH!” they screeched loudly, laughing as Mira pushed and pinched them.

The two shared a laugh and pulled their sister in for a hug, patting her on her back and congratulating her on her very first relationship. They were so proud of Mira for finally accepting her feelings, knowing how hard it was for her to admit them. They all piled into Aunt Glimmer’s van and headed home, Finn keeping his word to mama Catra that he’d watch Archer and Catarina. Catarina just rolled her eyes as Finn sat himself between the two, not even able to do anything if they wanted to since he was blocking them both. They said their goodbyes to the Love-Heart family and headed inside, Mira all smiles as she walked in the door. Catra and Adora just watched their daughter skip happily up to them, giving them both a hug and a kiss before she skipped back upstairs. They turned their attention to Catarina with a raised brow, Catarina shaking her head at them and giving mom Adora a look. Adora’s jaw dropped at that as she realized what she was talking about, mind going back to their earlier conversation of Mira having someone she liked. And by the looks of it, the other person liked her too. Catra raised her brow at her wife and daughter, moving to say something but stopping as Adora shook her head at her, silently telling her to leave it be. They kissed the remaining children goodnight and headed upstairs, the children all getting ready to wind down for the night. Catarina stayed up for a while to text Archer, a loving smile on her face as she did so. Finn stayed up doing boy things, playing video games, eating junk food and of course, texting Magnolia. Mira stayed up to talk to her new girlfriend, both girls having so much to share as they talked on the phone. It was starting to get late and they were both slowly falling asleep, finally deciding to end their phone call for the night.

“Thanks again for tonight Mira, I’m so happy we’re dating now,” Kiara hummed contently.

“Yea, me too,” Mira smiled, biting her lip as she thought about something. “Um—Kiara?”

“Yea?” she answered, waiting patiently for Mira to continue.

“Would you wanna hang out tomorrow or something? Maybe go to the mall or a movie?” she asked, biting her lip as she waited for Kiara to reply.

“Sure!” she beamed happily, Mira smiling brightly at the acceptance.

“Cool,” she smiled, “I’ll text you tomorrow with the details. Talk to you tomorrow!”

“Okay, sounds good,” she giggled. “Goodnight Mira. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Kiara,” she smiled lovingly, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she ended their call.

And with that Mira finally knew the positives of falling in love, a warm smile on her face as she slowly drifted off. It was a very eventful Friday to say the least, both Juarez girls taking big steps in their very first relationships. A good Friday for both of the Juarez girls.


	5. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Mira POV as they have their first little dates with their significant others. Catarina is yet again being the best big sister ever and comforting her lovestruck and completely lost siblings. We also find out a little something something about Kiara and her life SO DON'T GET TOO MAD AT HER AT FIRST JUST WAIT UNTIL SHE EXPLAINS! Finn and Mira will soon find out their identities and I am so proud of the little babies omg
> 
> Extra long chapter for a Christmas present HERE YA GO
> 
> ENJOY

**_FINN AND MIRA POV_ **

****

It was early Saturday morning and Finn and Mira were the first to be awake. The troublesome two were downstairs eating cereal when Catra walked in, brow raising as she saw the twins up so early in the morning, especially on a Saturday. After her conversation with Kiara, Mira couldn’t sleep at all. She was too excited to have her very first date, one that involved the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen before. She was in heaven as she munched on her cereal, humming love songs to herself as she daydreamed about her newly pronounced girlfriend. Finn on the other hand was just as happy. He might not have had a new girlfriend, but he was just as lovestruck. It had seemed that him and Magnolia had gotten extremely close since the schoolyear started not even days ago, the oldest of the Juarez boys extra happy that morning as he was texting Magnolia about their mornings. Catra walked over to the two and kissed them on their heads as a good morning, continuing to eye them as she made her way over to the fridge.

“Why are you two so happy this morning?” Catra asked, grabbing out the jug of orange juice and taking a drink straight from it.

“No reason,” Mira smiled, glancing up at her mother and then back at her cereal.

“Mhm,” Catra grinned, bouncing her eyes between the two. “And why are you two up so early? It’s—,” she paused, glancing at the clock, “8:43 am! Usually I have to pry you two outta bed so you don’t sleep all day!”

“I’ve got plans today,” Finn mumbled, continuing to munch on his breakfast.

“Oh yea? With whom?” Catra smirked, shaking her head as her son blushed bright red at her question.

“Maggie,” he muttered, shoving another large bite of cereal into his mouth. Catra’s mouth dropped at that, walking over to her son and standing next to him as she eyed him down.

“Don’t tell me you two are dating too?!” she asked, shaking her head at all of her lovestruck children. “First it’s Archie and RiRi, and now it’s you and Maggie?! What’s next?! Mira, you gonna start seeing Gunner?!”

“Eww mama, that’s weird,” Mira giggled, narrowing her eyes at her brother as he smirked at her.

“Hey, I’m just asking! I wouldn’t question it if it happened,” Catra shrugged, going to take another drink from the jug of juice but stopping as she heard footsteps coming from the hall, quickly closing the cap, running over and shoving it back in the fridge.

“Catra, I already know you were drinking straight from the jug so don’t try to hide it now,” Adora called from the hallway, eyeing her wife as she walked into the kitchen with Sebastian bouncing happily in tow, shaking her head at her as she caught her red handed.

“I—,” Catra went to defend, pursing her lips as her wife gave her a look, daring her to deny it. “Okay fine. But why would I waste dishes when I can just take a few quick drinks straight from the source?”

“Because we _ALL_ have to drink outta that jug and nobody wants to taste your sloppy seconds,” Adora berated, narrowing her eyes at her wife as she gave her a sly grin.

“You don’t mind my sloppy seconds though,” Catra smirked, letting out a loud laugh as Finn and Mira started gagging and fake puking.

“Catrina Alamina, knock it off!” Adora scolded with a blush, walking over to her wife and pinching her.

“Mom, can you give me a ride to the mall later?” Mira asked, laughing as mom Adora continued to beat on mama Catra.

“Mama’s gonna be heading into town so she will,” Adora replied, pinching Catra once more before she grabbed Sebastian and put him in his highchair. “What are you going to the mall for?”

“Uhh—just to hang out with a friend,” she stammered, not wanting to reveal just yet that she had a girlfriend, in fear mama Catra would give her a lecture as well about dating.

“A ‘friend’?” Finn smirked, laughing as Mira’s face turned bright red, narrowing her eyes at him as she silently told him to shut up.

“What 'friend'?” Catra asked, walking over and standing next to the table.

“Her name’s Kiara,” Mira mumbled, continuing to give Finn a look to shut his mouth.

“Oh, okay then,” Catra shrugged, walking over and kissing Sebastian on his head before she went back towards the fridge.

“That’s it?!” Finn bellowed, completely stunned that mama Catra didn’t push further on the subject.

“Hey! She’s not like you lovestruck horn-balls that are going out on dates with your boyfriend and girlfriends! My little girl is pure and innocent,” Catra dramatized, laughing as Finn just rolled his eyes at her.

“Okay, enough,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her crazy wife. “Do you guys want real food or are you just gonna eat cereal?” she asked, swatting Catra again as she started eating outta the cereal box.

“No this is good, I’ll eat at the mall later,” Mira mumbled, drinking the milk from the bowl and getting up to place it in the dishwasher.

“Yea, I’m taking Maggie out for lunch so we’ll be fine,” Finn agreed, pursing his lips as mama Catra gave him a look.

“That better be all you’re doing with her or I’m gonna lock you away in a dungeon,” Catra replied, narrowing her eyes at her son.

“Mom!” Finn whined, looking over at mom Adora for help.

“Honey leave him alone, he’s gonna be in a public place so it’s not like he can do anything,” Adora giggled, shoving her wife’s face away as she continued to narrow her eyes at their son.

“Mhm, I’ll make sure of that,” she smirked, giving Finn her signature ‘I’m watching you’ look.

“So you two are both gonna be at the mall?” Adora asked, grabbing out some materials to make her, Catra and Sebastian breakfast.

“Yea, but I’ll be far, _FAR_ , away from him and Maggie,” Mira grinned, laughing as Finn secretly flipped her off on the side of the table.

“Mira, if you can, would you mind grabbing me some moisturizer from Bath and Body Works? _SOMEONE_ has been using mine like it never has the ability to run out,” Adora asked, narrowing her eyes at Catra as she just pursed her lips and avoided eye contact with her.

“Sure,” Mira giggled, shaking her head at her parents.

“Thanks sweetie, I’ll have mama give you some money before she drops you guys off. You too Finn,” Adora smiled, giving Catra a look as she dropped her jaw at that.

“Why do _I_ have to give them money?! They don’t do anything around the house that deserves it!” Catra pouted, wincing as Adora pinched her.

“They’ve been doing good at school and sports so far so let them have a little reward! And it’s not like you’re giving them your entire debit card or anything!” Adora scolded, shaking her head at her crybaby of a wife.

“Still! It’s my money! I don’t wanna share!” Catra whined.

“Okay that’s fine,” Adora smiled, letting out a little giggle as Catra narrowed her eyes at her.

“You accepted that way too easily. What are you planning?” she asked, eyeing her wife as she tried to figure her out.

“Oh nothing,” she smirked, turning her attention towards the twins. “Come find me before you guys leave.”

“Okay,” the twins smiled, laughing as mama Catra gave them each a look.

“Mama—Mama,” Sebastian babbled, holding his arms up for Catra to come get him.

“You’re lucky your brother is here to distract me otherwise I’d figure you all out RIGHT AWAY,” Catra huffed, walking over and grabbing Sebastian from his highchair.

“Whatever,” Adora giggled, going back to finish making breakfast.

Mira and Finn quickly finished and kissed mom Adora good morning, making their ways backup stairs to get ready. Finn ran over and jumped into the shower, Mira laughing at her brother since the only time he actually showered and wasn’t forced to was when he was gonna be around Magnolia. He wanted to be extra clean for the eldest of the White family, a goofy smile on his face as he combed out his hair. As Finn was combing his hair he paused, watching his brown curls as they fell right back into place. For a while now, Finn has been feeling a little off about himself. He didn’t like his hair and was contemplating on whether or not he wanted to change it up. He’s always wanted to shave half of his head, mind trailing off as he thought about the cool haircut he’s seen one of his favorite musicians have. He eyed the side of his head, holding his hair back to make it look like it was shaven. It looked really cool, to say the least, but he was nervous to do it. What if he didn’t look good? What if people made fun of him? And what if mama Catra killed him for it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and exited the bathroom, walking back to his room so he could get ready. He smiled as he saw he had a new message from Magnolia, sitting on his bed with his towel wrapped around his waist.

**_MAGGIE:_ ** _Where did you wanna get lunch at?_

**_FINN:_ ** _Doesn’t matter to me! We can always stand hop! I’m craving pretty much everything!_

He went to get ready but paused, heart racing as he got another new message notification from Magnolia.

**_MAGGIE:_** _Okay! That sounds really fun actually! Hopefully no one from school sees us pigging out lol_ 🙈

**_FINN:_** _I know right! I’m supposed to be watching my weight since I have a match next week but I’m willing to risk it! Especially if I get to have lunch with a beauty like you_ 😏

Finn smirked at his comment, tossing his phone back on the bed and going over to his dresser to get ready. He never thought in a million of years that him and Magnolia’s relationship would end up like this, never having thought that he would be interested in the family friend. But they grew up together, and they’ve always been super close as kids. It was bound to happen one way or another, just like Archer and Catarina. He always used to make fun of his older sister for being so boy crazy, but now that he realized he had feelings for a girl, feelings for Magnolia, he couldn’t say much else about it. He was crazy about her, wanted to be with her more than anything. He still couldn’t believe that his sister had a girlfriend before him, their twin rivalry still going strong after all these years. He was almost done getting ready when there was a tiny knock on his door, brow raising as he walked over to answer it.

“What’s up dude?” Finn asked, smiling as his little brother stood in front of him.

“Can we play with your PlayStation?” Carter asked, scooting over as Adam slowly walked over next to him, both brothers looking up at their older brother with big eyes.

“Yea sure,” he chuckled, leaving the door open as he walked back over to his dresser to continue to get ready for his little date.

“Where are you going?” Carter asked again, walking over and sitting in Finn’s gamer chair, swiveling it around so he was facing his brother.

“To the mall,” he replied, spraying himself with a gallon of cologne.

“That stinks,” Adam gagged, covering his nose to prevent it from stinging his nasal sensors any further.

“Can we come?” Carter asked, looking over at Adam who was nodding his head furiously.

“Sorry bros, big brother has a date today,” Finn smiled proudly, sniffing his shirt to determine if it still smelled like stale must or if his cologne masked it.

“What’s a date?” Adam asked, looking over at his big brother with wondering eyes.

“Ask mama, she can explain,” he chuckled, shaking his head at his overprotective mother. When mama Catra found out about Finn’s interest in dating she flipped shit, practically threatening him that she’d ship him off to Timbuktu if he ever got a girl pregnant. He shivered at the thought, not wanting to ever deal with an angry mama Catra if that ever happened.

Some time had passed and it was time for the twins to go to the mall, both of them sneaking over to mom Adora as she slipped them a couple of $20 bills. Adora grinned as Catra walked past them, jaw dropping as she saw her wife slip them some money. She went to say something but stopped as her wife gave her a look, silently daring her to challenge her right now. Catra just grumbled and kissed her goodbye, flicking both of the twins on the back of their heads as they walked towards the garage. As they made it to the mall, Mira and Finn both hopped out, Mira blushing brightly as she saw Kiara had made it at the exact same time. Mira looked over at Finn and narrowed her eyes at him, silently telling him to shut up and leave. Finn just smirked at his sister and started to head inside the mall, waving goodbye to mama Catra as he went on.

“Hi Mira,” Kiara beamed, walking over to Mira and hugging her.

“H—Hi, Kiara,” Mira stammered, glancing back over at mama Catra as she saw that she was still there watching them. She quick gave her a wave goodbye, letting out a sigh of relief as mama Catra waved back and drove away.

“Who was that? Your older sister?” Kiara asked, noticing Catra as she waved to Mira and left.

“No, that was my mother,” she replied, raising her brow at her girlfriend as her eyes widened at that. “What?”

“But she looks so young! And she looks just like you and Catarina!” she gasped in disbelief, not knowing how Mira’s mother was that gorgeous and looked like a college kid.

“Yea, we get that a lot,” she chuckled, shaking her head at her mother. “A lot of people mistake her as mine and RiRi’s older sister. She’s a crazy lady though so, watch out.”

“Well I hope she likes me, if I ever get the chance to meet her,” she smiled, slowly intertwining her and Mira’s fingers.

“Y—Yea, you can meet her,” she stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat as Kiara smiled lovingly at her. “But—not for a while. I wanna keep our relationship private. At least until the time is right for us to tell our parents!”

“Okay, I can't wait to meet them,” Kiara hummed, that same loving smile on her face as she looked into Mira’s big blue eyes. “Now, let’s go shopping!” she beamed happily, tugging on Mira’s hand as she walked towards the entrance.

Mira just followed behind her with a goofy smile, loving the fact that she was able to call this beautiful and bright girl her girlfriend. As they walked through the food court, they spotted Finn and Magnolia, Mira giving her brother a knowing smirk as they made eye contact. They both silently praised each other for their little dates, both twins going back to their dates as they went on. Mira followed Kiara everywhere, the two laughing and talking about everything and anything as they went on their little adventure throughout the mall. They had decided they were gonna get new gear for their sports, Kiara getting spandex and sports bras for her new cheerleading gig while Mira was there to get new knee pads and volleyball shoes. They were so lost in their little worlds as they went on, Mira still continuing to follow Kiara around like a lovestruck fool. They were just about to head to the food court when they saw a couple of girls walking over to them, Kiara letting go of Mira’s hand as they walked up to them. Mira raised her brow at the change in Kiara’s demeanor, eyeing her as she began to fidget while the girls talked to her.

“Hey Kiara! We haven’t seen you in forever! Are you living in Bright Moon again?” one of the girls asked.

“Uh—yea! I moved here a little over a week ago! My parents didn’t wanna stay in Mystacor anymore so they decided to come back here,” she stammered quickly, bouncing her eyes between the two girls with a nervous smile. Mira just watched her girlfriend fidget, not knowing why she was doing so until they turned their attention to a pair of men walking hand in hand, Mira frowning as she noticed the disgusted looks on the other girl’s faces.

“Gross, you would think they’d at least try to hide that instead of just flaunting their gayness out in the open like that,” the girl scoffed, shaking her head as they all watched the couple walk by.

“Yea, like there are children around! Can’t they hide it so they don’t scare and confuse them?” the other one agreed, rolling her eyes as one of the men leaned into his boyfriend in an affectionate manner.

Mira’s rage picked up at that, breathing heavily as she watched the two girls continue to bash on the gay couple. Mira took their bigotry and hatred to heart, especially because for 1. Her mothers are lesbians, 2. Her ‘Aunt’s’ are lesbians and lastly, because she’s also dating a girl. She was so sick of homophobic people, about to say something when Kiara spoke first, Mira’s brows raising up as Kiara practically ignored their homophobic comments and continued on with their previous conversation. Mira was surprised by this, not knowing how just the day before Kiara had defended her from that homophobic kid in the cafeteria and was now ignoring the homophobic comments of her supposed ‘friends’. Mira felt like she was about to explode, deciding to just walk away from the trio and go on somewhere where she wouldn’t have to listen to it, especially before she went off. She was just about to head back to the food court when she was stopped, brow raising with an unamused expression as she saw Kiara had her hand on her arm.

“What?” Mira asked bluntly, eyeing Kiara as she watched her search for a reason for Mira’s sudden anger.

“Are you mad?” Kiara asked softly, gently stroking Mira’s arm with her finger to get her to calm down. Mira noticed Kiara had this soothing effect on her whenever she touched her, blowing out a deep breath as she noticed she was calming down at the girl’s touch.

“I just don’t get it, is all,” she muttered, glancing behind Kiara as she saw the girls she was just talking to walk in the opposite direction and then back at Kiara.

“Don’t get what?” she asked again, looking away with an ashamed look as Mira explained more.

“Yesterday you defended me for that Zack kid calling me a ‘dyke’ and now you’re just openly letting those two girls talk about that gay couple like it didn’t matter,” she explained, waiting patiently for Kiara to explain herself next.

“I used to go to school with them. They were my best friends once upon a time. But when I moved away to Mystacor, we lost touch. I didn’t know they were like that until they made those comments just then. They were all I had before I met you. I’m sorry Mira, I should’ve said something but—I—I don’t know why I didn’t. I’m sorry,” she apologized, still stroking Mira’s arm softly with her finger.

“How can you apologize to me when you couldn’t even say something to them for yourself too? I mean, you are my girlfriend right?” she asked quietly, continuing as Kiara nodded her head at that. “So how can you let them say stuff like that when it affects you too? You’re one of those ‘gay people’.”

“I—I know, and I’m so sorry that I didn’t say anything! I guess it’s because I’m not really ‘out’ yet. And a part of me doesn’t wanna lose them as friends, I guess,” she replied quietly, continuing to look away with that ashamed expression.

“If they were your real friends they’d accept you for who you are, not judge you for who you fall in love with,” she replied just as quiet, giving Kiara a sympathetic smile as she looked up at her. “And I’ll wait for you to come out when you’re ready to. We don’t have to do all of that lovey dovey stuff out in public since you’re not out, I don’t mind. I mean I guess I’m not really ‘out’ myself but, other people’s opinions don’t matter to me. You’re all that matters.” Kiara blushed at Mira’s comment, a loving expression slowly forming as she watched Mira look at her like she was the most precious thing in her life. She looked around as she bit her lip, quickly leaning up and kissing Mira on the cheek. Mira blushed at the action, looking away to try and hide her growing smile. “I guess being lovey dovey out in public is nice too. But—we can wait.”

“Thanks Mira,” Kiara smiled, slowly sliding her hand down towards Mira’s and giving it a light squeeze. “Thank you for being so understanding. I promise I’ll work up the courage to come out and show everyone how proud I am to have a girlfriend like you. Because I am.” Mira’s face flushed bright red at that, clearing her throat as she grabbed her ear with her other hand.

“Ye—Yea, me too,” she stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat and moving to walk towards the food court. “Let’s get some food before the lunch rush comes in.”

“Okay,” she giggled, re-intertwining her and Mira’s fingers as Mira led them to the food court.

Mira was completely stunned to say the least about Kiara’s behavior, not knowing that the girl that just defended her honor the day before was now letting the homophobic comments of her so called ‘friends’ slide by so effortlessly. I mean, she understood Kiara’s concern. She wasn’t out yet and it was really difficult to come out especially as a high school kid. She couldn’t push her to do it, she had to wait for her to be ready. But what if she never got ready? What if she decided to let others, just like those girls, comment so freely about being gay? Sure she defended her in front of a lot of people at school that didn’t really know her. But what happens when it’s in front of people she did know? People like the girls they just saw a bit ago. She hoped Kiara would make good on her word. That she’d correct others for the sake of their relationship, and not just for Mira, but for herself as well. Hoping that Kiara really was proud to be with her just like she said she was.

Meanwhile, Finn and Magnolia were in deep conversation while they ate, Finn watching Magnolia with a fond smile as she talked about everything and anything. He was so lost in her, so lost in her excitement, and just so lost in general. He never thought in a million of years that he’d have someone he liked, let alone allow someone to talk his ear off the way Magnolia was right now. Magnolia brought so much outta Finn. Before Magnolia, Finn didn’t like to converse for too long, he didn’t like leaving his room or the house to go out in public, and he definitely didn’t like the idea of going out on a date. But when Magnolia had asked him to hang out at the mall with her last night, he was ecstatic. Relishing in the fact that he was having such an in depth conversation out in the open with the girl, on their very first date. He paused at the thought, face turning a light shade of pink as he thought about actually dating Magnolia. If things continued to go as they did, would he be able to call her his girlfriend one day? Or would they continue to do this little dance back and forth, flirting aimlessly the way they were? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued to smile fondly, eyes glistening with contentment as he continued to listen to Magnolia go on. She finally realized she was just rambling and stopped, face turning bright red as she saw the way Finn was looking at her.

“S—Sorry, I was just rambling on and on, huh?” Magnolia blushed brightly, looking away from Finn to hide her embarrassment.

“Hm, I don’t mind. I could listen to you all day,” Finn hummed, smiling fondly as Magnolia’s blush turned brighter.

“You’re such a flirt, Finn,” she giggled, looking back over at him with a smile.

“Just for you,” he smiled, blushing even more as Magnolia gave him her own fond expression.

“Hm, just for me?” she smiled, lightly tapping on Finn’s shoe with her own, biting her lip as he played with her foot back. “You don’t flirt like this with all of your other fangirls?”

“I have fangirls?” he asked, being so preoccupied and focused on Magnolia that he didn’t notice.

“Yea Finn,” she giggled, shaking her head at his obliviousness. “You’re the first freshman boy to be on varsity for soccer, track AND wrestling. A lot of girls are attracted to you,” she smiled, smile gradually fading away as she thought about the other girls that were swooning over Finn. Finn noticed the sudden change and raised his brow at that, not understanding why Magnolia was upset all of the sudden. After a few moments of silence he finally understood the reason for her expression, smiling lovingly at the girl as she raised her brow at him for the expression next.

“Too bad I don’t have eyes for any of those girls,” he hummed, continuing to play footsie with Magnolia.

“Oh. Really?” she replied, trying to hide her excitement by biting her lip.

“Yea. I’ve only got eyes on one girl. One beautiful flower-like girl,” he smirked, letting out a light chuckle as Magnolia blushed brightly at that.

“Do I know her?” she asked shyly, covering her face with her hands as Finn winked at her.

“I sure hope so! It’d be weird if you didn’t know yourself,” he chuckled, laughing louder as Magnolia removed her hands from over her face and gave him a look.

“You’re such a dork,” she giggled, shaking her head as Finn continued to grin at her with a goofy smile.

“As long as I can get you to smile and laugh, I don’t mind being a dork,” he smiled, resting his chin on his hand as he continued to gaze at her. Magnolia blushed brightly at that, looking away from Finn again to hide her smile. They were already so in deep with the other they didn’t even realize it yet, continuously flirting back and forth like this like it was normal. Finn thought about that for a moment and blushed brightly, looking away from Magnolia in hopes she wouldn’t ask what he was thinking. But with Magnolia being Magnolia, having the ability to sense even the smallest of changes in Finn’s expression, figured out right away that he had something on his mind, giving him another sweet smile as she decided to pick at his brain a little bit.

“What are you thinking about that has you blushing so brightly?” she teased, giggling as Finn’s face turned even more bright at that.

“You,” he mumbled, glancing back over at Magnolia for a brief second before he looked away again.

“Oh,” she blushed, resting her chin on her hand as she batted her long lashes at him, continuing to tease him. “What’s on your mind that has to do with me?” Finn paused for a moment, debating on whether or not he wanted to tell her what he was feeling. Should he try to see where they were going with their little flirting or just go with the flow? I mean, on one hand if he talked to her about it they’d finally get to know what the other’s intentions were. But at the same time, what if they just wanted to stay like this? Forever flirting without any certain goal in the future? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to go on, about to ask her about it but stopping as his phone went off, blowing out a frustrated breath as he took it out.

“Hold on, it’s my mother,” he quickly explained, pressing talk to answer it. “Hi mama, what’s up?”

“Stop playing footsie with your girlfriend and get your butt ready to leave,” Catra laughed, Finn’s eyes growing wide as he realized his mother was watching him from somewhere. He swiveled his head all over, searching for her and stopping as he saw her, eyes growing wider as he saw Aunt Scorpia sitting with her, both women having a wicked grin on their faces as they made eye contact. Finn looked over at Magnolia and gave her a nervous smile, quickly saying his goodbyes to his mother and hanging up.

“Your mom’s here already?” she asked, sounding a little disappointed.

“It—It’s mama Catra,” he stammered, slowly removing his foot away from Magnolia. Magnolia raised her brow at that, not knowing why he was doing that at first, eyes growing wide as he continued. “Your mom is here too.”

“WHAT?! WHERE?!” she squeaked, following Finn’s direction as he nodded to where they were at. Her face turned bright red as she saw her mother, covering her face with her hands as she let out an embarrassed screech. “SHE’S SO EMBARRASSING!”

“Who are you telling!” Finn agreed, glancing back at his mother and then back at Magnolia. “I guess we’ve gotta go now.”

“Yea, that’s probably for the best,” she squeaked again, face turning even more bright as she watched her mother and Aunt Catra walk over, giving the women a nervous smile as she waved to them. “Hi mom, hi Aunt Catra!”

“Hi Maggie, how was your guys’ little date?” Catra teased, laughing loudly as Finn’s face turned bright red at that.

“Go—Good,” she screeched in embarrassment, standing up and walking over to her mother. “Um—I’ll text you Finn. Bye Aunt Catra,” she stammered, pulling on her mother’s arm to get her away before she started teasing them with Aunt Catra.

“Talk to you later Wildcat,” Scorpia laughed, twiddling her fingers goodbye to Finn next. “See ya later bubba!”

“B—Bye, Aunt Scorpia,” he squeaked with a stutter, covering his face as she gave him a wink. He slowly removed his hands from over his face after a few moments, looking up at his mother with a nervous expression. She was just standing there with a knowing look, shaking her head at him like she always did when she caught him doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. He was about to say something but stopped, blowing out a sigh of relief as his mother changed the subject.

“Where’s your sister? Mom’s making me enchiladas for lunch and I don’t wanna miss them before your bottomless pit of a little sister eats the entire pan,” she asked with a laugh, shaking her head at her glutton of a daughter.

“Uhh—she’s—,” he began, pursing his lips as he looked over and saw Mira and Kiara flirting out in the open, sitting closely together—practically on top of each other. He knew Mira hadn’t come out to their parents yet and wanted to wait for a bit, so he knew he couldn’t just tell her that she was right over there with her girlfriend. He quickly picked up his phone and called his sister, bouncing his eyes all over the food court as he pretended he was still looking for her. “Hey, Mira! Wh—Where are you? Mama’s here and she’s ready to go.”

“I’m in the food court, where are you?” she asked, Finn glancing over to where Mira was and making eye contact with her, Mira’s eyes growing wide as she saw mama Catra standing next to him. “NEVER MIND BE RIGHT OVER!” she squawked, ending their phone call.

“She said she’s coming over,” he explained with that same nervous expression, bouncing his eyes between his mother and his sister as she quickly said her goodbyes to Kiara and scurried over to them. “Here she is!”

“Hi mama,” Mira greeted, hugging her mother and glancing over at Finn.

“Hi baby,” Catra smiled, swiveling her head and pausing as she saw the girl Mira was with before. “That your friend?” Mira looked over to where her mother was looking at and blushed, waving to Kiara again as she waved goodbye to her, a sweet smile on Kiara’s face as she mouthed ‘bye’ to her.

“Yea, th—that’s her,” she stammered, looking back over at mama Catra and flinching as she realized she was watching her the entire time.

“Hm, she seems nice,” Catra smiled again, Mira blowing out a sigh of relief as she noticed her mother didn’t realize the lovestruck expressions on both of her and Kiara’s faces. “Alright, let’s go marines. Mom’s fighting off Razzlyn to prevent her from eating all of my enchiladas so we gotta hurry! MOVE OUT!”

“Oorah,” they said unenthusiastically, shaking their head at their crazy mother as she marched them outta the mall.

Catra drove the twins back home, practically leaving them in the car as she ran inside to get to her lunch before Razzlyn ate it all. Mira and Finn followed behind, running up to their rooms and closing the doors behind them. Finn was happy about his little date, a lovestruck smile on his face as he thought about him and Magnolia’s little discussion. He wished he could’ve told her about how he felt about it all right then and there, just get everything out in the open before it was too late. But then again, he was kinda relieved. He still felt like he needed to think about what he really wanted and make sure Magnolia wanted the same thing. He was about to get up and go downstairs when his phone rang, heart racing in his chest as he saw Magnolia was calling him. He took a deep breath and answered it, trying his best to not sound like he was as excited as he was to see her calling.

“Hey, Maggie. Sup?” he answered, face palming himself for being such a dork.

“Hi Finn,” she giggled, thinking the same thing as Finn about the fact that he was such a dork. “Um—I was just calling so we could finish our conversation from earlier.” Finn’s eyes widened at that, heart beating rapidly as he realized Magnolia wanted to know what he was thinking. I guess now was as good as a time as ever, swallowing the lump in his throat as he slowly prepared himself.

“Uhh—yea, about that,” he stammered, trying his best to calm himself but unable to, panic starting to set in as he was starting to become nervous on whether or not he wanted to ask her. But it was Magnolia, she was understanding, kind, and overall a beautiful human being. Finn realized he didn’t need to be scared with the girl, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he pushed himself to go on. “I’ve just been thinking about you, I—I mean, us, I guess? Like what we’re doing, what we want, all that good stuff. I like you Maggie, as you already know,” he chuckled, blushing as he listened to her giggles. “And I wanna be more than just your friend, and I hope you want that too. I mean, I know that we flirt a lot or whatever but I wanna move past that. Actually move forward with whatever this thing we’ve got going on. I like you Maggie, a lot.”

“I like you too Finn,” she said quietly, Finn’s heart bursting in his chest as he heard her confession. His smile slowly started to fade away as she continued, brows furrowing with frustration as she went on. “But—I don’t know if I can start something with you—JUST YET ANYWAY!” she panicked slightly, taking a deep breath as she continued. “I mean, you’re my best friend’s little brother. It’s kinda different liking someone that’s related to my best friend, especially related to someone that I talk to about _everything_. It’d be hard to talk to RiRi about my feelings because they have to do with you, her brother. And I don’t wanna put you both in a situation where you’d have to have that sibling rivalry for my attention or anything. You know?”

“But that won’t happen! RiRi knows I like you and I’m sure as hell that she knows that you like me too! Don’t let my sister prevent you from wanting something more with me! I won’t let it affect me and my sister’s relationship, or affect your guys’ either! Won’t you give it a chance?” he asked, frustration growing more as he heard her mother calling for her.

“I’m sorry Finn, I have to go,” she sighed, sounding extremely sad. “We’ll talk about it more later, okay?”

“Yea, sure. Whatever you want,” he breathed out, saying a quick goodbye and ending their call. He tossed his phone on his bed and leaned back, letting out another frustrated groan as he thought about everything. He was so pissed that his sister was the reason for him and Magnolia not being able to start something, not knowing why she was even a factor to begin with. He heard mom Adora calling for him and slowly got up and left his room, glaring at Catarina as she walked past him to go to her room. She noticed his dissatisfaction with her and raised her brow, looking him up and down as he walked past.

“What’s up your butt?” Catarina asked, jaw dropping as Finn turned and glared at her, eyes burning with rage and something else she was having a hard time deciphering.

“Why do you have to ruin everything?!” he snapped, turning and walking back down to find mom Adora. Finn walked angrily over to where his mother was at, Adora’s brow raising as she noticed her son’s frazzled state.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Adora asked, motioning for him to come closer, wrapping him in for a tight hug as he slumped into her. She looked over and noticed Razzlyn and Catra eyeing the two, giving them a look to tell them to mind their businesses. She shook her head at her wife and daughter and pulled back from her son, giving him a loving smile as she motioned for him to follow her. Finn slowly followed behind his mother, moping angrily behind her as she led him to mama Catra’s office. Adora patted the seat next to her on the loveseat for Finn to sit down on, a warm smile on her face as he slumped into the couch. She waited a few minutes before she asked again, knowing that when her children were upset it was best to wait for them to calm down fully before she talked to them. “Okay baby, tell me what’s the matter? I thought you had a good date with Maggie?”

“I _did_ have a good date with her. But—,” he paused, letting out a little pout as he looked over at mom Adora. He tried to stay mad, but mom Adora had this weird aura about her, having the ability to calm all of them down with just her soft expressions. He knew by talking to her he would feel much better about everything, knowing his mother had all the right answers when it came to everything. “I told Maggie I liked her and wanted to be something more. And she said that she liked me too but—but she didn’t know if she could create something more with me because of RiRi! She said that it’d be weird to date her best friend’s brother because she told RiRi everything. She would feel weird confiding in her friend about her relationship with her brother and that she didn’t wanna wedge herself between us in fear that we’d make her choose or fight because the other one isn't getting enough attention from her. I hate that RiRi has to ruin everything! She’s stupid!” Adora waited for a little bit before she responded, allowing her son to process his feelings and get his anger out. After a few moments she began to reply, sensing that Finn had calmed down a bit more and would receive her advice easier.

“Sweetie, you have to understand where Maggie is coming from. A lot of friends that date their friend’s siblings have problems with their relationships. Because it does happen from time to time that that friend chooses between the siblings, ruining their relationship with both at the same time. She’s just trying to make sure that you and your sister remain as close as you two are. She knows how much your relationship with each other means to the both of you, and she doesn’t wanna be the one to come between the two of you, if it ever came down to it. She’s looking out for the both of you, something me and mama have always taught you all to do for each other. But if you really like her, and want things to move forward, then you need to talk to your sister. Talk to her instead of snapping at her like I know you just did,” she giggled, giving her son a knowing look as she caught him red handed. “Talk to her and tell her your concerns. Because I’m absolutely sure that RiRi doesn’t even know she’s the reason you and Maggie can’t go on like you want to. Talk to her bubba, and I bet you she’ll help and talk to Maggie and let her know that she doesn’t mind if you two start dating. Even if mama doesn’t want you to,” she giggled, booping her son on the nose before she stood up. Finn stood up with her and hugged her, melting into their embrace as Adora ran soothing circles around his back. Mom Adora was like everyone’s stress reliever, the woman having the ability to deescalate everyone’s anger and temper tantrums, most importantly mama Catra’s. Finn was incredibly grateful and lucky to have a mother like Adora, smiling as his mother pulled back from their hug and kissed him on his forehead.

“Thanks mom, I love you,” he smiled, kissing her on her cheek before she led them outta the office.

“I love you too sweetie, now go talk to your sister before I have to deescalate her little tantrum I know she’s gonna have,” she giggled, shooing Finn to go back upstairs.

Finn hopped up the stairs and headed to Catarina’s room, blowing out a long breath as he knocked on the door. He waited patiently for her to answer it, giving her a guilty smile as she opened it and had an unamused expression on her face as she realized it was him.

“What do you want?” Catarina asked, no sense of friendliness in her voice as she spoke.

“Can we talk? It’s important,” he asked, looking down at the floor between them. Catarina rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come in, closing the door behind him as he walked over to her chair and sat in it. Finn remained silent for a moment, feeling guilty for snapping at his sister instead of just talking to her like he knew he should’ve. Mom Adora was right, Catarina probably had no idea she was the reason that Maggie didn’t wanna start things with him, slowly looking up at his sister with that same guilty expression. “First let me start by saying I’m sorry for snapping at you just a bit ago. I didn’t mean to do that, I—I was just upset about something. Something that had to do with you and Maggie.” Catarina’s brow raised at that, eyeing her brother as she watched him look like a guilty fool.

“What do you mean, ‘me and Maggie’?” she asked, having no idea what her brother was talking about. Finn quickly explained what he had talked to mom Adora and Magnolia about, Catarina’s brows raising up as he told her. He finally finished and looked down at the ground, feeling an abundance of emotions as he waited for his sister’s response. He looked up at her as he heard her tiny giggle, brow raising as he watched her shake her head at him.

“What?” he asked, having no idea what she was thinking.

“You both are ridiculous,” she giggled, letting out a little sigh before she went on. “I had no idea Maggie felt like that, I mean I get where she’s coming from! I’d probably feel the same way if I was dating her sibling! But I’ll talk to her and let her know that I don’t care that you two start dating, and that I won’t let it ruin either one of our relationships with each other. Mine and yours, hers and mine, and yours and hers. All of our bonds are too strong to let something so small come between us! Don’t worry Finn, I’ll talk to her.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, moving to get up but stopping as she gave him an evil smirk.

“But let it be known that if you ever hurt my best friend I’ll sell you to the devil for a corn flake,” she smirked, laughing as Finn gave her a look.

“You’d probably do that anyway,” he laughed, shaking his head at his sister.

“Probably,” she giggled, walking with him over to the door. “And next time actually talk to me about whatever it is that you have a problem with me about instead of just yelling at me. Remember, _I’M_ the big sister. I’ll kick your ass if you do it again!”

“Please,” Finn smirked, rolling his eyes at his sister who was all talk. “As future captain of the varsity wrestling team, I beg to differ!”

“Okay, lover boy,” she giggled, letting Finn leave and just about to go with him back downstairs when they both stopped, both sibling’s brows raising as they saw Mira was about to knock at the door. “What’s up?”

“Ca—Can I talk to you two?” Mira asked, eyes bouncing between the two of them.

“Sibling meeting! I like it,” Finn laughed, hopping back over to the seat he was just sitting in and waiting patiently for his sisters to follow suit.

“Sure, come on in,” Catarina giggled, shutting the door as Mira entered. “I just helped this one out with his problem, on to the next one now!”

“What’s up MiMi? Trouble in paradise?” Finn teased, brow raising as he saw the seriousness on his sister’s face. Him and Catarina looked at each other and then back at their sister, scooting closer as they noticed she was actually really upset about something.

“What’s wrong?” Catarina asked quietly, putting her arm around her sister.

“You guys remember how Kiara stood up for me yesterday in the cafeteria against that Zack guy?” Mira asked, bouncing her eyes between them as they nodded their heads. “Well today at the mall we ran into some of her old friends and Kiara let go of my hand and started acting weird when she started to talk to them. It was weird to say the least, but then it got worse when her friends started talking about this gay couple that was walking past, saying how it was gross that they were showing affection out in public and that they were probably scaring and confusing children. But what made me even more mad was that Kiara just let them go on, she didn’t correct them or anything, she just ignored it. She went on with their previous conversation like nothing happened. I talked to her about it afterwards because she saw that I was upset, and she apologized repeatedly for not standing up for me, for us. She hasn’t come out yet so I get that she’s scared to, but—I don’t know.” Catarina and Finn just stared at their sister, not knowing what they should say or do. The big sister in Catarina was telling her to beat Kiara up, but the other part of her was telling her to comfort her sister, let her know that it was gonna be okay and to just talk to her about it more in depth. Finn on the other hand was very overprotective of his sisters, standing up with a huff as he came up with a stupid plan.

“Let’s jump her!” Finn suggested, holding his hands up for his sister’s to high five him, pursing his lips and sitting back down as he realized what they were thinking with their unamused expressions.

“Shut up Finn,” Catarina sighed, looking back over at Mira and giving her a small smile. “You need to talk to her about this MiMi. That’s not okay for her to act like that in front of some people and then act a different way in front of others. What is she gonna do if someone asks if you two are dating? Is she gonna disown you? To protect herself because she hasn’t come out yet? You don’t deserve someone that’s just gonna hide you Mira, you’re so much more than that. You deserve so much more than that. Please talk to her fully about all of this, about your concerns, how it made you feel and ask her what she’s gonna do if someone asks if whether or not you two are dating. Because that’s not okay. If she can’t claim you out in public now, then what are you two even doing?”

“She said she was proud to be my girlfriend, but—I don’t know! I feel so lost! I really like her and wanna look past it and wait for her to come out when she’s ready! But then again, I want her to claim me like I try to claim her. I want her to be proud of herself just like I’m proud of who I am,” Mira said quietly, looking down at her fingers as she started to pick at them.

“Just talk to her Mira, tell her how you feel. It’ll be okay,” Catarina smiled, squeezing her sister’s hand. “And if it’s not, we’ll jump her.”

“YEA!” Finn agreed, laughing happily as he finally got a high five from Catarina.

“And I’ll also kick her right off the cheerleading squad, I don’t care,” Catarina smirked, kissing Mira on her temple as she gave her a look.

“I’ll talk to her, so don’t try to fight my girlfriend or I’ll fight you both,” Mira smiled, laughing as Catarina and Finn just rolled their eyes at her.

“Yea well I already told her what would happen if she ever hurt you, so,” Catarina shrugged, laughing as Mira’s face turned into a surprised expression.

“YOU TALKED TO HER ABOUT ME?!” Mira squawked, not knowing when they had talked about her. A few seconds later it hit her, eyes growing wide as she realized that’s probably what they were talking about yesterday at the tryouts. “DUDE! THAT’S WHY SHE WAS ACTING EXTRA FLIRTY AND LOVEY DOVEY WITH ME AFTER TRYOUTS?!”

“Just call me ‘wing woman’,” Catarina stated dramatically, laughing as both of her siblings gave her an unamused expression.

“Whatever,” they said at the same time, hugging their big sister before they headed towards the door.

“Thanks RiRi, you always know what to say,” Mira smiled.

“Yea, even though you’re a pain in the ass. You’re the best big sister a boy could ever ask for,” Finn said dramatically, both twins now giving their older sister dramatic loving expressions.

“Get out,” Catarina giggled, shoving her siblings outta her room as they continued to coo and make loving expressions at her.

The twins both went back to their bedrooms to relax for a while, both siblings deep in thought as they thought about their significant others. Finn was feeling relieved that he was able to talk to Catarina and mom Adora about everything, feeling much better about the situation than he was before. Mira on the other hand was having a hard time trying to figure out how she wanted to bring up her concerns with Kiara, biting her nail as she contemplated whether or not she should talk to her about it right now. She blew out a deep breath and called her, legs bouncing as she waited for her to pick up. She was about to hang up but stopped, goosebumps crawling all over her as she heard the sweet and excited voice of her girlfriend.

“Hi Mira!” Kiara answered, sounding like she was extremely excited to talk to her.

“Uh—Hi Kiara,” Mira replied, biting her nail as she contemplated on whether or not she wanted to do this right now.

“Are you okay?” she asked, sensing something was wrong with her. Mira took a deep breath and decided to go on, letting it out as she began.

“No, not really,” she breathed out, taking another deep breath and letting it out again as she continued. “I’m sorry Kiara, I know I said it was okay about what happened today but—I can’t get my mind off of it. I—I know you said that you’re still waiting to come out to your friends or whatever but, I want you to know my concerns with how things went earlier.”

“O—Okay,” she replied quietly, waiting patiently for Mira to go on. Mira quickly explained her concerns to her girlfriend, telling her what she was feeling, what she thought would happen if things continued to go on like this, and if she was willing or not to claim her like she wants to claim her. As she finished she sat quietly, both girls not knowing what to say next as Mira’s concerns floated in the air. Mira was about to tell her to just forget about it, eyes growing wide as Kiara explained herself more in depth than what she did before. “My parents are homophobic Mira,” she said quietly, Mira’s heart breaking as she told her that. “The real reason why we left Mystacor was because they noticed a girl on my old dance team was a little too flirtatious and interested in me, and me being the warm and bubbly person that I am, my parents thought that I was flirting back. At the time, I didn’t know what girl and girl relationships were. I didn’t have a clue what the big deal was with having a close friend like that. But then my parents told me about their concerns and decided that we needed to move away from Mystacor. I didn’t get why that was such a big deal until I met you. When I first saw you, I felt something really intense. These really intense emotions for you that I have never had for anyone before. And as I thought about it more, I realized I had intimate feelings for you. Wanting to be by you, hold your hand, kiss you, and be your girlfriend. I thought it was normal to have feelings for another girl, but my parents feel otherwise. That’s why I acted like that around those girls earlier. Because I was afraid that they’d tell my parents that they saw me with a girl. I was afraid that my parents would find out about us and have us move again. And I’m terrified of that happening. Because—I don’t wanna lose you Mira. I like you so much and I don’t wanna share or give what feelings I have for you to anyone else. That’s why I acted like that. Not because I’m not proud of calling you my girlfriend and being called yours. But because I’m scared that once I do, I’ll never get to see you again. I’m sorry for not standing up to them Mira, and I’m sorry that I kept this from you. I’m just really scared of my parents and the things they’d do to me if they ever found out about us being together. I hope you can forgive me.” The entire time Kiara spoke Mira was crying, holding her hand over her mouth to hold back her sobs. She had no idea Kiara had to go through so much, especially with her parents. Mom Adora and mama Catra were the greatest when it came to new things, the two of them being completely understanding on a lot of things. She’s never had to deal with stuff like that ever in her life, feeling extremely guilty that she had even gotten mad at Kiara in the first place, wiping her tears away as she replied back to her girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry Kiara,” she whispered with a cracked voice, wiping her tears as she continued. “I’m sorry for even getting mad at you about this. I shouldn’t have done this, and I am so sorry. You’ve had to deal with so much by yourself and I—I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Mira,” she said softly, knowing how bad Mira probably felt because of all of this. “I should’ve told you before all of this even happened. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Please Kiara, don’t ever be afraid to come tell me or talk to me about anything. I want you to be happy and if something’s bothering you or if it’s something difficult that you feel like you can’t handle then please, come to me. I will always be here for you Kiara,” she sniffled, letting out a light chuckle as she thought about her family’s saying. “In my family, we have a saying; ‘you look out for me and I look out for you’. As long as we have each other, and have each other’s backs, nothing bad can ever really happen. So no matter what Kiara, you can come to me for anything and everything. I’ll always be here to make sure you’re okay, and to keep you smiling and happy. And if you don’t feel comfortable at your house, you’re always welcome here at mine. We’d love to have you here.”

“Really?” she sniffled, beginning to cry herself from her girlfriend’s heartwarming speech.

“Of course Kiara,” she smiled, “I’d be proud to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend.”

“Thanks Mira,” she giggled, “you really are great. I’m so happy I met you and have you in my life. Thank you for being an amazing girlfriend.”

“I just want you to be happy and comfortable with who you are Kiara. And besides, I’d do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face,” she smiled, face palming herself for being such a gross lovestruck idiot.

“You’re so cute,” she giggled, feeling a lot better after talking to Mira about everything.

“Haha, yea well I—I do try,” she laughed nervously, blush growing on her face as her embarrassment grew tenfold.

“Hm, I think you’re doing a great job at it,” she hummed.

“Th—Thanks,” she chuckled, swallowing the lump in her throat as she prepared to invite her girlfriend over to meet her parents sometime. “Uh—so I was thinking—,” she began, stopping as she heard Kiara’s parents calling for her in the background.

“Coming!” Kiara called to them, letting out a little sigh as she returned to talking to Mira on the phone. “Sorry Mira, I have to go now. I’ll text you, okay?”

“Okay, sounds good,” she sighed, deciding to save the invitation for another time.

“Thanks again for everything, I really appreciate everything you continue to do for me,” she thanked again, pausing for a moment before she quietly finished her goodbye and hung up, not even giving Mira a chance to respond to spare both of their embarrassment. “Bye baby, I’ll talk to you later!”

Mira’s jaw dropped at the unexpected pet name Kiara had given her, eyes watering from the sweet delicacy of her voice as she said it. She tossed her phone on the bed and let out a little chuckle, shaking her head at herself for being such a useless—she paused. Not knowing what she should refer to herself as. She knew she liked girls, obviously as she was drawn to Kiara and her beauty from the first time she saw her. But then again, she also in a way liked boys, remembering the brief crush she had on one of her old football teammates. She was so confused on what she wanted to call herself, spending the rest of the afternoon thinking about just what it was she could refer to herself as. Was she a lesbian like her mothers? Or was she somewhere in between? Bisexual? Pansexual? Or just head over heels for the one girl she is now calling her girlfriend? She decided she’d think about that another time, slowly making her way back downstairs to hang out with the rest of her family until she figured it all out.


	6. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razzlyn POV as she deals with being grounded and finally comes to realize who she is in the process. Mom Adora again for the win with the talks with her babies WOO! Catra is a dramatic fool as usual
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just gave brief explanations/definitions of some of the LGBTQ+ terms, so if you feel like I didn't do a very good job or have a different definition PLEASE let me know! I wanna make sure everyone is included and have their identity explained as best as it can be explained in simple terms! And I'm sorry in advance if I didn't do a very good job at it, I'm still learning new things each and every day🥺👉🏽👈🏽 okay? okay love you bye

**_RAZZLYN POV_ **

Razzlyn woke up to the sound of tiny knocks, letting out a loud yawn as she stretched herself out. She slowly got up and opened the door, brow raising as she saw her little sister standing there. She went to ask what she wanted but stopped, rolling her eyes as she saw the tiny paint brushes Adrina was holding behind her back. She stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in, shaking her head with a smile as her little sister skipped happily into her room. This was a ritual for Razzlyn and Adrina. Every Saturday and Sunday morning, Adrina would come into Razzlyn’s room and paint, color, make crafts, or any other art related activities and just hang out together. Razzlyn didn’t mind it at all, in fact, she was kinda happy that someone else in their family had a love for art just the way she did. Adrina may not have been as good as she was, but that didn’t stop her baby sister from coloring until her little heart was content.

Razzlyn was feeling a little down for the past few days, being grounded by mom Adora and all really hurt her feelings. This was the first time mom Adora was the one to call the shots, expecting mama Catra to put her on punishment instead. She was shocked that mom Adora grounded her for a month, not knowing that she was _this_ serious about being exhausted with her fighting. She couldn’t blame her mother though, Razzlyn really did put her through a lot in her earlier years at elementary. Mom Adora used to get called on a daily basis when Razzlyn was in elementary school. Having to come pick her up or come break up a fight between Razzlyn and another kid. So when mom Adora finally told her she was exhausted, she knew it was for real this time, feeling extremely bad and guilty for doing that to her mother. She decided to skip her little ritual with Adrina and just go back to bed, crawling underneath the blankets and burrowing herself deep under her pillows.

“Razzie,” Adrina called, getting up and tapping on the large pile of blankets and pillows that was her big sister.

“Hm,” Razzlyn answered, still burrowed underneath them.

“Aren’t you gonna come color with me?” she asked, Razzlyn slowly peeking her head outta a small window from her blankets and pillows, rolling her eyes as she saw her little sister was giving her a puppy dog face.

“Fine,” she sighed, crawling outta her fortress and going over to where her sister had started coloring.

She sat down with her and grabbed one of Adrina’s coloring books, opening it up and beginning to color. She glanced over every so often and smiled, shaking her head as her little sister was concentrating super hard to not paint outside the lines. Adrina had improved a lot since they started their little ritual, Razzlyn thinking maybe one day Adrina would be just as good as her, maybe even better. Razzlyn was the artist of the family, she loved to paint, draw, sketch, doodle, everything that allowed her to express herself through a piece of her work. She had won lots of awards for her artwork, even having the ability to travel to Serenia for the Youth Art Show, one of her best works being honored there. She was one of the youngest artists at the event, smiling to herself as she remembered how proud mom Adora and mama Catra were of her because of it.

Some time had passed and there was another knock at the door, Razzlyn and Adrina too preoccupied with their work to answer it. Razzlyn called for the person to come in, glancing up at first to see who it was and doing a double look as she saw it was mom Adora. She gave her a nervous smile as she saw the way she was looking at her, mom Adora giving her signature ‘I caught you doing something you shouldn’t be doing’ look. She had grounded her from using her phone, electronics and everything that she considered to be a ‘fun activity’, art being one of them. She went to say something but stopped as Adrina gasped, running over and hugging their mom on her legs.

“Look mommy! I’m doing better!” Adrina beamed, tugging on Adora’s hand so she could come see her painting. Adora smiled fondly down at her and followed, getting down to her level as she looked at the painting. She gasped in awe at all the colors, applauding her daughter for her hard work.

“Wow, princess!” Adora gasped, kissing Adrina on her cheek before she finished praising her, “you did so good! Look at you go!”

“I’ll be just like big sister one day!” she beamed again, giggling excitedly as she looked over at Razzlyn who was giving her an encouraging smile.

“I see you’re drawing too,” Adora smiled, glancing over at Razzlyn who tried to avoid eye contact.

“Rina wanted to color with me, it—it’s our ritual,” she tried to defend, pursing her lips as her mom gave her another look.

“It’s okay sweetie, I’m not mad,” Adora assured her, looking over at Razzlyn’s drawing and then back up at her. “I won’t take your art away from you, I know how much it means to you. But you still can’t go to the art club until you’re done being grounded. Coloring with Rina is okay, and doing it on your own as well is fine by me. Just hide it from mama if she’s ever around!”

“Okay,” she giggled, knowing how mad mama Catra would be at the both of them if she found out mom Adora was being lenient with their punishments, again.

“I made breakfast so come downstairs when you’re finished,” Adora smiled, kissing Adrina on her head before she left the room.

Adrina and Razzlyn decided to call it quits and clean up, Razzlyn receiving a hug from her little sister as a thank you for always being so nice and coloring with her. She grabbed her hand and pulled for Razzlyn to follow her, Razzlyn shaking her head at the tiny girl as she practically dragged her down the stairs with her. They met their brothers, Catarina and mom Adora in the kitchen, both of them walking over and giving her a proper good morning hug and kiss. Razzlyn sat at the table and smiled as Adam waved happily at her, reaching her hand over and high fiving him as he did the same. Razzlyn kissed mom Adora’s cheek as she set her plate down for her, about to take a bite when she noticed Catarina was eyeing her, brow raising up as she eyed her back.

“What?” Razzlyn asked, not knowing why her sister was examining her the way she was right now.

“Can I do your hair?” Catarina asked, giving Razzlyn a smirk as Razzlyn narrowed her eyes at her.

“Leave me and my lion’s mane alone, Goldie Locks,” she grumbled, already knowing how untamed her hair was right now. She couldn’t help that her hair was always a mess, after all, she had inherited not only mama Catra’s crazy curls but as well as Abuelita Razz’s fuzz ball of hair as well, creating a tree-like bush of hair on her head. There was one point in time she was able to find different objects in it; pencils, erasers, even an entire Dorito buried in there once. The only person she let touch her hair was mom Adora, the only person that was able to get through her crazy matted locks of hair without ripping all of it out. “Mom’s the only person that can do my hair,” she smiled, glancing over at her mom with big eyes.

“You’re a brat,” Catarina giggled, sneaking her phone out and taking a quick picture of her sister’s hair.

“DUDE!” Razzlyn growled, turning to mom Adora and pouting to her next. “Mom! RiRi took a picture of me!”

“Brat,” Catarina hissed, pursing her lips as mom Adora gave her a look.

“Catarina Grace, what did mama say about having your phone out during meals?” Adora scolded, walking over and holding out her hand for her to hand it over to her. “Give it.”

“Mom!” Catarina whined, trying to give her their signature puppy dog face but failing miserably as mom Adora stood her ground, no longer being swayed by the cute and innocent look.

“Nice try,” Adora grinned, plucking Catarina’s phone from her hand and setting it on top of the fridge. “And stop calling your sister a brat. If anyone’s a brat, it’s mama.” Everyone giggled at that, remembering how they would all call mama Catra a stubborn brat.

“Where is mama?” Razzlyn asked, taking a bite of her food and humming at the savory flavors.

“She took your brother and sister to the mall for their little ‘dates’,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her lovestruck children. She looked over at Catarina and noticed she was blushing, brow raising as she saw the expression on her face. “I’m surprised you and Archie haven’t had a date yet.”

“We’re taking things slow,” Catarina mumbled, blush brightening even more as she thought about her and Archer going on a real date together. “Besides, I don’t need mama giving me a lecture just yet about going on dates and what not to do on them.”

“Yea well, good luck with that,” Adora giggled again, sneaking Melog a sausage link as he came prancing into the kitchen. “Mama just wants all of you to be safe, as do I. And hopefully, Razzlyn, you’ll learn from your older siblings and not drive mama crazy with going on dates and stuff until you’re outta the house!” Razzlyn paused at that, going back to her previous thoughts from the beginning of the week when it came to relationships and stuff. She’s never had someone she liked before, not more than a friend at least. The thought of having feelings or being with someone romantically has never crossed her mind, and as she thought about it more, she realized she would probably never have those kinds of feelings—ever. Her eyes widened at the thought, mind racing as she thought she wasn’t normal for having intimate feelings for another person. Adora noticed the panicked expression on her daughter’s face and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her as she placed a gentle hand on her leg. “Razzlyn, you okay?”

“Mom, am—am I weird?” she asked quietly, looking over at her mom with watery eyes. Adora was caught off guard by the question, shaking her head furiously as she disagreed with her daughter’s question.

“Of course not baby! Why would you ask something like that?” she asked, running soothing lines on her daughter’s leg to help her calm down.

“Because I don’t like anyone,” she replied, hoping she wasn’t weird for not having those kinds of feelings. Adora’s brow raised at that, about to speak up when she noticed all of the rest of the children were watching them, Adora grabbing Razzlyn’s hand and leading her to mama Catra’s office so they could talk. She led her over to the loveseat and sat down with her, rubbing her on her arm to calm her down further.

“Okay baby, tell me why you think you’re weird,” she asked again, continuing to rub Razzlyn on her arm as she waited patiently for her to begin.

“I’ve never had romantic feelings for anyone. Like—wanting to be with someone the way RiRi and Archie are. I don’t like boys, and I don’t like girls. When I think about those kinds of feelings, people have nothing to do with it. I feel those feelings when it comes to my art, and—and turtles,” she explained, Adora letting out a little giggle at the last part. Razzlyn looked up at her mom with sad eyes, hoping she would know what to say to her about her troubling situation. Adora sat there for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain to her daughter what she was feeling right now. And as she did, she realized she’s never had the LGBTQ+ talk with any of her children, not even explaining to them how two women were able to love each other the way her and Catra do. The children have always seen their relationship as normal, Adora feeling bad that she’s waited this long to discuss the situation. She took a deep breath and smiled at her daughter, giving her hand a light squeeze before she started.

“You know how me and mama are lesbians, Aunt Scorpia and Perfuma too?” she began, smiling as Razzlyn nodded her head at that. “And two men together are ‘gay’, someone being attracted to both the same and opposite gender are ‘bisexual’, someone being attracted to many genders are ‘pansexual’, someone transitioning to or identifying as the other gender are ‘transgender’, ‘queer’ being someone who identifies as not heterosexual or cisgender or just have an overall fluid identity, ‘questioning’ as someone that is still exploring their sexuality or gender identity, ‘intersex’ as those who are born with the reproductive anatomy that doesn’t really seem to ‘fit’ the typical definitions of female or male?” she asked again, Razzlyn nodding her head in understanding as her mother explained in brief what each one represents. “But there is so much more to the way a person identifies themselves. There’s so much more than just those common ones we see each and every day. Ones that people have a hard time understanding the most. For instance, do you know what it means to be ‘asexual’ or ‘aromantic’?” she asked lastly, pulling Razzlyn closer to her as she shook her head. “’Asexual’ or also known as ‘ace’ refers to someone who has little to no sexual attraction to another individual. That doesn’t mean you’d never develop feelings for someone, it just means you don’t have those feelings that would make you want to act out the sexual attraction part with them. Does that make sense?”

“So I could still have a boyfriend or girlfriend and not want to do those kinds of _things_ with them?” Razzlyn asked, Adora nodding her head in agreement.

“Exactly. You could still have a boyfriend—or a girlfriend,” she smiled as she went on, “but that doesn’t mean you have the same sexual attraction for them as they do for you. And that’s okay! Now, ‘aromantic’ or ‘aro’ is someone that has little to no romantic attraction to others and also someone who has a lack of interest in romantic relationships and behavior. The same thing goes for this one, you don’t have to have a desire to be with someone romantically, but you can still find them sexually attractive and want to do those kinds of _things_ with them. But there are also cases where aromantic people do have relationships even if they still identify as such. Now with that being said, do you feel like any one of those words comes close to how you see yourself?” Razzlyn sat quietly for a moment as she leaned on her mom, trying her hardest to think about which one, if any, she identifies as. She knew she wasn’t a lesbian, bisexual, or pansexual, having no desire for anyone in the first place. She thought about herself as ‘asexual’, but then again, she didn’t have _that_ desire to be with someone in the first place either. The one that seemed most fitting, or the one she could identify the most as, was most likely aromantic, a smile on her face as she came to the revelation. She looked up at her mother with a gleam in her eye, Adora smiling fondly at her daughter as she watched her come to terms with who she was.

“I think I’m aromantic,” Razzlyn smiled, smile growing bigger as she said it out loud, feeling extremely comfortable with that identity for herself.

“Well me, mama, and your brothers and sisters will always love you, no matter who you are baby,” Adora smiled, kissing Razzlyn on her forehead before she went on. “I’m so proud of you for figuring this all out on your own. And if you feel like this may be right now but wrong later, that’s okay too! You’re still young and have a lot of growing to do. You’ll always change and grow as a person, and continue to figure out just who you are until it feels just right. And if you wanna know more about the LGBTQ+ community, me, mama or even Aunt Scorpia and Perfuma would be glad to help you explore it more.”

“Thanks mom,” Razzlyn sighed, nuzzling into her mother’s chest as she pulled her closer. “Thank you for helping me figure out who I am and helping me realize that I’m not weird. I love you.”

“I love you too baby,” she cooed softly, rubbing Razzlyn on her back in a soothing manner. “Me and mama will always be proud of you no matter what and will always support you in anything you do. And you’ll never be weird to either of us! If anyone’s weird, it’s mama!” They both shared a laugh at this, both agreeing that mama Catra really was the weird one of the family if there was one. Adora stood up and reached for Razzlyn, giving her another loving smile as she grabbed her hand. “Now, what should we make for lunch? Mama will be home in a couple of hours and she’s nagging me about it already!” she giggled, shaking her head at her glutton of a wife.

“Enchiladas,” she hummed, mouth practically watering as she thought about mom Adora’s tasty enchiladas.

“Then let’s get to it!” she giggled with a smile, Razzlyn following happily behind her mom as she led them back into the kitchen. As soon as they made it, Carter, Adam, Adrina, Catarina, and even Sebastian were watching the two, Razzlyn having the happiest smile on her face as she greeted them. They all bounced their eyes between each other and shrugged their shoulders, already knowing that mom Adora had handled whatever it was that was bothering their sister. “Alright babies, me and Razzlyn are gonna make enchiladas for lunch! Anyone else wanna help?”

“Can I help make the sauce!” Carter smiled brightly, bouncing in his chair with anticipation.

“Me too mommy! I wanna help!” Adam beamed, laughing excitedly as Carter high fived him.

“Big brother can I help too?” Adrina asked, poking Carter on his arm.

“Of course Rina! Big brother would love your help!” Carter smiled fondly, Adrina giggling happily as her brother accepted her help.

“Wazz—Wazzie,” Sebastian babbled, continuing to babble excitedly until Razzlyn picked him up. He squeezed her cheeks with his tiny hands and giggled happily, squealing loudly as she blew a raspberry at him. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, Razzlyn melting into the tiny chokehold as she held her baby brother. Not only was mom Adora able to make Razzlyn feel better with just a few simple words, an explanation or touch, but Sebastian was as well. He could always sense when she was upset and would cling to her, babbling excitedly as if he was trying to strike up a conversation with her to make her feel better. She loved her family so much, and was forever grateful for everything they did for her. Even if most of them were a bunch of—.

“Okay babies, let’s do this!” Adora cheered, giggling as all of the children besides Catarina screamed ‘oorah’ in unison.

“I’m gonna go upstairs,” Catarina giggled, shaking her head at her crazy family.

“Traitor!” Razzlyn called to her older sister, laughing as Catarina turned and stuck her tongue out at her as she continued to make her way upstairs.

Razzlyn set Sebastian in his play pin and walked back to the kitchen, giving mom Adora one more hug as a thank you for being so great. Adora wrapped her arms around her tightly, swaying back and forth with her as she peppered dramatic kisses all over her head. Soon Carter, Adam, and Adrina joined the hug, all of them being able to sense that their big sister was upset before and now taking the time to comfort her. Razzlyn was happy that her family was so loving and close as they were, but she decided she’d wait until the right moment to tell the rest of them what she found out about herself. The person she was most afraid to have this conversation with was mama Catra, not knowing how she would take her newly founded identity. Mom Adora was the easier parent to talk to, she was always loving, understanding and had that magical aura about her that just made you wanna spill your heart and soul out to her. As they all began to prepare making lunch, Razzlyn scooted closer to mom Adora, gently nudging her on her arm as she secretly wanted to talk to her about something else.

“What’s up?” Adora asked quietly, sensing Razzlyn wanted to discuss something private again.

“When should I tell everyone?” Razzlyn asked, biting her lip as she contemplated on coming out to her family. Adora paused for a moment, not knowing what she was talking about until it hit her, giving her daughter an encouraging and loving smile as she looked down at her.

“Whenever you’re ready to baby,” she smiled, leaning over and kissing her on her head again. “There’s absolutely no rush on this at all. Whenever you feel like you’re ready to come out, do it. And if you want me to be there when you do, I’m here. And if you want me to talk to mama about it instead of you coming out to her, because I know how intimidating it is for all of you to talk to her about stuff since she’s, well, you know,” she giggled, shaking her head at her crazy wife, “I will, or I can be there with you if you wanna do it for yourself. Whatever you want, whatever you need, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there with you each and every step of the way.”

“You promise?” she asked quietly, big hazel eyes filled with anticipation as she waited for her mother’s response. Adora smiled lovingly at her, kissing her on her head once more and pulling her in for a side hug.

“I promise,” she smiled, kissing her one last time before she went back to preparing everything.

Razzlyn smiled brightly at that, a loving and comforting feeling flowing through her as she thought about her mother’s promise. She was a little worried about coming out to everyone, but now that she knew that mom Adora had her back all the way, she felt more confident to do so. And now, she was feeling a little less stressed about telling mama Catra, knowing that if mom Adora was there she wouldn’t be so scared anymore. As they finished making the enchiladas, Razzlyn tried to sneak an entire pan away with her, getting caught immediately by mom Adora. She didn’t understand her appetite herself, having the ability to eat nonstop at all hours of the day and still not getting full. She blamed mama Catra for her gluttoned demeanor, her mother being the same way when it came to food, especially food made by mom Adora. A couple hours had passed and mama Catra and the twins finally arrived home, mama Catra immediately bursting through the door and sprinting into the kitchen.

“Alright, mama’s home! Bring on the enchiladas baby!” Catra cheered, inhaling deeply as she smelled her wife’s cooking.

“Hello to you too,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife.

“Hello oh wonderful and amazing wife of mine,” Catra smiled, giving her wife an innocent expression.

“Whatever brat, your enchiladas are in the oven,” she giggled again, smiling as Catra kissed her hello and walked over to the oven.

“Oooh, now we’re talking!” Catra beamed, grabbing out the pan and humming in content at all of the tasty aromas wafting in the air. “Is this all you made?”

“We made 3 pans, but—,” she paused, looking over at Razzlyn who was in the middle of stuffing another enchilada into her mouth so she could avoid the conversation. “Your little marines attacked them.”

“You MONSTERS!” Catra dramatized, fake glaring at Carter, Adam, Adrina, Catarina, and holding her glare at Razzlyn, knowing she was the main culprit. Razzlyn just gave her mother a devious smirk, chewing slowly as she savored every taste of her food, taunting her mother as she continued to glare at her.

“You snooze you lose,” Razzlyn mumbled, pursing her lips as her mother turned around directly towards her.

“Oh I know you’re not talking you bottomless pit of a child!” Catra laughed with a scoff, shaking her head as Razzlyn bounced happily as she took another bite of her food.

“Don’t you two start,” Adora scolded lightly, letting out a sigh as it was already too late.

“Bet you can’t eat more than me!” Catra challenged, laughing loudly as Razzlyn accepted it with a smirk.

“You’re on!” Razzlyn smirked, picking up the rest of her enchilada and stuffing it into her mouth. The rest of the children slowly trickled outta the kitchen, knowing when mama Catra and Razzlyn began their eating wars, it was best to go far, _far_ , away from them. Mama Catra scurried over with her pan and started shoveling them into her mouth as well, Razzlyn stealing one from off the pan here and there as mama Catra wasn’t paying attention.

“Hew, gno chreting,” Catra mumbled, coughing as she started to choke a bit from all the food in her mouth.

“Catrina Alamina Juarez, I swear if you don’t stop trying to challenge my daughter to eating contests, I’m gonna hurt you! That is, if you don’t choke to death first!” Adora scolded, patting Catra on her back as she continued to try and cough out her food that was stuck in her throat.

“Wvinner, wvinner, chicren dinver!” Razzlyn mumbled, cheering in triumph as she swallowed down her last lump of food.

“What am I gonna do with you two,” Adora sighed with a smile, wiping a drop of sauce from off her wife’s chin. “Finn!” she called, grabbing the last couple of enchiladas in case he wanted some.

“Hey! I’m not done yet!” Catra pouted, pursing her lips as Adora gave her a look. Adora was about to say something else when Finn came storming angrily into the kitchen, everyone watching him with a surprised look as he made his way.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Adora asked, wrapping Finn into a tight hug as he slumped into her. She looked over and noticed Razzlyn and Catra watching her, giving them both a look to mind their businesses. Razzlyn pursed her lips and looked over at mama Catra, mama Catra looking back over at her with the same look. They knew better than to challenge mom Adora, listening to her immediately as she took Finn into the other room. The two continued to sit quietly for a few moments, Razzlyn about to say something to change the subject but freezing as mama Catra began instead.

“How was your morning?” Catra mumbled as she took another bite of her enchilada, wiping her mouth as some of the sauce started trickling down her lip. “Having fun being grounded?”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Razzlyn faked laughed, rolling her eyes as her mother chuckled at her. She sat quiet for a moment, thinking about how her morning has been going so far. She thought about her morning with Adrina, then about her talk with mom Adora, a small smile on her face as she felt like she was now ready to tell her mother about herself. She took a deep breath and blew it out, looking over at her mother with a serious yet nervous expression. What would mama Catra’s reaction be once she told her? Would she be okay with it? Would she be mad? Thoughts like this spiraled through her mind, taking another deep breath to calm herself before she went on. She thought about mom Adora and her encouraging words, smile growing bigger as she finally got all the courage she needed to come out to her mother. “Mama, there’s something I need to tell you.” Catra paused for a moment, face growing with concern as she looked over at her daughter. She knew if Razzlyn was the one to come to her about something then something was obviously the matter, putting down her fork as she gave her daughter her undivided attention.

“What’s up baby?” Catra asked, eyes bouncing all over her daughter’s face as she waited for her to tell her. Razzlyn took another deep breath and slowly blew it out, leg beginning to bounce as she prepared to start.

“So, mom helped me out with something that I was super confused about. I was starting to think I was weird because I didn’t have those romantic or whatever feelings for people the way RiRi and Finn do,” she began quietly, picking at her fingers as she went on. “And I thought I wasn’t normal because I couldn’t see people in that way. But mom explained some stuff to me and—and I think I’ve finally found out who I am,” she paused, that same nervous feeling she had before when she thought about telling mama Catra this in the first place slowly creeping back up. She was about to abort the mission when she felt mama Catra’s hand on her arm, looking over at her with wide eyes as she saw the soft and encouraging expression on her mother’s face. That look, that simple expression, gave Razzlyn all the strength and courage she needed to go on, giving her a smile as she finally finished coming out to her mother, “I’m aromantic.” Catra’s eyes widened at that, remaining completely silent as she processed what her daughter had just told her. Razzlyn couldn’t make of what mama Catra was thinking, panic slowly starting in until she was wrapped into a tight hug, tears in her eyes as mama Catra kissed her repeatedly on her head and rocked her lightly.

“Razzlyn, my love,” Catra whispered, kissing her once more on her head before she pulled back, Razzlyn’s eyes growing wider as she saw mama Catra had tears in her own. “I am so proud of you mija.” Razzlyn’s lip started quivering as her mother told her that, letting out a tiny whimper as her mother gave her the most loving and warm smile she’s ever seen her have. “I am so proud of you for figuring out who you are for yourself, and am so proud of you for telling me. You know I would never judge you or not support you for anything you do. I love you, con todo mi corazón. And I always will, no matter what. No matter who you are, or who you become in life as you continue to grow, I will always love you, support you, be here for you and be proud of you. Thank you so much baby for coming to me and telling me this. And I just can’t stress enough how proud I am of you for having the courage to do so! My little tigre!” Razzlyn chuckled lightly at her mother’s words, melting into her embrace as she hugged her again. She was so scared of what mama Catra’s reaction was gonna be, having no idea what she would say. But as she thought about it more, she started to wonder why she was even scared in the first place. Her mothers were lesbians, and her aunts were as well. Why would that matter or not if she came out to them if they were apart of the same community as her? She was about to say something but let out a groan instead, trying to push herself away from her mother as mama Catra started dramatically fake crying. “WAHHH MY BABY IS GROWING UP! SHE’S GROWING UP ON ME AND I CAN’T STOP IT! WHAT DID I DO GOD?! WHY DID YOU MAKE MY BABIES SO GROWN UP AND HAVE THEM GROW SO QUICKLY ON ME?!”

“Mama!” Razzlyn giggled, trying to push mama Catra away. Catra finally released her, giving her a loving smile as she looked back at her. Razzlyn felt a lot better now that she told both of her parents, feeling a lot better about the situation than she did before. She was glad she had such understanding and loving parents, forever grateful that she was apart of such an affectionate family. “Thanks mama, I was kinda scared and nervous to tell you about this. But I’m glad you’re okay with it.”

“’Okay with it’?” Catra scoffed, shaking her head furiously as she disagreed with her daughter. “I’M LOVING IT!” Razzlyn raised her brow at this, about to ask why but stopping as mama Catra explained, rolling her eyes as she continued to dramatize. “MY BABY GIRL DOESN’T WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE! I’M FUCKING PYSCHED!” she practically screamed, pursing her lips as mom Adora came walking back into the kitchen.

“Please tell me you didn’t just say what I think you just said?” Adora asked, giving her wife a ‘I caught you red handed’ look.

“What? Of course not!” Catra rambled nervously, looking over at Razzlyn for help. Razzlyn let out a little giggle and walked over to mom Adora, melting into her body as she hugged her.

“I just told mama,” Razzlyn smiled, entire body filling with warmth as mom Adora kissed her head and rubbed her back.

“It wasn’t so bad, huh?” Adora asked softly, looking over at mama Catra with a loving smile. Catra got up and joined their little hug, Razzlyn feeling so much love and emotions right now as she was wrapped up in between her mothers.

“Why is everyone so afraid to tell me things?” Catra asked, rolling her eyes as her daughter and wife pulled back slightly from their hug and gave her a look. “Okay, fine. I get it! But still! Razzlyn, don’t ever be afraid to tell me anything! You know I love you unconditionally! Unless you decide to change your mind and get a boyfriend, then I’m throwing you to the streets!” she laughed, wincing as mom Adora pinched her.

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t ever let her do that to you. She’d go to the streets before any of you would,” Adora cooed, giggling as mama Catra started to grumble at her.

“Thanks mom,” Razzlyn giggled, hugging her mother tighter. “Thank you both for being so understanding and loving me no matter what. You guys are the best.”

“I know, I’m pretty great aren’t I,” Catra smirked, laughing as her wife and daughter gave her another unamused look.

“Run away before you have to witness me beating your mama for the hundredth time today,” Adora smirked back, laughing as mama Catra tried to slink away from their hug.

“Okay,” Razzlyn giggled, kissing mom Adora and mama Catra before she started to leave. “I love you.”

“Love you baby,” they both said at the same time, mama Catra practically jumping across the room as mom Adora began play hitting her.

Razzlyn shook her head at her crazy mothers, skipping up the stairs as she made her way. She had thought that because she was grounded, she wasn’t gonna be able to have any fun or even have a good time being at home. But now that she found out who she really was, and had her talks with her mothers, she didn’t think it was so bad. She wasn’t able to do the normal things she usually did, but still, she was enjoying her time. Being grounded allowed her to explore herself more, connect with her parents, and now give her the courage to come out to the world, well—to the people that mattered most to her, first. And as she sat on her bed and leaned back into her pillows, she started to think, maybe being grounded wasn’t so bad.

“Naa,” she chuckled to herself, closing her eyes as she started to drift into her afternoon nap.

Being grounded had its ups and downs, but the day she became ungrounded, was the day she would really start to express and be herself, a small smile on her face as she dreamed of that very day.


	7. GNO (Girls Night Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Adora, Glimmer and Perfuma as they have their traditional Girls Night Out with just the three girls, leaving Bow, Scorpia and Catra to take care of the babies. But of course, things take a wild turn and BAM! The wive's partners are there to kick some ass! And as usual, Catra and Adora break more shit because of their hot and steamy sex session! Also we see a familiar face from the first part of this series WHAT A CRAZY NIGHT LEMME TELL YA
> 
> ENJOY

**_THE WIVES POV (ADORA, GLIMMER AND PERFUMA)_ **

****

It was later that Saturday night, Adora was in her and Catra’s room getting ready for her, Glimmer and Perfuma’s traditional ‘Girls Night Out’. The wives would meet up every other Saturday or so to go out into town and drink, party, and just have a night to themselves away from their partners and children. Adora was excited to say the least about this GNO time around, having been stressed out from the past week dealing with the children’s fighting and other drama that happened within the family. She loved spending time with her family, but nights like these, she lived for. She was just finishing up putting on her mascara when someone knocked on the door, Adora finishing her last touch as she turned to welcome them in.

“Come in,” Adora called, smiling as Finn peeked his head in the door.

“Hi mom,” Finn smiled, letting out a dramatic gasp as he saw his mother all dolled up. “Wow mom! Looking good!” Adora giggled at her son’s dramatization, rolling her eyes at him as he continued to coo over her beauty. Finn was such a little gentleman, especially when it came to complimenting her. He would always tell her how beautiful she looked each and every day, practically beating Catra in that area of compliments. “You want me to come out with you ladies so I can beat up anyone that tries to flirt with you?” he asked, flexing his tiny biceps.

“No, that’s okay sweetie,” she giggled, smiling as Finn walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “You know I can take care of myself, as well as Aunt Glimmer and Perfuma!”

“Heck yea you can! You’re a beast!” he praised, smiling brightly as Adora pinched his cheek.

“Okay sweet talker, what do you want?” she giggled again, shaking her head as she had her son figured out immediately, hence the _extra_ amount of sweet talking he was giving her right now.

“Can I go over to Aunt Perfuma and Scorpia’s house and watch football with her and Scorpio?” he asked, pursing his lips as his mother gave him a knowing look.

“Nice try,” she grinned, shaking her head again at her son.

“But mom! I promise I won’t do anything! Besides, RiRi wants to go too so she can hang out with Maggie! So it’s not like I’m gonna be over there alone with her!” he tried to defend, giving his mother a pout as she gave him another look.

“Go ask mama then,” she smirked, laughing as he shook his head vigorously at that.

“’Ask mama’ what?” Catra asked, walking in and kissing Adora on her head as she greeted her. “Mmm, look at you,” she purred, gawking over her wife as she whistled. “You sure you don’t wanna skip GNO and have a little se—,” she went to offer, laughing as Adora smacked her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

“Do you have a death wish or something?!” Adora scolded, giving her wife her evil eye.

“What! Can’t I ogle and drool over my wife?” she tried to defend, laughing as Adora gave her another look.

“Get out, brat,” she scolded, laughing as her wife sulked over to the bed and hopped into it, getting comfortable in the pillows with a dramatic whine.

“You’re so mean to me,” Catra pouted, continuing to sulk as her wife and son gave her an unamused expression.

“Don’t worry mama, I still love you the most outta everyone here,” Finn smiled lovingly, making big loving eyes at his mother.

“Mhm, and what is it that you want?” Catra asked, narrowing her eyes at her son as he smiled innocently at her.

“Can I go over to Aunt Scorpia’s house with RiRi and watch the football game with her and Scorpio?” he asked quickly, pursing his lips as Catra gave him an unamused expression next.

“Do _you_ have a death wish?” Catra asked, laughing as Finn started to pout at her.

“But mama!” he whined, continuing to pout as Catra held her ground.

“When you have children of your own, you’ll understand,” she grinned, laughing evilly as he grumbled at her. “Plus, Aunt Scorpia and the girls are coming over here, and I’m sending _you_ and your brothers over to Uncle Bow’s house for a boys night.”

“What! I don’t wanna go ov—,” he went to defend, pursing his lips as both of his mothers gave him a look.

“Oh, so were you trying to go over to Aunt Scorpia’s house to watch the game or was I just confused and misunderstanding things?” Adora asked, giving her son a knowing look.

“I—uhh,” Finn stammered, swallowing a lump in his throat as Catra hopped off the bed, walked over, and stood in front of him, daring him to defy her and Adora.

“Lie to your mother and I promise I’ll take you to the depths of hell myself,” she growled, giving her son her evil eye. Finn shook his head in understanding, giving both of his mothers an apologetic expression. Catra rolled her eyes at him, pointing to the door for him to leave. “Get out and go get ready to leave for Uncle Bow’s.”

“Yes mama,” he sighed, kissing Adora on her cheek and scurrying past Catra. Adora just watched her son, shaking her head at him as he closed the door behind him. They knew that they were gonna have trouble with Finn and his hormones, but they didn’t think it was gonna be _this_ bad. She was about to turn back to finish her makeup, pausing as she saw her wife eyeing her up and down from the corner of her eye.

“Can I help you?” Adora smirked, shaking her head as Catra stepped closer to her, kneeling down in between her legs as she spread them apart.

“Mmm, you sure can,” she purred, licking her lips as she bounced her eyes all over her wife’s face and body. “I’m gonna need a little souvenir before I let you leave me.”

“Before you _let_ me leave?” Adora scoffed, rolling her eyes as Catra slowly slid her fingers up her legs, sending goosebumps all over her body.

“As the woman of the house, it’s onl—,” she went to defend, laughing as Adora smacked her upside her head.

“I will literally drag _YOU_ to the depths of hell myself!” she growled, shoving Catra away from her as she continued to laugh.

“Okay, I’m sorry! Everyone knows you’re the queen of the castle and I’m just a lowly peasant woman,” she giggled, smiling as she saw Adora blushing at that.

“And don’t you forget it,” she grinned, popping her lips as she finished applying her lipstick.

“If you’re just going out for drinks with the girls, then why are you _this_ dressed up?” she asked, eyes slowly trailing up, starting from Adora’s feet and up to her hair. Adora looked down at her outfit, pursing her lips as she saw what she was wearing. She was wearing black long crisscrossed strapped heels with the straps ending part way up her thigh, a light blue mini dress with a slit down the side of her thigh, and her makeup was done perfectly, outlining all of her best features, aka, every part of her face. She looked up at her wife with an innocent smile, letting out a little giggle as Catra’s eyes shot wide open at her. “YOU’RE GOING TO THE CLUBS?!”

“Oh calm down!” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife who was now throwing a tantrum. “They just opened up a new club and we wanted to check it out! We’ll probably be the oldest women there so it’s not like anyone is gonna hit on us!”

“Babe?! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE?!” she squawked in disbelief, having no idea how Adora was so oblivious to her beauty, even to this day. “If I wasn’t married to you, I’d think you were a supermodel! I mean come on Adora! You’re beautiful, sexy, your eyes shine like sapphires, your lips are nice and plump and juicy, your legs are long an—and,” she tried to finish, getting completely lost in her wife’s beauty, forgetting her entire point as her mind trailed off. Adora bit her lip as she saw the hunger in her wife’s eyes grow fiercely, letting out a moan as Catra clashed lips with her, sucking and licking all over her mouth and tongue. They made out feverishly, Catra sliding herself back in between Adora’s legs and picking her up, Adora letting out a high pitched breath as her wife walked over to the bed with her, placing her down on the mattress carefully. She moaned as Catra pressed herself closer in between her legs, sucking on Catra’s tongue as her wife slid her hands all over her legs and body. “Fuck,” Catra hissed lowly, both women breathing heavily as they broke their kiss for a split second, heavy smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other’s eyes. They giggled as they saw they both had smeared lipstick all over their mouths, moving to continue where they left off but freezing as they heard a tiny knock on the door. “Okay, we need a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign or something because this is getting to be too much!”

“Oh hush,” Adora giggled, kissing Catra once more before she started to push her off of her. “Come in!”

“Mommy,” Adam sniffled, peeking his head in the door.

“What’s wrong honey!” Adora asked, walking over and hugging her son as he continued to cry more.

“I don’t wanna go to Uncle Bow’s, I wanna stay here with you,” he sniffled again, letting out a little whimper as he finished. Adora’s heart broke at this, biting her lip as she listened to her son cry. Adam really was the mommy’s boy of the family, wanting to be by Adora at all hours of the day if he could. They couldn’t understand why he was so attached to only her, especially when Catra was waiting on Adora hand and foot during her pregnancy with him.

“Aww, honey,” Adora cooed, kneeling down to his level and wiping his tears away. “You don’t have to go to Uncle Bow’s if you don’t want to. But mommy isn’t gonna be home until late tonight, probably when you’re sleeping.”

“But why mommy!” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Adora’s shoulders as she pulled him in for another hug. “Please stay here with me, I don’t wanna stay here by myself!”

“What am I? Chopped liver?!” Catra scoffed, pursing her lips as Adora gave her a death glare over her shoulder.

“Adam baby, you won’t be home alone! Mama is gonna be here! So will your sisters, Aunt Scorpia, Maggie, Violet, Camellia, Lillian, Zoey and Maddison too! You’ll be the only boy in the house besides Sebby and Melog!” she tried to explain, giving her son a loving smile as he started to calm down.

“Yea Adam, you’ll be here with us! Plus, we need a man in the house anyway!” Catra smiled, walking over and kissing him on his head as he looked up at her. “What do you say buddy? Will you protect us women from everything?” Adam bounced his eyes between his mothers, nodding his head furiously as he decided he’d be the man of the house.

“Okay mommy, I’ll stay here with mama,” he smiled, sniffling again as he finished wiping his tears away. “I’ll protect the women.”

“There’s my strong boy,” Adora cooed, kissing him on his cheek as he giggled happily at her praise.

“Now go make sure Sebby and Melog aren’t getting into trouble! Your shift starts now marine! Move out!” Catra bellowed, laughing proudly as Adam saluted her and scurried out the door.

“Do you think he’ll grow outta this anytime soon?” Adora sighed, going over to her makeup desk to clean up and reapply her lipstick.

“I sure hope so,” Catra sighed with her, walking over and grabbing one of Adora’s face wipes and taking off the smeared lipstick she had on her face. “I’m not about to share my wife with a mommy’s boy!”

“Stop it,” she giggled, play hitting her wife. “You remember that’s how they all used to be too though! They wouldn’t let me go out for a night in the town or even go grocery shopping without them! Adam’s the only one that’s lasted this long! You know how children that were practically attached to their mothers at all times are once they become adults!”

“I swear if he’s living in our basement while we’re old and wrinkly still clinging onto you for dear life I will put him back where he came from,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes at the thought.

“I have faith in him,” she giggled again, fixing the edge of her lipstick as she finished and smiling proudly at her look. “Now, get outta my way before you make me late for GNO,” she laughed, practically shoving her wife away from her again as she tried to feel on her for the hundredth time.

“I love you,” Catra called, Adora freezing in place as she heard the sincerity and passion in her wife’s words. She slowly turned towards her, giving her a loving smile as she saw the sweet and affectionate expression Catra had on her face. She walked over and wrapped her in for a hug, humming contently as Catra peppered kisses on her shoulder, neck and cheek, pulling back and kissing her on her lips last.

“I love you too baby,” Adora whispered, kissing her wife one last time before she released her. “Be good while I’m out!” she giggled, scurrying away as her wife tried to grab her again. Adora grabbed her purse and phone and made her way down the stairs, rolling her eyes as the rest of her children all whistled and howled at her.

“Dang mom, you’re hot!” Catarina praised, smiling as her mother gave her a wink.

“Yea mom, look at you! Ow ow!” Mira howled, laughing as Adora rolled her eyes at her with a blush.

“Everyone leave my wife alone!” Catra called from the steps, narrowing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

“Stop it,” Adora giggled, shoving Catra’s face away from her again as she tried to nuzzle up to her. “Okay babies, I’m going out with Aunt Glimmer and Perfuma for a while. Be good for mama and don’t drive her crazy!” she giggled again, narrowing her eyes at her daughters as they both glanced at each other with evil expressions. “Where’s Ra—,” she began, smiling as Razzlyn came strolling into the kitchen, wrapped up in a burrito blanket as she had just woken up from her afternoon nap.

“Speak of the sloth!” Catra laughed, hugging her burrito daughter as she slumped into her.

“Hi mama, hi—,” she paused, doing a double take as she looked at her mom, jaw dropping as she gazed at her beauty. “Wow mom, you look really good!”

“Thank you baby,” Adora cooed, kissing Razzlyn on her cheek. “I was just telling your sisters that I was gonna be leaving with Aunt Glimmer and Perfuma so I need you girls to be good for mama and Aunt Scorpia while I’m gone! Uncle Bow will be over to pick up the boys soon. I love you all so much!”

“Love you,” the children smiled, all 8 children hugging and kissing Adora goodbye, Sebastian squealing excitedly as Adora blew a raspberry on his cheek.

“Okay honey, I’ll see you in a bit! I love you, don’t try to ship our babies off to a foreign country if they make you mad,” she smiled, kissing Catra and hugging her.

“I love you too. AND I’m texting Sparkles to tell her to keep an eye out for all the men I know will be trying to hit on you!” Catra called, narrowing her eyes at her wife as she gave her an innocent smile while she walked away.

“What can’t hear you over the clacking of my heels!” Adora called, waving and blowing goodbye kisses to her wife and children as she walked outta the door. She got into her car and started to drive away, brow raising as she heard rustling in the backseat. She pulled over and looked behind her, eyes growing wide as she saw Adam curled up behind the passenger seat. “ADAM?!”

“Hi mommy,” he smiled innocently, pursing his lips as his mother gave him a look.

“What are you doing!?” she giggled, moving the seat forward so her son could crawl out.

“I wanted to come with you,” he replied, picking at his fingers as he already knew he was in trouble.

“Adam, honey,” she breathed out, rubbing her temples as she tried to stop the growing headache she was getting. She just wanted one night out in the town with her friends, just one night of no kids and responsibilities. She blew out another breath and looked at her son, rolling her eyes as he gave her that puppy dog face she was always weak for, but would never admit it. “I’m sorry baby, but you can’t come with me. I thought you were gonna be good and be the man of the house for mama, Aunt Scorpia and the rest of the girls?”

“I just wanted to hang out with you, I’m sorry mommy,” he said quietly, wiping his eyes as he started to cry a little.

“Baby,” she sighed, biting her lip as she tried to fight her urge to cancel her plans and just hang out with her wife and children. She took a deep breath and decided to stand her ground, turning back around as she started to drive back to the house. “I’m sorry sweetie, but you have to stay with mama and the rest of the girls. I’ll be home late tonight and I promise I’ll come lay next to you when I come home tonight, okay?”

“Okay!” he beamed brightly, practically bouncing as they continued to go back to the house.

Adora helped him outta the car and led him back inside, laughing as Catra’s jaw dropped as she saw them walking back in. She quickly explained to Catra the situation and made her keep a close eye on the sneaky boy, Adora kissing everyone one last time before she headed back out the door. She finally was able to leave kid free as she made her way over to Glimmer’s house, shooting her a quick text that she was outside. They made it over to Perfuma’s next and headed out to downtown, the women in awe as they drove past the new nightclub.

“Omg, I haven’t been to a nightclub in what feels like years!” Perfuma gasped, eyes practically bulging outta her head as she took in the scene.

“Ugh I know! I feel like I haven’t been out to one since the twins were born!” Adora agreed, pulling around the block and parking in a parking lot owned by First One’s.

“Good thing your wife owns this lot,” Glimmer giggled, shaking her head at her best friends.

“Perks of being the wife of the CEO of First One’s Tech,” Adora giggled, getting outta the car and walking with her friends over to the club. “Do you guys think anyone will notice how old we are? Or if we’re young enough to even get in?” she whispered, a nervous expression on her face as they made their way. Glimmer was about to say something when suddenly the bouncer opened up the red gate, allowing the women to enter free of charge in front of the large line that was practically wrapped around the block.

“Guess not!” Perfuma giggled, all three women gasping as they took in the sights of the new nightclub.

The nightclub was called the Black Garnet, an extremely difficult and rare club to get into. Tonight was the second night that it was open, this night being extra busy as more and more people were dying to get in due to the hype of the first night of its grand opening. As the women made their way inside, lights flashed all over the place, strobe lights and other flashing lights gleaming brightly all over the dark building. The music was so loud, you could feel the vibrations of the bass on your body, sending shockwaves through your skin as the music went on. Hundreds of people surrounded and flooded the dance floor, everyone dancing, grinding, and just moving together at the beat of the music. They made their way over to the long stretch of a bar, Adora about to order their drinks when a woman bumped into her, about to apologize but freezing as she saw who it was.

“No fucking way,” Glimmer gasped, eyes growing wide as they recognized the woman from nearly 15 years ago, the same woman that taunted Catra and hurt Adora the very first night they all met for the first time.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” Huntara exclaimed, checking Adora over to make sure she didn’t hurt her. “Are you okay?!”

“I—I’m fine,” Adora stammered, slowly backing away from the woman. It had seemed like Huntara didn’t recognize her, but as she watched her more, her eyes widened, finally coming to the realization of why Huntara didn’t recognize her. They found out from mutual friends that Huntara suffered major brain hemorrhaging, causing her to be put into a medically induced coma to stop the bleeding and allow her brain to heal on its own. They had said she had trouble remembering a lot of things, Adora coming to the realization that she was one of those things. “I’m fine! Don’t worry about it!”

“Oh thank God,” Huntara breathed out, giving Adora, Glimmer and Perfuma a warm smile. “Sorry for interrupting you ladies! Have a great rest of your night!”

“Ye—Yea, you too!” Glimmer smiled back, brows raising off her face as they all watched Huntara skip away into the crowd. They all glanced at each other with the same expressions, busting out into laughter moments later as they realized they were all thinking the same thing. “OMG! I completely forgot that she was practically brain dead and lost all of her memory!”

“I thought she lost only parts of it!? She lost ALL of it?!” Adora squawked, eyes growing wide as Glimmer nodded her head in confirmation.

“That poor woman,” Perfuma sighed, shrugging her shoulders a few seconds later as she moved past it. “Anyway! Back to GNO!”

“GNO!” Glimmer and Adora cheered with her, the three women finally able to order drinks.

The women drank drink after drink, allowing the outrageous night club atmosphere to intoxicate them along with their strong alcoholic drinks. They decided to stop drinking and go and dance, Adora drawing eyes on her as she moved gracefully yet sexily to the beat of the music. Adora had always been an incredible dancer, never missing a beat as she danced to any and every song that played. She was glad that some of her children had inherited her talent, letting out a light chuckle as she thought about the rest of her children and wife who were terrible at it. She was so into the music she didn’t even feel hands grabbing onto her waist, Glimmer and Perfuma stopping their dancing immediately as they saw the man grab onto their friend. Glimmer had gotten a text from Catra before they had arrived asking her to keep an eye out for anyone that tried to ogle or grope her wife, Glimmer letting out a little growl as she deemed she would make good on her promise to her friend.

“Hey buddy, she’s taken,” Glimmer called, motioning for him to move away and back off.

“I don’t see a ring on—,” he began, Adora flicking him off with her ring finger as she presented him her wedding ring. The man just smirked at it, grabbing Adora’s hand and pulling it back down, using his other hand as he tightened his grip around her waist in a possessive manner. “I don’t see a husband,” he smirked, laughing loudly as Glimmer and Perfuma gave him an unamused expression. They were about to say something but stopped as Adora turned around towards the man, both women’s jaws dropping as they watched their friend swing her arms around the man’s shoulders in a seductive manner.

“Ado—,” Glimmer started, thinking her friend was too drunk to realize what she was doing, but stopping as Adora kneed the man in his privates, Perfuma and Glimmer laughing loudly as the man dropped to his knees and started wailing like a baby.

“You better get going before I call my _wife_ down here,” Adora slurred, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she turned back towards her friends. “Time for a new dance spot!” she cheered, grabbing onto her friend’s hands and running away with them as they all giggled like high school girls. They found a new dance spot and started dancing again, continuing to enjoy the night as it went on. They were starting to get tired and decided to find a booth, the three women slinking into an empty one and laughing as they reminisced on old times. “I LOVE THIS CLUB!”

“Me too! Ugh! I wish we could come here every weekend!” Perfuma agreed, waving for a bartender to come over and take their orders.

“Too bad our partners are overprotective and completely crazy!” Glimmer giggled, shaking her head at her and her friend’s partners.

“Tell me about it! Catra tried for a good 20 minutes to get me to stay home! I mean, I don’t blame her! I am hot,” Adora grinned, all three women laughing loudly at that. “But seriously, I’m glad that we can still get out like this once in a while. I’ve missed having Girls Night Out with you two!”

“Me too!” Perfuma and Glimmer replied in unison, all three women laughing again.

“Who would’ve thought we would be nearly 40 years old, each of us have multiple kids and are married to the three most biggest goofballs in all of Etheria,” Glimmer sighed, smiling as she thought about how far they’ve all come in life since they first became the best of friends, aka, the Best Friends Squad.

“Ugh, don’t even say ‘40’! I am NOT prepared for that!” Perfuma sighed dramatically, rubbing her temples as she started to get a headache at the thought.

“Look at the bright side! This is what we look like when we’re only 38-39! Imagine what we’re gonna look like in another 10-15 years!” Adora tried to defend, smiling proudly as her friends nodded in agreement. She was about to say something else when a group of guys walked over, three young men no older than at least 28, all gawking and licking their lips as they stared down at the women.

“Hey ladies, need some company?” one of the men grinned, eyeing Adora extremely hard as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

“No thank you, we’re all married,” Perfuma smiled, eyeing the other man that was slowly creeping closer to her, brow raising as he kneeled down next to her.

“But I don’t see your husbands here? Why not have a little fun with us?” another one smiled, giving Glimmer a wink as she let out an annoyed groan at that.

“Look you damn toddlers,” Glimmer snapped, getting fed up with men trying to disregard the fact that they were married. “I’m happily married to a wonderful man, and these two ladies are happily married to their wonderful wives! If you don’t mind, you’re ruining our only night out for the next couple of weeks and would like you to leave! So goodbye!”

“What’s up your twat bitch?” the man snapped, eyes growing wide as Adora tossed her drink in his face. He was about to snap at her next when he froze, Adora, Glimmer and Perfuma watching with stunned expressions as they saw their partners standing behind the three men, all three of their partner’s faces plastered with anger, rage, and the fires of hell burning brightly in their eyes. Bow had a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder, grip tightened hard on his shoulder as he forcefully turned him to look at him. The man just looked Bow up and down with complete terror, practically shivering as he took in Bow’s incredible height, length, and body mass.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a drink with _my wife_ ,” Bow growled, Glimmer’s heart skipping repeatedly in her chest as she watched her almost always non-violent husband becoming violent. She couldn’t say what she was thinking out loud right now, biting her lip to stop herself from expressing her many, many, _MANY_ , sexual and unholy thoughts she was about to do to her husband when they got home.

“Dude, let him go!” another guy exclaimed, letting out a high pitched scream as Catra grabbed him by his face hard, ripping it in her direction so she could give him the death glare she had saved for him as she watched him from afar, undress her wife with his eyes.

“If you _EVER_ look at my wife the way you were just a few minutes ago again in your life, I’ll rip your eyes from outta their sockets and feed them to my dog. Now, scram,” Catra growled aggressively, shoving the man back hard and sending him flying to the ground a couple steps away.

The last man of the three just stood there in shock, not even daring to look up at the large woman that hovered above him. Scorpia usually wasn’t an aggressive person either, being called a ‘gentle giant’ and all throughout her entire life. But when it came to her wife and her children, she could turn into an overprotective and hostile mother bear, broadening her shoulders and standing up tall to show the man that she wasn’t someone to be messed with. The guy regrettably glanced up at Scorpia, letting out a little whimper as he took in her incredible height and size, shivering as she asserted her dominance over him tenfold. She nodded her head for the man to leave, the man taking the outing without hesitation as he quickly ran away. Adora, Perfuma and Glimmer all watched their partners with lust in their eyes, each woman biting their lips to hold in the many dirty things they wanted to do with them when they got home. Perfuma stood up and jumped on Scorpia, clinging onto her wife like she was a monkey in a tree as she kissed her heatedly. Glimmer stood up and grabbed Bow by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into an empty booth and shoving him inside, jumping on top of him as he landed on his back and starting to kiss him just as heavily. As soon as Catra turned towards Adora she knew it was on, Adora’s eyes burning brightly with lust, desire, hunger, and everything in between as she stalked towards her wife slowly, slinking her arms around her shoulders and running her fingers through her hair.

“Mmm, always here to my rescue,” Adora purred in a low sultry tone, licking Catra’s lips as Catra went to say something. Catra went to say something again but stopped as Adora put her finger on her lips, Adora biting her lip hard as she tried to stop herself from having her way with her wife right there in the middle of the night club. She trailed kisses across Catra’s cheek and over to her ear, licking her lobe and sucking on it. She smiled as she felt Catra shiver at the action, releasing her wife’s ear and whispering lowly into it, “come fuck me in the bathroom and show all these people who I belong to.”

Catra shivered again at her wife’s words, kissing Adora on her cheek before she led her away. They quickly ran over to the bathroom, a long line stretching from inside of it, practically leading all the way to the opposite side of the night club. Some women went to snap at them but stopped as Catra and Adora both turned and gave them a death glare, practically every woman giving them the ‘OK’ to cut ahead. As they made it to the bathroom, Adora immediately pounced on her wife, not even caring that they were making out in front of all the women in the bathroom right now. She dragged Catra into a stall with her, locking it behind her as she pounced back on her wife. Catra was trying her best to keep up with Adora, but Adora being as drunk as she was right now, and being as incredibly and indescribably horny as she was right now, was moving way too fast, practically missing Catra’s shirt each time she tried to grab it to take it off of her. Catra chuckled at her wife’s eagerness and swatted her hands away, quickly taking off her shirt for her and letting out a moan as Adora started sucking on her neck immediately. Catra ran her hands up the sides and insides of Adora’s thighs, letting out a little moan as she felt her wife’s immensely drenched panties. She tore those off with a quick motion, Adora pulling back and staring deep into her wife’s eyes as she knew she was about to get the fucking of her life as Catra did that. She wrapped her arms around Catra tightly, letting out a little breath as Catra picked her up and slammed her against the stall’s door. Catra lathered her fingers in her wife’s dripping folds, Adora bucking her hips for Catra to get it on and over with. They clashed lips and Catra slowly began sliding her fingers inside of Adora’s opening, Adora letting out a low groan as she fit herself around Catra’s long, nimble fingers.

“Now fuck me good baby,” Adora moaned, brows furrowing as Catra began to pick up her pace, the entire stall door slamming as she got more aggressive.

“Yes, my queen,” Catra purred, slinking her head into Adora’s shoulder as she prepared herself to give her wife just what she asked of her.

Catra immediately started pounding into Adora, Adora letting out ear shattering high pitched cries and whimpers as Catra went on. Any other time Adora would be extremely embarrassed, trying to hold back the best she could as her wife continued to fuck her senseless while out in public. But right now, that didn’t matter. Because she was drunk, she was horny, and she wanted her wife to give her that planet moving, star aligning, incredibly powerful and out of this world orgasm she knew she was about to give to her, letting out another loud scream as Catra rammed into her. The stalls connecting to theirs rattled aggressively, Adora grabbing onto the top of the sides of them to hold on as Catra continued to fuck her, Adora using any strength she had lurking within her to hold on like her life depended on it. She didn’t care how loud she was being, screaming at the top of her lungs as Catra hit her in all the right places over and over again, sending her into a state of complete oblivion each and every time.

“FUCK BABY YES! RIGHT THERE CATRA! AHH! RIGHT THERE! FUCKING—AHHHH!” Adora screamed at the top of her lungs, the women in the bathroom whooping and howling as they heard Adora getting railed by an energizer bunny on steroids. “MMMMNNNM YES CATRA! AHH, YOU FEEL SO GOOD! HARDER BABY HARDER!”

Catra bit down on Adora’s shoulder, licking the mark she made as she continued to slam into her wife’s body. Juices began squirting loudly from outta Adora’s body, spraying and splattering all over Catra and the floor below them. She didn’t even care that everyone in the bathroom could hear every sound from them right now. From the sounds of her cries and labored and breathless moans, to the sound of Catra panting as she worked her hardest to get her nice and satisfied, to the squelching sounds of Catra’s fingers pumping inside of her oozing opening at an unyielding and unmerciful rate, to the sounds of Adora’s body slamming back into the stall door, including the sound of the bolts breaking off the door, Catra and Adora going flying as it fell underneath them. Catra tried to get up but was unable to as Adora held her down on top of her, Catra’s eyes growing wide as she saw Adora was still trying to keep going, face twisting with pleasure as she began riding Catra’s fingers that were still inside of her.

“Adora! Wait!” Catra exclaimed, letting out a yelp as Adora flipped them over and got on top, grinding herself on her wife’s fingers as they remained inside of her. “Fuck it,” she growled, snapping her head over at the women that were still in the bathroom and letting out a murderous hiss at them, “GET OUT!”

All the women flinched at Catra’s aggression, quickly leaving the bathroom and holding the door closed behind them. They left Adora and Catra alone in the bathroom, no other woman daring to enter as they heard the loud pleasured and sensual screams of Adora echoing loudly through the vents and outside the door. Adora slammed her body onto Catra’s fingers, letting out multiple high pitched breaths as Catra lifted her hips up and began pumping faster than she has ever pumped before inside of Adora’s opening, Adora going into shock as she was shot up and over her last and final peak with a sling shot, entire body racking aggressively as she came back down. As she descended from her high, she slumped her body down on top of her wife, both women chuckling breathlessly as they started to process what they had just done. Adora slowly leaned up and kissed Catra on her lips, lingering there for a few seconds before she used her arm to hold herself up, having little to no strength to do so as her wife just gave her another incredibly powerful and mind blowing sex session.

“Naughty girl,” Catra smirked, leaning up and pecking Adora on her nose before she rested back down on the stall door that was still underneath them.

“I couldn’t help it,” Adora breathed out, a tired smile on her face as she continued to try and catch her breath. “You were just so hot out there and I completely forgot how turned on I get when you get all territorial and aggressive with people like that.”

“Is that a ticket to start picking more fights with men that try to flirt with you?” she smirked, laughing as Adora shook her head at her.

“Silly girl,” she cooed, moving to kiss her again but stopping as the door swung open, Catra and Adora freezing as they saw a bouncer had walked in on them.

“What the fuck!?” the man exclaimed, eyes growing wide as he saw Adora on top of Catra while they laid practically half naked on top of the stall door that had broken off the hinges for Catra’s vigorous pounding.

“Uhh—we fell?” Adora giggled, laughing loudly as her wife bursted out in laughter at her.

“JUST GET OUT!” the bouncer barked, slamming the door so the women could get up and get dressed.

They busted out in laughter again and finally got up, Catra getting dressed and Adora fixing her unfixable and smeared makeup, grabbing her ripped up panties off the floor and grinning as Catra plucked them from her hands. They kissed one last time and made it towards where they had last saw their friends, both of them looking around as they couldn’t find them. Catra checked her phone and shook her head, showing the messages from Bow and Scorpia that they were leaving with their wives, Adora and Catra bursting out in laughter again as they realized they were probably going to go do what they were just doing, just in a more private place. They made their way outta the club and over to Catra’s car, Catra practically having to drag Adora into it as she didn’t wanna leave her car behind. She had completely forgotten that she had parked in a First One’s parking lot, forgetting that because her wife was the CEO and mother was the former, she could park in any lot that was owned by them if she wanted. As they drove back home, it finally hit her, Adora snapping her head over at her wife as she realized she was there with her and the children were at home—alone?

“Catra, where are the babies?!” Adora slurred, drunkenness returning more and more as her wife continued to drive them home.

“Babe they’re fine! RiRi and Maggie are watching the girls, Adam’s being the man of the house, and I put Sebby to sleep before I left,” Catra chuckled, shaking her head at her completely wasted yet worried wife.

“What made you come out tonight? Why were you there??” she asked again, hiccupping a bit as she finished.

“Did I not tell you that I was gonna tell Glimmer to keep an eye out for anyone that was groping you? I guess one guy got a little too flirty with you and she got nervous and messaged me because she saw you were super drunk and didn’t know if you could handle it. I know you can take care of yourself, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know I can’t help but worry about you baby, I love you way too much to ever sit tight when I know anything could happen to you,” she finished softly, glancing over at Adora and blushing as she saw the loving expression on her face.

“You’re the best wife a girl could ever ask for,” she hummed, reaching over and running her fingers through the back of Catra’s neck and hair. “I love you baby. Thank you for tonight. You made my night so much better.”

“Anything for my queen,” she cooed, continuing to drive her and Adora back home. As they arrived home, Catra had to practically carry Adora inside, shaking her head at her wife as she tried to drunkenly run away from her. Adora slowly slumped herself to the ground, trying her best to untie and unstrap her heels but unable to since she was seeing double. Catra shook her head again at her and lightly swatted her hands away, helping her wasted wife take her shoes off for her. Adora kissed her sloppily as a thank you and tried to crawl into the living room where the children were, Catra scooping her wife up and dragging her back up the stairs so she wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of the children. “Baby, stop!” she giggled, dragging Adora into bed and pinning her down on it as she continued to try and fight her.

“I just wanna say goodnight to my babies,” Adora pouted, lip quivering as she begged Catra to let her go. “Please baby, I promise I’ll be real good for you tonight,” she whispered in a low sultry tone, hiking up her dress again for Catra. Catra’s eyes fluttered at the sight, biting her lip hard as her wife revealed her still glistening and wet folds. She shook her head to clear her many sexual thoughts, having to use her brain instead of other things to convince herself and Adora that she was too wasted to go down there.

“Baby, no! You’re way too drunk right now! You can barely keep your eyes open!” she giggled again, shaking her head at Adora as she was blinking with every other eye, eyes going cross eyed here and there.

“But I promised Adam I’d sleep with him!” she pouted again, letting out a little whimper as Catra continued to stand her ground.

“The boy can hold off for a night! I wanna sleep with my wife _alone_ in our bed FOR ONCE!” she scolded lightly, letting out a huff as her wife started giving her those puppy dog eyes she would never be able to say no to. “Ughh! You’re just—UGH!”

“Go get my baby!” Adora giggled, pointing towards the door for Catra to go get Adam.

“Yes, my queen,” she sighed, getting up and doing what her wife asked of her. “Go shower and get ready for bed first! Adam doesn’t need to see my wife’s sexy and cum covered body!”

“Come clean me up then, naughty girl,” she purred, giggling as Catra ran over and hopped on top of her, slinking herself back in between her legs as she began kissing all over her body.

“One more really quick session,” she whispered breathlessly, licking all over Adora’s chest and neck, sucking and nipping on the flesh.

“Whatever you say, stubborn brat,” she slurred, giggling as Catra blew a raspberry on her chest.

Catra pulled Adora up with her and unzipped her dress, sliding it down her shoulders, arms, and body, and tossing it off to the side as she finally took it off. She moved down to her nipples and began sucking on the hardened nubs, tongue flicking rapidly over them as she felt them harden even more at the action. Adora leaned her head back into the pillows, letting out moan after moan as Catra continued to suck on her chest. She placed her hand on Catra’s head as she began her descent, brows furrowing and body quivering as Catra trailed her tongue ever so lightly down her body and in between her legs, licking and sucking on her inner thighs before she slid back over and began kissing and licking on her lower lips. Adora’s back arched at the action, legs planting onto Catra’s back as she held her down in between her legs, biting her lip to hold back the loud screams and cries she wanted to let out. When they were at the club, it was a different story to say the least. They didn’t know any of those people, and even if they did, everyone was extremely drunk and could barely process what was happening in the first place. But now, now they were at home, upstairs in their bedroom, the children just a floor below them, able to hear anything if it was loud enough. And with how good Catra was continuing to pleasure her, licking, sucking, and slurping in between each and every one of her dripping folds, she knew if she let out the scream she wanted to right now, they’d be busted, wanting to spare her and their children that embarrassment for however long she could. Catra wrapped her tongue around Adora’s clit, Adora quickly grabbing a pillow as she knew what was to come after this. She bit down on the pillow as Catra started trilling her tongue, letting out a muffled scream as Catra sent her up and over a huge peak, Adora practically choking on the pillow as she tried to keep herself quiet. Catra trailed her tongue back down to Adora’s opening and cleaned her up and cleaned her out, using her tongue to pull the oozing cum from inside of her wife’s opening and slurping it up with a satisfied hum. When she was finally done she rested her head on top of Adora’s thigh, blowing out a long breath as Adora began stroking her head, both women breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Catra slowly got up and kissed Adora deeply, both women moaning at the passion and affection of said kiss. Catra helped Adora up and brought her into the bathroom, running the bath water for her and throwing in some bubbles. She helped her still drunk wife get into it, helping her wash up and get ready for the night when she was done. She led Adora back to the bed, Adora with that goofy drunk smile on her face as she let her wife pull and drag her around. She giggled as Catra tucked her in, Catra poking Adora on the middle of her forehead and pushing her back down when she tried to get up, shaking her head at her as she pouted at her. Catra went to leave again but stopped as Adora grabbed her, brow raising as she saw her wife had a soft yet almost sad expression on her face.

“Where are you going?” Adora asked quietly, thinking Catra was leaving her to sleep alone for the night since she was so drunk.

“I’m gonna go grab Adam, you still want him in here right?” Catra asked back, smiling as her wife’s face lit up at that.

“Okay!” she beamed, pulling Catra in for one last kiss before she let her go. “Bring Sebby and Rina too!”

“Do I look like I have 12 arms?!” she scoffed lightly, shaking her head as Adora giggled like high school girl at her. “Fine,” she sighed, leaving the room and doing what her wife wanted. A few moments later Catra came back in with Sebastian and Adrina in her arms and over her shoulders, Adam walking tiredly behind her as they made their way in. As soon as Adam saw Adora he smiled brightly, Adora’s face just as bright as she drunkenly opened her arms for her son to come to her.

“Hi baby! Mommy missed you!” Adora cooed, kissing Adam all over his face and head as he wiggled on top of her.

“Hi mommy! I was good for mama! I was the man of the house just like you wanted!” he beamed, giggling as Adora continued to kiss him all over.

“Oh my sweet boy! I’m so proud of you!” she smiled, pulling the covers down and patting the spot next to her for him to get in. “Come on! A promise is a promise!” Adam crawled in excitedly next to Adora, snuggling up close to her and sighing in content as he was all tucked in. Adora glanced over and noticed Catra was watching them, rolling her eyes at her wife and son as she set Adrina and Sebastian into bed next. She went to crawl in but stopped, brow raising as she saw Adora was giving her a look.

“What?” she whispered, giving her wife a loving smile as she drunkenly motioned for her to come over to her. Catra rolled her eyes again and walked over to her wife’s side of the bed, sitting down on the edge at first, but letting out a little yelp as Adora wrapped her in for a hug, peppering soft kisses on her neck, cheek and landing on her lips. “Mmm, I hope you had a good Girls Night Out, well—for the most part,” she mumbled into their kiss, kissing her once more before Adora released her.

“Best Girls Night Out ever,” Adora hummed, kissing Catra again before she pulled back and looked deep into her wife’s eyes. “I love you so much baby. Thank you for always taking care of me and our babies,” she sniffled, tears starting to form in her eyes as she looked at her wife, the woman that has repeatedly shown her true and genuine love at all times of each and every day since they first met. “Thank you for loving me baby. I love you so, _SO_ much.”

“Shh, I love you too Adora,” she whispered, kissing Adora’s tears away as they slowly trickled down her cheeks. “I love you so much baby, and I’m so happy that we’ve built this wonderful life together. You and the babies are my everything. Thank you for being you.”

Adora kissed Catra one last time and let her go, slowly rolling over and pulling the covers over Adam, Adrina, and Sebastian, the three youngest of the Juarez children snuggled up close together, already in their own deep little slumbers. Adora watched with heavy eyes as Catra crawled into bed next, clumsily reaching her hand over for her wife to take and humming in content when Catra grabbed it. She smiled lovingly as Catra kissed her ring finger, blowing out another breath as they snuggled in next to their children. This was by far one of the greatest GNO Adora’s been to since they had the children, Adora marking it down for one for the books.


	8. Lover-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer POV as he deals with his feelings for Catarina
> 
> ENJOY

**_ARCHER POV_ **

****

****

Archer was having the dream of his life, smiling to himself as he continued to snore. He was playing for the best NFL team in all of Etheria, starting quarterback with the best stats in the league. He had just thrown the game winning touchdown, the entire team and crowd chanting his name as they flooded the field.

_“Love-Heart! Love-Heart! Love-Heart!”_ they chanted, the sound of his name being screamed across the entire stadium and field was like music to his ears.

He felt like the king of the world, a big smile on his face as his teammates lifted him up and put him on their shoulders, carrying him like the king he felt he was. He heard a sweet voice calling for him, like a tantalizing and piercing siren in the noisy crowd. He turned his head to the left, heart bursting with love as he saw the woman of his dreams standing on the sidelines, waving her pom poms in excitement as she screamed his name. He wiggled himself down from his teammate’s shoulders, pushing through the crowd to meet the woman. And when he finally reached her, he felt like he died and went to heaven, a great big loving and warm smile on his face as he saw Catarina in her cheerleading uniform, smiling just as big and affectionate as he was.

_“Hi RiRi,”_ he greeted her, eyes growing wide as she jumped up and into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as he held her close.

_“You did so great baby! I’m so proud of you!”_ Catarina praised, big blue eyes glistening brightly from the stadium lights. There was something different about Catarina, something Archer couldn’t quite put his finger on. She had those same beautiful blue eyes he loved more than anything, and her hair was just as luscious and curly like he remembered. But as he looked at her more, he realized something, something extremely important, something he never thought would happen in all of his life. Catarina was wearing a wedding ring, a giant diamond gem wrapped around her finger on a platinum band. He didn’t know how they had gotten married so quickly, but that didn’t matter. If he was married to Catarina, it was a dream come true, that same loving smile on his face as he looked deep into his _‘wife’s’_ eyes like she was the most precious thing in his life. And if he was being completely honest, she was.

_“Thank you, I wouldn’t have played so good without you,”_ he hummed, eyes fluttering as Catarina lightly ran her nails through his hair.

_“I love you Archie,”_ she giggled, leaning in slowly and kissing him, Archer’s legs shaking as he felt the soft yet sweet kiss from his _‘wife’_ on his lips.

He was about to say it back when suddenly he heard a ringing sound, brow raising as he turned his head and saw everything and everyone around him had vanished. He turned to look back at Catarina and froze, realizing that she had vanished all of a sudden as well. He went to turn his head again when he was met with a heavy smack to his head, eyes fluttering open as he stirred awake.

“What the?” he mumbled, rubbing his head as he felt the radiating sensation from where he was just hit from.

“Mom said get up moron!” Gunner laughed, laughing more as his older brother gave him a confused look.

“What time is it?” he mumbled again, reaching for his phone that was still playing his alarm for the morning, snoozing it as he checked the time. He slowly got up and stretched himself out, letting out a loud yawn as he did so. “Get out so I can get dressed,” he yawned, peeking one eye open at Gunner as he was standing in the doorway, a mischievous grin on his face as he looked back at him. Archer raised his brow at this, not knowing why he was looking at him like that in the first place. “What?”

“Dreaming about RiRi again I see?” Gunner teased, laughing loudly as Archer turned beet red at that.

“Sh—Shut up!” he muttered, looking away with his blush. It had seemed since him and Catarina started to talk more about their relationship and what they wanted with it, he’s been having more and more dreams about them, specifically dreams about them dating or being married, which he didn’t mind at all to say the least. “Get out!”

Gunner finally left his room and walked away, continuing to snicker to himself as he went back downstairs. Archer sat back down on his bed and blew out a long breath, hands held over his face as he could still feel his heated blush radiating off his face. He wanted more than anything to be with Catarina, but they had agreed to take things slow, especially with how protective Aunt Catra was of Catarina. He couldn’t blame her though, he’d do the same thing if he had a daughter, maybe even more. He finally got up and got dressed, about to put his deodorant on when he got a message, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he saw it was from the girl he’s been in love with since they were just kids.

**_RIRI_** 😊 ** _:_** _Good morning Archie_ 🥰

He blushed lightly at the text, smiling fondly as he sent his reply. They’ve been texting a lot more lately, Archer beginning to blush again as he thought about Friday. He didn’t expect Catarina to kiss him the way she did, the soft and delicate kiss playing over and over again in his mind since that fateful evening. Even though it was brief, Archer felt an abundance of emotions from it, like a spark or flame ignited between them when it happened. Catarina was one hell of a girl, a dopey smile on his face as he closed out his phone and headed downstairs. He finally made it to the kitchen and kissed his mother good morning, smiling as his father rustled his hair.

“Good morning,” he smiled, walking over and sitting at the table as Glimmer set down his breakfast.

“Good morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?” Glimmer asked, eyeing her son as he was stuck in his own little daydream.

“Yea, I slept great,” he hummed, moving to take a bite of his food but choking on it instead as his brother started teasing him again.

“Yea because he was too busy dreaming about RiRi,” Gunner cackled, laughing harder as his brother continued to choke on his food.

“Shut up,” Archer muttered between coughs, taking a deep breath as he finally finished his coughing fit. He glanced over and noticed his parents were watching him, both of them eyeing him with knowing looks. “What?”

“I just can’t believe that you and Catarina are a thing,” Glimmer giggled, covering her mouth to hold back her laughter.

“That’s my boy! Way to get a good one,” Bow praised, laughing loudly as his son’s face turned bright red at his words.

“Yea, th—thanks,” he chuckled, mind trailing back to said girl. It had seemed that his parents were really cool about his desire to date Catarina, forever grateful that his parents were supportive of them being together.

“Just wait till Aunt Catra skins you alive,” Gunner teased again, pursing his lips as his parents gave him a look.

“We already talked to Aunt Catra and she’s fine with it as long as they take things slow. Which I hope you two are,” Glimmer added, giving her eldest a knowing look.

“Of course mom, I would never push RiRi to do anything she’s not ready for. I’m willing to wait until she’s comfortable enough for us to start really dating,” Archer explained, giving his parents a sincere smile.

“Good boy,” Bow smiled, rustling his son’s hair as he sat down. “But remember son, a woman is a delicate being. You have to always treat them with respect, honesty, love and _always_ listen to them. That’s the real key to a long and successful relationship.”

“Oh, like the way you listened to me just 5 minutes ago when I told you to clean your hair outta our bathroom sink?” Glimmer giggled, shaking her head at her husband as he just pursed his lips.

“I was getting to that,” he said nervously, narrowing his eyes at his son’s that were giving him a knowing look back. Moments later the twins came downstairs, both girls skipping over and hugging Bow good morning. They walked over and kissed Glimmer good morning next, giving their brothers a small wave as they sat down at the table with them. “Good morning my sweet and beautiful princesses!”

“Good morning papa,” the twins greeted, immediately starting to eat their food.

“ZoZo, are those my lucky wristbands?” Archer asked, eyeing his sister’s wrists.

“Yea, they looked cool with my outfit,” she mumbled, taking another bite of her food as she gave her big brother an innocent smile.

“Okay well you can wear them but I need them back for my game on Friday okay?” he explained, smiling as his little sister nodded her head in understanding.

“I have your lucky headband too,” Maddison added, giggling as Archer shook his head at her.

“What are you gonna do with that? You can’t even wear it, it’s too big for your tiny head,” he chuckled, continuing to shake his head at his sister.

“I know that, it’s just cute so I wanted to wear it,” she giggled again, showing the headband that was wrapped around her wrist several times so it wouldn’t fall off.

“My headband is not ‘cute’,” he laughed, rolling his eyes at his little sisters as they gave him a look. “Whatever, but I need them back on Friday, okay?”

“We know,” they said in unison, giggling again as he blew out a sigh at that.

“Alright boys, hurry up and eat so I can drop you guys off,” Glimmer called, walking back upstairs to finish getting ready.

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison, scarfing down the rest of their food and running back upstairs to grab their things.

Glimmer dropped Gunner off at school first, leaving her and Archer in the car alone as she took him to school next. They drove in silence for a while, that was until his mother struck up a conversation, Archer turning bright red at the topic.

“So, have you and Catarina done anything yet?” Glimmer asked, glancing over at her son briefly before she looked back at the road.

“Mom,” he muttered embarrassingly, not wanting to have this conversation right now.

“Aw, come on! You used to tell me everything! Now I feel like I have to torture you to tell me things! What happened to my sweet little boy who clung to me like glue,” she cooed, giggling as Archer’s face turned even more red at that.

“I’m turning into a man now, I can’t keep clinging onto you for the rest of my life!” he whined, pouting as she continued to giggle at his embarrassment. “Fine,” he relented, looking out the window so he wouldn’t have to see his mother’s expression once he told her. “Me and RiRi kissed.”

“You two WHAT?!” she squawked, practically swerving as she did so, recorrecting herself as she went on. “I’m sorry could you explain a little bit more?”

“Well I mean, I—I’ve been kissing her more lately. I MEAN ON THE CHEEK OR WHATEVER! But on Friday after school, after I dropped her off at practice she—she kissed me,” he mumbled, face flushing red as he reminisced on that wonderful yet short moment.

“AWWWW MY BABY IS GROWING UP!” she cooed, wiping a tear away as she realized her son really was turning into a man.

“Mom!” he pouted, hating that she referred to him as her ‘baby’ still but at the same time lowkey loving it. “Please don’t tell Aunt Catra! She’d kill the both of us! Well, she’d kill me!”

“If Catarina hasn’t told her then I think you’re okay,” she giggled, shaking her head at her overprotective friend. “And you can’t blame her Archie, Catarina is their first born, their little girl. You’ll understand when you have children of your own.”

“I know,” he sighed, thinking about when that day would come and how overprotective he would be about his children as well. They finally arrived to school, Archer grabbing his backpack and kissing his mother goodbye. He quickly hopped out and started walking towards the school, turning his head slightly as he heard some of his teammates joking around. He walked over to them and greeted them, beginning to get into their conversation when he saw Catarina from the corner of his eye, a smile on his face as she looked over at him, that sweet and innocent smile on her face that he loved so much.

“There goes Lover-Boy!” one of his teammates teased, the entire crew laughing as Archer walked away from them to go greet Catarina. Archer didn’t care though, he would be called a ‘Lover-Boy’ a hundred times a day if it meant he could be with Catarina, butterflies fluttering around his stomach as she hugged him.

“Hi Archie,” she hummed, pulling back to look up at him.

“Hi RiRi,” he smiled, eyes trailing all over her face. Catarina was so beautiful. She had these big beautiful sapphire eyes, one’s that glistened at all hours of the day or night. She had the cutest little freckles peppered across her nose and cheeks, only visible if you were close up like he was now. Her hair was like a Disney princesses, it flowed so elegantly and gracefully in the wind, her long brown luscious locks never untamed. She was the entire package; brains, beauty, and a personality outta this world, Archer proud to call this girl his—. He paused. Not knowing what to call her just yet. They had talked about dating before, but then again they wanted to take things slow before then. They wanted the chance to get to know each other on that level outside of being childhood friends, something they both agreed was for the best. But sometimes Archer wanted to skip that part and ask her to be his girlfriend, wanting to be able to show her off to the world that he had the most wonderful and heart throbbing girl to call his own. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and grabbed onto her hand, intertwining their fingers as he led them into the school. “How’s your morning going so far?”

“Good,” she giggled, leaning into his arm as they continued to walk. “How about yours? You didn’t text me back, jerk,” she teased lightly, giggling again as he began to stammer a response.

“S—Sorry, I was talking to my mom in the car. She was asking about us and I got a little distracted,” he admitted, looking away to hide his blush.

“Oh, what about ‘us’?” she asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.

“I told her that we—we uhh—you know,” he mentioned briefly, hoping Catarina would get what he was trying to say so he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“Oh,” she giggled, looking away with her own blush. “Yea, well I told my mom too.”

“YOU TOLD AUNT CATRA?!” he squawked, snapping his head back over at her.

“Omg no! I’d like to live past 15!” she giggled again, shaking her head at her crazy mother. “I told mom and she was cool with it. I’ve actually been talking to her about us a lot too. It’s easier to talk to her about things like this rather than mama. You know, since she’d probably lock me away in a tower somewhere if I ever told her!”

“Ye—yea,” he chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat as he thought about what Aunt Catra would do to him if she found out. “She’d probably just kill me.”

“Oh stop,” she giggled, “she would never hurt you! She’s all talk! You know she wouldn’t want anyone else to date me but you.”

“Mm, yea,” he hummed, glancing down at her with a loving smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Me too,” she hummed with him, glancing up at him briefly and then looking away with a blush. “But, we’ll have to until we’re ready for the real thing.” Archer’s heart fell at that, wanting nothing more than to be with Catarina officially. But he had to respect her and listen to her, having to wait until they were absolutely ready to start something serious. He didn’t mind it though, as long as he got to be together like this, he was fine. He was about to say something when he was met with a heavy smack to his shoulder, whipping his head around and frowning as he saw a couple of his teammates walking with them.

“Hey Lover-Boy! Lover-Boy’s girlfriend!” one of the teammates greeted with a cackle, all three of the boys laughing at them.

“I have a name, you overweight gorilla,” Catarina replied with an unamused expression, rolling her eyes as the boys continued to laugh hysterically.

“Not important,” he stated bluntly, turning his attention back to Archer. “So Lover-Boy, we still on for tonight?”

“Not unless you apologize to Catarina for the disrespect, then no,” Archer stated just as bluntly, glaring at each one of his teammates.

“Oh come on! We were only kidding! Lighten up,” one of the other boys laughed, rolling his eyes as Catarina glared at him next.

“Well I’m not so—either apologize to her or get outta our way,” he growled, daring them to say something else.

“Whatever dude, we’ll talk to you when you’re not all pussy whipped by your bitch,” one of the guys laughed, eyes growing wide as Archer grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the locker. Normally Archer was an extremely gentle boy, he wouldn’t even hurt a fly if it came down to it. But something about the way his teammates talked about Catarina like she was nothing, just another girl to be used and thrown away, made him angry, furious beyond belief. He wanted to kill him for even referring to Catarina to such a low insult, tightening his grip around his shirt and holding him above the ground as he glared the meanest death glare he’s ever given to someone.

“Don’t _EVER_ call her something like that _EVER_ again!” he growled more aggressively, anger and rage radiating off his body at maximum capacity.

“Holy shit dude! Let him go! We were kidding!” the other boy stuttered, not believing that the gentle giant Archer was actually being hostile right now.

“Apologize to her NOW!” he barked, nostrils flaring as his anger continued to radiate from his body.

“I’m sorry Catarina! I didn’t mean it!” the boy practically cried, legs shaking as Archer continued to hold him above the ground. Archer finally released him and stepped back, broadening his stance in front of Catarina as if he was shielding her from them further. He let out a low growl, asserting his dominance over the boys, letting them know that although he was nice and wouldn’t hurt anyone, he would be willing to for her, for the girl that made his world spin. The three boys quickly ran away, not even looking back in case Archer was still staring death daggers at them. Archer felt like he was gonna explode until he felt a gentle hand on his arm, whipping his head over and face falling as he saw Catarina there, her face blank as she stared up at him.

“RiRi—I—I’m so sorry,” Archer stammered, eyes growing wide as Catarina hugged him tightly, face buried into his chest.

“Thank you Archie,” she mumbled into his chest, Archer slowly reaching his arms around her and hugging her back, tightening his arms around her to keep her close.

“I’m sorry for doing that, I didn’t mean to get all angry like that. It—It just really made me mad that they called you that. I’m sorr—,” he went to apologize again, but was interrupted as Catarina pulled him down for a kiss, mind going blank as he received his second kiss from the girl. Whatever he was feeling or thinking before slowly went away, like Catarina made it leave and disappear in an instant, Archer practically having to use all of his strength to hold himself up. She finally pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, those big blue sapphires glistening just as bright as they were in his dream this morning. He smiled fondly at her, moving to kiss her again when they were interrupted, both of them turning to see the Juarez twins making kissy noises at them.

“Aw, look at you two all kissy kissy mushy mushy!” Finn teased, laughing as Catarina and Archer’s faces turned beet red.

“¡Que romántico!” Mira cooed, laughing with her twin as they did their twin handshake.

“It’s like you two want me to kill you!” Catarina hissed, about to run after them when they took off running down the hall, the twins laughing and cooing as they ran away. Catarina looked back up at Archer who was looking away with a red face. It had seemed like they could never catch a break, always getting interrupted or teased for being together. But as Archer looked back down at Catarina, he didn’t care. Because the way she was looking at him right now, with that loving and soft expression that made him melt, it was well worth it.

“Let’s get you to class,” Archer smiled, kissing Catarina on her forehead and re-intertwining their fingers. They slowly made it towards Catarina’s class, walking hand in hand in comfortable silence. Times like these were Archer’s favorite, when he could just be with Catarina like this and not have to make a fool of himself. He was such a dork when it came to her, but he didn’t care. Catarina was everything to him, glancing over and smiling as he saw the light blush on her face. They finally arrived to her class, Archer stopping in place as they stood outside of the classroom. He sat there for a few seconds, trying his best to work up the courage to make the first move. It had always been Catarina that was the one that kissed him, so this time he wanted to be the one to initiate it. He took a deep breath and brushed a strand of hair from off of Catarina’s face, slowly leaning in and kissing her on the lips. They lingered there for a few moments, Archer’s heart beating rapidly as he felt the softness of Catarina’s lips against his own. He went to pull back but froze as Catarina wrapped her hands in his hair, holding him close as she kissed him back with a little bit more energy. He smiled into the kiss, peppering one more soft one to her lips and pulling back, both children looking at each other with loving and goofy smiles. “I’ll see you later,” he said softly, kissing Catarina on her forehead and slowly backing away.

“Bye,” she said just as softly, waving to him as she slowly made her way into her classroom. When Catarina disappeared into the classroom, Archer let out a loving sigh, practically jumping in the air as his excitement and happiness soared through him. Him and Catarina were doing exceptionally good so far, he still couldn’t believe it. Catarina could have any boy in the school she wanted, but she chose him. She wanted to be with him and that made Archer feel incredible, practically skipping as he made his way to his own class.

During his entire lecture, all he could think about was her, mind always trailing off to Catarina. It was like the more they spent time together and did stuff like that, the more he thought about her, unable to get her off his mind for even half a second. His mind trailed to his dream from this morning, a blush on his face as he recalled being married to Catarina. It was honestly like a dream come true. He was the star quarterback for the greatest team in the NFL, and his wife was a cheerleader for his team, the most beautiful and mesmerizing woman on the sidelines, and she belonged to him. Oh how much he wished that dream were true, head shaking as he tried to snap back to reality. But he couldn’t, and he didn’t want to, mind racing with the beautiful Juarez girl on it.

Some time had passed and it was finally the end of the school day, Archer dancing and dodging between the crowded hallways as he made his way to pick Catarina up from her class. He was about to be there when he heard his name being called, brow raising as he turned in the direction. He blew out an annoyed breath as he saw it was Zack, not wanting to deal with the kid, especially since he picked on Mira last week. He was about to turn and leave again when he was called again, rolling his eyes as he turned to his teammate.

“Hey Zack, what’s up man I’m kinda busy,” Archer greeted, glancing back down the hallway where Catarina’s class was and then back at his teammate.

“Sorry dude but I was sent by Coach to come get you. He wants to talk to you and he doesn’t seem too happy,” Zack replied, giving someone a small smile behind Archer. Archer turned his head slightly and then looked back at Zack, doing a double take as he realized it was Catarina.

“Uh—okay, just give me a second,” he stammered, quickly walking and greeting the girl. “Hey RiRi!”

“Hi Archie,” she smiled, a faint pink blush across her face as she looked up at him.

“Uh—so, I won’t be able to walk you to practice today. Zack said Coach wanted to talk to me and he doesn’t seem too happy with me. Sorry,” he explained, extremely sad that he wasn’t able to take her like he normally was. Ever since they started school, Archer has walked Catarina to and from each one of her classes and even taking her to practice after school each day, the two never going without each other even if one showed up late. He was sad to break the tradition, but there was nothing he could do, giving her a sad smile as she gave one back.

“It’s okay, I understand,” she smiled sadly, “text me later?”

“Of course,” he smiled, blushing as Catarina put a hand on his chest and leaned up and kissed him, this time giving him a quick peck so she wouldn’t keep him for too long.

“Okay, bye,” she waved, turning and walking back down the hall to head to her own practice. Archer blew out a breath and turned back to Zack, the two boys walking down to their own practice so Archer could talk to their coach. Zack split off from Archer and let him go alone, Archer slowly making his way towards his coach’s office and knocking on the door.

“Come in,” the coach called, Archer slowly opening the door and entering.

“You wanted to see me Coach?” Archer asked, swallowing a lump in his throat as his coach snapped his head up at him.

“Sit, Love-Heart,” he instructed, closing his book and eyeing his player. Archer did what he was told, beginning to fidget a bit as his coach continued to stare at him without a word. He was about to say something when his coach spoke up, lips pursing as he brought up what happened at the beginning of the school day. “I was told there was an altercation between you and a couple of your teammates. Care to explain?”

“Brian called Catarina—um, well he called her a ‘bitch’ and I sorta slammed him against the locker and yelled at him,” he quickly explained, looking away with an ashamed expression. He didn’t mean to get so hostile with his teammate, it just happened. He couldn’t allow anyone to talk about Catarina the way they were, instincts taking over as he defended her honor.

“Wow Love-Heart, I didn’t think you had it in you!” the coach laughed, shaking his head at his player. Archer raised his brow at that, not knowing why he was being praised instead of getting yelled at. But he decided to not push his luck, going with the coach’s chillness on the matter. “Look, I know Brian can be a pain in the ass, but next time—just ignore him. I don’t need a bunch of crying babies in my office telling me that their captain is picking on them. Set an example, will ya?” Archer paused for a moment, about to agree but stopping. There was no way he could just ignore someone that was talking shit about Catarina, especially when they referred to her in that manner. He decided he would stand his ground, shaking his head in disagreement with his coach.

“I’m sorry Coach Jewelstar, but I can’t ignore them when they’re talking about Catarina like that— _especially_ when they refer to her as something as low as that,” he defended, planting his feet to the ground to hold himself. The coach just looked him up and down, Archer trying his best to not falter in his stance, blowing out a sigh of relief as his coach laughed loudly at him, standing up and patting him on his shoulder.

“That a boy Love-Heart! Way to stick up for your girl!” he praised, walking over to his desk and grabbing his book for practice. “Alright well, if they keep picking on her then I guess it’s only fair for you to defend her. Just don’t injure them too badly that they won’t be able to play, okay?”

“Yes Coach,” he smiled, standing up and heading outta the coach’s office. Archer quickly made his way back to the locker room, getting ready for practice and heading out to the field. He noticed Brian and the other two boys talking off on the sideline, Archer turning towards them and making his way over. One of the boys noticed Archer was walking over and froze, motioning for the other two to look where he was. As soon as they turned their heads they jumped, freezing in place as they saw Archer next to them. “Hey, Brian. Mind if we talk?”

“Uh, sure,” Brian stammered, glancing at the other two boys and then walking away with Archer.

“Look man, I know that I’ve been blowing you and the guys off more since me and Catarina have been getting closer or whatever. But that doesn’t give you the right to talk to her or treat her that way. I will always defend her from stuff like that, so do me a favor and just shut up if you see her alone or us together, okay? I don’t wanna lose our friendship over something like this. So can we put this all behind us?” Archer asked, giving his teammate a sincere smile.

“Yea, man. That’s fine with me,” Brian smiled, shaking Archer’s hand in agreement. “I’m sorry for calling her that Arch. I didn’t know you two were so close like that and that you were that protective of her.”

“Yea well, what can I say,” he chuckled, shaking his head at himself. He blushed as he thought about Catarina, a loving smile on his face as he continued. Brian noticed his captain was lost in his thoughts, shaking his head at him and patting him on his back.

“Oh, Lover-Boy! What are we gonna do with you!” he laughed, the two boys sharing a laugh as they headed back to start practice.

And as Archer went through his practice, he thought about the nickname everyone kept calling him since they saw how close him and Catarina were. He couldn’t help how he felt about the girl, especially how he acted around her. But that didn’t matter in the slightest. As long as he had Catarina in his life, he wouldn’t mind being called ‘Lover-Boy’, heart beating wildly in his chest as he thought about the girl he loved.


	9. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira brings her girlfriend home to meet the family and of course Catra has to be dramatic before she accepts it
> 
> ENJOY

**_MIRA POV_ **

****

****

A couple weeks had passed and things between Mira and Kiara were running extremely smooth. The young couple spent almost all day everyday with each other, and if they weren’t together, you can already bet that they were either texting or on the phone together. Mira was incredibly happy that her relationship with Kiara was doing great, not a day going by where she didn’t thank the heavens for bringing such a beautiful, smart, and loving girl into her life. A few weeks ago she had no intentions of dating, let alone being interested in anyone. But Kiara was the one to change all of that, she was the one to bring out newfound feelings she never knew she could have, unbelievably happy that she was the one to do so. For the past few days, Mira had been thinking a lot. Her twin and Catarina knew that she was dating Kiara, but no one else knew. And everyone at school thought that they were just super close friends, that it was normal for two teenage girls to be as close as they were. They didn’t show much PDA in front of other students since Kiara wasn’t out and all. But when they were alone, they were all over each other. Not in a sexual sense, but the cuddling, holding hands, cheek kissing here and there one. But a small part of Mira wanted more than that, she wanted more than keeping their relationship in the dark, at least from their close friends and family. She wanted to tell her family about Kiara, mind racing with how the event would take place. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even hear Kiara talking to her, a blank expression on her face as she turned back towards her girlfriend.

“Huh?” Mira mumbled, busy chewing on a piece of Twizzlers.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Kiara giggled, shaking her head at her distracted girlfriend.

“Oh, no. Sorry,” she chuckled, grabbing her ear to calm herself down. No matter how many times Kiara would look at her the way she was right now, it would always make Mira’s heart flip, butterflies soaring gracefully in her stomach as she tried to hide from her growing blush.

“Whatch’ya thinking about?” she hummed, scooting closer and resting her chin on Mira’s shoulder, batting her long lashes at her.

“Uh—nothing much, just some—things,” she mumbled, continuing to look away as her blush was now at full capacity. But Kiara wasn’t having it, she gently used one finger to lead Mira’s chin towards her, forcing her to look at her and no longer hide. Mira tried to fight it, but there was something about Kiara’s eyes that made her wanna confess everything she had hidden inside of her, taking a deep breath as she gave up on trying to hide from the girl. “I was just thinking that I wanted to go public or whatever. But I know you’re not ready for that and I completely understand! But, I—I was wondering if you’d be okay with meeting my parents?” Kiara’s eyes grew wide at that, not knowing what to think of Mira’s thoughts. Mira bounced her eyes between Kiara’s, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was about to say never mind when Kiara smiled fondly at her, Mira’s blush growing even darker as Kiara agreed.

“I’d love to,” she smiled, cupping Mira’s cheek and stroking it lightly with her thumb. “Anything that will help me understand and get to know you better, I’d love to do. And when the time is right, and I have enough courage in me, I’ll come out to my parents and introduce you to them as my girlfriend. My cute, sweet, funny and all around amazing girlfriend.” Mira’s heart skipped several beats at Kiara’s words, trying to look away to hide her intense blush but unable to since Kiara had her hand on her cheek, keeping her facing her so she could watch her adorable expression.

“Co—Cool,” she smiled, letting out a contented hum as Kiara continued to stroke her cheek. Mira has always wanted to kiss Kiara on the lips, eyes bouncing from her eyes to them, heart racing rapidly as Kiara did the same thing. She felt like now was the perfect moment, slowly leaning in when suddenly they heard a loud bang, the couple freezing in place and pulling back. They had completely forgot that they were cuddled up in the locker room, letting out little giggles as they came to the realization. They were always stuck in their own little world, sometimes forgetting that they were at school. Mira stood up first and stretched herself out, reaching down and helping Kiara stand up next. She was about to grab her backpack when Kiara pulled her in for a warm hug, Mira melting into it immediately. “I can’t wait for you to meet the rest of my family. They’re gonna love you,” she whispered, kissing Kiara on top of her head before she pulled back.

“I hope so,” she sighed lightly, giving Mira a loving smile.

“We can ride the bus home since I don’t have practice today, you don’t have practice either right?” she asked, grabbing her backpack and helping Kiara with hers.

“Yea, your sister is giving us the day off since we’ve been working nonstop on our dance routine. I thought she was scary at first, but—she’s actually really sweet,” she giggled, laughing as Mira fake gagged at that.

“She is _not_ sweet, she’s a total—,” she went to criticize, pursing her lips as said girl came strolling around the corner.

“Well, well, well! What do we have here?” Catarina cooed, giggling as her little sister's and her girlfriend’s faces lit up with a blush.

“None of your business, brat,” Mira mumbled, grabbing her ear to calm herself down again.

“Riighhhhhhtt,” Catarina giggled, shaking her head at her lovestruck sister. “Mama’s gonna be picking us up on the East side of the building at 2:45 pm, so don’t be late!”

“Actually, I’m gonna take the bus with Kiara,” Mira began, glancing over at Kiara and then back at her older sister, a nervous expression on her face as she finished. “I’m gonna introduce Kiara to everyone.” Catarina’s eyes grew wide at this, a soft and loving smile forming as she looked at her little sister. She was so proud of Mira for finding love and being able to be comfortable with herself, incredibly proud that Mira had someone like Kiara in her life.

“Well I guess I won’t spoil the surprise then,” she smiled, glancing at Kiara and then back at Mira. “See you two at home.”

“Bye,” they said at the same time, blowing out a little sigh as Catarina disappeared from the locker room.

As the day went on, Mira was stuck in her thoughts again. Her mind raced on how introducing Kiara to the rest of her family would play out, a nervous feeling growing inside of her as she thought about what mama Catra would say. She was more worried about telling them that she was dating someone rather than telling them she was—. She paused. Mind going crazy as she realized she didn’t know what she was. She knew she liked Kiara a lot, and she was the only person she had ever liked before, on a serious level the way she did at least. She didn’t know if she was a lesbian or bisexual, deciding to leave that for later to figure out. She decided she would just go with the flow, and if perhaps her and Kiara broke up, which she hoped never would happen, then maybe she would figure herself out, a small smile on her face as she began to think about her future with said girl.

School had finally come to an end and it was time for the students to leave. Mira strolled over to Kiara class to pick her up, a loving smile on her face as Kiara’s face lit up at the sight of her. She watched as Kiara scrambled to grab her belongings, letting out a light laugh as her girlfriend skipped excitedly to greet her.

“Hi sweetie,” Kiara cooed, giggling as Mira’s face lit up bright red at that. Ever since the first time Kiara called her ‘baby’, she’s been calling her a lot more pet names. She’d call her ‘baby’, ‘sweetie’, ‘honey’, and her all-time favorite ‘cutie pie’. She never thought in a million years she would be so soft the way she was for Kiara, but as Kiara looked up at her like she was the most adored girl in the world, she didn’t care one bit.

“Hi,” she hummed, having to fight the strong urge to kiss her girlfriend right now. Kiara must have sensed this, face turning bright red as she could practically read what Mira was thinking through her expression. She looked away to hide said blush, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced back up at her.

“Ready to get going?” she asked, smiling as Mira nodded her head excitedly.

“Yea, I’ve been waiting for this day since the first day we met,” she smiled, eyes growing wide at her confession.

“’Since the first day we met’?” she smiled, giggling as Mira started to chaotic ramble like she always did when she was either embarrassed or nervous.

“Uh—well, I! We—you know!” she stammered, giving Kiara a goofy smile as she laughed at her. Mira didn’t care how much of a fool she could or would be in front of her, if she could get Kiara to laugh like that at all hours of the day, she was content. “Le—Let’s head over to the bus stops.”

“Okay, silly,” she giggled, grabbing Mira’s hand and walking with her to the bus stops on the opposite side of the school.

The entire way there, they held hands. And the entire way there, people watched them, brows raising and eyes growing wide as they saw the two as close together as they were. Mira didn’t care what other people thought, she was proud of who she was and she was proud of her girlfriend. But she had to think about Kiara who still wasn’t out yet and had to deal with the homophobia of her parents. She went to release her hand from Kiara’s, eyes growing wide as she felt Kiara’s grip tighten on her own. She glanced over and noticed Kiara was biting her lip, face flushed red as she tried to avoid eye contact with Mira and the other students that continued to watch them. Mira didn’t know why Kiara was holding her hand so hard, heart beating rapidly in her chest as Kiara told her.

“I wanna get used to this,” she whispered, glancing up at Mira and then back down the hall. “I have to get used to this since we’re gonna be going public soon.” Mira’s eyes widened at that, about to say something but stopped when Kiara gave her a look, a look so sweet, so sincere, Mira couldn’t argue. She was glad Kiara was trying to come out, glad that she was gradually working up the courage to show everyone that they were together. And as they walked onto the bus and sat at the way back, they continued to show others how close they were, Kiara snuggling up close to Mira, head on her shoulder, hands still intertwined.

They finally arrived to the bus stop near Mira’s house, Mira’s heart beating rapidly in her chest as she prepared herself to do the one thing she never thought she would have to do. Her and Kiara got off the bus, still walking hand in hand as they made it towards her home. She didn’t know what to expect once she introduced Kiara to everyone, not knowing what her mother’s reactions were gonna be. She wasn’t nervous about telling them that she was dating a girl. She was nervous about telling them that she was dating someone at all, already knowing she was gonna get an earful from mama Catra once she found out. As they arrived to her house, she felt Kiara freeze, brow raising as she turned around to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, not knowing why Kiara had stopped all of a sudden.

“Do you really think your parents will like me? Are they okay with us being—you know,” she asked, giving Mira a look so she could understand what she was saying. Mira paused for a moment, not knowing what she was talking about at first until it hit her. She had completely forgotten that she never told Kiara that her parents were lesbians, letting out a light laugh as she realized Kiara probably thought her parents would be against their relationship because they were both girls. She shook her head at her and smiled fondly, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“Trust me, they’ll love you,” she smiled, slowly leading Kiara towards her house and walking in the door. “Hello?” she called, peeking into mama Catra’s office to see if she was there, ears perking up as she heard mom Adora calling from the kitchen.

“In the kitchen,” Adora called, busy doing something as Mira heard things being moved around. Mira led Kiara into the kitchen, a small smile on her face as she saw her mother was busy cleaning, Sebastian babbling happily in his high chair nearby as he saw her. She felt Kiara freeze next to her, looking over at her and smiling as she noticed Kiara’s confused expression. “Hi baby!” Adora greeted, pausing as she saw the girl next to her daughter. “Oh! Hello!”

“Hi mom, where’s—,” she went to ask, all of them turning as they heard the garage door open and close, footsteps making their way to the kitchen.

“Finn get upstairs and shower you stink bomb of a child!” Catra scolded, fake gagging as she had flashbacks of being locked in a car with her smelly son.

“This is the smell of a man,” Finn defended, pausing as he saw his sister and Kiara standing in the kitchen. “Oh I gotta stay for this!” he laughed, walking over to the counter and grabbing an apple, taking a bite as he chewed it happily and gave his sister a knowing look. Kiara and Mira watched as mama Catra walked over and gave mom Adora a kiss hello, Catra turning as she realized the new girl standing in the kitchen.

“Hello, you’re the girl from the mall right?” Catra greeted, smiling as Kiara nodded her head.

“Ye—Yes ma’am,” Kiara stammered, Mira letting out a little laugh at her girlfriend’s stiffness. Mira was about to say something when Catarina came walking down the stairs, a smile on her face as she saw Mira and Kiara standing there in front of everyone.

“Hey MiMi, hey Kiara,” Catarina smiled, giving the girls a knowing look. Catarina glanced over at mom Adora who was watching them, mom Adora’s eyes growing wide as Catarina gave her a look next, silently telling her that this was it.

“Kiara, these are my mothers,” Mira began, glancing over at Kiara who was trembling a little bit, Mira smiling fondly at her as she looked over at her. She looked back over at her parents, taking a deep breath before she went on. Adora’s eyes grew wide as she realized what was about to happen, bouncing her eyes between her wife and daughter as she listened to her finish. “Mom, mama, this is Kiara. And she’s my girlfriend,” she finished, grabbing Kiara’s hand and intertwining their fingers, looking over at said girl with a loving smile.

**_Dead. Silence._ **

Mira looked back over and watched as mama Catra’s eyes grew wide at her confession, mom Adora slowly wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist to keep her steady as she saw she was swaying a little bit, as if she might faint from the revelation. Mira looked over at Catarina and smiled, Catarina giving her a loving and proud smile as she gave her a thumbs up. She glanced over at Finn and rolled her eyes, her twin giggling to himself as he watched mama Catra process what she was just told. She was about to say something when they all flinched, faces twisted with confusion as mama Catra started laughing like a crazy woman, as if she had lost her mind. Mira looked over at mom Adora for a translation, Adora rolling her eyes as she smacked her wife on the back of her head. She walked over and stood in front of the young couple, giving Mira and Kiara a loving and warm smile as she looked between the two.

“Hello Kiara, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Adora,” Adora greeted, Kiara putting her hand out to shake Adora’s but freezing as she was wrapped into a hug instead, Mira watching with a fond expression as her mother and girlfriend embraced.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Kiara smiled, melting into mom Adora’s hug. They all flinched as mama Catra slammed her head on the table, Adora rolling her eyes at her dramatic wife.

“WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! WHY ME GOD?! WHY ME!!! NOT MY MIRA! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT DID I DO!?” Catra dramatized, letting out fake sobs as she went on. Mira just rolled her eyes at her mother, looking over at Kiara who was a little scared at the action. Adora noticed her uneasiness and gave her another smile, walking back over to her wife and flicking her on her ear. “OW!”

“Stop being dramatic and go meet your daughter’s girlfriend, you brat,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife as she rubbed her ear.

“Fine,” she grumbled, sulking as she made her way over to Mira and Kiara, eyeing the young girls carefully. “So you decided to break my heart and get a girlfriend, huh? Just couldn’t save me from getting gray hairs from another one of you dating?!”

“Mama!” Mira laughed, shaking her head at her mother. She knew she wasn’t really upset, she just had to get over her feelings about it first.

“Catrina, knock it off,” Adora giggled again, giving her wife a knowing look as she looked back at her.

“Okay, okay. I’m done,” Catra smiled, reaching her hand out for Kiara to shake. “Hello Kiara, my name’s Catra. Mira’s cooler mother.” She laughed as all of the children started laughing at her, moving away from Adora as she already knew she was gonna get swatted for saying that. Mira watched as her girlfriend and mama Catra talked, a loving feeling seeping through her as she watched her family accept her girlfriend so easily. She was afraid that mama Catra would have more to say, but then again, maybe she was just saving the conversation for later. Mira’s eyes grew wide at that, coming to the realization that that really was the reason mama Catra was being cool right now, only for her to be scolded later. Moments later the rest of the family came strolling down, one by one eyeing Kiara as they walked into the kitchen. Mira blew out a breath and waited for everyone to enter, stepping next to Kiara as she finished introducing her girlfriend to the rest of her family.

“Kiara, you already know RiRi and Finn,” Mira began, moving down the line as her younger siblings crowded around the kitchen. “That’s Razzlyn, that’s Carter, Adam, Adrina, and lastly Sebastian,” she introduced, smiling as Sebastian babbled happily at Kiara, as if he was saying hello. “This is my girlfriend, Kiara, everyone.”

The rest of the siblings just eyed the girl, bouncing their eyes all over her as they took her in. Kiara didn’t know what to think, eyes growing wide as the two younger boys came walking over and shook her hand with excited smiles.

“Hi Kiara! I’m Carter,” Carter smiled, “it’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Kiara smiled, moving over to Adam as he shook her hand next.

“And I’m Adam!” Adam beamed, giggling as Kiara shook his hand back just as excitedly.

“Hi Adam! It’s nice to meet you as well!” she giggled, smiling as Adrina came skipping over next.

“You’re pretty! Are you a princess!” Adrina gasped, big heterochromatic eyes glistening brightly up at her.

“Unfortunately no,” she giggled again, smiling fondly as Adrina tugged on her hand for her to come to her level. Kiara bent down for Adrina, allowing the youngest Juarez girl to whisper in her ear.

“My mommy’s a princess! She’s really pretty! Just like you! Only her eyes are blue and her hair is yellow!” she whispered loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

“You know what, I think you’re right!” Kiara agreed, giggling as Adrina giggled happily at her.

“Hi, I’m Razzlyn. I don’t know why you’d ever wanna date this loser but—welcome to the family,” Razzlyn greeted nonchalantly, Mira narrowing her eyes at her sister but smiling as she heard her welcome.

“It’s nice to meet you Razzlyn, I’ve heard a lot about you,” she smiled, waving as Razzlyn threw her a peace sign.

“Greaaaaaat,” she sighed, rolling her eyes as she already knew her sister probably told her a load of crap. “What’d she tell you? That I’m crazy?”

“No, actually! She told me about how you like art and I thought that was really amazing because I do too! I’d love to see some of your drawings and paintings sometime!” she smiled again, looking over at Mira who was watching her with loving eyes. Razzlyn’s face lit up at that, a smile growing but stopping as she realized she was breaking character, clearing her throat to keep up her unamused demeanor.

“Oh, yea? Well that’d be cool—or whatever,” she replied, trying to hide her growing smile but failing miserably.

“Okay everyone, there’ll be lots of time to get to know Kiara. Let’s let her and Mira go hang out for a bit until dinner,” Adora smiled, pausing as she didn’t know if she was gonna be staying or not. “You’ll be staying for dinner, right?”

“Um, sure! If that’s okay?” Kiara asked, glancing over at Mira who was giving her an encouraging smile.

“Of course,” Catra replied, the entire family looking over at her with big eyes, never thinking they’d see the day that mama Catra would be so cool with all of this. She realized why everyone was looking at her like that, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Sebastian from his high chair. “Whatever, you guys suck anyway!” she laughed, running away as Adora tried to swat her with a dish towel.

“You’ll have to ignore Catra, Kiara sweetie,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife who was dancing with Sebastian in the living room. “She can be a bit of a goof ball sometimes!”

“Like someone else I know,” Kiara giggled, glancing back over at Mira who was avoiding eye contact. Kiara and Adora shared a laugh, Mira looking back over with a loving smile at the sound. She never dreamed this would go as good as it was, thankful that her family was so welcoming of her new girlfriend.

“We’ll be upstairs,” Mira smiled, grabbing Kiara’s hand again but pausing as she heard mama Catra call to her, pursing her lips as she looked back over at Kiara who had a stunned expression on her face.

“Leave the door open!” Catra called, laughing evilly as Mira glanced back over at her.

“Yes mama,” Mira sighed, shaking her head at her mother and leading Kiara up to her room. As soon as they made it Mira was pulled in for a tight hug, surprised by the sudden contact but melting into it eventually. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“That was so scary!” Kiara mumbled into Mira’s chest, pulling back and looking up at Mira with her big chestnut hued eyes. “AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD TWO MOMS! I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT!” she squealed, pinching Mira for her deception.

“I know, I’m sorry! It completely slipped my mind! I didn’t think about it until we got here and then it was already too late to tell you! But, like I said before—they love you,” she smiled warmly, kissing Kiara on her forehead.

“Your mothers are really beautiful,” she smiled, resting her head back on Mira’s chest. “And I didn’t know you had so many brothers and sisters!”

“I told you I had more brothers and sisters!” she giggled, laughing as Kiara looked up at her with an unamused expression. “Sorry, I was just so excited for you to meet everyone that I forgot to tell you how many I had.”

“Leave room for Jesus!” Catra called from the bottom of the steps, Mira and Kiara pulling back quickly as they heard that. Kiara looked at Mira with a stunned expression, not knowing how her mother knew they were so close. Mira let out a laugh at that, shaking her head at her sixth sense having mother.

“Would you believe me if I told you that my family has these weird powers where we can sense things?” Mira giggled, laughing as Kiara gave her a ‘what the fuck’ look. She motioned for Kiara to sit on her bed with her, beginning the long tale of how her family had this weird sixth sense. She explained about her Abuelita Razz, and how she knew what each gender of the children were when they were only a tiny jumble of cells in their mother’s womb and how she knew 'things'. She explained how mama Catra had the same knowing sense Abuelita Razz had and for example what just happened a moment ago. She explained how Catarina could sense when things were about to happen, especially bad things. She explained how Razzlyn had the sense that she could tell when someone was near her, not even having to hear or see them for her to know that they were there. The twins, obviously had their twin power, but with their family’s history, it was way more powerful than that. She explained the rest of the children’s senses, Kiara in awe as she listened to her girlfriend’s words. “So yea, that’s the Juarez family legend or whatever!”

“Wow,” she gasped, looking at Mira as if she was the most incredible person in the world. “You guys are amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you,” she hummed, an adoring smile on her face as she looked at Kiara. Something sparked between them, like a force slowly pushing them together. Kiara must’ve felt it too, slowly scooting closer to Mira and intertwining their fingers. Mira looked down at their hands and blushed, looking back up at Kiara who had the same color pigment, both girls slowly moving closer. Mira has waited for this moment for what felt like years, eyes bouncing from Kiara’s eyes to her lips, Kiara’s doing the same to Mira’s. They were so close to their intended targets, both girls flinching back as they heard Adrina singing as she skipped through the hallway.

“ _Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore!_ ” she sang, giggling as Catarina followed behind her, singing much more beautifully than her little sister.

“ _Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_ ” Catarina sang gracefully, pausing as she saw how close Mira and Kiara were, pursing her lips as she saw their embarrassed faces. “Better hurry up before mama comes up here,” she giggled, skipping back down the hall with Adrina as they continued to sing.

Mira raised her brow at that, eyes growing wide as she realized what her sister was saying. She quickly cupped Kiara’s cheek, pulling her face towards her and took a deep breath. She quickly leaned in and kissed her lips, freezing as she felt the soft and gentle touch of her girlfriend’s lips. She only wanted to do a quick peck, but with how warm and delicate Kiara’s lips felt against her own, she couldn’t help it, smiling as Kiara slowly slinked her hand behind her neck and held her close, both girls closing their eyes as they relished in their first kiss. They were so lost in their kiss that they didn’t hear the footsteps approaching, not pulling back until they heard a loud gasp, both girls snapping their heads over and faces falling as they saw mom Adora standing in the door way. Mira’s heart dropped, panic setting in as she saw the surprised expression on her mother’s face. She was about to say something when all of a sudden they heard mama Catra’s voice, Mira’s face growing pale as she stared at her mother. Adora bounced her eyes between the two girls, quickly leaving the door and running to where Catra’s voice was coming from.

“Hon—Honey I need you to help me with something!” Adora quickly stammered, Mira swallowing a lump in her throat as she realized what her mom was doing.

“Let me go check on—” Catra went to say, getting interrupted by mom Adora before she could finish.

“I said ‘ _I_ _need you_ ’,” she said more sternly, the sound of mom Adora dragging mama Catra away from the door and back down the hallway.

Mira blew out a sigh of relief as she heard mom Adora saving her from the wrath of mama Catra, already knowing that she’d know exactly what just happened if she saw the expressions on their faces. Mira slowly looked over at Kiara who had a dark red face, biting her lip as she looked back over at Mira. They both covered their faces to hide their embarrassment, Mira extra embarrassed that her mother just walked in on her kissing her girlfriend.

“I thought I was gonna die,” Mira mumbled into her hands, shaking her head as she realized she dodged a missile, and then some.

“Tell me about it,” Kiara agreed, both girls slowly pulling their hands from over their faces and letting out a little laugh as they realized what they had just done. “That was really cool of your mom to save us like that. Your other mom kinda scares me.”

“Don’t worry, mama Catra wouldn’t do anything to you,” she smiled, shivering as she thought about _her_ consequences instead. “It’s me that’ll die!”

“You’re so silly,” she giggled, giving her girlfriend a warm smile. Kiara shook her head and leaned back over, kissing Mira lightly on her cheek before she scooted back to her place. Mira smiled at the subtle kiss, fingers trailing over the place she could practically still feel her girlfriend’s lips on. “That was amazing,” she said softly, glancing over at Mira with a tender expression. Mira smiled fondly at her, a goofy smile forming on her face next as she played their kiss over in her head.

“Yea,” she hummed in agreement, slowly scooting back over to Kiara and re-intertwining their hands. “Mom Adora is gonna probably be distracting mama Catra for a bit,” she paused with a blush, looking away as she finished. “We could pick up where we left off.”

Kiara just looked at Mira with a doting expression, shaking her head at her girlfriend and pulling her face back over to look at her. They stared deep into each other’s eyes, slowly closing the gap and kissing once again. It was soft, gentle, delicate, and everything in between. Both girls giving their feelings to the other through that tender kiss. Mira’s eyes shot open as she heard Kiara’s quiet moan, a new feeling growing inside of her as she heard it. She closed her eyes again as Kiara gradually began leaning towards her, Mira leaning back as Kiara leaned with her. It was like instinct for the girls, Mira holding Kiara close to her as she kissed her back with everything she had. They finally pulled back and looked deep into each other’s eyes, Mira brushing a strand of hair away from Kiara’s face and tucking it behind her ear. Kiara blushed at the action, kissing Mira’s hand as it trailed back to her cheek and rested there, stroking it with her thumb ever so slightly. As Mira stared deep into Kiara’s eyes, she knew she had found the only girl she wanted to be with, slowly coming to the realization that she really was in love with this girl. She paused. Thinking about that word. _‘Love’_ , she thought, realizing that she didn’t just like Kiara, but she loved her. Her face turned beet red at the thought, a panic setting in as she thought about what that word meant for the both of them. Kiara sensed something was wrong with Mira, about to ask her what it was until they heard mom Adora calling for them, both girls flying away from each other as they realized they were still on top of each other.

“We—We should head downstairs,” Kiara muttered, standing up and smoothing her clothes out.

“Ye—Yea, okay,” Mira stammered, clearing her throat as she went to move past Kiara to lead her back downstairs. She was almost to her door when Kiara grabbed her, eyes growing wide as Kiara pulled her back in for another kiss, lingering there for a few seconds before she released her, both girls blushing brightly as they looked at the other with love in their eyes.

Mira kissed her on her forehead and led her back downstairs, the girls joining the rest of the family for dinner. Mira glanced over at mom Adora who was giving her a knowing look, silently telling her daughter that they’d talk about what she had walked in on. Mira nodded her head slightly and glanced over at mama Catra who was eyeing her wife and daughter, Catra narrowing her eyes at Mira as she realized they were hiding something from her. Adora walked over and pinched Catra on her butt, giving her a look to not start. As dinner went on, everyone got to know Kiara better, treating her as if she had always been one of the family. Mira was incredibly happy that her family was as great as they were, forever grateful that her coming out was as easy as it was. But as she glanced over at her girlfriend, she didn’t know if she could say the same thing for her. After all, Kiara’s parents were homophobic, so she didn’t know what to expect when Kiara told them or if she were to meet them. She decided to leave that for later and focus on the now, a loving smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend socialize with her family. Today was definitely a good day, Mira happy that it ended so peacefully.


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora POV as her and Catra give little miss Mira Alamina the 'talk'! Let's all laugh at Catra for her struggles of trying to explain sex between two women to her daughter and failing epically since she was never given the 'talk' when she was younger
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHIIIIII!!! I'm back! Thank you all for being so patient and I'm so sorry it took me so long! I'll be updating this fanfic as much as I can as I go through the motions of life but don't be sad if I don't update for a bit, I tend to get more distracted these days idk maybe it's the weather or maybe it's maybelline!!! OKAY LOVE YOU BYE

**_ADORA POV_ **

****

****

As Adora was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, her mind continued to race about what she had just walked in on earlier that evening, especially the entire evening itself. She knew Mira had a crush on someone, Catarina had mentioned it before. But what she was definitely not expecting, what she never even thought would happen in a million years, was the fact that her tomboy of a daughter, the one that always made fun of her siblings and her parents for their relationships and constant displays of affection, was now dating someone. A **_girl_** at that. She glanced over towards the living room where the young couple were, Kiara and Mira playing with Sebastian and his toys while they all sat on the floor together. She smiled as she watched the way her daughter was looking at her newly pronounced girlfriend, a nostalgic feeling growing inside of her as she thought about her own relationship with her wife. Mira looked a lot like Catra, and as she watched them more, she was starting to realize this is exactly how her and Catra looked, especially in their younger years. She hummed lightly as she felt said woman’s arms wrap around her from behind, leaning into her comforting touch as she kissed her neck from behind.

“I have a feeling we’re gonna have to watch those two,” Catra mumbled in her ear, Adora shaking her head at her wife’s constant protectiveness over her and their family.

“You said the same thing about Catarina and Finn,” Adora giggled, turning around fully to face her wife. “Don’t they remind you of anyone?” Catra peeked around Adora’s head and watched the couple, brow raising as she had no idea what her wife was talking about.

“Not really?” she answered, brow still raised as she faced Adora again.

“They’re like us, like if we were teenagers,” she whispered, glancing over her shoulder with Catra as they watched the two. They watched as the young couple flirted quietly, stealing loving gazes at the other while still playing with Sebastian. Catra and Adora both looked back at each other, Adora pursing her lips at the look her wife was giving her.

“That’s an even bigger reason for us to watch them!” she whispered, grumbling as Adora giggled at her anguish.

“Oh hush,” she giggled, pecking her wife on the lips before she went back to cleaning the kitchen. “Aren’t you happy that she had the guts to come out the way she did instead of talking to one of us one on one?”

“I mean ‘yes’ I’m happy our daughter’s a lesbian because she can’t get pregnant! But ‘no’ that she’s dating someone already,” she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at her daughter as she watched Kiara tuck Mira’s hair behind her ear for her.

“We don’t even know if she’s a lesbian, she could be bisexual,” she suggested, rolling her eyes at her wife whose expression was now one of shock and betrayal.

“No! No boys!” she whispered harshly, pursing her lips as Mira glanced over at them. Adora gave her daughter a knowing look and grabbed Catra’s ear, pulling her with her as they walked over to Catra’s home office. Once they got inside Adora shut the door behind them, pulling her wife over to the couch and sitting her down.

“You’ve gotta let go a little honey, you’re suffocating the babies,” Adora breathed out, rolling her eyes again as Catra’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“I’m ‘ _suffocating_ ’ the ‘ _babies’_ ,” she scoffed, frowning as Adora nodded her head ‘yes’.

“Yes! If you keep doing what you’re doing then none of them are gonna want to come and tell you things! For instance, Catarina,” she mentioned, shaking her head as Catra’s expression twisted at that.

“What?! What did she do?!” she asked, thinking Catarina had done something terrible.

“Nothing!” she reassured with a giggle, brushing a piece of Catra’s hair from off her face for her. “She hasn’t done anything but if or when she does, you probably won’t hear about it! They’re scared to tell you things baby. Not that they’re scared of _you_ , just scared to tell you about the things going on in their life that have to do with romance. You’re so protective of them that they’re afraid that anything they do is gonna upset you. Don’t you want them to be able to come to you about things? Like how Razzlyn came out to you herself instead of me telling you for her?”

“Well it’s not my fault you have a weird bond of trust with them! I try to be calm about things but you know how I am! It’s scary being a parent! Especially to all of those little horn balls!” she whined, pouting as Adora peppered kisses on her cheek.

Adora understood completely why Catra acted the way she did. She was afraid of her children repeating the things she did when she was a child, especially with not coming to their parents about things. She knew Catra was happy and grateful to her that their children could come to Adora for things, but she also knew it kinda made her sad that they didn’t even consider her first, always trying to avoid the conversation with her in hopes to spare her feelings or the consequences. Adora wanted so much for the children to go to Catra for things, but until Catra relaxed a little there was no possible way. She thought about what happened earlier and how she had protected Mira when she walked in on her and her girlfriend kissing, shaking her head as she realized how scared her daughter got when she heard Catra coming up the stairs. She noticed Catra was staring at her, silently trying to figure out what she was thinking. She knew she shouldn’t betray their daughter’s trust, and she knew she shouldn’t keep it from her wife. But this was Mira’s situation, and if their children were ever going to come to Catra for things, then they needed to break the ice they’ve all created between each other by themselves, Adora coming to the conclusion that she would have a talk with their daughter on the matter and for her to go to Catra instead of her being the mediator for them.

“I know why you’re looking at me like that and I’m not saying anything. Mira’s gonna have to talk to you on her own,” she breathed out, giving her wife a knowing look as she started pouting again.

“She’s not gonna tell me anything!” she grumbled, pouting again as they continued to sit there.

“She will because me and her have to have a talk anyway,” she sighed, leaning her head on her wife’s shoulder. “And when we’re done talking, she’ll come to you.”

“Whatever,” she mumbled, picking at her fingers for a few seconds before Adora placed her hand over them.

“Don’t ‘whatever’ me,” she giggled, pinching Catra lightly as she already knew she was rolling her eyes at her. “I am proud of you for how you handled meeting Kiara though. You did much better than how I thought you were going to.”

“If ‘she’ was a ‘he’ I think it would’ve went a lot worse,” she breathed out, smiling as Adora shook her head at her. “I’ve been trying to calm down about all of these things, I know the babies don’t feel comfortable coming to me about stuff because I’m so protective and what not. I just wish this was easier.”

“I know baby,” she whispered, leaning up and kissing Catra’s cheek again. “I wish it was easier too, because believe me, it’s scary for me too! I’m scared that one day one of them is gonna come up to me and say something I’m dreading to hear. But I’m just so proud of them for talking to at least one of us in the first place. You taught them well on not hiding things from us. Well, me.”

“Yea, me too,” she sighed, kissing Adora as she leaned in for one. “Thanks for being the superstar of the family. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Baby,” she smiled softly, cupping Catra’s cheek and stroking it lightly with her thumb. “Thank _you_ for being our hero and always protecting us. This family wouldn’t be as strong as it is without you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled back, humming contently as Adora kissed her. “So did you expect Mira to come home with a girl or was it just as shocking for you as it was for me?”

“Catarina mentioned before that Mira had a crush on someone but she didn’t say who! But I was definitely not expecting this! Or the fact that she came out the way she did! Or the fact that her girlfriend is so beautiful!” she giggled, shaking her head at her daughter who seemed to be head over heels for her girlfriend already.

“Yea, we Juarez’s know how to pick em,” Catra smirked, laughing loudly as Adora rolled her eyes at her.

“Last time I checked, _I_ was the one that picked _you_ ,” she corrected, smirking as Catra started to grumble at her.

“Yea after _I_ let you get close to _me_ ,” she tried to correct back, frowning as Adora gave her a knowing look, both women knowing very well that Adora had Catra in the palm of her hand before they even talked to each other. “Whatever, just rub it in why don’t ya!”

“Oh I plan to,” she giggled, kissing Catra’s bottom lip that was stuck out in a pout. “It was love at first sight for the both of us, there’s really no competition here. No need to worry about your ‘Juarez pride’.”

“No you’re right, you definitely had me the first moment I saw you,” she agreed, smiling as Adora gave her a loving one. “What can I say though, I’m a sucker for a beautiful face. Especially those ocean blue eyes.” Adora smiled lovingly again at her, about to lean in and kiss her when Catra started singing, Adora’s face flushing bright red as she listened to her wife’s angelic voice. “ _I've been watchin' you for some time, can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes. Burning cities and napalm skies, fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes. Your ocean eyes,_ ” she sang softly, Adora’s eyes watering from her wife’s singing and the love she was putting into it. No matter how many years would pass, or how many times Catra would sing to her, she could never get used to it, a doting expression on her face as Catra continued to sing to her. “ _No fair. You really know how to make me cry, when you gimme those ocean eyes. I'm scared. I've never fallen from quite this high, fallin' into your ocean eyes. Those ocean eyes_ ,” she continued, both women snapping their heads over as the door opened, Adora giving their eldest a loving smile as she started harmonizing with Catra.

“ _I've been walkin' through a world gone blind, can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind. Careful creature made friends with time. He left her lonely with a diamond mind and those ocean eyes,_ ” Catarina and Catra sang beautifully, Adora’s tears slowly forming in her eyes as she listened to her wife and daughter sing so gracefully together. Catarina had inherited Catra’s celestial voice, not to mention Adora’s dancing. She was so proud of the young talented woman they raised, kissing Catarina’s cheek as she sat down next to her. “ _No fair! You really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes. I'm scared! I've never fallen from quite this high, fallin' into your ocean eyes. Those ocean eyes!_ ” they continued, hugging Adora as they hummed the rest of the tune.

“What are you guys doing?” Mira asked, all three women turning towards her as she stood in the doorway with a confused expression.

“Your mama and sister were just singing to me, it was beautiful,” Adora sniffled, kissing Catarina on the head and Catra on her lips. “What’s up baby? You girls need anything?”

“Uhh yea, can we give Kiara a ride home? Her parents just called,” she asked, giving Adora a look. Adora read her daughter’s expression loud and clear, knowing very well that she was actually asking her instead of Catra. She decided to save her daughter again from the turmoil that was bound to happen if Catra was to give them a ride, giving her a knowing look back as she gave her reply.

“Of course sweetie, I’ll be right there. Go ahead and get ready I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Adora smiled, snapping her head over at Catra as she began grumbling again. “Do you want me to talk to her first or not!” she whispered, giving Catra a knowing look next.

“Yes, sorry. As you were, my queen,” Catra dramatized, a grin forming as Adora blushed at the last part.

“RiRi, keep an eye on mama so she doesn’t get into trouble,” Adora smiled at their daughter, both of them giggling as Catra scoffed at that.

“Yes ma’am,” Catarina giggled, sticking her tongue out at Catra as she narrowed her eyes at her.

Adora kissed Catarina on the head and got up, swatting Catra’s hand away as she tried to touch her butt. She began walking into the kitchen but froze, clearing her throat a little as she saw Kiara and Mira standing a little too close to each other, knowing very well that Catra would freak out if she was the one to walk in on them. The couple snapped their heads over and jumped back, Kiara staring down at the floor while Mira looked everywhere else but at her mother. Adora shook her head at her daughter, giggling to herself as she realized this was exactly how she was when she started flirting with other girls. She’s only had one serious relationship before Catra, but she was still young, new and curious about these kinds of things when she was Mira’s age. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her car keys, kissing Catra goodbye as she walked into the kitchen next. She pinched her wife as she glared at their daughter, Mira grabbing Kiara’s hand and quickly making their way to Adora’s car. Adora blew out another sigh and kissed Catra again, kissing Sebastian next as he scurried over to their legs. She left the house and made it to the garage, pausing as she noticed Mira was in the backseat with Kiara, the couple snuggled closely together as they were deep in conversation. Adora blew out another breath and got inside, giving her daughter a look as they made eye contact in the rearview mirror. As they made their way to Kiara’s house, Adora stole glances at them, pursing her lips as she saw how gushy her daughter was being right now. Mira was always the one to make fun of the rest of them for even wanting to date or being overly affectionate with each other. Especially when it came to the affection Adora and Catra showed one another. She realized her daughter was just like Catra, a tough stubborn brat on the outside and a loving and gushy one on the inside. And as she watched her daughter smile lovingly at her girlfriend as she left the car, she knew Mira was just like her mama, a knowing smile on her face as Mira turned towards her direction.

“Up front, young lady,” Adora smiled, giggling as Mira slowly crawled to the front seat and buckled up. Mira slowly looked over at Adora, Adora giving her the signature ‘I caught you doing something you weren’t supposed to be doing’ look.

“Kiara said you’re really beautiful,” Mira mentioned, trying everything and anything to butter her mother up as she already knew she was in trouble.

“Mhm,” Adora grinned, slowly turning back towards the rode and driving off. She waited for a bit before she began her little interrogation, wanting to make sure they had plenty of time to talk about what they needed to discuss. They were about to get to the exit towards their neighborhood, Adora continuing to drive past it as she thought of an idea. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Mira was watching her, a smile on her face as she pulled into an ice cream drive thru. She giggled as Mira’s face lit up as she realized where they were, both of them ordering their ice cream and eating it in silence. After a few moments of enjoyable ice cream and silence, Adora began, giving Mira a knowing look as she slowly turned her head towards her. “So, you gonna tell me what I walked in on?”

“M—Me and Kiara kissing,” Mira mumbled quietly, pursing her lips as Adora gave her another look.

“And what did mama say about doing that?” she pushed, smiling as her daughter answered her.

“To not do it until we’re ready, more importantly, when we’re older,” she mumbled again, looking down at her ice cream as Adora kept her gaze on her.

“Mhm,” she agreed, taking a deep breath before she began lecturing her daughter. “Baby, I want you to realize what you did was wrong. Not the fact that you have a girlfriend! But the fact that you kissed her in our house, especially when mama had told you to keep your door open and to ‘leave room for Jesus’,” she giggled lightly, shaking her head at her crazy wife. “I’m so happy that you have a girlfriend, but—doing that stuff, you’re not ready for it. You’re only 14 sweetie, you have so much more things to worry about than kissing.”

“But what about RiRi! She kisses Archie and you guys don’t say anything!” she tried to defend, pouting as Adora gave her another look.

“Because Catarina is going to be 16 soon, and she’s very mature for her age and when it comes to these kinds of things. I trust her to not go too far or to not do things she’s not supposed to. And I trust her to come to me and tell me things, not for me to catch her in the act,” she countered, giving Mira another look as she continued to pout. “I know it’s not fair how we treat Catarina and how we treat you, but you’ve never shown interest in dating before so we were kinda caught off guard by all of this. We saw it coming with Catarina so we were able to ease into it all and be better prepared for it and actually sit and have this talk with her before she got even more interested. I’m not mad at you for doing what you did Mira, but I am upset that I caught you in the act. And I’m upset that you completely disregarded me and mama’s trust. We trusted you to do the right thing by allowing you and Kiara to be alone together in your room, and we trusted you to know better than to do those kinds of things, especially when the rest of the babies are around. _ESPECIALLY_ when you know how overprotective mama is. What would’ve happened if she caught you two instead of me? What then?” Mira stayed quiet, Adora taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She hated scolding the children, but when they did things like this, things that went against them and the trust they’ve all built together, she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t trying to scold her daughter for kissing Kiara, she was only trying to get her to understand where they were coming from as her parents. And how worried Catra was when it came to things like this. She wished she could tell their children the things Catra went through when she was their age, but they agreed that Catra would do it when the time was right. She just hoped it would be soon to save all of them from the craziness that occurred each time one of them became interested in dating. “I just need you to understand where me and mama are coming from Mira. As a parent, it’s scary watching your children grow and decide things for themselves. Especially on matters that are as serious as dating and relationships. We love you so much honey, and me and mama are so proud of the woman you’ve become and continue to turn into. We just need you to trust us and keep letting us trust you. Okay?”

“I know, I’m sorry mom,” she apologized quietly, glancing over at her for a brief second and then back at her ice cream. “I’m sorry for breaking the rules and disregarding your and mama’s trust. I promise I won’t ever do it again.”

“Thank you baby,” she smiled, pursing her lips as she realized she was gonna have to punish her daughter. “Speaking of mama,” she breathed out, giving Mira a look as she snapped her head over at her with wide and worried eyes. “For your punishment, you need to talk to her.”

“What! NO! Can’t you just ground me instead!? Take away my phone?! Tell me to come home right after practice?! Lock me in the basement?!” she whined, pouting more as Adora shook her head at her.

“I’m sorry sweetie but mama needs to know what happened. And it’d be better for you to tell her instead of me so you two can maintain the boundaries of your trust. Mama is sad that you guys don’t come to her about these kinds of things. She understands why, but it still hurts her a little. So it would be much better for you to tell her instead of me, show her that she can trust you instead of finding stuff out on her own or catching you in the act,” she explained, giving her daughter an encouraging smile. “I’ll be there with you the entire time, okay? I know talking to mama can be scary sometimes but, she’s still your mother. And she deserves to know. Okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed, fake crying as she was dreading having this conversation with Catra.

“Save the fake crying for mama, you know she’s a sucker for you guys when you start crying,” she giggled, finishing her ice cream and tossing it in the trash can nearby.

“Yea, you’re right,” she chuckled lightly, finishing her own ice cream and repeating her mother’s actions.

Adora reached over and gave her daughter a hug, smiling as Mira melted into the embrace. She kissed her on her head and began to drive off, the two of them making small talk as they made their way. Adora was surprised on how happy Mira got when she talked about Kiara, that same nostalgic feeling inside of her as she thought about when her and Catra first started dating and how happy and giddy they were about each other. As they got home and parked in the garage, Adora noticed Mira was starting to get nervous. She reached over and squeezed her daughter’s hand, giving her a loving and encouraging smile as she looked over at her. They finally got outta the car after a few seconds and went inside, Adora greeting Adrina as she skipped over to them. She kissed her youngest daughter and shooed her upstairs to get ready for bed, Catra walking over next and kissing her hello. Adora gave Mira and Catra both a look, motioning for them to go over to Catra’s office for their little talk. Mira bounced her eyes between her mothers and slowly made it over to the room, Catra walking over next as Adora followed close behind. She watched as Mira and Catra both sat down on the loveseat, Adora grabbing one of Catra’s chairs and pulling it over in front of them. The three sat silently for a few seconds, Adora realizing she was gonna have to initiate the conversation first if they wanted to get anywhere with it.

“Mira,” Adora began, giving her daughter a knowing yet supportive look as she looked up at her. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Mira glanced over at Catra who was watching her carefully, looking down at her fingers quickly to hide from her piercing gaze. She took a deep breath and quietly told Catra what happened, Adora watching her wife intently as their daughter revealed kissing Kiara in her room earlier this evening. She waited patiently as Mira finished, giving her daughter a soft smile as she looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Adora snapped her head over at Catra as she stood up, brow raising as she watched her kneel down in front of their daughter. She was about to intervene but stopped, a loving smile on her face as Catra spoke softly to their timid daughter.

“MiMi, mírame,” Catra began softly, Mira doing what she said and looking up at her. “Thank you for telling me. I’m glad you told me what happened, even if it did take a little encouragement from mom to do so. I’m so proud of you for figuring out who you are and who you want in life. Kiara seems like a really lovely girl.”

“Y—Yea, she’s the best,” Mira sniffled, wiping her eyes as she looked into Catra’s eyes.

“But, you understand why me and mom are worried and upset right?” she asked, smiling as Mira nodded her head ‘yes’. “We allowed you to have Kiara alone in your room with you, something we’ve never even let your brother or sister do before. You know why, right?”

“No,” she answered, smiling as Catra wiped her tears for her.

“Because we know how smart you are when it comes to these kinds of things. Me and mom know how careful and cautious you are, especially when it comes to relationships. I mean, we’ve never heard you talk about liking anyone before or even wanting to date anyone in the first place. So me and mom decided to give you a chance and allow you to be alone with her so you could show us that we were right about being able to trust you as well when it came to this. But—,” she paused, glancing over her shoulder at Adora who was still watching them. “But I guess we put too much pressure on you to figure it out on your own. Thus, having to be here with me and mom now to have ‘the talk’.” Catra stood up and grabbed the other chair from in front of her desk, setting it next to Adora so they were able to talk to their daughter together. Adora knew Catra was trying really hard right now to not be upset with her, and she was proud of her for it. She decided to let Catra take the reins and give their daughter ‘the talk’, having to hold back her laughter here and there as Catra fumbled with her words to not sound too ‘sexual’. “I’m glad that you have a girlfriend Mira, specifically because I’m certain that you won’t be able to get pregnant,” she stated matter of factly, laughing as Adora pinched her side. “But now that you are dating, I have to give you the same talk that I gave to RiRi and Finn. But a little different since it involves two girls. Now, when a woman and a woman—you know, are ‘intimate’,” she began to explain, Adora shaking her head at her wife as she went on, “things can get kinda confusing. Since there isn’t a male’s reproductive organ involved, women tend to use oth—other things to do the same acts.”

“Lord, help us,” Adora whispered under her breath, giggling as Mira giggled with her.

“Hey! This is serious! Pay attention!” Catra scolded lightly, glaring at Adora as she pursed her lips to hide her laughter. “Now! As I was saying! When two women are ‘intimate’ they can either use fake items that do the same job or they—uh, well—you know, um—use uhhh—,” she stammered, glancing over at Adora for help. But Adora was loving this, wanting to hear more of Catra’s talk as she tried to explain the safe boundaries of two women having sex. It was much easier when it was involving the opposite sex since it was roughly taught in the children’s health classes. But two women having sex? That was a different talk entirely, Adora shaking her head at her wife as she decided she wasn’t gonna let her get outta it.

“Keep going,” Adora giggled, smirking as her wife’s face flushed red in embarrassment.

“You’re not even gonna help me explain?! You were a lesbian way before I was!” Catra scoffed, rolling her eyes as Adora and Mira started giggling at her again.

“You wanna be overprotective of our babies and be a stubborn brat about it, then you get to explain and do your little ‘talk’ on your own!” Adora grinned, motioning for her wife to continue.

“Ugh fine! Whatever!” Catra grumbled, turning towards Mira who was waiting patiently for her mother to continue. “As I was saying—two women can either use objects that are like the male reproductive organ or they can use their mouths,” she began again, eyes growing wide as Mira gave her a confused look. Adora just shook her head at her wife, laughing to herself as Catra continued to struggle with explaining safe sex and safe boundaries between two women. “It’s called ‘oral sex’, you probably learned about that in health class right?” she asked, Mira nodding her head slightly that she did. “Now take out the man doing it to a woman and put in another woman, and that’s how two women can have sex!”

“Omg,” Adora mumbled, covering her face as she realized her wife was not prepared to have this conversation with their daughter.

“Now with that being said, just because you’re not using your own body parts with theirs like a man and a woman would, doesn’t mean you still can’t catch an STI. In fact, you can get one in your mouth, or even your eye! Leaving you blind to no longer be able to see the world and have to walk around with pus oozing from your eye sockets!” Catra dramatized, laughing as Adora smacked her on the back of her head.

“Jesus, Catra! Don’t tell her that!” Adora scolded, shaking her head at her wife who was no longer struggling but making it a joke.

“What! She’s gotta learn!” Catra laughed, clearing her throat as she saw her daughter’s terrified expression. “But don’t worry Mira, that will only happen if you aren’t practicing safe sex or if Kiara is off somewhere—,” she went to finish, pursing her lips as Mira’s face fell at that. Adora grabbed Catra by her ear and pulled her face towards her, glaring at her as she dared her to finish that sentence. “I’m kidding, totally kidding! Kiara’s a wonderful young woman, I’m sure her parents have had the ‘talk’ with her as well!” she chuckled nervously, giving Mira an apologetic smile as she watched her calm down at that. “No but you can still get an STI from having sex with another woman, even if you aren’t performing ‘oral sex’. The toys or objects you use with them can also spread the infections, especially if you’re using them with multiple partners. It’s important to practice safe sex with all of your partners, even with the one’s you’ve been with for a long time. Women can still use condoms and stuff like that in order to prevent the spread of STIs. Now with safe sex, comes consent. **_Always_** make sure your partner is okay with what you’re doing and make sure you communicate. Don’t try to switch something up without telling them, that can cause a lot of problems. Make sure you’re both comfortable with what you’re doing and make sure you’re comfortable enough, especially with each other, to point out the right and wrongs of what you both are doing. Even though me and mom have been married for all these years, we still communicate on things we’re doing, as well as asking for consent.”

“Wait—you guys still ask each other for consent? But you’re married?” Mira asked, not understanding why they were still doing that.

“Because baby, even though me and mama are married there still needs to be a line of consent. It doesn’t matter if you’re married, dating, having a fling or whatever. Consent is essential. There cannot be intimacy or sex without consent. Lack of consent means rape,” Adora explained next, smiling as Mira nodded her head in understanding.

“We understand that you kids are gonna be curious when it comes to these things, and so we want you to be prepared for when the time comes for this stuff to happen. I know you only kissed Kiara but, after that comes a lot more things. And I want you to be prepared to make a conscious and _SAFE_ decision when it comes to that time. Which I hope won’t be for many, many, _MANY_ years from now,” Catra went on, taking a deep breath as she thought about it. “We love you Mira, so much. And we just want you to be safe and know that you can always come to me and mom for stuff like this. Especially me, mija. You know you can always come to me with stuff like this, I would never get mad at you for being curious and wanting to know more. I’d be happy to help you talk through these kinds of things, even if I tend to get sidetracked for a majority of the time! But seriously, my love, you don’t ever have to be afraid to tell me stuff like this. I won’t ever judge you, belittle you, make you feel anything less, or anything like that. I love you Mira Alamina, and I always will. Even if you do wanna start dating and break my heart.”

“Mama,” Mira giggled, smiling as Adora and Catra both gave her loving smiles back.

“We love you so much sweetie, and we hope in the future you’ll come to us and tell us these things instead of one of us catching you in the act. Okay?” Adora asked, smiling as Mira nodded her head again in understanding.

“I will, I promise. And I promise I’ll come to you about things more often mama, I—I just get scared talking to you about them sometimes. I’m sorry,” Mira confessed, giving Catra a small smile as she gave her another loving one back.

“I know baby,” Catra breathed out, getting up and sitting next to Mira and pulling her in for a hug. “I’m just protective of you guys, including mom. One day I will tell you everything that I went through for me to be like this, but until then, you’ll just have to deal with my craziness! I’m trying my hardest to allow you guys to make your own decisions rather than learning through what I went through. I’ll just have to trust you all to make good decisions and to trust me and mom on the fact that you’ll always be safe with us. And I promise I’ll try to relax a little.”

“Thanks mama,” Mira smiled, giggling as Catra began peppering all over her head with dramatic kisses.

“Now with the ‘talk’ outta the way,” Catra smirked, pulling back from Mira and giving her a knowing look. “So, Kiara huh? She’s quite beautiful.”

“Y—Yea,” Mira blushed, glancing over at Adora who was giving her the same look Catra was right now.

“You get that good taste in women from me,” Adora grinned, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder as Catra gave her an unamused look.

“Don’t listen to your mother, she’s delusional,” Catra tried to convince their daughter, laughing as Adora tried to kick her.

“I got you, didn’t I?” Adora teased, knowing very well that Catra could never deny it.

“Yea well, whatever! I’ve had plenty of other wo—,” Catra went to defend, freezing instantly as she saw the look Adora was giving her, knowing that if she finished her sentence Adora would kill her.

“Oh, please do finish that sentence,” Adora pushed, daring her wife to complete the sentence. She knew before her and Catra were together that Catra was with a lot of women, she never asked the number of women, she just knew it was quite a lot. She wanted her wife to finish her sentence so she could let her have it, rolling her eyes as Catra got down on the ground in front of her and batted her long curly lashes up at her.

“No matter how many other women I’ve been with, you’re the only one for me. The only one I wanted to marry, build a life with, have babies with, and go through this journey with. You’re my everything,” Catra smiled, glaring at Mira from over her shoulder as she began laughing at her mother.

“Nice save, brat,” Adora giggled, kissing Catra on her forehead as she turned back towards her. “Okay baby, it’s getting late. Did you have any homework?”

“No, I finished it at school so me and Kiara could hang out tonight,” Mira replied, looking away from her mothers as they gave her a knowing look.

“Que romántica,” Catra cooed, laughing at her daughter’s growing blush from embarrassment.

“Mama!” Mira whined, pouting as both of her mothers laughed at her embarrassment.

“Go ahead and go get ready for bed, me and mama will be up in a bit to say goodnight,” Adora giggled, smiling as Mira stood up and kissed both her and Catra.

“Thanks for not being that mad at me, and for not grounding me,” Mira smiled, eyes growing wide as she realized Catra had completely forgotten about that until she mentioned it.

“Gee thanks for the reminder kid! You’re grounded for 2 weeks! You can go to practice and then come home, that’s it! And I’ll be up in a bit with mom to grab your phone from you so you better tell your girlfriend you’ll be contacting her via carrier pigeon or at school for the next 2 weeks,” Catra grinned, laughing again as Mira started to hate her decision to mention it.

“Okaaay,” Mira breathed out, hugging Catra and Adora as they stood up. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catra and Adora replied together, smiling as they watched Mira leave the office. As they heard Mira walking up the stairs they finally left the office too, Adora shaking her head as she replayed the ‘talk’ they had just given to their daughter. It was much easier talking to Catarina and Finn about these kinds of things since they were interested in the opposite sex. But when it came to two of the same sex, that was a little more difficult. She was proud of her wife for the way she handled it though, even if she is an immature and inexperienced educator on the subject.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Catra smiled, walking over to the kitchen counter and sitting on it.

“Babe, you literally told our daughter that she’d go blind if she had sex,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her wife as she just grinned at her.

“Well! She needs to learn that sex can have its consequences! No matter how _good_ it feels,” she purred, smirking at Adora who was getting the hint loud and clear.

“Yes, I know that,” she smirked back, walking over to Catra and slinking herself in between her legs. “I am proud of you though, you did really good.”

“Thanks. Honestly, I think that was much harder than when I gave birth to Adrina,” she breathed out, humming as Adora ran her fingers through her hair.

“Having a 15 minute conversation with your daughter on the safeties of sex with two women was harder than being in labor with our 9 POUND daughter for 32 hours?” she asked in disbelief, shaking her head again at her wife who nodded hers. “Well I guess labor is harder for some more than others.”

“Please, you were like superwoman when you gave birth to our other babies. I still don’t know how you managed to do all that and still look just as sexy as you do now,” she complemented, looking Adora up and down in a seductive manner. Adora blushed brightly at her wife’s words, rolling her eyes at her for being the biggest flirt she’s ever met. After all these years Catra could still make her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, despite all of the fucked up and terrible things they went through. She was forever grateful to her wife for being able to make her feel so good about herself, a loving smile forming as Catra cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. “I love you, my queen.”

“I love you too, my lowly peasant,” she whispered back, giggling as Catra blew a raspberry on her lips as a punishment. “I’m gonna go say goodnight to the babies, what are you gonna do?”

“Mmm, probably clean up the living room since Sebby destroyed it playing monster with Adam and Carter,” she chuckled, kissing Adora again before she slid off the counter. “But I’ll join you first.”

“Okay,” she smiled back, kissing Catra again before they walked upstairs together.

They went to each of the children’s room and made sure they were ready for bed, Catra having to stay a little longer with Adrina as she wanted her to read her bedtime story like she always did. Adora kissed Adrina goodnight and went on to the next child, going from Adam, to Carter, and all the way up to Catarina who was busy texting her crush while she laid in bed. Adora still couldn’t believe that her three eldest children were all now interested in dating, still having trouble taking in that her daughter who was always sickened by romance was now dating someone, a girl at that. She was so proud of her daughter for coming out the way she did, and even more proud of her for being able to talk to her AND Catra about the things that they talked about before, even if Catra is a goofball. She was just grateful that she was able to have the ‘talk’ with her children since her and Catra never got that from either one of their parents. But her and Catra agreed that they’d try their best to communicate and educate all of their children on the things they wished someone would’ve told them when they were their ages.

As she finally made her rounds one last time to make sure they were all in bed, Adora met Catra at their bedroom door, a soft smile on her face as she watched her wife kiss and rock their youngest to sleep. She quietly crept up and hugged them both, kissing Sebastian on his head as he slowly nodded off. She kissed Catra once more and headed back downstairs, beginning to clean up the mess their sons had made while she was out with Mira. When she finally finished, Catra had made it down to the living room to join her, a frown on her face as she saw Adora had cleaned up the mess before her. Catra shook her head and walked over to her, wrapping her in for a tight hug and kissing her repeatedly on her head and cheek. Adora hummed at the action, brow raising as Catra pushed her down on the couch and pulled the ottoman in front of her. She was about to say something but stopped when Catra grabbed her leg, eyes beginning to flutter instead as Catra began massaging her foot and calf. Even though Catra would be the one working all day and helping take care of the children, she would always pamper Adora like this at the end of the day. No matter how exhausted she would be from being at the office all day, Catra would always find a way to make Adora feel relaxed. Be it by body massage, foot and leg massage, even a nice head massage, she always made sure Adora was relaxed when it was time to unwind from the day. Adora couldn’t thank her wife enough for everything she does for her, especially all of things she does for their children. Catra was an amazing mother to their babies, Adora forever grateful that she had chosen Catra to be her partner in all things in this life. And although her wife may have botched their ‘talk’ with their daughter, she wouldn’t have chosen any other person to have them with but her.


	11. Return of Past Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn POV as he deals with his rage during a school fight...remember what happened to him back in Part 2? WELL IT'S COMING BACK TO HAUNT THE JUAREZ FAMILY DUN DUN DUNNNNN
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING⚠️‼️⚠️: mild forms of violence in this chapter, please be advised

**_FINN POV_ **

It was a Thursday evening when the children were at school, Finn on his way down to the cafeteria to meet up with his other siblings and friends for lunch. Ever since Mira and Kiara started dating, Finn was usually left alone to wander the halls, the twins being separated for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was happy that his sister had found someone she could hang out with, but that didn’t really mean he wasn’t lonely still. But of course, Finn being Finn, he would never admit that—out loud at least. As he rounded the corner to the cafeteria he saw his favorite person, a warm smile on his face as he saw Magnolia talking to some of her classmates. He was just about to reach her when suddenly he was pulled back by his backpack, about to confront the culprit from keeping him from his intended target but stopping as he saw that it was just his older sister.

“Dude, don’t do that! I almost took you down!” Finn scolded, swatting his older sister’s hand away as she tried to fix his messy hair for him.

“Oh please,” Catarina giggled, rolling her eyes as Finn just glared at her. “We all know you could never beat me up. Mama AND mom taught me everything they knew before they taught you, remember?”

Catarina was right though, even if Finn was soon to be the captain of the wrestling team he was no match for Catarina, the eldest Juarez who got first hand lessons on self-defense from mama Catra AND mom Adora. Although she was a bit shorter than Finn, she had the strength and ability to fold Finn up like an origami project, the eldest Juarez boy grumbling to himself as he realized his sister was far more advanced in fighting and brute strength than he was.

“Yea well whatever, I’ll beat you one day! Just wait till I get my muscles,” he threatened with a grumble, flexing his tiny biceps to show his sister he’s been working on them.

“Mhmm, suuuuurrreeee,” she giggled again, waving to Magnolia as she walked up behind Finn. “Hey Maggie!”

“Hi RiRi,” Magnolia smiled, glancing over at Finn with a light blush as he looked over at her. “Hi Finn.”

“Hey beautiful,” Finn smiled, snapping his head over at his sister who was fake gagging to herself.

“Yup, I’m out! Meet you at the table Maggie,” Catarina gagged, waving goodbye to her friend and fake gagging again to her little brother.

Finn glared at his sister as she walked away, turning back to Magnolia’s direction as he heard her giggling to herself. No matter how many times he would hear her laugh, it was always more beautiful the next time than before, a loving smile on his face as she turned towards him.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood today,” Magnolia mentioned, blushing as she realized Finn was still gazing at her with that doting expression.

“Wouldn’t you be too if you got to see your favorite person in the whole wide world?” he hummed, blushing with Magnolia as she shook her head at him.

“You’re so silly,” she giggled, continuing to shake her head at the Juarez boy. “Shall we grab lunch?”

“Yea,” he smiled, dramatically bowing to Magnolia to go ahead before him. Magnolia just shook her head at him again and got in line, the two making small talk as they went through. It had seemed Catarina’s talk with Magnolia had went exceptionally well, Finn noticing that Magnolia was now more interested in talking and even hanging out with him since his sister’s promise to break the ice on them wanting to start something with the other. He was indebted to his sister yet again for working her magic, the two continuing to make small talk as they walked over to their usual table, the table consisting of Finn, Magnolia, Catarina, Archer, Mira and now the newest addition, Kiara. Finn noticed that Mira had been moping around for the past couple of days since she introduced Kiara to the family, brow raised up as he saw she was whining with her head down on the table. He looked between the group with a raised brow, putting his tray down next to his twin and tapping her on the head to get her attention. “Dude, you’ve been moping around for the past few days! What is your deal?”

“Nothing,” Mira whined dramatically, Finn’s brows raising up as he heard the agony in his sister’s tone. He looked over at Kiara for translation, Kiara herself shrugging her shoulders as she had no idea why her girlfriend was so upset. Finn knew that mama Catra had grounded her for a couple of weeks, but for her to be this upset, something was obviously up, Finn now looking over at Catarina for an explanation.

“What’s up her butt?” Finn asked his older sister, pursing his lips hard as Catarina told him.

“She had ‘the talk’,” Catarina explained, shaking her head in sympathy at her little sister as she lifted her head slightly to look up at her siblings.

“Oh shit,” Finn exclaimed, giving his sister a sympathetic smile as she slammed her head back down on the table.

“What’s ‘the talk’?” Magnolia asked, not knowing why the three were so detested about the subject.

“You know, the ‘ _talk_ ’,” Catarina explained briefly, giving Magnolia a knowing look to get the hint. Magnolia sat confused for a second, eyes growing wide as she realized what they were talking about.

“Oh…OHH!” Magnolia exclaimed, looking over at Mira who was still pouting to herself.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad! Mom gave me and RiRi the ‘talk’ too, you’re just being dramatic,” Finn chuckled, shaking his head at his twin as she slowly lifted her head back up with a twisted expression.

“ _Mom_ didn’t give me the ‘talk’. It was mama!” Mira fake cried, Finn and Catarina’s eyes growing wide as they realized that she must’ve gotten the heavy load from her.

“Oh SHIT!” Catarina and Finn exclaimed, eyes bouncing between the siblings as they realized just how bad this really was.

“I take it your moms have two different ways of having ‘the talk’?” Archer asked, not understanding the difference between the two.

“Uh yea, mom Adora has a subtle yet really good way of explaining things whereas mama Catra—she’s like a loose cannon,” Catarina giggled, shaking her head at her crazy mother. “And by the way Mira’s acting right now, it probably was a disaster.”

“She told me I could go blind!” Mira cried loudly, continuing to pout as she held her head down on the table. Kiara just giggled at her girlfriend’s demise and stroked her hair, smiling fondly as Mira scooted closer to her for further comfort. “I hate my life!”

“You’re okay sweetie,” Kiara giggled, continuing to stroke her girlfriend’s hair to calm her down.

“PPFFFFTTTTTTTT,” Finn laughed loudly, toppling over as he realized the ‘talk’ between his mother and sister really was a disaster. “Aw man! I’m so happy mom got to me first before mama did!”

“Oh just wait until you tell them that you and Maggie are an official couple, I bet mama will be right over to give you the same torturous and traumatizing form of ‘education’,” Mira mentioned, flicking her brother off as he glared at her.

“Oh! You two are officially dating!” Archer asked again, smiling as Finn and Magnolia looked over at him with red faces.

“Uh, n—no!” Finn defended, a small smile on his face as he heard Magnolia’s reply.

“No—not yet!” Magnolia stammered, looking away from the table to hide her growing blush.

“Really? Why not?” Archer asked again, completely oblivious to the two’s embarrassment.

Catarina decided to spare them from further humiliation from Archer, placing her hand over his and shaking her head at him to let it go. Archer finally got the message and pursed his lips, giving the two an apologetic expression as they looked over at him. Finn didn’t mind it though, he too wanted to know why they weren’t dating yet. They had talked about it before, but not since that night after their first date. But alas, Finn decided he’d wait until Magnolia brought up the idea herself, hoping that the girl still wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. And by the way things were going lately, it had seemed that that was just the case, blush forming again as he looked over at said girl who was giving him an adoring smile. The children finally settled down at the lunch table and actually started eating, the group sharing stories here and there about the events and latest gossip of the school. Every so often Finn would steal glances over at Magnolia, a small smile on his face as he noticed she was doing the same thing. He was glad that things between them were running more smoothly as of late, about to say something to her when all of a sudden a senior came walking over to the table, Finn’s anger and jealousy rising up as he watched the older kid flirting with who was soon to possibly be his girlfriend.

“Hey Maggie, you going to the wrestling match on Saturday?” the boy asked, completely ignoring the rest of the table as his attention was glued on Magnolia.

“Um, yea,” Magnolia answered, glancing over at Finn who was watching the entire conversation go on.

“Sweet! You gonna come watch me?” he asked again, giving Magnolia a suggestive smile.

“Actually I’m gonna be there watching Finn,” she answered again, glancing back over at Finn again and giving him a small smile. Finn felt the butterflies in his stomach do several flips at that, heart beating rapidly as he realized Magnolia was turning this guy down just for him. He thought with that comment the conversation would come to an end, all three Juarez children now snapping their heads over towards the guy as he started laughing loudly.

“You mean for that little pipsqueak?! You’re joking right?” he laughed loudly, shaking his head at Finn as he took in his small stature. Finn wasn’t that big and husky to put it lightly, he was just getting through puberty and hadn’t gotten his muscles yet, the eldest Juarez boy already feeling self-conscious about his tiny muscles to begin with. He knew he was small, but he worked extremely hard each and every day to gain some type of muscle, anger now coming back again as he watched this senior kid glare him down. “Why don’t you come watch a real man wrestle instead of this little _bitch_!”

“Who the fuck are you calling a ‘bitch’?!” Finn growled, standing up as he slammed his hands on the table, nearby tables turning towards the sound of the commotion. Catarina and Mira eyed the two carefully, the Juarez sisters giving each other silent messages to prevent what was to come next by any means necessary. They knew how much trouble Finn would be if he got into a fight with the older kid, and they knew it wouldn’t end well with how large the kid was too. But Finn being his mother’s son loved a challenge, never being able to turn one down, just like how mama Catra never could. “I bet I can take you down anytime, anyplace!”

“Bring it on Bitch Boy!” the older kid cackled, standing up next as he dared Finn to attack him first. Finn weighed out his options very carefully, eyeing the larger kid as he towered over him. On one hand, Finn knew with the fighting skills mama Catra had taught him he could take this boy down in a matter of seconds, but on the other hand, he would also be in deep shit for fighting at school, wanting to spare the consequences of said actions as he slowly reeled in his anger. The older kid must’ve sensed Finn’s hesitation and smirked at him, shaking his head at Finn as he looked back down at Magnolia to finish their conversation. “See what I mean? He can’t even stick up for himself! Why would you wanna waste your time on someone like him?”

“’Someone like him’?” Magnolia scoffed, giving the older kid a dirty look as he nodded in confirmation. “What makes you think that I’d EVER give someone like _you_ a chance? If you don’t mind, you’re bothering me and my friends. And more importantly, you’re bothering my boyfriend.”

Finn’s heart exploded as he heard Magnolia call him that, having to bite his lip to prevent his smile from showing on his face. Magnolia looked over at him with a tender expression, a blush growing across her face as she finally realized she had called Finn her boyfriend before they had even discussed the matter. She was about to say something else but froze as the older kid spoke up next, fear plastered across her face as she saw Finn’s rage blazing brightly in his eyes at the boy’s words.

“You’re a sad excuse of a woman anyway, who’d ever wanna date you in the first place,” he scoffed, moving to walk away but stopping as Finn snapped at him, the older kid now glaring down Finn once again.

“Watch your mouth you pansy fuck” Finn snapped, growling lowly at the older kid as he glared back at him.

“Fuck you and fuck your little—,” he went to finish, but was met with a tray to the face instead, Finn practically leaping over the table and kicking the older kid in the chest.

Catarina and Mira both jumped up and into action, Mira grabbing her brother and holding him back so he wouldn’t attack again, Catarina stepping in between the two so they wouldn’t continue. But the older kid was huge, towering over Catarina like a large grizzly bear, ready to plow through her in an instance. He went to run right through her but was met with a knee to the stomach, Catarina taking the matter into her own hands and bringing the large boy to the ground herself in a matter of seconds, a flawless strike on her behalf as the older kid tried to shove her outta the way. The three bystanders at their table stood back in awe, Archer practically shaking as he watched his soon to be girlfriend take down a boy that was even bigger than he was. Magnolia knew her best friend had strength and could handle herself, but this, now _this_ was something she never knew could happen. Even Kiara was in shock, only thinking Catarina was half kidding when she told her that if she ever hurt Mira that she’d hurt her, Kiara now realizing that Catarina was being dead serious and was a deadly force not to be messed with. Catarina grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and lifted him up a little, grabbing his hair so he was now looking up at the rest of them. He went to try to get up but wasn’t able to, whatever death grip Catarina had on him made him frozen in place, the large kid struggling to move even an inch.

“If you ever come near my little brother again, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to wrestle for a very, _very_ long time,” Catarina hissed, pulling on the boy’s hair to make him look up at Finn. “Now apologize to him, and to my best friend.”

“Fuck you,” the boy growled, letting out a high pitched yelp as Catarina’s grip tightened on his head.

Catarina was distracted for only a brief second, the boy taking this as an opportunity to get outta her grasps. He quickly shoved Catarina back and sent her flying, Archer luckily standing nearby, able to intercept her fall to the ground and catch her in his arms instead, the entire table in shock by what just happened. Mira too became distracted by the action, Finn’s rage now at full capacity as he watched this large boy shove his older yet much smaller sister. He managed to get outta Mira’s grasp as well and pounced back at the boy, kneeing him in the face as he used the lunch table to catapult him up in the air, his bony knee connecting loudly with the boy’s jaw. _'Little Brother'._ After that, chaos began. Punches were thrown, kicks were released, a full blown fight took off as Finn and the senior boy went at it. _‘Little Brother’._ Mira tried to stop her twin, being tossed back by her brother as the older kid pounced at him again. She went to get up and try again when Kiara grabbed her, fear in her expression as she watched her girlfriend’s twin brother attack the large grizzly of a boy. _‘Little Brother’._ Catarina tried to stop it as well, screaming Finn’s full name and yelling at him in Spanish to stop what he was doing. But Finn couldn’t stop. _‘Little Brother’._ It was like something took over his body, like some sort of **_green_** monster flowed through him and took over his entire body. He was using moves he never knew he knew, using strength he never knew he had. _‘Little Brother’._ It was like Finn was a different person as he fought with this boy, like these little voices were egging him on, egging him on to finish the battle, to finish the boy. He was about to land the final blow when he heard his name being called by the most angelic voice ever, the voice of his favorite person, the voice of Magnolia. Finn’s vision cleared from that dark place he was just in and he flinched, eyes growing wide as he realized what he had just done. He watched as the older kid laid curled up into himself on the ground, as if he was terrified for his life as Finn stood over him. Finn looked down at his hands and noticed all the blood, panic starting to set in as he saw the red fluid trickling to the floor. He looked over at Catarina, eyes growing wide as he saw the expression on his older sister’s face. He looked over at Mira who had the same expression, tears in his twin’s eyes as she bounced them all over the scene before her. But the expression that hurt the most, the expression that made his skin crawl was that of the person that woke him up from his green rage, tears now forming in his own eyes as he looked over at Magnolia who was crying hysterically, hands covering her mouth to hold back her sobs as she stared at Finn and the blood dripping from his hands. He felt like a monster, a lowly beast. He didn’t know what had just happened, vision blurring as he tried to figure it out. He was about to speak up when suddenly teachers swarmed all around them, the school’s police liaison officer grabbing Finn and dragging him away, Finn unable to comprehend what just went on still as he was being whisked away. The only thing he could remember was the sound of tiny voices ringing in his ears, followed by the sound of Magnolia’s voice, and now, the terrified expression she had on as he looked at her, shame and guilt now hitting him as he was led all the way to the officer’s office.

Hours since the fight had passed and Finn was still in the office, a blank expression on his face as he stared at his now bandaged hands. He was trying his hardest to figure out what just happened, trying to figure out what the hell that green rage he was feeling just was, what those tiny voices in his ears were. He had never felt such a power before, had never knew he had that combat expertise or strength he had just shown earlier. He was starting to remember glimpses of the fight, but some parts were still a blur. Whatever that green rage was, it was scary, to say the least. And whatever the hell it was, Finn wanted nothing to do with it, tears growing in his eyes as he heard his mother’s voice in the room outside from where he was at. He was happy that it was only mom Adora that was there, fearful that if mama Catra had come he would die right then and there. But as the door opened and he looked up, his face fell, entire body trembling as both of his mothers walked into the room, mom Adora’s face plastered with worry and concern as she saw her son’s state, mama Catra’s expression completely different than what he expected. Mom Adora wrapped Finn in for a tight hug, Finn glancing over at mama Catra who was frozen in place. Finn could’ve sworn that what mama Catra was just showing was a terrified expression, about to ask his mother what was the matter until the principal walked in, a stack of files in his hands as he whispered to mama Catra.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Adora asked, checking Finn’s hands over and holding his face with her one hand as she looked for any sign of a serious injury.

“I’m okay mom,” he answered, body beginning to shake again as he watched the principal step out and mama Catra close the door behind him, tears forming yet again as she slowly turned to look at him.

“What happened bubba?! Why did you get into a fight with that boy!” Adora asked again, kissing her son’s bandaged hands like she used to do whenever any of the children got hurt.

“He—He was picking on me and Maggie! I—I don’t know what happened! It was like this green rage took—,” he went to explain, freezing in place as he saw the now terrified expressions on both of his mothers faces, no longer mistaking that kinda look as they both had it on. “What!? Why are you two looking at me like that?!”

But they remained silent, mom Adora slowly looking over at mama Catra whose expression was now blank, Finn no longer able to read what his mother was thinking. Whatever it was, was bad, especially if mama Catra was as stuck as she was right now instead of cussing him out in Spanish like she normally did when the children got in trouble at school. Mom Adora finally collected herself and turned back to Finn, shaking her head at him and giving him a warm smile.

“Nothing baby, it’s nothing. I’m glad you’re okay. Come on, let’s go get your things and go home,” Adora smiled, kissing Finn’s forehead as she stood up.

Finn continued to eye mama Catra as they made their way towards his locker, trying to figure out just what his mother was thinking. The entire time she remained silent, Finn knowing something was wrong since she hadn’t said a single word to him. Due to Mira and Catarina stepping into the fight, they were also sent home for the rest of the day, the Juarez girls comforting their brother as they rode in the back seat together, baby boy Sebastian even trying to get his brother to cheer up as well. But the entire way home, Finn kept his eyes on mama Catra, hoping to get a glimpse of that expression again so he could decipher it, trying anyway to see it again so he could make sense of it. But it never came back. It was like mama Catra was so lost in her own thoughts, not being able to show any emotions now as her expression was completely blank. The children slowly made it into the house, Catarina and Mira going upstairs first to put their things away while Finn stayed behind. He noticed mama Catra and mom Adora quickly go into mama Catra’s office and shut the door, Finn’s curiosity at an all-time high as he noticed they were being suspicious. He slowly crept over to the room and put his ear near the door, closing his eyes so he could hear what they were saying better, something he found useful when he would eavesdrop on people’s conversations.

“Baby, look at me!” Adora whispered, Finn’s brow raising up as he listened to the pleading sound in his mother’s tone. Whatever was happening with mama Catra right now was his fault, guilt hitting him straight through the chest as he heard his mother’s words next.

“This is my fault,” Catra mumbled, “this is all my fault.”

“Catra,” Adora whispered again. “No it’s not honey. We don’t even know if this is the same thing! This could be—,” she went to defend, Finn flinching as he heard the agony in his other mother’s tone, tears slowly trickling from his eyes as he continued to listen to their conversation.

“You heard him Adora!” Catra yelled, voice quivering as she went on. “You saw the way the cafeteria was torn apart, you saw that boy’s battered body and face, and you saw our son’s bloody face and hands! There’s only one thing that could make someone do all of that, only one thing that could make someone go that crazy! He said it himself! It was a **_green_** rage! Los Soldados de los Muertos! This is all my fault!”

“Baby you can’t blame yourself for this! We didn’t know this could happen! He was only with them for a short amount of time! And one of the guy’s mentioned that they don’t harm children! We didn’t know—,” she tried to defend again, but was interrupted by Catra’s angry yet worried rant again.

“ _I knew_! I knew this would happen! I should’ve had him checked out when they treated me from the drug! I should’ve had Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella dose Finn too just in case! This is all my fault Adora! I caused our son to do this! I created those demons locked inside of him!” she cried, voice breaking again as she finished. “What do we do Adora?! What do we do if it gets worse?! If he hurts one of the other children?! What do we do!” Finn’s heart broke at that, tears continuing to fall as he realized his mother was afraid that he’d hurt his other siblings. He knew he would never hurt one of his brothers and sisters, but the way mama Catra was right now, almost convinced him like he would.

“Don’t say that! He’s our son! He’s Finn! He loves his brothers and sisters more than anything Catra! I know he wouldn’t hurt them even if this really is what we think it is!” Adora defended, sniffling herself as she went on. “We have to stay positive Catra. We can’t allow him to think that there’s anything wrong with him. Especially when _we_ don’t even know if there is. I’ll call Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa and have them come check him out. But until then, you need to go talk to him. You know he saw your expression at the school and you know how perceptive he is. He knows something’s wrong with you Catra. So go and talk to him. You’re the only one that can relate and help him understand.”

With that being said Finn quickly walked away from the door, running upstairs and slamming his door behind him. He paced in his room as he tried to remember what happened, mind going crazy as he tried to figure out what exactly his mothers were talking about. What did mom Adora mean when she said that only mama Catra could relate? And what drug was mama Catra talking about that she was treated from? Did someone drug him? And if so, when? How? Without him knowing? His mind continued to race as he tried to catch glimpses of the green monster he felt, so close to figuring it out when his phone suddenly rang, Finn flinching from the loud ring tone and device buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Magnolia calling, heart dropping as flashbacks of a terrified and crying Magnolia soared through his mind. He never wanted to show that side of himself to Magnolia, I mean, he never even knew he had that dark side to begin with. He was just about to ignore it when he unconsciously answered it, an emptiness in his voice he never knew he could have as he greeted her.

“Hey, Maggie,” he answered quietly, heart beating in his chest rapidly as he heard her sweet angelic voice.

“Finn! Are you okay?” she asked, Finn being able to hear the worry in her tone loud and clear.

“Oh, you know me. Nothing can tear me down,” he chuckled lightly, looking down at his bandaged hand as he went on. “How about you? Are you okay?”

“You’re the one that got into a fight! How can you even ask me that right now!” she whimpered, not understanding why Finn was trying to comfort her right now when they both knew he needed it most.

“Because you were crying, and you looked scared. I’m sorry for scaring you,” he mumbled, guilt hitting him again as he replayed that scene over and over again in his mind.

“I was scared because I thought you were hurt! All of that blood! I thought it was yours! You jerk, Finn! How could you get into a fight and leave me alone at school!” she scolded.

“I’m sorry Maggie, I just didn’t like the way he was talking to you. Will you please forgive me?” he pleaded quietly, a small smile on his face as he heard her reply.

“Of course I forgive you. You stood up for me against that big oaf. Why wouldn’t I?” she chuckled lightly, Finn’s heart fluttering as he listened to the sweet symphony that was Magnolia’s laugh.

“Because I did something bad. I—I think there’s something wrong with me Maggie. I don’t know how to explain it but—I just can feel it, you know?” he tried to explain, still trying to comprehend what he heard from his mother’s conversation just a few moments ago.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Finn. You’re perfect,” she whispered.

“Yea, you are too,” he whispered back, about to say something else but stopping as he heard a knock at his door, mama Catra slowly peeking her head in as she silently told Finn she needed to talk to him. “Uh, I gotta go Maggie. I might be getting grounded so I don’t know when I’ll be able to talk to you. Thank you for forgiving me and I’ll hopefully get to see you soon. Once my suspension from school is up, or whatever.”

“Okay,” she sniffled, “thanks again for sticking up for me Finn. You’re amazing. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

“Bye,” he replied, and with that their call ended, Finn setting his phone on his desk as he waited for mama Catra to enter fully. And once she did, he knew something was about to go down, entire body trembling again as he awaited his mother’s scolding. But as they continued to sit there in silence, he noticed she was just staring at him, brow raising up as he tried to figure out just why. “Mama?”

“Hm?” Catra answered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she realized she was just staring at her son. “Sorry, I—I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“So I’ve heard,” he mumbled, looking away from mama Catra as she raised her brow up at him. “I eavesdropped on your and mom's conversation in the office. I’m sorry.” He was expecting mama Catra to yell at him for that too, but when she didn’t, he knew something was terribly wrong, worry now setting in as he saw the tears forming in his mother’s eyes instead, a panic setting in as she sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to her for him to sit with her.

“Ven a sentarte conmigo,” she breathed out, wiping her eyes as she looked back over at him. “There’s something we need to talk about.” Finn hesitated for a moment but did what he was told, slowly making his way next to mama Catra and sitting next to her, body continuing to shake as he felt her piercing gaze on him. After a few moments of silence she finally began, Finn terrified to hear the full story behind whatever it was that he was feeling and whatever it was that his mothers were talking about. “Mom doesn’t want me to make you think there’s anything wrong with you, but now that I know you heard us—there’s no hiding it now. Do you remember when you were younger and Abuelita Razz passed away? And how you weren’t at the funeral or anywhere near our family?”

“Sorta,” he answered, not knowing why his mother was bringing this up right now.

“Abuelita Razz didn’t just pass away Finn. She was murdered,” she whispered, Finn’s face growing pale at the revelation. “She was killed by a group of people that I used to work for. A group of people that were ruthless, a bunch of savages to put it lightly. They wanted me to come work for them like I did when I was younger, a couple years older than RiRi to be exact. And when I refused, they broke into our home and killed Abuelita, and—and they,” she tried to finish, covering her face to compose herself as she tried to go on. Finn didn’t know what his mother was talking about, eyes growing wide as his mother told him, sudden flashbacks coming flying back as she finished her story. “They kidnapped you. You probably don’t remember because you were so young but—I remember when I accepted their proposition for your release and I got to see you for the first time, it was the biggest relief I had felt in forever. Their laws are that they don’t hurt children, and at the time I believed it to be true. But—But when I got to your school, and I saw what was left of the cafeteria, and I saw that boy’s face and body, and then I saw your expression, I just knew—I knew they had done something to you all those years ago. Something that they had done to me as well, something that is the most inhumane and terrifying thing you could do to a person. Do you know what a Soldier of the Dead is?”

“We’re supposed to be learning about them in our Etherian history class, we’ve gotten a few lessons on them here and there,” he answered, tears forming in his eyes as his mother told him just exactly what they were, having no recollection of this feeling he felt just earlier that day, ever before. And as his mother continued to explain what they were, and that she was in fact turned into one, he couldn’t believe it, tears coming out at full capacity as he listened to his mother tell him that he too could’ve possibly been exposed to the traumatizing and deadly drug, Finn’s mind racing with hundreds of thoughts as he tried to picture today. “Bu—But I thought they couldn’t be brought back! How did you come back!?”

“Because I had mom to save me. Mom is the entire reason why I’m here today. She saved my life Finn, broke the bond that I had with the drug. Something that has never happened in the drug’s entire history,” she admitted quietly, giving Finn a sad smile as he tried to take in what she was telling him.

“I thought I was lost too! But then Maggie! I heard Maggie calling for me and then it was over with! Couldn’t that be the same thing that happened with you and mom?! Can’t I be saved like you were!?” he asked hopefully, heart beating rapidly as he watched his mother sit deep in thought.

“That could be a possibility. You weren’t given as many doses as I was so it’s not like you’re stuck and lost to it like I was. Even so, I need you to stay home and stay away from things that could agitate you for the time being. We need to make sure that this isn’t a repeat of what I went through. We need to make sure that you won’t hurt yourself, or—anyone else,” she finished quietly, giving Finn a look as she already knew he had heard what she said before about him hurting someone else, specifically someone in the family.

“Do—Do you really think I would hurt one of them? That I’d hurt any of you?” he sniffled, Catra wiping his tears away as she cupped his cheek.

“I know that you wouldn’t mean to do it baby. But the drug, it’s—it’s unpredictable. I hurt mom when I was on it. I did things to her that to this day I still haven’t forgiven myself for. So I don’t know if it would force you to do it or not. It feeds off negative energy. And you being a little hot head like me, isn’t going to help keep it at bay. So we need you to stay as calm as you can from now on. No more fighting or getting angry until we can figure out just what is happening. Can you do that bubba?” she asked quietly, Finn nodding his head frantically to his mother’s request. Hurting anyone he cared about was the last thing Finn wanted to do, and if he had to stay away from everyone to make sure it didn’t happen, then so be it. He was about to suggest that when mama Catra spoke up instead, Finn looking away as it had seemed she read his thoughts instantly. “No we’re not gonna lock you away somewhere. I trust you Finn. Me and mom both do. We just have to wait and see what happens until Aunt Netossa and Spinnerella come back from their trip in a few days to see what’s going on. They were the ones that helped save me too. Those two geniuses are the reason the drug was able to be wiped away completely, besides mom, of course. But in the meantime, I’m gonna have Aunt Perfuma help you with some breathing exercises to help keep you calm. She helped me a lot back when we were younger to cope with my constant rage.”

“Will I get to see Maggie? I mean, she helped me come back anyway,” he tried to suggest, pursing his lips as his mother gave him a knowing look.

“You’re just like me, you know that? Always wanting to see your girl despite being in trouble,” she chuckled, reminiscing on the many times she wanted to see Adora whenever she went through something like this. “Yea, maybe we can arrange something when Aunt Perfuma comes over later. Maybe have your little girlfriend join too.” Finn blushed brightly at that, flashbacks of Magnolia calling him her ‘boyfriend’ flooding through his mind. He had completely forgotten that had happened, heart beating rapidly as he replayed their short conversation on the phone just a bit ago through his mind as well. He was so deep in thought he didn’t even hear mama Catra talking again, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as she repeated herself, already knowing he wasn’t listening. “Okay lovestruck son of mine, come down and help me and mom make lunch while we wait for Aunt Perfuma to come over.”

“Okay,” he smiled, slowly melting into mama Catra’s embrace as she hugged him.

“Oh, and you might wanna go apologize to your sisters for getting them in trouble too,” she smirked, kissing him on his head and getting up to leave his room. "And you're grounded."

“Yes ma’am,” he sighed, slowly following behind her and doing what she said.

Finn went to both of his sister’s room and apologized to them for getting them in trouble, both of his sisters accepting his apology immediately and hugging him. They knew something was wrong with Finn by the way he was acting, specifically because they had never seen him so angry before, never even knew he had that power in him. And to be honest, neither did Finn, still having trouble coming to terms that he did all of that earlier that day. Even though they accepted his apology so quickly, he still felt bad for getting them in trouble, forever grateful to his sisters for always being there for him when he needed them to be. Because at the end of the day, no matter what the Juarez kids went through, they would always have each other’s backs, that old family saying ‘you look out for me and I look out for you’ coming back at full force when it came to the siblings being there for the other.

Finn eventually made his way back downstairs where his mothers were, Finn walking in on mom Adora scolding mama Catra. He realized mama Catra was getting scolded for telling him what the meaning behind everything he just went through was from, mom Adora stopping immediately as she heard Finn enter the kitchen. She tried to give him her best smile she could, letting it go as she realized it was already too late, and he knew everything she wanted to protect him from. Finn walked over and wrapped his mother in for a hug, mom Adora rocking him in her arms, something she used to do whenever he was upset. He finally released from their embrace and walked over to mama Catra next, tears forming in his eyes as she wrapped him up next and whispered soothing words in Spanish in his ear. When he was finally released, he gave both of his mothers a kiss, an unamused expression on his face as mama Catra blew a raspberry on his cheek to get him to cheer up, mood turning back into happiness as mom Adora did the same thing on his other cheek, both women laughing hysterically as Finn just stood there with that same unamused expression. He was happy that his mothers were trying to cheer him up, appreciative that he had such loving and amazing parents as he did. But as he helped his mothers make lunch, his mind kept trailing back to what mama Catra said in her office. Mind going over the word ‘demon’ over and over again, trying to figure out just what his mother meant by that. She had said before that the drug fed off negative energy, but Finn can’t even think of a time where he was even remotely that angry before. Was this because he’s been stressed so much lately? Or was this all happening because he was going through puberty? Testosterone getting the best of him and making him so agitated? Whatever it was, he hoped it would go away soon, wanting nothing to do with these demons his mother spoke of. And as he continued to help his mothers make lunch, his mind continued to wander off, continuing to go back and forth as he tried to drown out the tiny voices in his head calling to him, those little demons in his head he never knew he had.

_‘Little Brother’_

_‘Little Brother’_

**_‘LITTLE BROTHER’_ **


	12. Catra's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra POV on her day off from work as she tries to get Adora to stop being mad at her for telling their son everything about what Adora wanted to keep from him. Catra's not having Adora's shit and puts her in her place, Adora finally realizing her own mistakes and the couple eventually making up....with.......ya know *winkity wink wink*
> 
> ENJOY

**_CATRA POV_ **

****

****

The following week Finn was finally allowed to go back to school, Catra, Adora, and Sebastian the only people in the house, besides Melog of course. It was Catra’s first day off in what seemed like forever, Bow’s ability to return to work slowly but surely was giving Catra the chance to be able to work from home again. She had gotten a lot of the projects done and approved during her time at the company, so now she was finally able to relax at home without any worries, the only thing she would have to do today was pick up the three eldest Juarez children from their practices later in the evening. She was busy cleaning up Sebastian’s breakfast mess he had made earlier that morning, the youngest of the Juarez children forever thinking that his oatmeal was to be thrown across the kitchen instead of being eaten. She was almost done when she heard a loud crashing sound, Catra jumping up instantly and running to the cause of the noise. She let out a sigh of relief to find that Sebastian had only tipped over his play pin, the little monster of a child always pushing things over like he was King Kong, something his older brothers had taught him to do. She shook her head at the happy babbling boy, going back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the rest of the mess when she stopped, Adora already in the kitchen now cleaning up the rest of it. Ever since Catra told Finn what happened to him when he was a child, Adora had been giving her the cold shoulder. She couldn’t blame her wife for being upset with her, she _did_ go behind her back and tell their son everything that Adora asked Catra to keep from him, at least until they figured out more of what was happening with him. She understood completely why Adora was mad, but then again, her and Adora had made a pact that they’d never lie to their children, especially on serious matters such as this. The last thing Catra wanted to do was make Adora upset, feeling bad that she had been doing all the housework these past few days to take her mind off things. She knew cleaning helped Adora remain calm, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to take the load off from her every once in a while. Especially now since Adora seemed to be the most stressed she’s been in what seemed like forever.

“I was cleaning that,” Catra said quietly, walking over to Adora and placing a hand on her arm, flinching back almost immediately as Adora shrugged it off.

“I’ve got it,” Adora said just as quiet, not even daring to look at Catra as she stood next to her.

“Adora,” she called softly, hoping Adora would just look at her long enough so they could have a serious conversation rather than this coldness they’ve been having to deal with since that night. But one thing Catra loved the most about Adora was that she never let their fights affect how they acted in front of the children, always making sure everything seemed just fine when they were around. But now that all of the children were at school, she was getting the worst of it, Adora remaining silent whenever Catra would try to get her to talk to her about the matter. “Will you at least look at me?” Adora stopped cleaning and took a deep breath, glancing over at Catra for a brief second before she looked away. Catra hated this. She hated that her wife wouldn’t even look at her, and she hated that she wasn’t able to touch her, something she never thought would happen ever since the days of her being gone with the Hive. She was getting tired of Adora’s selfishness in the matter, patience weighing low as her wife continued to give her the cold shoulder. “When are you going to forgive me, Adora? I said I was sorry. How long are you gonna torture me for?”

“’Torture’ you?” she stated firmly, snapping her head over at Catra who was now just as mad as Adora was. “Catra, you went behind my back and told our son everything that I asked you to keep from him just until we figured out what we were dealing with. You completely disregarded my request and did what you wanted and didn’t even consult me on the matter! We’re supposed to be a team, Catra. Remember? Team Juarez? But I guess that doesn’t apply when you wanna be selfish.”

“ _I’M_ being selfish?!” she snapped, anger slowly rising within her as she listened to her wife’s angry rant. “Adora, we made a pact that we would _never_ lie to our children, especially on subjects just as this! What was I supposed to say to him after he had already told me he had heard our conversation in the office that day?! Lie to him?! Tell him it was all in his head?! Make him feel even more crazy than how he already feels?! I understand why you’re mad at me Adora, but you can’t keep dragging this out like you are! I said I was sorry! From the bottom of my heart baby, I am sorry! But I thought he needed to know what happened to him so he could understand what he’s dealing with! We can’t protect them forever!”

“Ohh! So funny that you would say that! Mrs. I’m gonna lock all of our children in chastity belts because I’m scared of them dating! You’re such a hypocrite!” she snapped back, angrily cleaning up the rest of the mess Sebastian made and walking over to the kitchen sink to rinse off the rag. “’Can’t protect them forever’, riggghhhhhtttt only you can protect them when you see fit and leave me outta that equation. Typical Catra.”

“You know EXACTLY why I’m protective of them over that kind of stuff, so don’t you _dare_ try to turn that on me! There are things we can and can’t protect them from Adora, Finn possibly having the drug in his body is one of those things we can’t protect him from! I thought you’d be a little bit supportive on this since we dealt with this shit before! Since _I_ dealt with this shit before! I know what creatures lurk through your mind when your body is taken over by that stuff! I know how powerful and at the same time how scared it makes you feel, how uncontrollable all of that is! I’m terrified beyond belief for our son, Adora! I’m scared that one day we’re gonna get a call saying Finn killed someone! I still have nightmares about the shit I went through! And now it’s all coming back full force through our son! Can’t you be supportive and understand why I decided to tell him! To protect him from how I feel right now! How I feel each and every day when I come home and look at you, flashbacks of me hurting you coming back into play! There are days when I’m afraid to touch you Adora! Days where I just wanna run away because the memories of what happened to me become too vivid that I feel like I’m reliving them! Reliving moments of me murdering my ex-boyfriend, of me hurting all of those other people in the crew I was a part of, _of me hurting you_! I don’t want Finn to go through that! It changes a person! It makes you feel crazy! So yes! I am so sorry that I decided to make the decision on my own and protect our son from the demons he may encounter when he’s angry! But don’t you dare sit there and point the blame and flip the script on me and call me a hypocrite for doing the one fucking thing that makes me feel good about this situation. Don’t you dare call me selfish for making sure that our son doesn’t end up like me. _A monster_ ,” she finished with a cracked voice, tears burning her eyes as she stared at her wife. She knew Adora didn’t mean anything she was saying, but it still hurt that her wife wasn’t on her side for the decision she made. She understood why Adora was upset with her, but for her to completely try to make Catra seem like she was the bad guy, that hurt, Catra now being the one that didn’t even wanna look at her wife. She knew she had gotten to Adora once she called herself a monster, knowing very well Adora was now feeling guilty for what she had been doing. Adora was about to walk over to her but stopped when Catra put her hand up, Adora’s face falling as she saw the hurt and pained expression on her wife’s face. “I’ll grab some of my things and go stay in the guest house for the rest of the day and night. No need for you to keep avoiding me in our own home if I’m not here, right?”

“Catra—,” she called out quietly, attention moving over to the living room where Sebastian was at, the young Juarez boy interrupting his mothers' quarrel with his cries. She was about to call out to her again when said boy came scurrying into the kitchen, face filled with tears as he reached up for Adora. Catra took this as an opportunity to go upstairs and pack a small bag, tears wading in her eyes as she had flashbacks of their past fights where they’d make up right away. But as Catra continued to pack her night bag, she knew this one was gonna be a tough one to hash out, eyes now draining as she glanced over at her and Adora’s wedding photo sitting on their nightstand. She was about to leave the room when Adora walked in, tears in her wife’s eyes as she realized Catra really was leaving to go stay in the guest house and wasn’t just blowing off steam by saying she would. “Catra.”

“I’ll pick up the kids from school so don’t worry about it. I’ll get my own dinner too so no need to fix my plate,” she said quietly, moving to walk past Adora but stopping as her wife stood in front of her, Catra not even daring to look up at her as she already knew what expression she had on her face.

“Please Catra,” she whispered, a gentle hand slowly reaching to Catra’s arm, only to be receded right away as Catra now was the one to shrug her off. “Baby, please stay.”

“You’ve needed your space since that night and I’ve been too stubborn to give it to you. So now I’m gonna do the right thing and let you have it. I’ll see you tonight when I drop off the kids,” she whispered back, moving past Adora and walking down the stairs. Catra practically sprinted down the stairs to get away from Adora, knowing very well that if Adora touched her again she’d fold instantly. But this needed to happen, they both needed their time and space, something they used to do when they got into big fights like this one. It allowed them both to really think about what the other one expected of the other, think about what the other feels like the other did wrong, and it most importantly allowed them both to cool their jets while they processed everything alone. But once that was done, they would have the best conversations on the matters, not to mention the mind blowing make up sex right after. She smiled as she saw Sebastian on the couch fighting his sleep, Catra slowly creeping over and kissing him all over his face and head. Sebastian clung to Catra’s face as she kissed his cheek, the youngest probably able to tell that his mother was leaving and she wouldn’t be there when he woke up. “I love you so much baby boy, mama will see you later.”

“Mm—Mama,” he mumbled tiredly, a tiny yawn escaping as his eyes fluttered shut finally, tiny snores following almost immediately as she peppered a couple more soft kisses on his nose and cheeks.

“Sleep tight, my prince,” she chuckled lightly, kissing him on his forehead and pulling his blanket over him to tuck him in. She glanced over and noticed Melog had been watching her, the enormous dog wagging his tail at her as he too knew she was leaving and wasn’t gonna be back for a bit. “Take care of them while I’m out Melog, you’re the man of the house until I get back.”

“Boof,” Melog replied quietly, walking over and resting his head on Catra’s leg, big brown eyes pleading up at her as if he was telling her to stay too.

Catra kissed the large pup on his head and got back up, ducking her head down as she saw Adora was now making her way into the kitchen. She quickly walked out the back door and towards the guest house located at the far end of their backyard, Catra dreading having to stay in the place since it was pretty much empty. There were no kids, no dog, no wife, nothing but furniture and decorations hanging on the walls. And as Catra walked into the empty house she was to stay in for however long her and Adora were to be having their feud, she regretted her decision to even stay there in the first place. But alas, Catra being the stubborn brat she is, decided that she would keep going with it, a frown on her face as she opened the fridge and saw that it was nearly empty. Only condiments and bottled water were there, Catra remembering that she meant to grab some food from the house before she left.

“Damn it, probably should’ve waited to leave until after lunch,” she sighed, pouting to herself as her stomach began to growl. Even if Adora was mad at her, she would still make her and Catra meals, even if Catra had to eat them away from Adora for the duration of their fight. She decided to pull a Catra on herself, deciding to just take a nap instead of eating, something she always used to do especially when she didn’t feel like grabbing something. She turned on the TV and sprawled out on the couch, letting out a long sigh as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hours had passed and Catra was woken up by her phone ringing, eyes fluttering open as she listened to her extremely loud ringtone. She picked up the phone and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, answering it blindly as she didn’t feel like looking to see who it was.

“Mm, hello?” she answered tiredly, a yawn escaping as she finished.

“Mama? Are you coming to get us?” Mira asked, Catra’s eyes shooting wide open as she realized she had slept for quite a while and was now late for picking up the kids.

“Shit! I’m on my way!” she replied quickly, saying her goodbyes and running out the door. She quickly made it around the house and opened the garage, luckily, she kept spare keys to all of their vehicles in a little lockbox they kept in the garage, praising her past self for doing that as she didn’t wanna have to face Adora right now. She quickly drove to the kid’s school and picked them up, the three eldest of the Juarez children noticing something was off with their mother since she was usually always punctual when it came to these kinds of things. “Hey, sorry I’m late. I took a nap that lasted a little too long. How was practice?”

“Good,” they all answered, the trio bouncing their eyes between each other and their mother.

“Good, good,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the exhaustion that lingered in them.

“What’s mom making for dinner? I’m starving,” Finn asked, rubbing his stomach as if he really was.

“Uhh, I don’t know,” Catra answered, not wanting to tell the children that her and their mother were fighting and that she wasn’t even staying in the house for now. Her and Adora always tried to keep the children from knowing whenever they got into bad arguments such as this, Catra now feeling bad that she’d have to explain to the children why she wouldn’t be eating dinner with them or staying at the house for the night. “You’ll have to ask her when we get home.”

As they made their way home, Catra’s mind raced continuously. Would the children even notice if she wasn’t there? What excuse should she use to tell them why she’s staying in the guest house? Would Adora make up one instead? Thoughts like this clouded her mind, Catra absentmindedly pulling into the garage and walking into the house. She finally realized what she was doing when the rest of her children came running up to her, a tired smile on her face as she picked up her youngest daughter.

“Hi pretty girl, how was school?” Catra asked, kissing Adrina on her cheek as she answered.

“Good! I colored a picture of our family today! Come see!” Adrina beamed happily, wiggling down from Catra’s arms and pulling her into the kitchen, Adora and Catra making eye contact briefly before Catra turned her attention back to Adrina and her drawing. “See! It’s me, you, mommy, RiRi, MiMi, Finny, Razzie, Carter, Adam and Sebby! Oh and there’s Melog!” Catra smiled fondly at her daughter and her drawing, heart breaking in her chest as she felt like the perfect family her daughter drew today was only just the picture, especially right now. She glanced over at Adora who was trying to make herself look busy, Catra’s heart breaking again as she saw the red puffy circles around her wife’s eyes, a usual sign that she had been crying. She took a deep breath and smiled back at her daughter, kissing her on her head and taking the picture from her hand.

“Wow baby! This is amazing! Can we hang it up on the fridge so everyone can see?” Catra asked again, smiling as Adrina smiled excitedly at that.

“Yea!” Adrina giggled, running over to the fridge with Catra to hang up the picture. Catra hung the picture up and smiled fondly at her daughter, Adrina who was glistening with pride as she gazed upon her artwork.

“Nice work Rina,” Razzlyn praised, smiling as Adrina giggled happily up at her.

“Hey! Why’s my head so big!” Finn asked, pouting as Adrina just giggled up at him too.

“Porque tienes una cabeza grande,” Catarina laughed loudly, laughing even harder as Finn started measuring the size of his head.

“What are we having for dinner mom?” Mira asked, walking over to Adora and hugging her hello.

“Do you guys want empanadas with pozole or tostadas and rice?” Adora asked, glancing over at Catra as she knew those were her favorite dishes. Catra realized Adora was gonna make her favorite meals to get her back in the house, Catra a little upset that her wife was using her stomach to betray her and at the same time loving how sneaky Adora was trying to be.

“Empanadas y pozole!” all of the children cheered, everyone in the room except Adora and Catra cheering excitedly to have Adora’s delicious turnovers.

Catra just gave a sad smile and walked over to her office, grabbing a couple of her files to work on while she went over to the guest house for remainder of the evening. She was about to leave the office when suddenly Catarina walked in, Catra’s brow raising up as her eldest daughter stood in front of her with a knowing look.

“What?” Catra asked, not really understanding why her daughter was looking at her the way she was right now.

“Are you and mom fighting?” Catarina asked, giving her mother that same knowing look Catra would use on them when she knew they were going to try and lie. Catarina was incredibly smart and could always pick up on even the slightest of details, Catra knowing that she wasn’t gonna be able to convince her daughter of anything else but the truth.

“Yea,” she sighed sadly, giving her daughter a sad smile to match. “We’re just going through a little bump, nothing too major.”

“I’d believe that if I didn’t notice the bags and puffiness around mom’s eyes, including her red bloodshot tint in them,” she stated, giving Catra a sad smile back as she knew she was right. “Also because you usually would’ve been the loudest when mom mentions she’s making empanadas with pozole or tostadas and rice. You know, your favorite dishes? And you've been acting really weird. You were late picking us up, you didn't even greet mom with a kiss, and you weren't all over her like you normally are.”

“You know you’re too damn smart for your own good,” she chuckled lightly, motioning for Catarina to shut the door so they could talk. Catarina shut the door behind her and walked over to the loveseat with Catra, both women sitting down as they began their little vent session. “I went behind mom’s back and did something I wasn’t supposed to, something she asked me not to do, and now she’s mad at me. I tried to fix it this morning but things—things turned even more worse. When it gets like this, me and mom need some time alone to think and process everything that’s happened. Once that’s done, then we talk about it and make up. So until then, I’m gonna be in the guest house. You know, let your mom have the house since she’s the queen of the castle anyway.”

“You’re such an idiot mama,” she sighed, Catra giving her daughter an unamused expression.

“Hey, that’s my line,” she chuckled again, shaking her head at her daughter who was way too mature for her age.

“Do you really think going to stay in the guest house is what mom wants though?” she asked, giving Catra a knowing look.

“I know it’s not what she wants but—she’s been avoiding me since last Thursday and won’t even look at me or let me touch her so,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she thought about how everything has been going for the past few days. “It’s better for me to leave and go stay there instead of mom trying to avoid me here. Besides, she’s not the only one that’s hurt.”

“Are you guys gonna get a divorce?” she asked quietly, Catra snapping her head over at her daughter whose expression was now one that was extremely sad.

“What?! No baby! Of course not! Me and mom are just having a little fight! We would NEVER get a divorce! We’ve been through hell and back together, there’s no possible way that’d ever happen!” she explained, pulling her daughter over into her chest as she began to cry a little. “I love your mom, sooo much RiRi. I would never dream of leaving her, or any of you. We’re team Juarez. Oorah.”

“Oorah,” she sniffled, smiling as Catra kissed her on her head repeatedly.

“I promise this won’t last forever. By either tomorrow or the next day, me and mom will be back to normal and she’ll be back to beating me for doing stupid shit like I normally do,” she chuckled, smiling as Catarina giggled at that.

“You know that’s unhealthy, right?” she giggled, shaking her head at her crazy mothers.

“Yea well, I kinda like it,” she smirked, laughing as Catarina gave her a grossed out expression. “Hey! I am damn near wrapped around your mother’s pinky, you’ll understand that type of relationship once you see and realize that Archie’s wrapped around your pinky as well! You’re just like mom, a fiery, crazy and beautiful woman. We have no other choice but to bow down to our queens.”

“Again, so unhealthy,” she giggled, smiling as Catra pinched her cheek.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” she smiled, kissing Catarina on the cheek one last time before she got up to leave. “Okay, I’m gonna head over to the guest house now and work on some of these files. Do me a favor and take care of your mother? Do everything and anything she needs, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” she smiled, standing up and hugging her mother before they left the office.

Catra and Catarina finally left the office and headed into the kitchen, Adora, Mira, Finn and Razzlyn hanging out there as they waited for their mother to make dinner. Catra and Adora made eye contact for a brief second, Catra turning away yet again to hide from her wife’s beautiful blue eyes she has always been weak for. She knew if her and Adora went back to acting like nothing ever happened between them then things would never get solved, Catra sticking to her plan to go over to the guest house for the rest of the night so they could be alone to figure out what they needed to say to the other. She made her rounds and kissed all of the children goodbye, coming up with the excuse that she was going over to the guest house to work on some files and that they were all a bunch of noisy gremlins so she couldn’t get the things she needed to get done in her office. Once she kissed Sebastian last, she noticed Adora was standing near the fridge watching her, Catra’s heart breaking in two for the hundredth time that day as she realized her wife wanted a kiss as well. But she couldn’t, Catra’s stubbornness wouldn’t let her. She was hurt by Adora’s words, especially by the way she’s been treating her as of late. She glanced over at Catarina, Finn, Mira and Razzlyn who were all watching her, Catarina giving Catra a knowing look to just suck it up and give her wife what she wanted. Catra blew out a little sigh and walked up to Adora, glancing over at the children that continued to watch them, and quickly giving her wife a kiss. She felt Adora try and deepen it, Catra practically having to pry herself away as all she wanted to do as well was wrap Adora in for a passionate kiss and carry her upstairs to the bedroom. But again, she couldn’t, leaving her wife right where she was and heading out the backdoor towards the guest house. She hoped what she told her daughter about their fight not lasting long was true, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks as she took one last look at her home and headed into the guest house.

A couple of hours had passed and Catra was busy working through the files she had grabbed. Today was supposed to be her first day off in what felt like years, Catra pouting to herself as she seemed to never be able to escape her work. She was almost finished when suddenly she heard the door open, brow raised up as she tried to figure out who had interrupted her regretful solitude.

“Hello?” she called, about to stand up to find out who it was but stopping as the person walked into the room, Adora standing at the doorway with a wrapped up plate and bowl in her hand.

“Hi,” Adora said quietly, eyes still red from crying while Catra was away.

“Um—hi,” she replied just as quiet, looking down at her paperwork to hide herself from her wife’s gaze.

“I brought you dinner,” she replied in that same quiet voice, Catra glancing up at her wife and the plates she had brought and then back down at her work.

“I’m okay, thanks,” she answered, praying to a higher being that her stomach wouldn’t betray her right now and growl like she knew it was about to.

“Catra, I know you haven’t eaten since breakfast. Please, eat something,” she pleaded, Catra’s heart shattering as she listened to the tone in Adora’s voice.

“I’m fine,” she lied, mouth practically watering as she could smell the faint scent of her wife’s amazing and delicate empanadas. And by the savory meaty smell, she could tell they were made with steak, Catra’s all-time weakness which Adora knew very well.

“Baby—,” she went to persuade, but stopping as Catra looked up at her with a stern expression.

“I said ‘I’m fine’. No need to worry about me,” she defended, legs beginning to shake as Adora slowly walked over to her. “I thought the whole point of me staying over here was so that you didn’t have to avoid me while we were at home.”

“Please Catra, I’m—I’m so sorry,” she whispered, Catra’s face falling as Adora started crying.

“Adora—,” she went to defend, but stopping as Adora set the plates down on the table and sat down in the chair next to her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared into Catra’s eyes.

“Please, come home. I don’t want you staying here. It doesn’t feel like home since you’re not there. I know what I said was completely out of line but—I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from, how I felt when you went behind my back and disregarded what I asked of you. I didn’t mean for all of this to go _this_ far,” she whispered, motioning to Catra staying in the guest house and Adora having to beg her wife to eat.

“Adora you gave me the cold shoulder for days. Wouldn’t look at me for more than 5 seconds, wouldn’t even let me touch you. You know how I get when you’re hurt or mad at me. How much it pains me that I don’t even get to touch my wife, that I don’t even get to hold her in my arms when I sleep at night. You know this tortures me when you do stuff like this. When we fight like this. How do you expect me to feel when you wouldn’t even give me the chance to apologize to you, actually talk to you about it. And yet, here you are, doing the exact same thing that I’ve been trying to do since Thursday,” she explained, Adora bursting into more tears as she realized just how horrible she’s been to Catra these past few days.

“I know baby, and I’m so sorry for doing all of this. I know I need to work on this more because I know how much it affects you. I don’t mean to do the things that I do Catra, it just happens. I know it's something I need to work on, and I promise that I will. I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened these past few days,” she hiccupped, Catra trying her best to finish their talk before she did the one things she’s been dying to do for the past week.

“I love you Adora, I love you so much that it hurts. I can live without these petty fights we have here and there, and I can live without the stubborn pride we both have when we get upset with each other. But what I can’t live without, what I refuse to live without, is you. You are my wife. Mi alma gemela. What we’ve been doing to each other, this, it can’t keep happening. You know Catarina noticed that we were fighting? She even asked if we were getting a divorce,” she confessed, giving Adora a sad smile as her face twisted at the idea.

“Catra I would never leave or divorce you! You know that right?!” she defended, grabbing onto Catra’s hand to keep her steady.

“I know, I said the same thing,” she whispered, glancing down at Adora’s wedding ring and then back up at her. “We’ve been through too much together to ever let that happen. We’ve traveled to the depths of hell together and came out stronger than ever. I know that we can get through this like all of our other fights. We just need to stop being the way we are and actually talk about it instead of ignoring the other and thinking that sweeping it under the rug is gonna solve everything.” Catra brought Adora’s hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles, smiling fondly at Adora as she felt her wife’s grip tighten on her hand from the action. “I’m sorry for going behind your back and telling Finn everything you asked me to not tell him. I thought I was protecting him from making himself go crazy and turn into someone he or we wouldn’t recognize. I don’t want him to end up like me, this crazy batshit nuts woman who still has nightmares from time to time about killing and hurting the people I love. I just wanted him to understand and know what he was going through, and to tell him that he’s not alone in this. I’m sorry for going behind your back, my love. I thought I was doing what was best for our son. And I’m sorry that I didn’t include you in the decision. The woman that is my love, my wife, my soulmate, my heart, my everything, and my partner in all things.”

“No Catra, I understand now why you did that. And I’m so sorry for not being supportive. I know how difficult that whole thing was for you even after all of these years. I should’ve supported you on the decision to tell him, because you’re right, you know what it’s like to feel the way he’s feeling. You understand and can relate to what he’s going through and I can’t. You know what’s best for him with this situation, and I should’ve realized that sooner. I’m so sorry for everything that I have done this past week. I am so sorry for ignoring you and pushing you away when all I wanted to do was have you hold me and tell me that our son is going to be okay. I’m terrified for him Catra, I don’t know what to do regarding this! I’m scared he’s gonna do something he’ll regret, hurt someone he’ll regret. And baby you are not a monster. You are far from it. You are the most wonderful, loving, kindhearted, stubborn brat that I fell in love with all those years ago. Monsters just destroy things and live lives without remorse. But you, you are so much more than that. You have the biggest heart in the entire world. You have so much passion and love inside of you, it makes me feel so lucky to be able to share that with you. You are not a monster Catra. And our son won’t become one either. Especially when he has the most beautiful, smart, kick ass mama to be there to help him,” she smiled, leaning into Catra’s touch as she cupped her cheek. “I’m so sorry for hurting you Catra. I hope you can forgive me.”

“How many empanadas did you bring me?” she smirked, both women laughing as Catra’s stomach finally betrayed her and let out a murderous rumble.

“Half the batch since I knew you haven’t been eating all day,” she giggled, shaking her head at her wife who was a total glutton.

“You know I can’t eat when I’m upset,” she pouted, smiling as Adora grabbed her hand from off her cheek and kissed it. “But I forgive you. I always will no matter what. I hope you can forgive me too.”

“Of course I do baby. We’re team Juarez. Oorah,” she smiled lovingly, Catra surprised that her wife initiated the ‘oorah’ without her pushing her to.

“OORAH!” she bellowed, grabbing Adora’s face and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss, giving her wife all of the love and affection she’s been wanting to give her for the past several days. She was about to slide Adora closer to her when suddenly her stomach growled loudly, both women flinching back at the aggression of said organ.

“Eat your dinner,” Adora giggled, grabbing Catra’s plates for her and unwrapping them, Catra practically drooling as her wife revealed one of her favorite meals.

“Mmm, have I ever told you how much I love your cooking?” she hummed, about to take a bite when she remembered Adora cooked her favorite meal on purpose. “Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to get me back into the house by making my favorite meals. That was low, even for you.”

“Uhh—what? I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she tried to defend, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Catra.

“As my wife of 16 ½ years and the woman that literally saved my life, four times now, I think I know you pretty well,” she grinned, leaning over and kissing Adora’s cheek as she continued to hide from her.

“Four? I thought it was only three?” she asked, having no idea of a fourth time.

“Once when you took a knife to the chest for me, second when you saved me from the drug, third when you brought me back after I was shot, and fourth, when you told me you loved me for the first time,” she smiled adoringly, Adora’s tears slowly forming in her eyes from the revelation.

“Oh, that time,” she whispered with a cracked voice, Catra reaching over and wiping away a tear from her wife’s cheek.

“Yea, that time,” she whispered back, giving Adora that same loving smile as she stared into her wife’s eyes.

It was like something sparked between the two, Catra scooting closer to her wife and slowly leaning in for a kiss as Adora did the same. Adora moaned lightly at the tenderness of it, Catra’s constant desire for her wife growing quicker by the second as she knelt down on the ground in front of her and slid in between her legs. Adora wrapped her hands in Catra’s hair, Catra purring loudly as her wife began massaging her scalp like she normally did during this action. If Catra was right about one thing, it was that her and Adora had this strong and unbreakable bond together, a love so powerful and true, nothing could ever tear them apart, not even the petty fights they would have from time to time. Catra went to pick Adora up when she was stopped, brow raised up as her wife pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“I wanna show you how sorry I am, can I?” Adora asked quietly, silently telling Catra that she wanted to take the lead. Catra smiled adoringly at her wife, leaning up and kissing her as she was thinking the exact same thing.

“I was thinking of doing that for you actually,” she chuckled lightly, a warm smile on her face as she watched Adora’s flush red.

“Together?” she asked again just as quiet, looking away bashfully as Catra kept that adoring smile on her face.

“Together,” she whispered, leaning back in and kissing Adora softly yet deeply.

Catra stood up first and Adora followed, the couple not breaking their kiss once as they slowly made their way over to the bedroom. She gradually began undressing her wife, Adora loving every moment of her wife’s touch as she replied with soft moans. As they finally arrived to the bedroom and to the bed, Adora was now undressing Catra, the women only breaking their kiss to take each other’s shirts off, Catra moving a little bit more clumsily as she was horribly distracted by Adora’s bare chest. Adora gently placed her finger underneath Catra’s chin and lifted her head up, giving her wife a loving yet seductive smile as she looked at her. Catra grabbed Adora by her waist and pulled her close, the women falling over on the bed as Catra leaned back onto it, Adora crawling in between her wife’s legs as they continued to scoot back towards the headboard. As time went on, clothes were gradually coming off, pants, socks, underwear, everything coming off the two and thrown to the floor, the women now laying bare bodied as they got underneath the covers. Adora trailed kisses down Catra’s chin and to her neck, sucking softly on the flesh as she made her numerous marks across it. Catra moaned sensually at this, trying her hardest to pleasure her wife as well but unable to since she was distracted by Adora taking care of her, Catra deciding she might as well just shut up and let her wife show her just how sorry she was. Adora must’ve sensed Catra’s willingness to allow her to take charge, a loving smile on her face as she lifted her head up slightly to look up at Catra, Catra now the one blushing at the way her wife was looking at her. Catra purred as Adora began kissing her neck again, eyes rolling back as her sucks got more aggressive, Adora slowly making her way down her neck and trailing her tongue across her wife’s chest. Adora kissed over to one of Catra’s nipples and licked the hardened nub, Catra quivering already from the subtle action. She let out another moan as Adora wrapped her mouth and tongue around the nub, Catra’s legs and arms wrapping around Adora instinctively as she clung to her. It's been a couple of weeks since Catra’s allowed Adora to take lead, Catra wanting to be the one to pleasure her wife to show her how much she loved her, not to mention how much she enjoyed the taste of her. Yet when Adora took lead, she was always gentle when making love to her, always being able to get Catra to cry after a really good session. And by the way things were going right now, the way Adora was taking her sweet time and making sure she kissed, licked and sucked on every part of Catra’s body, she knew there was gonna be a set of waterworks, not just from her eyes, but from down below as well. Adora slowly trailed her tongue over Catra’s other breast and repeated her actions, Catra practically squirming underneath her wife as she forgot just how amazing Adora’s tongue and mouth could be. She let out an unexpected squeal as Adora bit down on her nipple, Catra’s brows furrowing hard as Adora looked up at her with an innocent expression, Catra’s nipple still lodged inside of her mouth as Adora flicked her tongue over the aroused nub. After a while Adora trailed her tongue right over where Catra’s heart was located, Catra’s emotions already getting the best of her as Adora began making a love mark over the area, something they always did for the other when relaying the message that their heart belonged to them forever. Tears began to stream down her face as she felt Adora kiss gently over where her bullet scar was slowly fading, biting her lip to hide her whimpers as her wife continued to relay those loving messages through the delicate kisses. Adora must’ve felt Catra’s emotions, the woman slowly making her way back up and kissing Catra softly, peppering more tender kisses to her lips as she tried to calm her. She leaned over and kissed Catra’s tears away, Catra wrapping her arms around Adora’s shoulders as she awaited what was to come next. Adora slowly slid her hand down Catra’s body, long gentle fingers slowly making their way down Catra’s chest, stomach, and down between her legs, Catra’s entire body shaking with anticipation as she waited for Adora to make her move. They made out for several more moments, Adora’s tongue strategically swiveling all throughout her wife’s mouth, Catra nearly cumming from the arousing action. Adora finally began running her fingers down and in between Catra’s legs, both women gasping breathlessly from the already wet touch. Catra slowly began rocking her hips in unison with Adora’s actions, Adora wasting no time in getting Catra where she needed to be. She trailed her fingers through her moistened folds and gathered up enough lubrication for her entry, Catra letting out quiet whimpers as Adora hit her over her clit. Adora then began massaging Catra’s clit, kiss still going strong as Catra moaned into her mouth, Adora sucking on Catra’s lip and releasing it with a loud pop as she came. Catra breathed heavily as Adora trailed her fingers back down her base, legs unconsciously wrapping back around Adora’s body as she teased her opening. Catra thought Adora was gonna continue to torture her, entire body tensing up as Adora slowly began inserting her fingers through her oozing opening, Adora peppering soft kisses all over Catra’s face as she waited patiently for Catra to fit herself comfortably around them. And once Catra did, the real magic began, Adora immediately finding Catra’s g-spot and hitting it repeatedly, Catra letting out louder and louder moans as her wife pleasured her.

“Ahh, Adora,” Catra whimpered, back arching up as Adora continued to pleasure her g-spot in an unrelentless yet slow manner.

“I’m so sorry baby,” Adora whispered, licking Catra’s open mouth as she came hard. “I’m so sorry for everything. I will never do anything like this again. I never want you to leave home ever again. I love you so much Catra. I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Mmmm, shit,” she gasped breathlessly, unable to come up with a response as Adora kept making love to her. All she could do was cry, Catra’s tears now trickling down her face again as Adora continued to whisper loving and apologetic words and promises in her ear. “Ad—Adora.”

“I love you,” she whispered again, kissing Catra’s cheek and trailing over to her lips, kissing her wife passionately as she clung onto her.

“I love you,” she wailed into Adora’s lips, body jerking as she hit an unexpected peak. “I love you!”

“I love you so much,” she cried with her, both women now in tears as they made love for the first time in what felt like forever. Sure, they’ve had sex plenty of times before this time. But tonight, tonight was about taking their time, tonight was about Adora showing Catra just how sorry she was and how much she loved and appreciated her wife for being so strong despite all of the shit she puts her through, even if she doesn’t mean to. Catra’s always enjoyed having sex, she’s had a lot experience on the matter. But when it came to making love to Adora, when it came to Adora making love to her, now that, that was something, Catra’s tears draining more as her wife made her cum back to back within a few seconds. “I’ll do better Catra, I promise. I’ll try to be better, I promise.”

“NNnn—Adora!” she cried out, Catra now squirming underneath Adora as she began to pick up her pace, Catra’s brows furrowing hard as Adora slid another finger inside of her, Catra accepting it eagerly for further pleasure. “FUCK! ADORA!”

“Shhh, I’ll get you there soon,” she whispered, kissing Catra’s lips and lingering there for a few. “Let me show you how much I love and appreciate you first.”

After Adora said that last sentence, she did just that, taking her sweet time as she made love to Catra for the next hour and a half, not stopping once to take a break, and not stopping at all when she felt Catra’s body going sluggish every once in a while. And although Catra’s body was trying to give out on her, she remained strong, holding onto Adora for dear life as she powered through her last orgasm, the entire headboard rattling as she shivered out a heavy load, entire body going light as she finally descended from her high. And after Catra was finally starting to relax, she began to cry again, feeling all of the love, apologies, and overall appreciation Adora was trying to give to her through that session. Adora nestled her head down in Catra’s neck, Catra’s arms sluggishly wrapped around her wife’s head as she lazily stroked her head. They laid there for quite some time, bare bodies pressed tightly together, bodies rising and falling as they continued to try and catch their breaths, Catra’s tears continuing to fall as she replayed by far the best love making session she’s had in forever. After a while, Adora finally lifted her head up and looked at Catra, both women smiling tiredly yet lovingly at the other as they took in each other’s features. Catra rested her forehead against Adora’s and let out a contented hum, Adora taking a deep breath and letting it out, inhaling the love that soared between them and exhaling all of their frustrations, the couple now feeling much better than they were before. Catra hated fighting with Adora, but then again, it did allow them to make up in the greatest of ways, the couple always bouncing back stronger than ever after each one. Adora leaned back down and kissed Catra softly, Catra cupping both of Adora’s cheeks and holding her there, both women taking their time as they kissed the other deeply. A few moments later Adora pulled back, letting out a content sigh as she felt she had pleasured her wife to her satisfaction, Catra reading Adora’s expression loud and clear and nodding in confirmation that she did do just that.

“Mm, maybe we should fight more often. The perks of the making up are always the best,” Catra hummed, letting out a tired laugh as Adora did the same.

“No, I don’t like fighting with you. And I definitely hate being mad at you. You always forgive me for being like this even when I know I don’t deserve it. I hope I can really make it up to you in the future,” Adora whispered, eyes bouncing around Catra’s face as hers did the same.

“Well, this was a great start,” she chuckled, kissing Adora’s nose and leaning back into the pillows. “And what I did to you was far worse than you ignoring and avoiding me, my love. You ignored me because you were trying to calm yourself, trying to gather your thoughts so we could have an actual conversation. I avoided you for my own selfishness, because I’m a stubborn brat. And I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just agree that we both have a lot of shit to work on,” she giggled, resting her head down on Catra’s chest and shoulder and letting out a long sigh.

“RiRi said that what we do is unhealthy,” she chuckled again, shaking her head at her daughter. “What do the kids call it these days? ‘Toxic’?”

“Like the Britney Spears song?” she asked, both women laughing as they realized they were definitely too old for the lingo these days.

“Jesus, how did we get so old?!” Catra laughed, smiling to herself as she listened to Adora’s angelic laughter. It felt like she hadn't heard the celestial sound in what seemed like forever, Catra's heart fluttering as she listened to her wife's happiness.

“Who knows,” she breathed out, “but at least we can still have sex like we’re teenagers.”

“Mmm, you got that right,” she purred, running soothing lines up and down Adora’s back. Catra missed this so much, missed just laying with Adora alone like they were just now, as if they were the only two in the world. They hadn’t touched each other like this since last week, Catra realizing how much she took being close to Adora and touching her like this for granted. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard Adora speak up, Catra’s heart cracking as she heard the sadness in her wife’s tone.

“You’ve been having nightmares?” Adora whispered, continuing to lay her head on Catra’s chest as Catra continued to run soothing lines up and down her back.

“Yea,” she confessed, thoughts of the dreams coming back in short flashes here and there as she thought about them. “They’ve been happening here and there. Even more ever since we found out about Finn’s encounter with the effects of the drug. Even more since I haven’t been able to sleep as close to you as I want to. As I usually do.”

“Catra,” she called quietly, slowly lifting her head up and looking into her wife’s eyes, both women having tears wading in them as they gazed at the other. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’ve been stressed enough the way it is. And I know you needed your space, so I let you have it, sorta. Why should I sacrifice your sleep because I can’t get my own, you know?” she replied, Catra now feeling guilty that she had hidden this from her wife.

“And you said that you’re afraid to touch me? And that you can’t even look at me sometimes?” she whispered again, Catra’s eyes growing wide as she watched Adora’s tears flow from her eyes. “Why do you feel like you need to still go through these kinds of things alone? Why won’t you let me help you?”

“You do help me Adora, each and every day. Yes there are times when I’m terrified of seeing or touching you. But when I hear your voice, or see your beautiful smile, those ocean blue eyes that I continue to fall in love with more and more with each passing day, none of that other stuff matters. I’m never alone when I’m with you, I’ve never felt like I’ve been going through any of this alone. I may not have told you about it but, that’s because I know that you’re here. And as long as you continue to love me, I’ll be okay,” she whispered back, leaning up and kissing Adora lightly.

“Touch me,” she requested quietly. “touch me until you’re no longer afraid to. I know you would never hurt me intentionally Catra, physically, emotionally, mentally or anything in that nature. I know you love me too much to let anything harm me. And I know you love me too much to ever hurt me yourself. So go ahead and touch me until you conquer this fear. We’ll do it every day so you can see for yourself that you’d never hurt me. That these hands,” she paused, leaning up and grabbing Catra’s hands and kissing them both. “These hands are beautiful, they are kind, loving, soft, warm, everything that makes me feel so good when you use them to love me. So go ahead Catra, touch me and let’s chase away these demons that haunt your mind. Because I’ll be damned if I let them try to take my wife from me again.”

“Hm,” she chuckled lightly, cupping Adora’s cheeks with her hands and smiling lovingly up at her. “Every day huh?” Adora shook her head at her horn ball of a wife and leaned back down, peppering gentle kisses on her lips as she continued to straddle her lap. Catra was scared to touch Adora sometimes, but now that she knew Adora was willing to let her touch her every day in order to conquer this fear, it made her heart soar, Catra holding Adora’s face down to deepen their kiss for a few moments before she released her fully. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled, kissing Catra once more before she pulled all the way back again. “And as much as I love laying here with you, I think we may need to get back over to the house. I told RiRi that I’d only be over here for a few minutes and asked her to watch the rest of the babies.”

“Too bad for her because I already instructed her to do everything and anything you asked of her,” she hummed, smirking as Adora shook her head at her.

“What am I gonna do with you,” she giggled, gently grabbing onto Catra’s hand as she traced her fingers over the stab scar on her chest.

“Feed me your empanadas while we lay here?” she suggested, laughing as Adora started laughing loudly at that.

“Silly girl,” she smiled, kissing Catra’s hand and crawling off of her, holding her hand out for her to take to come with her.

Catra smiled warmly at her wife and grabbed her hand, standing up with her and walking back into the other room where her dinner was still at. Adora did what Catra requested and began feeding her the dinner, Catra’s eyes watering after each bite as she tasted her wife’s savory cooking. The entire time Catra was eating, Adora just watched her with the most adoring expression, Catra getting shy here and there at the way her wife was looking at her. Catra may like to talk all big and bad most of the time, but when it came to Adora and the way she looked at her and made her feel sometimes, Catra would always get this unfamiliar feeling in her body. Like they traveled back in time to the first time they started dating, when they were both shy and timid when it came to each other. And once Catra was done with her meal, and the couple got dressed and started heading back to the house, Catra couldn’t help but think how great it was to be married to a woman like Adora. Not even caring that her first day off in what seemed like years was now coming to an end, Catra smiling to herself as she walked hand and hand with her favorite person in the whole wide world, completely gratified that she got to end it with the most beautiful woman she was fortunate enough to call her wife.


	13. Taxi Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina POV as she gets to drive mom Adora's fresh whip around! Too bad mama Catra is making her run errands hahaha oh to be a parent and make your soon to have their license child do all of your errands for you! Also remember how Catarina is able to feel when something bad is about to happen? Here's a little set up for a later chapter that's gonna drive you all nuts as I introduce another crazy ass character!
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING⚠️‼️⚠️: part of this chapter may be hard for some viewers to read as it portrays the children being followed by a mysterious vehicle and mentioning of weapons, please be advised

**_CATARINA POV_ **

****

****

It was a Saturday evening and Catarina was busy finishing up her homework. The eldest of the Juarez children was always a diligent student, both inside and outside of school. She liked to get her homework done on Saturday mornings rather than how the rest of her siblings liked to get there’s done, late Sunday night. She liked to do all her work then and there so she could have the rest of the weekend off, especially her Sundays, when she liked to just lie around and text or talk on the phone with Archer the entire day without any interruptions and distractions. She was just finishing up her Physics homework when her phone rang, a smile on her face as she saw it was her best friend calling.

“Hey Maggie, what’s up?” Catarina answered, finishing up her last couple of problems and placing her pencil down.

“Hey RiRi, I was just calling to see if you were free and wanted to come hangout?” Magnolia asked, the two haven’t being able to hangout since Catarina was more busy with the dance team and Magnolia was, well, too busy hanging out with Finn. Catarina didn’t mind that her best friend was spending all of her free time with her brother when normally that time was usually reserved for her. In fact, she was beyond happy that Magnolia had found someone she liked, even if it was her gross turd of a little brother.

“Yea I just finished my homework actually! Let me go ask my mothers if it’s okay. I’ll call you back in just a sec,” she replied, walking outta her room and towards her parent’s bedroom. She knocked a couple of times and peeked inside, coming up with an empty room and heading downstairs next. She walked towards the kitchen and noticed no one there either, about to turn around and head to the office when she heard snoring, brow raising up as she slowly made her way over to the living room. She peeked around the corner and smiled, mama Catra’s face nuzzled closely into mom Adora’s chest as they snuggled up on the couch for their midday nap together. Ever since their fight, it had seemed like her parents have been more clingy to each other. Which was hard to believe with how clingy they already were, especially mama Catra. They’ve been all over each other since that day, either kissing and hugging, snuggling up and cuddling on the couch or in their bed, or even just telling each other that they loved each other and how happy they were, a big part of Catarina wanting that same type of love her parents shared for one another. She slowly crept up to mom Adora who she knew would be easier to wake up, gently tapping on her shoulder and smiling as she stirred awake. “Hi mom,” she whispered, kissing her mother on her head as she smiled back at her.

“Hi baby, what’s up?” Adora whispered back, glancing down as she heard Catra’s loud snore and then back at her daughter.

“I was wondering if I could go to Maggie’s house? I finished my homework and everything I needed to do this weekend,” Catarina asked quietly, glancing down at her sleeping mother and then back up at mom Adora.

“Mhm, of course sweetie. Do you need me to give you a ride?” Adora asked, smiling to herself as she felt Catra’s grip tighten around her waist.

“Pretty please?” Catarina pleaded, giving her other mother an unamused expression as she mumbled from mom Adora’s chest.

“No, she’s staying here,” Catra mumbled, nestling in closer to Adora’s chest as she clung to her much harder than she was doing so before.

“Please mama!” Catarina pleaded again, pouting as her mother shook her head, face still lodged in mom Adora’s chest.

“No, take the car,” Catra mumbled again, Catarina’s eyes bulging outta her head at the suggestion.

“Seriously! I can take your Benz!” Catarina beamed, rolling her eyes as mama Catra started laughing at that. She knew very well her mother wouldn’t let her take her 2021 Mercedes-Benz S-class luxury sedan, the car that mama Catra loved second best to her wife. But it was still worth a shot, excited that her mother would even let her take one of their super expensive and nice cars to begin with.

“HA! Yea right! Take mom’s old car,” Catra replied, lifting her head from her wife’s chest and glancing at her daughter. “The Lexus, not the Porsche.”

“You’re being serious right now! You’re not joking are you?” Catarina asked, knowing mama Catra could be extremely sarcastic most of the time.

“Ask your mom,” Catra smirked, Catarina now looking at mom Adora with big pleading eyes.

“Please mom can I take your car over to Maggie’s! I promise I’ll drive really safe!” Catarina asked, giving her mother the signature puppy dog face that Adora had taught them all those years ago.

“Well, since you’ll be getting your license very soon and you’ve been doing really good at school and helping me and mama take care of your siblings—I suppose you can take my car,” Adora smiled, shaking her head at her daughter who was now dancing happily in front of them.

“Woohoo!” Catarina cheered, jumping on top of mama Catra and mom Adora and hugging them tightly. “You guys are the best! Thank you so much! I’ll text you when I make it and when I’m on my way home!”

“Okay baby, be safe. I love you,” Adora smiled, giggling as Catarina clung to her face with happy hugs and kisses.

“I love you too! Catch you guys later!” Catarina beamed, about to get off when mama Catra spoke up next, Catarina finally realizing that with how easy her mother let her take a car was too good to be true.

“Since you’re taking her car you get to play taxi for the day!” Catra laughed menacingly, Catarina sulking quietly as she realized her mother was about to give her a whole list of things she was gonna have to do. “Mira needs a ride to the movies around 4:00 pm, ask her if Kiara still needs a ride. I was supposed to take Carter and Adam over there later to have a sleepover with Scorpio but, since you’re going over there any way you can take them! Finn needs to be picked up from Uncle Bow’s after the football game, I’ll tell him to call you when he’s ready. Pick mom up some fruit, we’ll text you what she needs when you’re on your way home. Oh, and fill up her tank.”

“Okay, can I have the gas money?” Catarina asked, pouting as mama Catra just shook her head at her.

“Nope! You wanna drive, you gotta use your own money!” Catra grinned, giving her daughter one last innocent smile before she returned to her comfy spot in her wife’s chest. “Have fun! Drive safe! Love you!”

“Love you,” Catarina pouted, kissing her mothers one last time before she sprinted back upstairs to get ready for the day. She quick called Magnolia back and told her the plan, Magnolia in awe that her parents were letting her take one of their super expensive and decked out cars. As she was done getting ready she quick made her way over to Mira’s room, peeking her head through the crack to see what she was doing. She rolled her eyes as she saw she was on facetime with her girlfriend, Catarina slowly creeping up to her distracted sister and jumping on top of her. “Boo!”

“AHHHH!” Mira squealed loudly, Kiara even screaming as she was caught off guard by that as well. “What the hell dude?!”

“Haha, scared ya,” she giggled, sticking her tongue out at her sister as she flicked her off.

“Whatever, what do you want brat?” she asked, silently telling Kiara to hold on for a second while she talked to her sister.

“Mom’s letting me take her car over to Maggie’s so I’m gonna be taking you two lovebirds to your movie,” she grinned, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder as Mira’s jaw dropped at that.

“What! Seriously!! Mom’s letting you take her car!!?” she asked in disbelief, everyone pretty much feeling the same way as they heard the news.

“Yup! Since I’m gonna be getting my license soon they’re letting me drive more, ya know, perks of being the star child of the family,” she smiled, laughing as Mira rolled her eyes at that.

“Whatever, they’re probably making you do stuff for them that’s why they’re letting you use it,” she smirked, Catarina not even caring if she had to do a million things, just as long as she was able to drive, she was fine.

“At least I get to drive,” she smirked back, waving to Kiara as she sat down next to her sister. “Hey Kiara!”

“Hi RiRi,” Kiara waved back, Mira now blushing at the way her sister was looking at the two of them.

“You two better hurry up and get ready if you wanna catch your movie. It’s already 3:15 pm,” Catarina stated as she glanced at the time on Mira's phone, shaking her head at the two as they realized what time it was.

“Shit! Okay I’m gonna get ready and then we’ll be on our way to get you! See you soon!” Mira said to Kiara, blushing hard as Kiara said her goodbyes.

“Okay baby, I’ll see you soon. Bye,” Kiara smiled, and with that she hung up. Catarina just pursed her lips as her sister looked over at her, Mira narrowing her eyes at her older sister as she already knew she was gonna say something to embarrass her.

“Just shut up,” Mira grumbled, tossing her phone on the bed and moving to get dressed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Catarina mumbled, continuing to purse her lips to hold in her laughter. “Okay baby, hurry up and get ready so we can go!”

“I hate you!” she hissed, throwing a clothes hanger at her older sister as she ran outta her room laughing. Catarina left her sister to get ready and walked over to Carter’s room, knocking on the door and peeking inside. She smiled as she saw her two little brothers playing with their Nintendo switches, the two basically inseparable since Adam’s birth.

“Hey boys, are you guys ready to go over to Scorpio’s house for your sleepover?” Catarina asked, smiling as her brothers lifted their heads up with big smiles as they greeted her.

“Hi RiRi! I’ve got my bags all packed!” Carter smiled, pointing over to his little bag that mom Adora had helped him with earlier.

“I’ve got mine too! It’s in my room,” Adam smiled next, closing out his little game and walking over to his big sister. “Can you help me carry it downstairs?”

“Of course I will! I’m gonna be giving you two a ride over there since I’m gonna hang out with Maggie for a bit. Why don’t you two put your games in your bags and then go say bye to mom and mama while I take your stuff to the car. Okay?” she smiled, hugging Adam as he hugged her.

“Okay!” the two boys said at the same time, Adam running over to his room to do what Catarina said and Carter doing it as well.

Catarina grabbed her little brother’s bags and began toting them down the stairs, having to take a couple trips since Adam kept forgetting something he wanted to bring. Once she was finally done loading the bags into her mother’s car, Mira was finally ready to go as well. The four said their goodbyes to their mothers, mostly to mom Adora since she was usually the one to sleep the lightest, whereas mama Catra had to be dunked in water to be waken up. When they finally left the house, Catarina was all smiles, having the time of her life driving her mother’s Lexus. Catarina was always amused when mama Catra would refer to mom Adora’s car as ‘old’, the car only being a year and a half old and barely driven other than when mom Adora would go grocery shopping and needed more room. Mom Adora’s car was a 2019 Lexus LX, an extremely beautiful and luxurious SUV gifted to her mother on her 38th birthday. Catarina still didn’t know why her mother was given such a beautiful car when not even half a year later, mama Catra bought her ANOTHER car, the brand new 2021 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S E-Hybrid Coupe. And as Catarina continued to drive, she couldn’t help but wonder what kinda car her mother was gonna buy for her on her 16th birthday, an excited smile on her face as she continued to drive towards Kiara’s place. They finally got Kiara and started to head to the theatre, Catarina picking a song off her playlist to jam too while they made their way. When she finally found the song she wanted to listen to, she blared it on the speakers, the entire car booming loudly from the expensive speakers that were built into it.

“ _Yo sé que esto no volverá a pasar. Pero si volviera a pasar, sé que sería tu debilidad. Porque la noche de anoche fue, algo que yo no puedo explicar!_ ” Catarina began singing with the music, everyone in the car except Mira bopping their heads to the beat of the song.

“Wow, RiRi! You’re a really good singer!” Kiara praised, Catarina smiling in the rearview mirror at her as she continued to sing.

“You really think this is an appropriate song for the boys to listen to?” Mira asked, looking over at Catarina who was now singing the lyrics dramatically, dancing in a slightly seductive manner as the lyrics flowed through her.

“ _Porque la noche de anoche fue, eh, eh. Algo que yo no puedo explicar, eh, eh. Eso era dando y dándole sin parar! Tú encima de mí, yo encima de ti, oh, oh_ hhh—shit,” she trailed off, turning the song as she realized her little brothers were listening to the lyrics and staring at her with wide eyes.

“Was the song that bad?” Kiara asked, not knowing what the lyrics were saying since she didn’t speak Spanish.

“Nope,” Catarina answered with a pop on the ‘p’, giving her brothers a smile as they looked at her with curious faces. “Okay, shall we play something a little more PG?” she asked, going through her playlist and finding a song that would be a little more appropriate to listen to with her little brothers in the car.

“THIS ONE!” Adam beamed, giggling happily as Catarina went back to it.

“Good choice Adam! Okay now, everyone together!” Catarina began, giggling at Mira as she fake gagged as the chorus began.

“ _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you! If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you! We'll find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need,_ ” they all began, even Kiara and Carter joining in as they sang, Mira the only one dying from the embarrassment of her family and now, her girlfriend.

“Take it away boys and Kiara!” Catarina laughed, singing along with Kiara as they began singing to Mira, who was now bright red from her older sister and girlfriend singing to her.

“ _You can count on me like one, two, three! I'll be there! And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two! And you'll be there! 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah,_ ” they all continued to sing, finally making their way to the movie theatre and dropping the girls off.

“We’re grabbing dinner after the movie so I’ll call you when we need to be picked up,” Mira grumbled as she slid outta the car, face flushing bright red and frowning as Catarina said her goodbye.

“Okay, have fun you two! Remember, if you wanna make out make sure to sit in the way back!” Catarina cooed, laughing as Mira slammed the car door in her face. “Bye Kiara!”

“B—Bye RiRi! Bye Adam, bye Carter!” Kiara waved, closing the door as the boys finished their goodbyes.

“What does ‘make out’ mean?” Adam asked, Catarina pursing her lips as she glanced back at her extremely nosey and curious little brothers.

“You’ll learn all about that when you’re older, much, MUCH older,” she smiled, blowing out a breath as Adam and Carter went back to talking about their little sleepover. Catarina drove off and headed towards Magnolia’s house, her friend already sitting on her front porch waiting for her friend’s arrival. As Catarina pulled over and helped Carter and Adam get out, she saw Aunt Scorpia standing on the front porch as well, Catarina giggling at the look she was giving her. “Nice ride, huh?”

“Either the world has ended and your mother let you use a car or the world has ended and you stole your mother’s car!” Scorpia laughed, shaking her head at Catarina as she continued to giggle at her.

“Mom said I could use her Lexus to come over here,” Catarina smiled, glancing back at the astonishing SUV and then back at her godmother.

“Was Catra too lazy to bring you guys over here herself?” she laughed again, grabbing Carter and Adam’s bags from her hand as she made it to the front porch.

“They’re having some ‘alone time’ and napping on the couch. Well, mama was clinging onto mom and wouldn’t let her give me a ride so they decided to let me take the car since I’m gonna be getting my license soon! Not to mention they just wanted me to run their errands for them today,” she sighed, shaking her head at her sneaky and odd mothers. “Actually they’re being really weird, like extra, _EXTRA_ weird.”

“They had a fight recently, didn’t they?” she asked, Catarina’s brow raising up as she asked that question.

“How do you know that?” she asked back, having no idea how she could possibly know that unless mama Catra or mom Adora told her.

“HAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT!” she laughed loudly, shaking her head at her friends that would never change. “Your parents always get like this when they have a fight! They wanna be all clingy and what not and spend their ‘alone time’ together either napping or—,” she trailed off, pursing her lips as she realized she was revealing too much.

“GROSS!” Catarina and Magnolia gagged, shaking their heads at Aunt Scorpia as she walked back into the house crying from laughter.

“She’s so embarrassing!” Magnolia groaned, covering her face to further hide herself from her mother’s embarrassing tendencies.

“Have you met mama Catra,” she giggled, shaking her head at her mother as well. “I mean, they _are_ best friends! So you know the saying, 'birds of feather flock together'!”

“Thank God we’ll never turn out like them,” she giggled with her friend, both women praying to never end up as embarrassing and immature as their mothers were. Of course they loved their mothers, but that didn’t stop them from being humiliated by them any chance their parents got to do so.

“You’re so right,” she sighed, the two friends making their ways inside and heading to the kitchen. They grabbed something to drink and made it up to Magnolia’s room, the two going to their usual spots whenever they would hang out there. The two began their little ritual of talking about how their week at school went, and of course, the latest gossip at Bright Moon High. Catarina was so happy to have a great friend like Magnolia, smiling as she started to think about how close of a bond their mothers even shared. Mama Catra and Aunt Scorpia are the best of friends, even more so after all these years. Catarina hoped her and Magnolia would be able to stay connected and as close as they were now when they were their parent’s ages, a sly smirk on Catarina’s face as she thought about the relationship between her best friend and brother, and the possibility that they could be more than just best friends, but maybe even ‘sisters’ one day. “So, how are things going with my brother?” she asked, smirking as her friend’s face turned bright red at the mentioning of his name.

“Good,” she blushed, turning her head to hide her growing smile.

“Just ‘good’?” she pushed, giggling as her friend turned towards her with a gleeful smile.

“Great, actually. We’re dating now,” she smiled, Catarina gasping loudly at the revelation.

“What! When did this happen! I know you were only trying to get that guy from the other day to get off your and Finn’s back by calling him your boyfriend but WOW! I was not expecting this!” she gasped in disbelief, shaking her head at her sneaky best friend and brother.

"It happened just a few days ago actually,” she giggled, continuing to smile to herself as she thought about it more. “He was so adorable when he asked me. I didn’t think he’d be so nervous with how confident he is when he flirts with me but—he asked me and of course I said ‘yes’. He’s amazing RiRi.”

“That’s because you don’t see him in his natural habitat at home where he is a literal dirt monster,” she giggled with her, shaking her head at her gross brother. “Aw, I’m so happy for you! You let me know if he does anything to hurt you! I’ll beat him up right away!”

“I don’t think we’ll ever have to worry about that. He’s actually been really good to me and says all the right things. I trust him,” she hummed, blushing more as she thought of said boy. “I’ve actually been helping him a lot with his anger. Well, me and my mom have. She’s been helping him meditate and breathe and I’ve just been hanging around for moral support. He says he can calm down faster when I’m there so—if I can help, I will.”

“Yea, I remember mama saying something about having Aunt Perfuma coming over to help him with that stuff,” she replied, thinking about the many times she would get home from school when Finn was grounded and seeing Aunt Perfuma’s car leaving. “Well, I’m glad you’re able to help him. Even though I never thought any of this would ever happen in a million years!”

“I know! Me either! I never thought I’d see the day that I was dating your brother. I still can’t believe it! We were waiting to tell everyone, but you being my best friend I obviously had to tell you,” she smiled, pursing her lips as she thought about something else. “I’m assuming he hasn’t told Aunt Catra.”

“Obviously not if he’s still alive and able to leave the house so freely!” she laughed loudly, blowing out a breath as she thought about the revelation of said news to their mothers. “She’s gonna lock him away once he tells her! I gotta be there when he does!”

“Oh geez,” she giggled with her friend, the two girls laughing at the consequences Finn was to face once he broke the news to mama Catra that he was now officially dating Magnolia. “I don’t blame him for waiting so long. I haven’t even told my mother yet! Well, I told mom Perfuma but not mom Scorpia, you know, same problem—just not as extreme!”

“She gonna try to lock you away too I take it?” she giggled, laughing loudly as her friend told her otherwise.

“No, she’ll just cry for weeks like she did when I told her I was only going on a date with him! She’s so dramatic!” she giggled again, the girls sharing another laugh at Aunt Scorpia’s reactions to her daughter being interested in dating.

“I wonder if our parents will ever get over us dating,” she sighed, now thinking about her and Archer one day becoming official. Her smile began to fade as she thought about it more, doubt starting to weigh in as she went on. She liked that her and Archer had decided to take things slow, and how gentle and patient Archer has been with her. But then again, she wanted to get it on and over with. She wanted to make their relationship official so they could go around freely together without being ashamed or embarrassed since they weren’t conclusive. She let out a sad sigh as she thought about how long it might be before they ever do actually go legit, glancing over at Magnolia who noticed the sudden change in her friend’s condition.

“Still no word from Archie on how you two are gonna be progressing?” Magnolia asked, already knowing what her best friend was thinking.

“Nope,” she sighed, letting out another sad sigh as she went on. “I get that we agreed that we’d take things slow but it’s barely going anywhere. We’ve kissed a couple times but only when _I_ initiate it. And I get that he’s trying to respect me and my wishes but—COME ON! Take action! Be the boy! Kiss _me_! Actually show me that you wanna move forward instead of just waiting for me to give the okay! I’m so tired of taking the lead—maybe my mom was right. Maybe he’s so used to me taking the lead that he doesn’t feel a need to. Or that he’s afraid of what I might say that he hasn’t yet? That I’m so much like mama that you need to be careful on what you say to me and how you approach me because I'll get upset or whatever.”

“Have you talked to him about it? Like really had the conversation about how you wanna move forward?” she asked again, knowing very well that Catarina has put it off and was waiting for Archer to bring it up first.

“I mean, no! But still! He’s the boy! He should be able to tell that I wanna go official! Read my mind damnit!” she laughed, both girls laughing loudly at that. “Ugh, it’s just so hard! I like him so much and I just wanna be official but—he’s just so, soo—Archie. Damn that sweet, handsome and overly loving boy!”

“He really is something,” she sighed with her friend, both girls thinking about how Archer was so different compared to the other boys at school, or any boy for that matter.

“Yea he is,” she smiled, smile growing wider as said boy texted her.

“Speak of the devil,” Magnolia smirked, shaking her head at her friend who was blushing brightly at her.

“He says he wants to talk to me about ‘us’,” she blushed, biting her lip to hide her growing smile. “Do you think this is it? That he’s gonna ask me to be his girlfriend!?”

“Could be! Ooh! Ask him what he wants to talk about regarding 'us'!” she pushed, scooting closer to her friend to get the details better. Catarina replied to him and asked him more about it, placing her phone face down on her lap as she waited for his reply. The girls sat in silence for several seconds, both flinching and letting out a little squeak as Catarina’s phone rang. She picked it up and smiled, both girls squealing in excitement as they saw that it was Archer calling. They hushed each other to calm themselves down, Catarina taking a deep breath before she answered and putting on the sweetest voice she could muster.

“Hi Archie,” she answered, hushing Magnolia quietly as she started giggling next to her.

“Hi RiRi, you free to talk for a second?” Archer asked, sounding a little nervous on the other line.

“Yea, I’m free. What’s up?” she asked, biting her nail as she waited for Archer to go on.

“Um, so I’ve been thinking for a while now and we’ve been getting closer and closer as the days go on—as you already know!” he began to ramble, Magnolia and Catarina quietly giggling at his nervousness. “Um—I know we agreed on taking things slow, to get to know each other on a different level rather than just as childhood friends. And that’s been great! I’ve enjoyed it a lot! But I was thinking that maybe—maybe we’re ready to move past that? Maybe we’re ready to actually get things started rather than continuing to wait until who knows when. I don’t mean to spring this on you but like I said—I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I’m ready. I’m ready to make things official and I—I hope that you are too?” Catarina put her phone on mute and let out a loud girlish squeal, her and Magnolia practically jumping in the air as they did a happy dance. Catarina has been waiting what seemed like forever for this to happen, tears practically wading in her eyes from her excitement. She wasn’t expecting Archer to bring this up now of all days, heart beating rapidly as she decided it was time to settle down and tell him her feelings as well.

“Actually Archie, I’ve been thinking the same thing for a while now too,” she replied, blushing hard as she listened to the excitement in Archer’s voice.

“Re—Really?!” he asked with a little squeak, clearing his throat to gather his composure.

“Yea. I was actually just talking to Maggie about it and—I’ve really been wanting to make things official too. Become an actual couple so we don’t have to step over broken glass whenever we try to do stuff and talk. I want that too Archie,” she smiled, heart beating rapidly in her chest as Archer spoke next.

“Thank God! I was scared to talk to you about this because I didn’t know if you were ready or not but—I’m glad I did,” he hummed, Catarina blushing even more at the sound of his tone. Whenever Archer would talk to her, it would give her butterflies. Not just from the words he would use, but by the way he would say them. His tone, his character, everything. He made her feel like the happiest and luckiest girl in the world, blush growing bigger as she gave her reply.

“Yea, me—me too,” she said softly, glancing over at her friend who was giving her an encouraging smile.

“Um, I don’t wanna ask you over the phone so when you come to get Finn can we maybe talk for a second? So I can ask you properly?” he asked quietly, Catarina wanting to go pick her brother up right now so she could talk to Archer about it right away.

“Yea, I’ll let you know when I get there before I let Finn know so we can have some time to talk,” she replied just as quietly, Catarina’s smile growing bigger at the thought.

“Okay, cool,” he chuckled, “well I should let you go so you can get back to hanging out with Maggie. Tell her hi for me and I’ll see you later. Bye RiRi.”

“Bye Archie,” she smiled, hanging up her phone and letting out a long and loving sigh, looking over at Magnolia who was patiently waiting for the details. “He’s so dreamy!” she squealed loudly, both girls giggling in excitement at the fact that Archer was now taking lead, just how Catarina wanted it to be.

“My mom always tells us to speak our wishes and dreams into existence but wow! Yours move extremely fast!” she giggled, hugging her friend as she finally got what she has always wanted.

“I’m so happy! I’ve been waiting for this for weeks! Is it bad that I wanna pick Finn up early and go over there right now?” she giggled, shaking her head at herself for her sudden eagerness.

“Not at all! I’d be the same way if I were you! I’m so happy for you RiRi! Now we can go on double dates officially!” she smiled, thinking about the day where her and Finn would actually go out in public as an official couple.

“I’ll be getting my license soon, not to mention since my mothers let me take a car they’ll probably be more willing to let me do it more often since I’m being safe about it! So double dates will definitely be a thing!” she smiled, both girls continuing to talk about their newfound relationships as the afternoon went on.

Hours had passed and it was finally time for Catarina to leave and finish her errands. She quickly swung by the movie theatre to pick up Mira and Kiara, Catarina’s eyes growing wide as she saw a little red mark on Kiara’s neck that wasn't there before she dropped them off. Catarina glanced over at Mira who noticed her sister’s expression, her own eyes growing wide as she realized what her sister had seen. Catarina just gave her sister a knowing smirk and turned back forward, shaking her head at her little sister who had more balls than she thought she did. She began to drive off and head toward Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow’s house, Catarina continuing to glance in the rearview mirror as she noticed the same car behind her that has been there since she had left Magnolia’s house. She decided to think nothing of it and continued to drive, driving a little bit faster as she made her way over to her next destination. She shot Archer a text to let him know she was outside, a big smile on her face as she watched him walk out the door. She got outta the car and skipped happily over to him, jumping up and hugging him tightly as he caught her in his long arms. They talked for a few minutes while they sat on the front porch, Archer nervously stammering as he tried to work up the courage to ask Catarina to be his girlfriend. When he finally managed to get the question out Catarina pounced on him, kissing him over and over again as she accepted his proposal without hesitation. They continued to kiss until they heard someone clearing their throat, the two jumping back a good foot and a half away from each other as they saw it was Aunt Glimmer who had walked out on them. They gave her a nervous and innocent smile as she stood in the doorway looking at them, Aunt Glimmer shaking her head at the two and giving them knowing smiles. Moments later Finn walked out the door, raising his brow up as he saw the two with embarrassed expressions plastered across their faces. Catarina quickly said her goodbyes and made it back to the car, glaring at her sister as she began making kissy noises at her older sister. All Catarina did was point to her neck where she had seen the little red mark on Kiara's, Mira instantly shutting up as she realized they both had ammunition on the other now. They silently agreed to call it a truce, Catarina finally driving off as everyone got situated in the car. As she made her way to the grocery store to grab her mother some fruit, she continued to glance at her rearview mirror, that same black car with tinted windows following a little ways behind her as she continued to drive. She was starting to get a funny feeling the more she noticed the car was in fact following them, something Catarina would always feel when something bad was about to happen. She decided to have everyone go into the store with her to grab the fruit, giving them the little news that she thought someone was following them. The twins just shrugged and thought nothing of it, Kiara having no idea that a car was following them in the first place. But as they started to drive towards Kiara’s place and the car was still following them, everyone was starting to realize that it wasn’t just in Catarina’s head and that the car really was following them, Catarina’s funny feeling growing even more as they continued to drive.

“Okay so you guys are seeing this too?! I’m not going crazy right!?” Catarina asked, panic starting to set in as she glanced behind her and saw the expressions on her siblings and Kiara’s faces.

“Yea they’re definitely following us RiRi. When did you first notice them?” Finn asked, turning his body around to watch the vehicle.

“I think I first noticed them when they were parked down the street when I was leaving Maggie’s house? Oh! By the way, congrats on becoming an official couple,” she smiled, winking at Finn through the rearview mirror as he snapped his head over at her.

“Oooh, you and Maggie are official now?” Mira cooed, laughing at her brother as he blushed brightly at her.

“Oh shut up! Don’t think I didn’t notice the hickey on Kiara’s neck you leech!” he teased, laughing loudly as both Mira and Kiara let out a tiny squeal at that.

“Sh—Shut up Finn!” Mira stammered, swatting at her brother as he continued to laugh at them.

“Good luck telling mama,” he laughed loudly, giving Kiara a sympathetic smile as she snapped her head over at him. “I’m kidding!”

“Is—Is she gonna kill me?” Kiara asked, bouncing her eyes between the three Juarez children as she thought about her fate.

“No, she’ll only kill me,” Mira whined, covering her face as she thought about it.

“Okay guys let’s focus back on the car that is literally following us and not on our boyfriend and girlfriends! Look!” she pointed out, gradually drifting in between cars in traffic, the car mirroring Catarina’s actions. “What should I do!? I don’t wanna stop again just in case they really are after us! And I can’t drop Kiara off just yet so they don’t know where she lives!”

“Should we call mama?” Mira suggested, everyone in the car going completely silent at the suggestion. On one hand, they knew their mother would be there to save the day for them, just like she always does. But then again, they were terrified of how things would go if their mother confronted the person or people, wanting to save her from the anger they already knew would engulf her. But as Catarina continued to drive, dodging and weaving through traffic in a safe manner, the car continued to follow, Catarina finally deciding to just call their mothers to help save them from whatever it was that was happening right now.

“Hi baby, are you on your way back?” Adora answered, sounds of mama Catra and Sebastian babbling back and forth loudly echoing in the background.

“Well I would be if someone wasn’t following us!” Catarina quickly rambled, panic gradually picking up as she continued to drive.

“What?! What do you mean someone is following you?!” Adora asked again, the previous sounds in the background coming to a halt and mama Catra now getting on the line after that sentence.

“Hello, RiRi? It’s mama, what’s going on?” Catra asked, trying her best to not put worry in her voice as she knew she had to keep it from her children.

“Mama, someone has been following me since I left Maggie’s house! I didn’t notice they were at first but as I was driving to pick up Finn and then when we went to the grocery store I noticed they were! I tried to dodge and weave through traffic to see if it was just in my head but it’s not! They’re mirroring my every move mama! I’m getting scared! That funny feeling keeps coming back every time I look at the car!” she quickly explained, eyes growing wide as the gas light went on.

“Just drive straight here RiRi, don’t stop anywhere else until you get here! Who’s in the car with you?” she asked again.

“It’s me, Mira, Finn and Kiara. I was gonna drop her off next but now that I know they’re following us I didn’t wanna risk showing whoever it is where she lives! And I don’t think I’m gonna make it home mama! The gas light just went on!” she panicked, letting out a little whine as she realized she was now miles away from the nearest gas station and she wasn’t gonna be able to make it even if she tried.

“Okay baby, just remain calm. Turn on your tracking app on your phone and me and mom will be on our way to meet you. Whatever you do RiRi, do not stop and do not leave the car if you end up running outta gas,” she instructed, the sounds of her mothers now getting ready to leave the house to meet them.

“Okay,” she whined again, all three of the Juarez children turning on their tracking apps on their phones that mama Catra had put on them just in case anything happened.

“I can see all of your locations now and you aren’t that far away. Me and mom will be there as soon as we can okay? Stay calm baby, we’re on our way. I love you,” she replied, saying her goodbyes and ending the phone call.

“Sh—Should we call the police next?” Kiara asked, the girl now starting to panic herself about the situation.

“No, mama Catra was a better bet to help us than the police are,” Finn replied, giving Kiara a small smile to help calm her down.

“We’ll be okay, I won’t let anything happen to you. And neither will mama Catra,” Mira whispered to Kiara, giving her a warm smile as she smiled at her.

Catarina continued to drive for the next 15 minutes, panic taking over at a full force as she felt the car jerk a little, an indicator that she had officially ran outta gas completely. Everyone in the car started to panic more as they realized they were gonna have to pull over, the car no longer able to keep them going as it was rapidly running outta fumes to go on. As soon as Catarina put on her hazard lights to pull over, the car that was following her did the same thing, everyone in the car letting out little cries as they saw this. Catarina’s funny feeling grew intense as she watched the car pull over behind her, all four children now shaking with fear as they watched two figures exit the vehicle. She was about to call her mother back when suddenly another car came screeching to a halt in front of them on the side of the road, all three Juarez children cheering as they saw it was mama Catra’s car in front of them. Catarina was about to get out to greet her mother when she froze, eyes growing wide as she saw in her side mirror two men wielding weapons. She was about to warn her mother as she stepped outta her car, all four children’s eyes growing wide and jaws dropping as they watched mama Catra step out with a gun in her hand, Catarina noticing that the two men that were once on the side of the car were now running back to their own, reversing and peeling off quickly as they got back on the highway. Mama Catra began chasing towards the car at first, stopping in her tracks as she saw that the car was now retreating. Moments later she came over to Catarina’s window, Catarina rolling down the window as she greeted her mother with tears in her eyes.

“Mama!” Catarina cried, scared beyond belief as that funny feeling she had felt before began slowly trickling away.

“You guys alright?” Catra asked, holstering the gun behind her back as she noticed her children had seen her with it.

“Yea,” they all answered, mama Catra opening the door for Catarina to exit.

“Finn, go get in the car with mom, Adrina and Sebastian. I’ll drive to drop Kiara off at home,” Catra suggested, Finn doing what his mother said and running over to the other car. Mira got in the backseat with Kiara while Catarina got in front, mama Catra glancing behind her and giving Kiara a small yet warm smile. “Hey Kiara, you doing okay?”

“I—I’m okay,” Kiara smiled, body trembling from the adrenaline and fear she just went through.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I would never let anything bad happen to you. We’re team Juarez,” Catra smiled, Kiara giving a more convincing smile back as she began to calm down from mama Catra’s words. Mama Catra glanced over at Catarina who was trembling in her seat, placing a gentle hand on her daughter’s lap to get her to calm down a bit. “Está bien mija. Estoy aquí.”

Catarina nodded her head and blew out a shaky breath, tears finally falling as she watched her other mother pull off. They stayed behind and waited for the roadside assistance team to show up and put gas in their car, mama Catra finally pulling off and heading towards Kiara’s place to drop her off. Mira quickly walked Kiara to her door and hugged her goodbye, Catarina still facing forward as she tried to replay what just happened in her mind. She knew she could always sense when something bad was about to happen, something that's happened to her ever since she was a little girl. But even after all these years of having that 'Juarez gift', she never got that feeling before when it had to do with herself. Because this time, this time it was like a heavy blanket on top of her, something she has never felt ever before. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even notice they had made it home, Catarina slowly getting outta the car and making her way inside. She was startled as mom Adora wrapped her in for a hug, emotions finally coming back at full force as she broke down in her mother’s arms. She felt her other mother hug her too, her entire body trembling as she was wrapped up in both of her mother’s arms now. Mama Catra told Catarina to follow her to her office so they could talk, Catarina grabbing mom Adora’s hand to come with her, something she always did when she was terrified and needed her mother's comforting presence. Mom Adora just gave her daughter a sympathetic and loving smile and went with her, the three women now sitting in mama Catra’s office so they could talk about what had happened. Catarina slowly revealed what had happened following her making it to Magnolia’s house and up until mama Catra had come to their rescue, Catarina breaking down as she got waves of that bad feeling as she told them. Once she was finished, she watched as mama Catra began looking something up on her laptop, mom Adora continuing to hold Catarina in her arms as she cooed soothing words into her ear. Moments later mama Catra closed her laptop and walked over to the loveseat where Catarina and mom Adora were, snuggling up closely to her wife and daughter as they wrapped her in another tight hug. Catarina has never felt so scared in her life, tears continuing to fall as she listened to her mother’s words as she spoke to her.

“You did a very good job on calling us when you noticed something was off about that car and the fact that it was following you RiRi. I’m so proud of you baby. And I’m sorry you had to experience something like this, I wish I had an explanation to give to you on why they were following you and did what they did but—I don’t,” Catra began softly, stroking Catarina’s hair as she rested her head on her shoulder. “I know it’s not your fault RiRi but—I think it’s best if you don’t drive until you get your actual license. Or just until we figure out what the hell just happened. I’m not punishing you for this but, I just need you to be safe until we can figure this out. I need to make sure that this doesn’t happen again, especially with you being so young and not knowing the roads all that well. So, just for right now, no more driving by yourself. You can either drive when me and mom are in the car with you but no more driving with just you alone. You did a good job being safe today and showing us that we can trust you with driving. But, we can’t risk anything happening to you. ¿Está bien?”

“Sí mama, lo entiendo,” Catarina sniffled, smiling sadly as her mother kissed her head. “Thank you for saving us mama. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up right then.”

“You would’ve done exactly what me and mom have taught all of you to do—protegeos. I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t have been prepared to do what was necessary to protect you and your siblings. Me and mom taught _you_ best on how to do so. We didn’t name you Catarina for no reason! You’re just like my mother, a strong, smart, and capable young woman. I have faith in you mija,” Catra smiled, kissing her daughter again before mom Adora hugged her next.

“I’m so happy you’re safe baby,” Adora cooed softly, peppering kisses all over Catarina’s head. “Are you hungry at all? We made dinner before we came to meet you, if you want some?”

“No, I’m not hungry,” Catarina sighed, hugging her mother one last time before she decided to go back to her room. “I’m just gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed. I’m exhausted after all of this.”

“Okay sweetie, me and mama will be up later to come check on you,” Adora smiled, kissing Catarina one last time before she left. “I love you.”

“I love you guys too,” Catarina said quietly, giving both her mothers a kiss and hug before she left to go do what she said she was gonna do.

Catarina slowly made her way outta the office and back upstairs, mind wandering off repeatedly as she continued to think about what just happened. She had never experienced such an intense feeling before, trying to figure out just who those people were that were following her tonight. She quick grabbed a shower and went back to her room, curling up in her favorite blanket and burying herself in her pillows. She tried to just sleep it off to get away from everything but she couldn’t, thoughts continuing to flood her mind as she laid there. She figured she wasn’t gonna be able to sleep alone at this point, slowly making her way over to her sister’s room and softly knocking on the door. A few moments later Mira answered the door and eyed her sister carefully, a small smile forming on her face as she realized what Catarina was silently trying to ask. She stepped to the side and let her sister enter, the two Juarez girls going over to Mira’s bed and getting in. The two girls just laid together in comfortable silence, both girls lying there without saying a single word to the other as they silently comforted each other with their presence, something they always used to do since they were young. And as Catarina continued to lay in her sister’s bed with her, her eyes began to get heavy, sleep slowly taking over as she was slowly slipping into a tranquil feeling. She didn’t care that she wasn’t able to drive by herself anymore, after what happened today, she didn’t mind it at all. And although her one day of playing taxi was a complete bust, she was just happy that her family was there to save the day, a small smile on her face as she slowly drifted off into her sleep.


	14. Bow's Bachelor Party 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First flashback as we take Bow's POV and go on a journey of his bachelor party night and how him and Catra ditched to go to Las Vegas. Let's see in detail how the two basically took down the entire city in less than 6 hours, Bow loving every moment of it as he was having the time of his life (until they got arrested of course)!
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING⚠️‼️⚠️: mild forms of violence and mentioning of 'drug' use in this chapter, please be advised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in the little disclaimer about the mentioning of 'drug' use because well, a lot of people see marijuana as a bad drug which it's really not. It's a medicinal plant that has helped thousands of people with arthritis, depression/PTSD/anxiety, insomnia, chronic pain, drug addiction, seizures/epilepsy, cancer, multiple sclerosis (MS), etc. A lot of people think it's just a party drug to get high on when it's really not! But everyone has their own opinion so I decided to put in the disclaimer just to warn those that don't really like the mentioning of it in the first place! Anyway....CARRY ON
> 
> ALSO! DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE IT'S BAD AND YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF OR OTHER PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY DON'T TRY TO FLY HELICOPTERS WHILE DRUNK, WE DON'T FOLLOW CATRA'S EXAMPLE OKAY?! OKAY LOVE YOU BYE

**_BOW POV_ **

****

****

Bow and Glimmer were relaxing comfortably on their couch together, the couple not having been able to do so in what felt like forever. The children were upstairs in bed after a long day of school, leaving Bow and Glimmer to have the downstairs to themselves as they watched TV. They were watching CSI: Las Vegas together, Bow smiling to himself as he began thinking about his and Catra’s little adventure to said city. Before, Bow was having a hard time trying to figure out what had happened, gaps in his memory as he was way too drunk during the eventful experience. But as he continued to watch the show, and pictures of Las Vegas were shown over the screen, things slowly started trailing back, Bow continuing to laugh to himself as the gaps in his memories were slowly being filled with what happened that audacious night. Glimmer noticed her husband was chuckling to himself and sat up, brow raised at him as he began laughing even more as the flashbacks came back more and more quickly.

“Why are you laughing?” Glimmer asked, having no idea why her husband was giggling to himself the way he was.

“I keep having flashbacks of when me and Catra went to Las Vegas during my bachelor party,” Bow laughed, pursing his lips as Glimmer gave him a knowing look.

“Care to share in detail what that experience was about?” she asked again, shaking her head at her husband as he tried to avoid all eye contact with her.

“Not really,” he muttered, wincing as his wife pinched his leg. “Okay, okay! I’ll tell you!” he laughed, going back to the distant memory that was his bachelor party.

**_FLASHBACK: BOW’S BACHELOR PARTY_ **

****

It was Bow’s bachelor party, a night filled with fun, drinks, and a wild time. Bow, Catra, Scorpia, and a couple other of Bow’s friends having a blast at the local Bright Moon strip club. Bow had always been a shy person growing up, with him being the youngest of 12 boys, he was always babied by his parents, never actually having the chance to be wild and free spirted like his friends were. But tonight, that was a different story, Catra to be his best woman at his wedding was the one in charge of putting on his bachelor party, the woman exceeding expectations as she rented out an entire strip club in his honor. The group partied like there was no tomorrow, Bow doing body shots off the strippers and getting lap dances from each of them. If he was sober and watching himself partying the way he was right now, he wouldn’t have recognized himself, the Love-Heart man now getting on the stage and dancing on the strip pole himself, everyone in his party and even the strippers laughing and cheering him on. After a while the party started to die down, Bow having the time of his life still as he drunkenly skipped over to where Catra and Scorpia were at. He had never been so drunk in his entire life, laughing to himself as he drunkenly plopped down in the booth with them.

“Arrooow Boooooy!” Catra slurred happily, drunk high fiving her friend as he sat next to her. “How you feeling!”

“Amazing!” Bow slurred just as badly, both of them sharing a laugh as they realized how drunk they both were. “Thank you so much for tonight Catra! I’ve never been more happy and have had this much fun before!”

“No problem my friend! I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” she smiled, glancing over at Scorpia who was slumped into the seat across from them, snoring loudly to herself as her drunkenness got the best of her. “Same goes for that big oaf too!”

“I wish tonight didn’t have to end,” he sighed, giving Catra a small smile as she grabbed his hand.

“It doesn’t have to! We can still party!” she cheered, nodding her head furiously as Bow looked at her with hopeful and drunk eyes.

“Really?!” he asked, smiling as she continued to nod her head at him.

“Hell yea we can! Just me and you dude! Since that one over there is dead and the rest of your friends are too,” she laughed, motioning to everyone in their party that was either drunk slumped into the couches and chairs or drunk dead asleep. “We can go anywhere you want to finish this night with a bang! It’s still early!” Bow sat there for a moment, squinting hard as he read the time on his watch; **12:23 am**. They had only been at the strip club for a couple of hours, the entire party getting wasted the entire day and even more so when they got to the strip club later that evening. The night really was still young, Bow glancing over at a poster and freezing as he thought of an idea. Catra noticed this and glanced at the poster he was looking at, a devious grin on her face as she realized where he wanted to go. “You know, my wife has her own jet named after her. We can take it there and make it in at least an hour and a half!” Bow contemplated the proposal for a moment, a drunk smile on his face as he decided they should go on with it.

“Hell yea! Let’s do it!” he cheered, standing up and helping Catra stand up as well, the two practically running outta the strip club and hauling a cab to the airport where Adora’s jet was, giving the pilot the place where they wanted to go and getting on said plane. As they took off and got up in the air, Catra and Bow began drinking more, coming up with a plan of what they were to do once they got to their destination. Once they began their decent into the airport, Bow was in awe, mouth hanging wide open as he looked at all of the flashing lights that were scattered across the enormous city. He laughed excitedly as they landed, practically jumping off the aircraft as they put the staircase down for them to get off, Catra right behind him as she followed her drunk friend. “I’ve never been here before!” he beamed, laughing happily as they continued to run towards their pick up car.

“We’re about to fuck shit up!” she laughed with him, standing up through the sunroof and screaming at the top of her lungs. “WOOOOHOOOO! VEGAS BABY!” Bow stood up and got in the sunroof as well, both of the friends now screaming loudly as they drove through the city of sin.

“WOOHOOO! SIN CITY!” he cheered just as loud, the two arriving to their hotel and running to get checked in, not having to drop anything off at their room as they didn’t have any bags with them to begin with.

The two ran down the Las Vegas Strip with haste, bouncing from bar to night club as they made their way. They had to stop several times to get back on track as they kept getting distracted, Bow and Catra drunkenly stumbling down the Strip as they continued to make their way. They noticed a church nearby and saw two people getting married, Catra and Bow both looking at each with sly grins as they realized they were thinking the exact same thing. They ran through the wedding and cheered loudly for the couple, everyone in the church trying to fight the two to leave as they were uninvited guests. Bow had to carry Catra out over his shoulder since she was still trying to stay and fight the groom, the two laughing childishly as they finally made it away without any problems. They drunkenly made their way back down the Strip, Catra pausing in place as she realized Bow was no longer next to her. She walked back over to him as she saw he was cooing at something in a window, Catra now herself drunk cooing as she realized it was a pet store.

“Look at those little whiskers!” Catra cooed, wiggling her finger at a kitten that was trying to play with her.

“I want one so bad,” Bow whined, pouting as another kitten began nestling up against the glass at him.

“Let’s get one!” she beamed, walking back over towards the door and pounding on the entrance that was protected by metal bars. “HEY! OPEN UP! MY FRIEND WANTS A KITTY!”

“I don’t think anyone’s home,” he slurred, slumping down to the ground as he continued to pet the window as if he was petting the kitten. Moments later he heard the window smash, head snapping over as he watched Catra stick her hand through the hole that was now in the glass door and open the door from the inside. “Catra! What are you doing!” he squeaked, stumbling as he stood up and walking with her as she entered the pet store.

“My friend wants a kitty and a kitty my friend shall get!” she slurred next, both of them freezing in place as they heard an alarm going off, not noticing it before since they were so drunk in conversation. “SHIT! SCRAM!” Bow and Catra quickly left the pet store and booked it back down the Strip, the two laughing like little kids as they ran away from the scene. It had seemed like they were getting in more and more trouble than the last, Bow pausing in his tracks as he saw a group of Elvis impersonators all standing around, Catra noticing his curiosity of the group and walking over. “Hey! Cult of Elvis’s!” she called to the group of impersonators, each one eyeing Catra up and down as she stumbled over to them.

“Can we help you?” one of the impersonators asked, covering his nose as Catra began talking to him, trying to hide from the strong stench of alcohol that infected her breath.

“My friend wants you to sing for him, it’s his bachelor party!” she cheered, drunkenly waving Bow to come over to her. Bow slowly stumbled over to her, smiling innocently as all seven of the Elvis impersonators gathered around them.

“So it’s your bachelor party, huh?” another one asked, smiling as Bow nodded his head eagerly at them.

“What song did you want us to perform for ya son?” another one asked, pulling up his large pants that were falling off his waist.

“Hound dog! My dad used to play that song for us when I was a kid!” Bow beamed happily, smiling as he looked over at Catra and then back at the impersonators.

“Alright boys, let’s give 'em a show!” the first one exclaimed, tapping his leg to get the beat going, the rest of the impersonators following in suit.

“ _You ain't nothing but a hound dog (nothin' but a hound dog), crying all the time (nothin' but a hound dog). You ain't nothing but a hound dog (nothin' but a hound dog)! Yeah, crying all the time (nothin' but a hound dog). Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine (nothin' but a hound dog)!_ ” a few began singing the chorus, the rest of the group singing as background singers. The entire time they sang to them, they were terrible, to say the least. Bow and Catra had to hold back their laughter at their off tune and off pitched singing, Catra no longer able to hold back her laughter as she let out a high pitched laugh at them, every single one of the impersonators stopping as they glared at Catra’s drunken laughter.

“What’s so funny little lady?” an impersonator asked, highly offended by Catra’s laughter at them.

“You guys SUCK!” Catra laughed loudly, Bow too drunk to stop his friend’s drunken comments as he watched his friend and the group of impersonators go back and forth.

“Don’t criticize what you don’t understand, little lady. You never walked in a man’s shoes,” another scolded, doing a terrible impression of the King.

“There’s no job too immense, when you got confidence,” another impersonated, Catra laughing harder at the complete failure of it.

“Just give up, you guys need new jobs!” Catra laughed loudly, toppling over as she could no longer hold herself up. Bow noticed that some of the impersonators were getting extremely offended, anger plastered on their faces as they glared the two down.

“I feel my temperature rising! Help me, I’m flaming! I must be a hundred and nine,” another one angrily impersonated, Catra not caring how offensive she was being since she was so drunk.

“You better watch yourself little lady, before you get yourself in all sorts of trouble—uh huh,” another one impersonated terribly, anger in his eyes as Catra flicked him off.

“Fight me ‘the King’,” she air quoted, laughing even more as all seven of the impersonators began surrounding them. Bow was starting to get a little nervous, scooting closer to Catra as he watched the men circle around them.

“Uhh—Catra,” he slurred, eyes growing wide as one of the impersonators began walking towards Catra, Bow realizing how big of a mistake the man had made as he did so. As soon as the guy made it to Catra, without even realizing he had done so, Bow swung and hit him directly in his face, the man collapsing instantly from Bow’s heavy blow. “Shit!”

“Shit!” Catra laughed, laughing more as another one tried to run at her, Catra dodging his attack effortless and taking him to the ground, not even phased by how drunk she was right now.

They pushed and punched at each other for a few moments before they heard sirens, Bow once again having to pick Catra up and carry her over his shoulder as they ran away. Catra just laughed chaotically as Bow dragged her away, flashing her chest at the mob of impersonators as they tried to run after them, unable to do so as they were all extremely overweight and outta shape. They finally got away and to a safe location, the two sharing another fit of laughter as they escaped their third wrongdoing that night. They eventually began their walk back down the Strip to hit a couple more casinos and bars, Catra freezing in place as she noticed a homeless man sitting on a bench. Bow watched as Catra approached the man, a smile on his face as he realized Catra was gonna actually be nice to him.

“Hey! I like your sign, very truthful,” Catra smiled, pointing to the man’s sign that read ‘Will Work for Weed’.

“Thank you ma’am,” the homeless man smiled, waving to Bow as he stumbled over to them. “How y’all doing this night? Seems to me y’all are having a little bit of fun.”

“Hell yea we are! This is my friend Bow, it’s his bachelor party! And I’m Catra,” she smiled, shaking the man’s hand as she reached out to him while they greeted the other.

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am, sir,” the man smiled, “My name’s Bobby.”

“Did you need some help Bobby?” Bow asked next, smiling as the man tapped on his sign.

“Only helping I need is a little medication from the dispensary for my arthritis,” he chuckled, Catra and Bow glancing at each other as they silently came up with a plan.

“We’ll be right back Bobby, sit tight,” Catra smiled, Bow following after her as they stumbled towards the nearest dispensary to help the homeless man out. They got a large quantity of marijuana and a couple packages of joint papers, walking back over to where Bobby was and handing over the items. Bobby looked at the two with astonishment at the amount they had given him, tears in his eyes as he thanked them over and over again.

“Y’all have got to be the nicest people I have ever met! What y’all need me to do for ya in order to pay you back?” he asked, smiling as Bow shook his head at him and declined the need for work.

“Nothing sir, it’s a present from us to you,” Bow smiled, laughing as the man shook his hand eagerly.

“Can I offer you a little toke session then? As a thank you and a present to you on your bachelor night?” he suggested, Bow and Catra glancing at each other as they contemplated on taking the man up on his offer. Bow had never smoked marijuana in his entire life, always hearing the stigmatizing remarks that smoking it made you lazy and unmotivated. But it was his bachelor party, and since he was to be married to Glimmer in a couple of months he decided he’d go buck wild for the one night he was able to, smiling to the man as he accepted his offer.

“Alright, a little toke session to get us back with,” he laughed, Catra cheering for Bow as the homeless man quickly rolled a joint, lit it and handed it to him. Bow had never even so much as smoked a cigarette before, taking a huge rip off the joint and coughing immediately after it hit his lungs, Catra and Bobby continuing to cheer for Bow as he took another hit, this time, doing a much better job at holding it in and releasing it. “Wooaaahh,” her slurred, eyes now weighing heavily from the effects of the potent plant.

“How about you ma’am? Care to join in?” Bobby asked, smiling as Catra took the joint from Bow’s hand and took a more skillful hit, breathing it out with a content hum as she released the smoke from her lungs.

“Man, I haven’t had a joint in what feels like years!” Catra breathed out, taking another hit and handing it back to Bobby.

“Why’d you quit?” Bobby asked, patting the empty spots next to him for Catra and Bow to sit, the two sitting with him as they continued their session.

“I was a drug addict for a while and then after I quit I just stuck to smoking weed and drinking, since those weren’t as bad as the hardcore drugs I was doing,” Catra chuckled, reminiscing on those years. “And then when I met my wife, Adora, I decided I didn’t need to do any of that to make me happy and get me through the day. I had her so there was no reason for me to keep smoking. I do miss it sometimes, but—I wouldn’t go back even if I had the chance to, especially now that I have my wife.”

“That’s a lovely story. I’m glad you were able to find another source of happiness,” Bobby smiled, taking his own hit and releasing it. “I gotta take this here medication for my arthritis. It gets so bad sometimes I can barely walk, can barely even dance like I used to!”

“You dance?” Bow asked in disbelief, too drunk and high to realize that he didn’t even know this man to be that baffled in the first place.

“Hell yea I do! Just give me a few and I’ll show you what I got!” Bobby laughed, handing Bow the joint after he was finished with his hit.

He slowly began stretching out his arms, legs and joints, smiling to himself as he felt the effects of the marijuana ease his impairments. He got up and started to move a little more freely, wiggling his legs a little as he started moving to the music from one of the casinos nearby. Catra started beatboxing to help the guy out some more, Bobby now in the full swing of things as he began breakdancing, Bow cheering loudly for the man as he showed off his impeccable moves. Bobby finished his number and pointed to Bow to go next, Bow completely wasted and just living life freely as he began doing the robot, dropping down to the ground and doing the worm next. After Bow face planted from trying to do a little spin on his head, he then pointed over at Catra who started next, the woman having no talent besides singing, was doing a terrible job as she tried to do her own little breakdance routine, legs getting caught underneath her as she was too drunk to move herself the way she wanted to. The three continued to have a dance off for the next 10 minutes, drawing a small crowd that was now either tipping them for their performance or videotaping them to troll them later. As they finished their little dance off and the crowd began to dissipate, Bow, Catra and Bobby sat back down on the bench for one last joint, Bobby telling the two about his life and how he ended up where he is now. The entire time they listened, Bow couldn’t help but feel for the man. He couldn’t believe that this kind, free spirited man was in the predicament he was in, eyes trailing all over Bobby’s body and ratted clothing as he took in his appearance. Bow glanced at his own clothes and got an idea, beginning to take off his button up and dress pants and handing them over to the man who was staring at Bow in disbelief. Catra smiled and followed pursuit, Bobby now laughing at the fact that even Catra was trying to give him her clothes as well, who was too drunk to realize that the man was much taller than her and wouldn't be able to fit into her clothes even if he wanted to. The two not only gave the man two new outfits, but as well as a hefty amount of cash they had on them, letting Bobby know that they were appreciative of him, his kindness, and their little dance off. They said their goodbyes to the man and began walking back down the Strip, gaining a lot of attention as they walked in nothing but their underwear. Catra noticed a swim shop and pulled Bow over, the two grabbing floaties to make up for their clothing and heading back on their way. They kept getting compliments from people as they walked by, mostly people taking pictures of them and making fun of their ridiculous outfits. But Bow didn’t care, he felt like he did a good deed and was having the best night ever, big smiles on the two’s faces as they made it to the next bar, a group of men watching the two as they sat down. They ordered their drinks and began to strike up a small conversation, conversation coming to a halt as the group of men approached them.

“Darling, if I had a nickel for every time I saw a sweet piece of chocolate as delicious as you—I’d only have a nickel,” one of the men smiled, winking at Bow as he turned in his direction.

“Thank you,” Bow smiled, too drunk to realize that the man was flirting with him right now.

“My pleasure sweetness,” the man smiled back, sitting next to Bow as he went on. “You two aren’t from around here, are you?”

“No, we’re from Bright Moon. We just decided to come out here for my boy’s bachelor party!” Catra cheered, earning a loud cheer from the group of men that surrounded them.

“’Bachelor party’?” the man pouted lightly, giving Bow a sad smile as he turned back towards his direction. “You’re already taken?”

“Yea, I’m marrying my fiancée Glimmer,” Bow hummed happily, thoughts of his soon to be wife fluttering in his mind.

“’ _Fiancée_ ’?!” all the men echoed, Catra and Bow now looking at each other as they couldn’t understand why they were so surprised.

“Uh, yea?” Bow answered, having no idea what was going on right now. Catra finally caught on to why they were all sad at the word, leaning over and whispering in Bow’s ear as she told him that the men surrounded them were all gay and the man sitting next to him was hitting on him. Bow’s face flushed dark red, letting out a childish giggle as he too was too drunk to realize what was going on. “Oh! No, I’m not gay! Sorry fellas, I’m straight!”

“You straight too honey?” another man asked Catra, twiddling her curls between his fingers as he played with her soft hair.

“Hell no!” Catra scoffed, shaking her head vigorously as she swiveled her head between the group. “Been there, done that—so not worth it! I have a wife, actually,” she smiled proudly, bringing up her wedding band to show the group and smiling as they praised its beauty.

“One of us! Woohoo!” a man cheered, the entire group cheering loudly as they welcomed Catra into their little group of pride.

Bow was feeling a little left out though, a little sad that he couldn’t be a part of their group since he was marrying a woman. I mean, there were times in high school where Bow questioned his sexuality, but since he never acted on those urges he didn’t think anything of it, mind trailing back to those years and what would’ve been if he did act on them. The group must’ve sensed Bow’s sadness and decided to bring him in as well, Bow, Catra, and the group of men now becoming one as they cheered Bow on as they bought him more shots for his bachelor party. The group began taking bets on who could out drink who, thinking that with how drunk Catra and Bow were, they didn’t have a chance. Bow was slowly tapping out whereas Catra, being a Juarez and all and being bred to drink, was killing everyone, the entire group in awe at her ability to drink so much despite her petite structure. They managed to get a lot of cash from the group, Bow feeling bad once again as he took their money from Catra wiping the floor with them.

They said their goodbyes to the group and began heading back down the Strip, the two still wearing nothing but their underwear covered with floaties as they made their way. A couple of guys walking on the Strip dared the two to strip naked with nothing but their floaties on and streak down the Las Vegas Strip, Catra never being able to turn down a challenge immediately ripped off her bra and underwear, taking off running full speed down the Strip as she streaked naked in nothing but her floaties. Bow was feeling left behind yet again and decided to join in, stripping naked himself, running after Catra and eventually catching up as they screamed and hollered, running as fast as they could as they streaked down the extremely busy and crowded Strip. Police tried to catch the two but they were too fast, not being able to grab onto either of them as the only source of friction they were only getting was the plastic from the floaties, the material slipping immediately from their hands as they tried to catch them.

They eventually found themselves at an outdoor gift shop, the two finally deciding to grab some clothes so they wouldn’t be arrested for being nude in public. I mean, they were partially covered, but the police probably heard so much about two people causing chaos on the strip that they decided to lay low for a bit, the two now fully clothed as they left the little shop—well, almost fully clothed. Catra was wearing an oversized long sleeve with a pair of boxers underneath, looking a bit homeless herself if it wasn’t for her expensive wedding ring and mildly tamed hair. Her hair was slowly growing back since she had cut it for her and Adora's wedding, hair growing almost past her shoulders now. Bow on the other hand was wearing a crop top shirt with a pair of shorts that were cut off just above his knees, his long muscular legs and abs showing as he walked. They both looked completely ridiculous to say the least, once again gaining attention from everyone as they made their way. They decided to take a break at a bench near one of the casinos, stretching their legs out and leaning back comfortably as they looked up at the stars. Bow began humming to himself as he replayed the events, or the one’s that he could still make out, through his mind, beginning to laugh at himself as he realized how drunk they were and how much pandemonium they’ve caused with the couple of hours of them being there. He glanced at his watch on his wrist and read the time; **5:17 am** , eyes weighing heavily as he realized they had been partying pretty much all night, including the afternoon before. He was about to tell Catra that he wanted to tap out when she suddenly hopped up from the bench, Bow slowly lifting his head up and staring at the woman who was still staring up at the sky.

“What are you looking at?” Bow slurred, wiping his eyes as he tried to look where Catra was pointing to, eyes blurring and clearing every so often as he tried to see straight.

“Let’s take one last adventure before we call it quits!” Catra smiled, pointing up at the helicopter in the sky. “One little ride on a helicopter and we’ll be done! What do you say Arrow Boy? Shall we end your bachelor party with a bang?” Bow thought for a moment, thinking about how great everything had been despite all of the chaos they had created for the past several hours. He really was having the best bachelor party ever, glancing over at Catra who was waiting patiently with a big smile for Bow to decide. It’s not like she was holding a gun to his head or anything, but right then and there, he felt like he had to, like he needed to, jumping up himself and cheering loudly as he decided to accept Catra’s offer.

“Let’s end this bitch with a bang!” he cheered loudly, the two drunk high fiving for the 30th time that night.

The two hauled a cab to the nearby airport that was holding the tours, Catra using her flirting skills to convince the man to give them a tour before they closed for the night. Bow was astounded by how easy Catra was able to convince the man, now thinking that going on this helicopter tour was the greatest idea Catra and him have had all night. He didn’t realize just how drunk he was until he stepped onto the aircraft, vision twirling around as he looked at the lights around the rest of the city. The man in charge of their tour had to step off really quick to grab something from his colleague, Bow not even noticing that Catra was now in the front seat of the helicopter and managed to close the doors and lock them inside, Bow’s brows raising up as he realized they were now up in the air, eyes growing wide as he now realized Catra was the one piloting it.

“Catra?!” he squawked in disbelief, very slowly making it to the passenger seat of the helicopter and strapping himself in, looking over at his drunk friend who was concentrating really hard to fly right now. “I didn’t know you could fly a helicopter!”

“Me either!” she laughed loudly, slowly flying the giant copter off the roof of the building and flying extremely slow towards the Vegas strip. The entire time Catra was flying, Bow was starting to black out a little, every time he would come to he’d be baffled that he was in a helicopter right now and his friend was the one flying. 20 minutes had passed and Catra felt like she was done with her little tour, concentrating very carefully as she slowly hovered over the street of Las Vegas Boulevard, cars honking and people yelling as the helicopter’s powerful blades were creating a heavy wind, blowing people back and tossing dirt and trash up and all over the place. She somehow managed to land the helicopter safely to the ground of the street, creating a perfect landing as she turned off the blades finally. Bow looked over at Catra with amazement, Catra with her smug grin giving Bow a peace sign as she boasted about her newfound talent of being able to drunkenly, yet somehow extremely safely and skillfully, fly and land a helicopter. “Thank you for riding Catra Airlines, your destination is on the left!”

“Wow Catra! That was amazing!” Bow laughed gleefully, the two snapping their attentions outta their windows as they saw flashing blue and red lights, the entire aircraft now surrounded by police and other people trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. As cars began blaring their horns at them, Bow took it upon himself to give them a view, pulling down his super short shorts and mooning pretty much the entire Las Vegas Strip, Catra cheering him on as she began flashing everyone her breasts. “WOOOHOOO! VEGAS BABY!” he slurred with a final cheer, vision finally going black as all the liquor in his body took over.

A couple hours had passed and Bow finally stirred awake, head throbbing as he opened his eyes. He felt he was still drunk as he slowly sat up, looking down at his hands as he tried to remember when he had fallen asleep. He froze as he felt the hard bench underneath him and the concrete wall across from him, head slowly turning to the side and face falling as he saw metal bars. He jumped up and fell immediately, coming to the realization that he was in fact still drunk, but now he was drunk and in jail, letting out a long groan as he slowly crawled over to the bars. He squinted and noticed there was figure in another cell right across from him, vision going in and out as he tried to focus in. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was Catra, standing up slowly as he tried to get her attention.

“Psssstt! Catra!” he whispered loudly, trying to wake Catra up who was mumbling to herself in her sleep still. “PSSSSSTTT CATRA!!”

“Hey! Quiet over there!” a guard yelled, walking over to Bow’s cell and glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just trying to wake up my friend,” he apologized, motioning towards the cell that Catra was in.

“I don’t know how you two are still even alive or even able to get outta here after last night but, consider yourself lucky,” the guard stated, looking Bow up and down as he eyed him carefully. “You must know a lot of powerful people.” Bow was about to say something when suddenly a door opened, Bow trying to see who had entered and regretting his curiosity immediately, face going completely pale as he saw not only Mara and Micah, but Angella as well, his soon to be mother-in-law who enforced the law with an iron fist.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself, giving the trio an innocent smile as they stood before him and eyed him in his jail cell, disappointment plastered across all three of their faces.

“Bow Oliver Ryan Love-Heart!” Angella called angrily, narrowing her eyes at her future son-in-law as he stood in front of her still locked behind bars, the woman looking him up and down as she took in his still wasted state. “What do you have to say for yourself?!”

“I—I don’t know, I don’t really remember much,” he muttered, a few flashbacks coming back into play here and there, but most of them were blurry. “What happened?”

“Oh nothing, just the two of you cost the city of Las Vegas and the Las Vegas Strip Helicopter Tour Company both a quarter million dollars each for all of the damage you did earlier this morning,” Micah stated dryly, shaking his head at Bow as he nearly gagged at the amount of money they had to pay.

“I—I don’t have that kinda money to—,” he began, stopping immediately as Mara spoke up next.

“Already taken care of sweetie,” Mara interrupted, giving Bow a sympathetic yet disappointing expression. “Let’s get you two outta here.” The guard opened Bow’s cell door and he slowly stumbled out, putting his head down as he was too ashamed to look at the three. The guard walked over to Catra’s and opened hers next, Catra still snoring loudly as she laid on her cell bench. The guard was about to step inside to wake her when Mara walked in front of him, grabbing a cup of water that was sitting on the cell sink and tossing it on her, Catra jumping up immediately and falling to the ground, letting out a painful groan as she sat herself back up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times, eyes growing wide as she saw Mara standing before her. She started to panic a little, most likely thinking Adora was somewhere near as well if Mara was here right now. Mara shook her head at her daughter-in-law and helped her up, helping dust off the dirt on her that she gathered when she hit the floor. “Don’t worry sweetie, she’s not here.”

“She’s gonna kill me,” Catra whined, letting out another cry as Mara gave her another look.

“She’s waiting for you to call her,” Mara grinned, handing Catra her phone that had hundreds of missed calls and texts from her wife. “I didn’t tell her you were in jail, you might wanna save her from that since she’s already stressed out enough with the baby.”

“Yea,” Catra breathed out, looking over at Bow who was trembling himself, trying to figure out what happened last night for them to end up in jail.

The five of them made their way to the airport so they could go back to Bright Moon, Bow hearing glimpses of Catra’s conversation as she hazily told Adora the gist of what happened over the phone. But as Catra explained bits and pieces, Bow was having a hard time remembering those certain parts, holes in his memories as they continued to make their way back to Bright Moon. It wasn’t until he stepped off the jet and saw his pregnant fiancée standing near their private car that he was starting to remember things, events of last night flooding his mind rapidly. He knew by the way his future wife was looking at him that he was in deep shit, slowly making his way over to said woman with his head down. And as he slowly stepped into the private car that was to take him and Glimmer back to their home, he knew they had definitely ended his bachelor party with a bang, silently praying to himself that it was all worth it.

**_FAST FORWARD: PRESENT DAY_ **

****

****

“And that’s how me and Catra got arrested for several hours until mom, Micah and Mara bailed us out,” Bow breathed out, looking over at his wife with a nervous expression as he saw the way she was looking at him.

“Jesus, Bow! You guys could’ve been killed for all the shit you guys did!” Glimmer scolded, pinching her husband as he began pouting at her.

“I know, it was all a bunch of dumb ideas that I thought were great at the time! Now you understand why Adora won’t let me and Catra drink together anymore,” he sighed, shivering as he remembered the proper scolding and beating Catra received one she got home to Adora and their 7 month old baby at the time. “I’m just so happy you didn’t beat me or yell at me the way Catra got punished.”

“I was thinking about it,” she giggled, scooting closer to Bow and resting her head on his shoulder. “But, I know you’re not always like that so I decided to forgive you, not right away of course but—I still did. That was the first time you were completely outta character, but even if we’re still paying Mara back for helping you get outta jail and my mom is still kinda disappointed in you for that, I’m glad you had fun.”

“Yea, what a blast,” he chuckled with her, resting his head on her head as they snuggled up closer. “Now I get to have fun for the rest of my life with my loving and understanding wife, and our four beautiful children. Now _that’s_ a blast.”

“It sure is,” she hummed, kissing Bow on his cheek and then snuggling back up with him.

Bow and Glimmer continued to cuddle up on the couch for the rest of the night, flashbacks of Bow’s bachelor party in Vegas coming back in every so often as he sat there. He was happy that his wife was as understanding and caring as she was, not knowing what would've happened if he was to marry someone else during that time. And as he sat there he asked himself if he had the chance to go back and redo it all over again, would he? He smiled to himself as he decided he wouldn’t, coming to the conclusion that what happened had happened and it was now in the past. He was just happy that him and Catra were able to make it out of Las Vegas alive, ending his bachelor party and wild adventures with a bang, smiling to himself as he finally deemed that it was all worth it.


	15. Coming Out 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara POV as she finally comes out to her parents and boy lemme tell you I hated writing the part of Kiara's parents bashing and throwing out homophobic slurs I wanted to punch them myself and I'm the idiot that wrote it! UGH WHATEVER! as long as our little Kiara is outta harms way it's all good! Mom Adora and mama Catra for the win!
> 
> Also named Kiara's mom 'Karen' because she's a fucking Karen and her stupid ass husband 'Kyle' because I see that as the male version of 'Karen' and also because fuck Kyle😂 (I am so sorry if any of you are named these but I just had to again SO SORRY)
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING⚠️‼️⚠️: mild forms of violence and homophobia in this chapter, please be advised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in honor of me and Kiara both coming out: CHEERS I AM NOW IDENTIFYING AS NONBINARY 🤗❤️✨🥳 (AND IF Y'ALL COULD BE SO KIND TO USE THE THEY/THEM OR ANY NEUTRAL TERMS/PRONOUNS IF YOU EVER DO REFER TO ME IN THE COMMENTS) and if you would like to comment your own pronouns so that I can get them right while I reply to your comments (especially for those of you that are habitual commenters) feel free to do so! OKAY?! OKAY LOVE YOU BYE!
> 
> examples of gender neutral terms that I've grown fond of: your majesty, oh captain my captain, bud, chum bucket, or my all time favorite; potato😂🥔 (my niece has been calling me that and I fucking LOVE it)

**_KIARA POV_ **

****

****

It was an early Tuesday afternoon and the children were at school, Kiara and Mira in their own little world as they sat in their study block period. Kiara was absentmindedly playing with Mira’s hair as they sat together, Mira humming softly at the delicate touch of her girlfriend’s hands. Since the night when the children were followed and everything that happened after that, Kiara couldn’t help but worry now every time a car was a little too close for comfort, flashbacks of that night playing rapidly in her mind every now and again. She didn’t know why she was still so scared of what happened, after all, it wasn’t like those people were after _her_ to begin with. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear Mira calling her name, flinching slightly as Mira gently grabbed her hand, Kiara finally putting her attention on her girlfriend as she looked at her.

“Are you okay?” Mira asked, watching her girlfriend with concern.

“Mm, yea,” Kiara lied, flashbacks coming back more and more as she tried to shake them. She took a deep breath and let it out, knowing that if she ever wanted to get past whatever this was she was dealing with, she was gonna have to talk to someone about it—specifically, her girlfriend. “Actually, no. I’m not okay.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked again, worry now showing immensely across her face.

“I just keep having flashbacks of the other night when we were followed. I know nothing really happened but—that was still really scary,” she confessed quietly, looking away from Mira to hide her expression. She felt Mira’s fingers intertwine with her own, slowly looking back over at her girlfriend and smiling, Mira giving her the most loving and warm smile she’s ever seen on a person.

“I know you’re scared Kiara, but you know you’re not alone, right? My mothers vowed to protect you, even my siblings too. Not to mention, you’ll always have me right here by your side! I’ll help you get through anything you need help with, and I’ll always be here for you too. No matter what,” she smiled, pulling Kiara’s hand up and kissing her knuckles lightly, giving her that same loving and warm smile she had done so before. Kiara blushed brightly at the way Mira was looking at her right now, a warm feeling trickling through her body as she gazed into her eyes. She let out a little chuckle and shook her head at her adorable girlfriend, cupping her cheek with her free hand and stroking it lightly with her thumb, a loving smile growing on her face now as she watched Mira melt into the touch.

“Thank you sweetie, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she said softly, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. They had decided to keep the PDA at a minimum while they were at school, especially when they were out in public around other students. Of course when they were alone together at school then they’d do their normal stuff. But when they were in places like this, in the large study room with hundreds of other students, they decided to stick to the plan, Kiara blushing hard as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes bounce from her own and to her lips, something Mira always did when she wanted to kiss her. “Stop looking at me like that,” she blushed, turning away from her girlfriend to hide her growing blush and smile, letting out a little squeak as Mira wrapped her in for a hug from the side, holding her close to her chest as she clung to her body.

“I can’t help it,” she giggled, laughing more as Kiara tried to wiggle outta her grasp. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“Baby,” she giggled with her, turning her head slightly and pouting at Mira who always used her sweet talk to get her way, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend as she realized she was always bound to get her way by using the unfair tactic. “Fine, let’s run to the bathroom at least!”

“Okay!” she beamed, practically jumping up from their table and making a loud noise as she did so, pursing her lips as multiple students turned in their direction. “Sorry!” she whispered, grabbing Kiara’s hand and pulling her with her. Kiara just laughed heartily as she was dragged outta the study room and towards a nearby bathroom, Mira checking each and every stall to make sure no one was around. “All clear!”

“You’re such a goof ball,” Kiara giggled, smiling lovingly as Mira wrapped her hands around her waist, giving her that same adoring expression she was giving to her before in the study room. Mira slowly leaned in and kissed her, Kiara melting into it immediately as she wrapped her own hands in her girlfriend’s hair, the two smiling as they went on. After a few moments Kiara pulled back, a bashful smile on her face as she watched Mira’s dopey one grow, shaking her head at her girlfriend and giving her another quick peck. “Okay, will that hold you off until after school?” she asked, shaking her head at her again as Mira shook her head ‘no’.

“No but it’ll have to do,” she sighed, smiling as Kiara leaned up and kissed her again. “Mm, now I’m good.”

“Let’s get back to the study room and finish our homework so we won’t have to do it when you come over,” she giggled, a nervous feeling growing inside of her as she came to terms that today was the day she was to introduce Mira to her parents, that today was the day she was to officially come out.

She was so scared for this day to come, trying to put it off for as long as she could. Of course she was proud of her relationship with Mira and of the girl herself, wanting to tell everyone about them and go more public than they already were. But the only thing that was keeping them from doing so, the only thing keeping Kiara from accepting herself fully, was her parents. Their homophobia played a huge role on how she dealt with a lot of things, including herself. She knew she wasn’t gonna be truly happy or be able to accept herself if she didn’t come out officially, smiling to herself as she replayed the way her girlfriend had come out to her own parents and how accepting of them they were, even if they were lesbians. She wished she had parents like her girlfriend’s, a sad smile on her face as she continued to think about her parent’s reactions to her introducing Mira as not just her friend, but as her girlfriend. Would they try to make them move again? Or would they forbid them from seeing each other? Would they force her to go to a conversion therapy camp like they had suggested for the one girl that was fond of Kiara before? Thoughts like this clouding her mind as her and Mira continued to make it back to the study room, nervousness continuing to haunt her as they made their way. She noticed Mira was watching her again, blowing out a sigh as she realized her girlfriend was the most perceptive and caring girl in the world, especially when it came to her.

“Still thinking about what happened that night?” Mira asked, pulling out Kiara’s chair for her and sitting in her own.

“Um no,” she mumbled, sitting down next to Mira and giving her a sad smile. “I’m thinking about how my parents will react once I tell them that you’re my girlfriend. Or that I’m a lesbian, for that matter.”

“Oh, well—you know we don’t have to do it if you’re not ready yet. I understand!” she smiled, giving her girlfriend’s hand a light squeeze as she grabbed onto it.

“No, I need to get this on and over with. I’ve been hiding from them for far too long and it’s time that I accept who I am officially, and for them to as well. No matter how scary and traumatizing it may be,” she sighed sadly, smiling as Mira gave her an encouraging one back.

“Well, like I said before—I’ll always be here for you and I’ll never let you be or go through anything alone,” she reassured her, Kiara feeling so much love from her girlfriend right now. Her eyes grew wide as she thought about that word more, face growing red as she realized she actually loved Mira. She’s been wanting to tell her how she’s felt for a while now, too scared to do so as she thought Mira wouldn’t feel the same way, just yet anyway. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to her homework, hiding from Mira as she tried to keep her secret to herself, no matter how much she wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs right now.

“Le—Let’s hurry up and finish, no more distractions missy,” she scolded lightly, glancing over at Mira for a brief second and blushing brightly at the way she was continuing to look at her. The two slowly but surely got back to work and began finishing their homework, Kiara having to scold Mira every so often as she kept getting distracted by the other students, the games on her phone, or just by Kiara herself, Kiara lowkey loving everything about that but at the same time wanting Mira to actually focus for once instead of letting her mind wander wildly. She loved how affection Mira was, considering hearing about her girlfriend’s previous notions on the subject of love, smiling to herself as she never got that side of Mira and only got the loving one, happy that she was able to get Mira to open up to her, even if it was bit by bit.

The school day finally came to an end and it was time to get on the bus to head to Kiara’s place, Kiara now in a straight panic as she was getting closer and closer to the time of coming out to her parents. She was so scared for what their reactions would be, not wanting to even think of the possibility of them trying to move their entire family again to prevent her from seeing Mira. Kiara’s heart broke at the thought, scooting closer to Mira and resting her head on her shoulder as she thought about the worst possible outcome of this situation. She didn’t know what she would do if her parents tried to prevent her from seeing Mira ever again, fear now replacing panic as she thought about it more. She felt Mira’s grip tighten on her hand and she smiled, looking up at her girlfriend who was silently comforting her with the simple touch and gesture. She was starting to feel a little better as she remembered she wasn’t alone in this, a smile starting to form as she came to terms that Mira would always be there to protect her. The bus finally made it to Kiara’s stop and the two girls got off, Kiara freezing in place as she stared down the street a little ways at her house, panic mixed with fear coming back into play as she began to think the worst. She looked over at Mira who was giving her an encouraging yet loving smile, Kiara taking a deep breath to calm herself before she did the hardest thing she’s ever had to do before. She slowly began leading Mira over to her house, body trembling in fear as she saw both of her parent’s cars in the driveway. As they made it to the front door Kiara froze up again, looking over at Mira to gain a little bit more strength before she entered into the chaos she knew was about to become unavoidable. And just like before, Mira gave her that same encouraging and loving smile she’s been giving her all day long, Kiara now having the right amount of courage to do what needed to be done, slowly opening the front door and stepping inside, Mira following behind her as they entered her home. Kiara led Mira over to the kitchen where her parents usually liked to hang out at this time, the young girl freezing in place yet again as she entered the kitchen and saw them. She was about to speak up when she flinched, Kiara’s mother speaking first as she saw her daughter.

“Kiara, what are you doing home so—,” her mother began, stopping and glancing over at Mira who was standing next to her. “Oh, hello. I didn’t know we were expecting _company_ ,” she stated rather bluntly, glancing over at Kiara and giving her a look next.

“I—I meant to ca—,” Kiara began, stopping herself and letting out a tiny, frustrated breath as her father interrupted her.

“Kiara honey, speak clearly,” her father instructed, glancing over his newspaper to look at his daughter and the girl standing next to her. “Are you not going to introduce your friend? Where are your manners?”

“Yes, sorry sir,” she breathed out, glancing over at Mira for a last dose of courage before she began her big revelation to her parents. “Um, Mira, this is my mother, Karen, and my father Kyle. Mother, father—,” she paused again, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a shaky one, fingers slowly reaching over to Mira’s hand and intertwining their fingers, using all of her remaining strength as she quickly finished introducing Mira to her parents. “This is Mira, my girlfriend.”

Silence rang loudly through the air, the two young girls standing together, hand in hand, as they watched Kiara’s parents process what their daughter had just told them. Kiara didn’t know why, but she would much rather have them say something than have to deal with this uncomfortable and torturing silence, about to say something when suddenly her mother smashed a glass in the kitchen sink, Kiara now trembling with fear at the expressions on both of her parent’s faces.

“ _UNACCEPTABLE!_ ” Karen hissed, glaring daggers at Kiara and Mira, but mostly at Mira whose hand was now holding onto Kiara's with all her strength.

“I knew moving back to Bright Moon would only cause this _abominable_ fate,” Kyle growled, narrowing his eyes at Mira as he said the word ‘abominable’. “ **DISGUSTING**.”

“Mother, father, plea—,” Kiara began, flinching as her mother threw another glass, but this time towards the two, the glass shattering loudly as it hit the wall instead of the girls.

“GET OUT YOU REPULSIVE DYKES! GET THE HELL OUT!” her mother screamed, Mira pulling Kiara and dragging her outta the house, Kiara in a complete state of shock as she replayed what just happened in her mind.

As they made it outside they could still hear Kiara’s mother screaming, Kiara breaking down as she listened to all of the homophobic and unimaginable words her mother was using right now. She had never thought her parents would act like that, having no idea that they had such anger and hate towards the LGBT community that they would say such things to their own daughter. Mira wrapped Kiara in for a hug and held her tightly, Kiara crying even more as she continued to think about what just happened. She couldn’t believe her parents, couldn’t believe that they just treated her like that. They always told her that she was their pride and joy, Kiara never feeling unloved by either one of them at any moment in her life. But with the way her parents were just looking at her right then, the words they used while they spoke towards them, she felt like her whole life had been a complete lie, burying her face in Mira’s chest to hide herself from the screams of her angry mother.

“I’m gonna call my mothers to come get us,” Mira whispered into Kiara’s ear, Kiara continuing to hide herself in her girlfriend’s chest as she cried her heart out.

Kiara just stood there and listened to Mira and her mother’s conversation, tears falling even more as she listened to the genuine concern in Mira’s mother’s voice. She has never been given that type of care before, Kiara trying to think of a time where her own parents were genuinely concerned about her safety and wellbeing. Mira led Kiara towards the curb near their mailbox and sat down with her, Mira holding Kiara tightly still as she whispered soothing words in her ear. Some time had passed and Mira’s mothers had finally arrived, Kiara’s lip quivering as she watched Adora step outta the car and run to her, Kiara letting out all of her tears again as the woman got down to their level and wrapped her in for a hug. Kiara clung to Adora, letting out everything yet again as she replayed what had happened in her mind. Moments later Catra came walking over next, Kiara surprised as the woman got down next to her wife and pulled Kiara in for a hug as well, the young girl melting into the embrace yet again and crying her eyes out. She has never felt such a comforting feeling before, feeling a little bit better until she heard the front door open, fear engulfing her yet again as she heard her mother’s angry voice.

“Kiara Mae Edmunds, you get your _vile_ ass in this house this instant!” Karen stated coldly, Kiara shaking with fear at the way her mother was glaring at her right now. She was about to say something when she felt someone tugging on her arm, glancing up and crying again as Catra was pulling her to go with her.

“Come on sweetheart, you’ll be safe with us,” Catra whispered, giving Kiara a soft smile as she waited patiently for Kiara to make her decision.

“KIARA YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER NOW DAMN IT! GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!” Kyle snapped, Kiara flinching again at the venom in her parent’s voices.

“Kiara sweetie, you don’t have to go back in there with them if you don’t want to. You’re more than welcome to come home with us,” Adora smiled, giving Kiara’s hand a light squeeze as she grabbed onto it.

Kiara thought for a moment, weighing out her many options as she sat there. On one hand, if she left with the Juarez’s, she’d be free from her parent’s wrath, not to mention whatever punishment they were about to try and give to her for her big revelation. But then again, if she didn’t go with them, then she’d probably be locked away for good, or even worse, taken away from Mira and never able to see her again, Kiara immediately coming up with her decision on what she wanted to do. She stood up as Catra and Adora stood up as well, Mira following pursuit as she watched her girlfriend dry her eyes. But before Kiara decided to leave, she wanted to make sure that her parents were still the people she knew and loved, silently praying to herself that she could somehow convince them to accept her so she didn't have to do the second hardest thing that evening.

“Mother, father, I love you both so much. And I—I just want you to love me too. To love me for who I am! Who I _truly_ am. I’m a lesbian,” Kiara began with her confession, looking over at Mira who was smiling adoringly at her, the two intertwining their fingers as Kiara went on. “And this is who I’m with. And she’s the most amazing, beautiful, funny and overall goof ball of a girl I have ever met. I can’t change who I am, and I can’t be the ‘straight’ daughter you've strived to have, that you've tried to force me to be. _This_ is who I am. _This_ is who I am with. Please. I love you. Please accept me for who I am, not who you want or expect me to be.”

“ _THAT_ girl has brainwashed you into thinking that you are a gay! You are not the despicable creature that she is Kiara! I know you! You are not a lesbian! You—,” Karen went to finish, eyes growing wide as Kiara snapped back at her, something she has never done before.

“ _THAT_ girl is the girl that I love, mother!” Kiara cried, Kiara’s once emotions of fear and hurt from her parents now turning into anger and frustration, the girl now glaring back at her parents that were standing there in disbelief at their daughter’s actions. “I gave you both a chance to love me and accept me for who I am. But now that I see that you are the monsters that I’ve always dreaded on meeting, I can’t stay with you anymore. Goodbye.” And with that she turned and walked with Mira to her mother’s car, about to get in when she heard footsteps running towards them, Kiara’s eyes growing wide as she watched her mother running after her, swearing wildly as she made her way towards them. Catra quickly stepped in front of Mira and Kiara and shielded them, all three of their eyes going as wide as they could as they watched Adora grab Kiara’s mother by her arm, twisting it back and holding her there, Kiara having no idea that the sweet and innocent woman had that kinda strength or aggression in her.

“Let go of me you vulgar bitch!” Karen yelled, trying to fight off Adora but unable to as Adora held this unimaginable strength in her.

“No, you listen to me _bitch_ ,” Adora growled lowly, Kiara and Mira flinching at the acid in her voice. Catra was even stunned by her wife’s aggression, not being able to remember the last time Adora has used such poison and venom in her tone. “If you _ever_ call my daughter anything other than her name again, I will **_END_** you. And that goes for Kiara as well. If you ever come near either one of those girls ever again, or even try to cause them physical, emotional or mental harm, so help me you will feel the wrath of the hell and hatred I have deep in my heart and soul for homophobic and egregious people such as yourself. Now do yourself a favor and go back inside with your useless husband and leave _my daughter and her girlfriend_ the hell alone.” Adora released the woman and shoved her back, giving her one last glare as she dared her to advance aggressively towards them again. She began walking back towards the car when suddenly Kiara’s father spoke up, Catra now being the one to step forward as he verbally attacked her and her wife.

“You atrocious dykes better not ever show your faces around here again! There’s a special place in the devil’s playground for faggots like you!” he snapped, glaring at Kiara next as he finished. “Kiara, you better get your ass over here right now! I am your father!”

“You both gave up your rights to be her parent the moment you disowned her for being who she is,” Catra hissed, stepping in front of Adora and glaring down the man, smirking devilishly as she watched his once tough demeanor falter slightly from her piercing gaze. “You better be lucky that my daughter and Kiara are here right now, otherwise, I’d send you to the devil’s playground myself.”

“All that girl ever wanted from you was for you to love and accept her for who she is. And you couldn’t even put away your pride to do that. You can’t pick and choose who and how you want your child to be and act. You don’t deserve to be parents to that sweet and beautiful girl,” Adora stated bluntly, glaring at Kiara’s mother who finally stood up. “Kiara will be coming to live with us until we can figure out what she wants to do. So you better think long and hard on whether or not you wanna risk losing your only daughter.” Kiara just watched with tears in her eyes as her and Mira’s parents went back and forth, tears now trickling down her cheeks yet again as she watched her parents look at all of them like they were the most heinous people alive. She thought maybe since they were her parents that they’d look past their pride for once and accept her, breaking down once again as she watched her mother walk back inside without saying another word, her father’s last words about her echoing loudly in her ears.

“Take that repulsive girl and leave,” Kyle stated coldly, following behind his wife and going back inside, leaving the four women where they were in front of their house.

Adora and Catra slowly made it back towards their car, hugging Kiara one last time before they motioned for her to get in. Kiara slowly slid into the backseat with Mira, the two holding each other tightly as they got situated. Kiara was in yet another state of shock of what just happened, not knowing how the two people that gave her life were now disowning her, something she never expected to happen ever. They finally made it to the Juarez residence and entered, Kiara feeling so many different emotions right now as she walked into the home. She didn’t know what to think or feel, that was until Adora walked up to her and pulled her in for another hug, Kiara’s emotions blasting through her like a firehose as they all came pouring out yet again, tears escaping rapidly from her eyes as she cried her heart and soul out into Adora's chest. She felt Catra join their little hug and she began crying even harder, sobs echoing through the hallway as they stood there together. Catra and Adora finally released Kiara and motioned for her to join them in the office to talk, Kiara grabbing Mira’s hand outta instinct every time she would get scared. She didn’t know why she was feeling so scared all of the sudden, it wasn’t like Catra and Adora were gonna do anything to her. But as she made it to the office with them that feeling slowly went away, feeling so much love right now as the two women began talking to her.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that just now Kiara, sweetie,” Adora said softly, giving Kiara a loving smile as she looked up at her. “No child should have to deal with parents like that.”

“Th—Thank you for coming to get us, an—and for sticking up for me. I’ve never had anyone in my life that was actually proud and actually cared about me the way you two do. Thank you so much,” Kiara sniffled, letting out a little whimper as Mira leaned into her to help comfort her further.

“Of course Kiara,” Catra smiled next, grabbing the chair from in front of her desk and sliding it in front of the two young girls, grabbing Kiara’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “I told you before that I would never let anything bad happen to you. And I meant that. You’re one of us now after all, a special addition to team Juarez.”

“We love you just as if you were our own daughter Kiara. Especially since you’re dating Mira,” Adora smiled, noticing how well her daughter was handling being called homophobic slurs and her ability to comfort her girlfriend. “We would never let anything happen to you. And we would never let you stay at your house where you can’t be free to be who you truly are. You don’t have to run and hide anymore, sweetie. You can finally accept and embrace who you are, and who you want.” Kiara glanced over at Mira as Adora said that, a faint blush forming on both of their faces as they were thinking the exact same thing. She was about to say something when Catra spoke up next, Kiara having no clue what she was talking about as she began.

“Do you know what ‘emancipated’ means?” Catra asked, letting out a little chuckle as both Kiara and Mira shook their heads at that. “It’s a legal process that gives a teenager legal independence from their parents or guardians. And since you’re 14, and given the circumstances of your household, you can legally sever your ties with your parents and they wouldn’t have any authority or legal bounds to you or your decisions.”

“It means you can be on your own and away from your parent’s toxic home they’ve built for you. But it also means you could legally stay here if you chose to do it,” Adora smiled, standing next to Catra as they both glanced at each other and then back at Kiara, Adora finishing up her little speech as the two women gave her the life changing information. “I know we’re not your parents but, we would still love you and take care of you just the same. Even more so. You would always be safe here, sweetie. You wouldn’t have to worry about getting kicked out or worry about whether or not being yourself will get you into trouble. We could provide for you just as much as we provide for the rest of our children. The only thing that we would monitor is your and Mira’s time together since you two are in fact dating. But it’s totally up to you Kiara on what you wanna do.”

“Yea, if you wanna maybe spend a couple of days here to think about it and then make your decision, we’re fine with that,” Catra went next, smiling as she finished. “We just want you to be safe Kiara, and to be happy. And we also want what’s best for you. But only _you_ can decide what that is.”

Kiara sat quietly for a moment, mind racing rapidly as she tried to process everything she was just told right now. If she became emancipated, then she would be her own guardian, able to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She would also have the help from Catra and Adora, the two women that have shown her unconditional and genuine love from the first time they met. She was so heartbroken that her parents had decided to disown her the way they did, wanting nothing more but her parents to love and accept her for who she was, and who she chose to be with. She realized that the only adults who ever really did were right in front of her, Kiara’s tears wading in her eyes as she thought about the possibility of being away from her toxic place she used to call home, and moving into a better place where she would be accepted and loved no matter what. She glanced over at Mira who was watching her carefully, not knowing what she was thinking about as she watched her. She felt like everything was happening so fast, needing to take some time to really think about what she wanted, what she needed.

“Ca—Can I have a little bit of time to think about it?” Kiara asked quietly, hoping she was saying the right thing to the two women.

“Of course! Take your time sweetie, this is a lot to take in,” Adora smiled, walking over and kissing both of the girls on their heads. “I’m gonna go get dinner started while you two spend some time together. I’ll call you when it’s done.”

“Go ahead and take Kiara up to your room Mira,” Catra began, giving her daughter a knowing look as she looked over at her. “Estoy confiando en ti.”

“Sí mamá,” Mira smiled, silently promising her mother that she could trust her. Mira led Kiara up to her room and closed the door, wanting a little more privacy for their conversation. The entire time, Kiara was lost in her own world, mind bouncing all over as she tried to process everything that happened today. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice Mira coming for her, eyes growing wide as she wrapped her in for a kiss, Kiara melting into it once again as she felt everything her girlfriend had to offer in it. They slowly pulled back and looked deep into each other’s eyes, Kiara about to say something but stopping when Mira spoke up again, Kiara’s heart doing backflips in her chest as she listened to the soft and hopeful tone in her girlfriend’s voice. “You said you loved me. Di—Did you mean it?” Kiara smiled softly up at her, leaning up and kissing her lightly as she nodded her head ‘yes’.

“Yea,” she sniffled lightly, pulling back and looking into Mira’s big blue eyes as she finally confessed her true feelings for her girlfriend. “I love you.”

“I—I love you too,” she chuckled lightly, Kiara smiling fondly at her girlfriend who was finally breaking down after being so strong these past few hours, Kiara now being the one to hold her girlfriend and comfort her next.

“Thank you for being there with me through all of this honey. I really appreciate it and you. And I’m so happy that I can finally be free and we can finally do whatever we want without the fear of my parents,” she whispered, kissing Mira on her head as her girlfriend nuzzled into her neck. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if it weren’t for you and your mothers. Thank you so much baby.”

“I told you I’d always be there for you,” she sniffled into Kiara’s neck, not pulling up her head once as she finished. “I’ll always protect you Kiara. I promise.”

“Me too,” she smiled, the two girls continuing to comfort each other as they stood there.

After a few more minutes of comforting each other, Mira led them over to her bed to sit, scooting all the way back to the head of the bed and getting comfortable in the pillows. Kiara smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as she opened her arms for her to come and lay with her, Kiara immediately snuggling up close to Mira as she accepted her into her arms. They sat there for quite some time in comfortable silence, Kiara humming lightly as Mira began stroking her on her arm. She was in such bliss until Mira brought up the conversation they had with her parents from earlier, Kiara not knowing what she should even do in the first place as she thought about it again.

“What are you gonna do?” Mira asked quietly, continuing to stroke Kiara on her arm as she laid in her arms.

“I don’t know,” she breathed out, really having no idea on what she wanted to do at this point. On one hand, if she decided to emancipate herself, she’d be free from her parent’s homophobic reign of terror they had over her, never having to fear the consequences of who she was as a person and who she wanted to be with. She wouldn’t have to leave her school, or leave her friends, and she most importantly wouldn’t have to leave Mira, the one person who has truly been by her side since the first time they met. But then again, if she did emancipate herself, she’d most likely never see her parents again, the two people that raised her to be the way she was, the two people that have given her life. Did she wanna leave them for good? Or was there a chance for them to go back on their previous notions of her? To accept their daughter for who she is and put their pride aside? At least for the next 3 ½ years until she graduated and they'd never have to see her again? Thoughts like this swarmed Kiara’s mind, the girl having no idea what she wanted to do. They sat there for a few more minutes before Kiara started crying again, sniffling over and over again as Mira held her tightly. “I can’t believe they gave up on me. That they told me to leave. They’re my parents! Ho—How can they raise someone for 14 years and then give up on them so easy like that?”

“I don’t know,” she replied softly, kissing Kiara on her head lightly as she continued to hold her. “I’ve never experienced something like this before so—I don’t know.”

“What should I do?” she sniffled, pulling up slightly to look Mira in her eyes as they both thought about that question.

“I can’t make your decisions for you baby. My mothers were right—only _you_ can decide what’s best for _you_. Do you wanna get outta the toxic lifestyle that your parents have created for you at home? Do you wanna be on your own and make your own decisions? Have a say on who you wanna be and who you wanna be with? Or do you wanna try and make it work with them? Try to get them to see who you’ve become and who you wanna be in life? Give them a chance since they _are_ your parents?” she replied, waiting patiently for Kiara to answer her. Kiara sat for a moment and thought about that, about to give her answer until there was a soft knock on the door, the girls releasing each other as Adora slowly popped her head inside the room and smiled at them.

“You girls okay?” Adora asked, slowly entering the room and closing the door behind her.

“Yea, we’re okay,” Kiara sniffled, smiling as she felt Mira’s hand grab onto hers, the girls intertwining their fingers as they sat there.

“Good,” Adora smiled softly, glancing down at their intertwined fingers and then back up at them. “I just wanted to let you know Kiara that me and Catra have the guest bedroom set up down the hall for you to stay the night in. I’d allow you to stay in here with Mira for the night but—considering what I walked in on the last time you two were left alone in the room, we can’t allow it. Well, Catra won’t allow it. But ya know, we gotta keep mama sane!” The three of them laughed at that, Kiara already knowing how bad Catra was probably freaking out about them being alone in the room together with the door closed but just not wanting to show it for her sake.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Kiara giggled, looking over at Mira whose face was now beet red with embarrassment. “Thank you again for letting me stay here. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay—,” she went to finish, smiling softly as Adora shook her head at her.

“Sweetie, it’s okay! You don’t have to repay us for anything! We want you to be safe, happy, and comfortable! And whatever you choose to do, we’ll be proud of you either way. Because it was _your_ decision and no one else’s. Not your parents, not ours, but _yours_. We’re a family Kiara, and we look out for each other. Always,” Adora smiled, opening the door and stepping back out. “Also, dinner is almost ready so come down and join us. Adrina has been asking about you too.” Kiara giggled at that, noticing how much the youngest Juarez girl was attached to her already.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Mira smiled, smiling over at Kiara as Adora left the room. “See, I told you. My family loves you.”

“You’re right,” Kiara chuckled lightly, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend as she did the same to her. “I’m glad I met you and that your family has accepted me so easily. This is the family that I’ve always wanted, that I’ve always dreamed of—,” she paused, a big smile on her face as she came to the decision of what she wanted to do. “And this is the family that I want to be with. So I’ve decided—that I’m gonna leave my own. I’m gonna emancipate myself and take your parent’s offer to stay here.”

“Really!” Mira practically screamed, Kiara giggling as she was attacked by numerous kisses and hugs from her overly excited girlfriend. “I’m so happy you’re getting away from there Kiara! I’m so happy you’re choosing yourself!”

“Yea, I don’t feel like moving or being shipped off to a conversion therapy camp for being gay,” she giggled, kissing Mira’s frown as she heard that.

“They’d really ship you off to a conversion therapy camp?” she asked, having no idea that was a real thing.

“I mean, they did move us all the way here from Mystacor when one of my friend’s got a little too _“close”_ to me so I honestly wouldn’t be surprised. Plus, they’ve mentioned it before, even though they were talking about other kids but—yea,” she sighed, blowing out another breath as she realized she would never have to be afraid of that happening ever again.

“Well if they wanna do it now, they’re gonna have to get through me,” she dramatized, flexing her little biceps to seem like a threat. Kiara laughed heartily at that, cupping Mira’s cheeks and kissing her. She was so happy that she was dating this goof ball of a girl, not knowing what she would’ve done if she didn’t have such a wonderful, thoughtful, caring and loving girlfriend just like Mira.

“Thanks baby, you’re my hero,” she giggled, smiling as Mira stroked her own cheek with her finger.

“No problem,” she smiled, blushing brightly as she heard someone walk up to her room, both girls pulling away as they saw Razzlyn standing there.

The three just bounced their eyes at each other for a few seconds, Mira about to say something but stopping when Razzlyn threw up a peace sign at Kiara and walked away, the two girls giggling amongst themselves as they too got up and started heading towards the kitchen. The girls walked hand in hand to the kitchen, only pulling apart when Sebastian scrambled over to Mira’s legs to be picked up and Adrina skipping happily over to Kiara, giggling excitedly as she pulled Kiara over to the table with her and the rest of the Juarez family. Kiara noticed that the rest of the family was watching her, giving them all a small smile as they returned one back. She didn’t know whether or not the rest of the Juarez family had heard about her situation, coming up with the conclusion that they in fact did as Catarina walked into the kitchen and whispered something into her ear, Kiara smiling warmly as Catarina did the same. Catra came waltzing into the kitchen a few moments later, Kiara smiling to herself as she watched the woman walk over to her wife and pull her in for a hug and a kiss, a small part of Kiara hoping that that could be her and Mira one day. She blushed hard at the thought, covering her face a little as she glanced over at said girl who had done the same, Kiara tearing her attention away as Carter suddenly spoke up next.

“Are you gonna be staying the night?” Carter asked, staring at Kiara with his big heterochromatic eyes. She looked over at Adam and Adrina who were watching her as well, slowly glancing over at the other Juarez children who were watching her too. She was about to say something but stopped as Catra spoke up, a small smile on her face as she realized the woman has been treating her like she was one of the family since they first met.

“She’s gonna be staying here for as long as she wants to ya nosey brat! Now get off her back and get to your spot, that’s an order Private!” Catra scolded lightly, winking over at Kiara as she turned slightly in her direction.

“Kiara is gonna be staying with us for some time until she figures out what she wants to do. We’re all gonna treat her like she’s one of us—well, maybe a little bit better than that since all you guys ever do is bully and beat up on each other,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at Catra who was having a stare down with Razzlyn. “She’s gonna be staying in the guest bedroom for the time being until we figure out what she wants to do.”

“Actually Mrs. Juarez, I’ve already—,” Kiara went to interject, pursing her lips as Catra gasped loudly and snapped her head over at her.

“Who are you calling ‘Mrs. Juarez’?!” Catra dramatically fake gasped, shaking her head at Kiara as she continued to purse her lips at her.

“Please, sweetie—you can call me Adora,” Adora smiled, rolling her eyes at her wife as she spoke again.

“And you can call me super cool mama Catra,” Catra dramatized, laughing loudly as everyone in the room gave her an unamused expression, even Melog. “You can call me Catra. None of that ‘Mrs. Juarez’ crap. You’re family. So—bienvenida a la familia.” Kiara’s brow raised at the last part, glancing over at Mira for translation as she just sat there watching them with a warm expression, Mira letting out a little chuckle as she realized she didn’t know what her mother had just said.

“She said, ‘welcome to the family’,” Mira chuckled, smiling as Kiara’s face turned a faint pink color at that.

“Oh,” Kiara said quietly, smile growing wider as she saw the way Catra and Adora were looking at her right now. She has never felt so welcome before, not even with her own family. And as she thought about her decision again, she knew she had made the right one, smile growing bigger as she watched the two women’s faces light up as she revealed it to them. “Th—Thank you for accepting me into your family. And um—I just wanted to say that I’ve made my decision and I’ve decided to do the emancipation and stay here with you guys. I—If that’s still okay, of course?”

“Of course,” Catra smiled warmly, walking over to where Kiara was standing and pulling her in for a hug. “We would love to have you stay here with us.” Kiara immediately melted into Catra’s arms, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she felt Adora join in with them.

“We’re so proud of you for choosing yourself Kiara,” Adora whispered, kissing Kiara on her head lightly before she finished. “You’re safe now.”

“Thank you,” Kiara cried, hugging them both tightly as their grip tightened on her as well.

After a few moments they all finally let go, the entire family welcoming Kiara officially before they all sat down in their usual spots to eat their dinner. Kiara was incredibly happy to say the least as she joined the Juarez family and their dinner, a permanent smile on her face the entire dinner as they all talked and joked around like nothing had happened, like nothing was outta place. They all acted as if Kiara had always been there with them, like she was truly a part of the family. And she loved that. She loved how much this family cared for her, and she loved how much this family cared for each other, a loving smile on her face as she glanced over at Mira who was deep in conversation with baby Sebastian. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was as she sat with them, couldn’t believe that this was how her day was to be played out. But as she continued to sit there with her newly appointed family for however long, she was happy it played out the way it did, a content smile on her face as the night went on and dinner came to an end.

After everyone was done eating, Adora and Catra pulled Kiara in for one last hug, Catra hanging back a little longer while Adora started cleaning up the kitchen. Catra began pulling Kiara with her over towards her office again so they could talk, Kiara starting to get a little nervous as she looked back over at Mira who was watching the two with big eyes. She noticed Adora was watching her as well, Adora giving her an encouraging and reassuring smile, silently telling the girl that it was going to be okay. Once they got into her office again, Kiara sat back down in the same spot she had sat in before, smiling lightly as Catra sat down next to her. She went to speak first but stopped, a blush growing on her face as Catra brought up something she never thought she ever would.

“I know about you and Mira kissing while in her room and I know about the little love mark she left on your neck the other time,” Catra smirked, chuckling lightly as Kiara looked at her with wide eyes. “I saw it when I came and got you guys that one night. But also, remember, I know things! And I was also young and in love just like you two are. Me and Adora—we were and are the same way. So, with that being said—there are some rules that we need to set now that you are gonna be staying here.”

“Ok—Okay,” Kiara said quietly, giving Catra a nervous smile as she looked back at her.

“You’ll be treated just how everyone else is treated here, but maybe a little better since you’re not a little brat like the rest of those gremlins,” Catra began again, both of them sharing a little laugh at that. “Your and Mira’s time together will be monitored, as my wife said before, to make sure that you are both doing what is expected of you. There will be no inappropriate touching or anything like that, especially around any of the younger children. A kiss here and there behind ‘closed’ doors is okay, but when the other children are around, there will be none of that excessive displays of affection like making out or whatever. Do you understand?” she asked lightly, smiling as Kiara nodded her head in understanding. “I don’t wanna give another one of you the ‘talk’ so please just save me the trouble and be smart like I know you are. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” she giggled, shaking her head as she remembered Mira’s reaction to the ‘talk’ Catra had given her.

“Good. You’ll stay in the guest bedroom near mine and Adora’s bedroom until we can fix up the basement and get that all situated for you. There’s an extra room down there that we keep extra things inside but we can just move all of that to the other storage room we have down there to turn it into your bedroom. We’ll get you a bed, a dresser, anything you need to make it your _own_ room. Adora will probably get some paint so you can paint it whatever color you want just like we did for the other kid’s rooms,” she went on, both of them smiling as Adora quietly walked into the room and joined them. “Tomorrow Adora will take you guys to school and she’ll explain to the principal and to whomever about your situation. I’ll be going to our lawyer’s firm and begin the process for your emancipation, so there’s no need to worry about doing that alone. After your practice, Adora will take you shopping so you can get some new clothes for the time being until we have the authorization from our lawyer and your parents to remove your belongings from your home.”

“I know this is a lot for you to take in Kiara, so we just wanna make sure that this is really what you wanna do. Are you sure you don’t want a few more days to think about it?” Adora asked, knowing how overwhelming this probably was for Kiara. Kiara sat there for a moment and thought about it, weighing out her options again as she sat there. But each and every time she thought about it, it always came back to the same resolution—she wanted to leave her toxic life at home and start anew, a firm expression on her face as she gave them her answer.

“I’m sure,” Kiara stated firmly, smiling as Adora and Catra did the same. “I’m sure this is what I want to do. I don’t wanna live in a family that can’t accept who I am and tries to move me or ship me off to a conversion therapy camp every time I try to express who I truly am. I want a family that will love me and support me unconditionally. A family like yours. A family, just like this.”

“You—Your parents said they’d ship you to a conversion therapy camp?” Adora asked quietly, Kiara giving both women a sad smile as they watched her with watery eyes.

“Excuse my language Kiara, but— _FUCK_ your parents,” Catra chuckled in disbelief and disgust, shaking her head at the thought of any parent doing that to their child in hopes to ‘save’ them. “There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you sweetheart. You are perfect just the way you are. A much better human and person than either one of your parents, even more than both of them combined. You are perfect, and don’t you dare let anyone try to convince you otherwise.”

“You’ll always be safe with us Kiara. We won’t ever let anything like that happen to you, or let you go through anything like that ever again. We may not be your real parents but, we’ll try our best each and every day to make sure you feel like you really are one of us. We’ll always love you, support you, accept you, and care for you—unconditionally,” Adora smiled, walking over and sitting next to Kiara on her other side and hugging her tightly.

“We won’t ever let anything bad happen to you, and you’ll never have to deal with anything alone. We’ll always be here for you Kiara, we promise,” Catra whispered, kissing Kiara on her head as Adora released her.

“Thank you,” Kiara hiccupped, wiping her eyes as she looked between the two women. “Thank you so much for being the greatest parents I’ve ever met. I’m so happy and grateful that I was able to meet your family and to be able to be together with Mira. Thank you so much.”

“It’s okay sweetie,” Adora hushed her, rubbing her on her back to help calm her down. And as she did that, Kiara was starting to feel a weird sense of calmness she never thought was possible, remembering slightly that Mira had mentioned Adora had that ability just like the rest of her family who shared similar ‘powers’ as well. “Thank you for allowing us to take care of you and be here for you. We promise we won’t let you down.”

“Now run along and go get ready for bed, Mira will get you some toiletries and what not to have and use,” Catra began, giving Kiara a knowing look as she turned to her. “You can sleep in Mira’s room with her— _but only for tonight_! Tomorrow it’s over to the guest room until we can get your room in the basement ready for you. Like I told Mira before, I’m trusting you. Don’t let me down.”

“Y—Yes ma’am,” Kiara blushed, hugging the two women goodnight one last time before she left the office. As she walked down the hall towards the kitchen where Mira last was she stopped, a small smile on her face as she found her girlfriend sitting at the end of the steps leading upstairs, Mira shooting up immediately as she noticed Kiara was there. “Hi,” she smiled, walking over to her girlfriend and melting into her arms as she pulled her into her.

“Are you okay?” Mira asked quietly, having no idea what her mothers were saying to her girlfriend while they were in the office.

“I’m great,” she hummed, smiling as Mira kissed her head lightly. “Your mom said I could stay in your room with you tonight.” She giggled as Mira pulled back at that, a confused expression on her face as she looked down at her.

“Mom Adora said you could?” she asked again, eyes growing wide as Kiara told her otherwise.

“No, Catra,” she giggled, shaking her head at her girlfriend as her jaw dropped at that. “She said I could stay in your room with you for the night and then sleep in the guest room tomorrow. I guess she wants me to feel comfortable for the night since I went through hell today.”

“Well then let’s hurry up and get up there before she wants to take it back!” she said quickly, practically dragging Kiara up the stairs with her and to her bedroom.

As they made it to Mira’s bedroom, Mira went over to her closet and got out some clothes for Kiara to wear for the night, Kiara accepting them with a light kiss. Mira showed Kiara the bathroom her and her sisters used so she could shower, and everything she would need to get ready for the night, Kiara once again getting lost in her thoughts as she stood underneath the warm water. Flashbacks of her parent’s expressions played vividly in her mind, the way her father spat at her in disgust as he told Catra and Adora to take her with them. She thought that her parents would love her unconditionally because, well, they were her parents, and that’s what parents were supposed to do. But as she thought about it more, she realized she was wrong—about _her_ parents, at least. She continued to think about the homophobic things her parents were saying about her and Mira, the way they were looking at the both of them in distaste. She has never talked back to her parents ever in a day in her life, a small smile on her face as she realized this was the first time she had done so. And as she realized the reason that caused her sudden rebellion, she blushed, thoughts of her girlfriend now plaguing in her mind as she thought about how comforting and loving Mira has been towards her the entire day. She made her way back over to Mira’s room and smiled lovingly, blush growing even more as she watched Mira’s expression change adoringly towards her. They shared another kiss and Mira left to shower and get ready for bed next, Kiara taking the moment to get into bed and snuggle up with her girlfriend’s blankets and pillows. She hummed in content as Mira’s scent fluttered all around her, that same comforting feeling she had felt before with Adora now taking over, eyes weighing heavily as the exhaustion from the day was finally catching up with her. She was slowly drifting off to sleep until she felt the bed move around her, humming lightly as she felt Mira pull her over to her so they could cuddle. Moments later Adora came back to check up on them, Kiara’s eyes fluttering rapidly as she waved goodnight to the woman one last time. She lazily turned her body towards Mira’s and snuggled into her chest, letting out a long yawn as Mira began running soothing lines down her back. Before, she didn’t know if she was gonna be able to sleep for the night, thinking that the chaos that had happened earlier that day was bound to keep her awake for the night. But as she laid in her girlfriend’s arms on her bed, and the scent of said girl twiddling all around her, she knew she was about to have the best sleep of her life, a loving smile on her face as she finally drifted off to sleep. Her coming out experience may not have been as successful as Mira’s was, but she was proud of herself for having the courage to do it. Proud of her ability to do so, nonetheless.


End file.
